


Die Darsteller des SFD

by Vicleylove



Series: Das SFD singt und tanzt [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 56
Words: 78,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicleylove/pseuds/Vicleylove
Summary: Victoria Hughes ist aufstrebenden Darstellerin am Theater in Bellevue, der Nachbarstadt von Seattle, bis ein Schicksalsschlag sie zum Umorientieten bewegt.Viel Spaß.
Relationships: Lucas Ripley/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop/Andy Herrera/Victoria Hughes, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley/Robert Sullivan, Victoria Hughes/Travis Montgomery
Series: Das SFD singt und tanzt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996084
Comments: 17
Kudos: 38





	1. Theater Theater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victoria und Lukas treffen sich das erste Mal.

Fenster verbarrikadiert, Schutzräume suchen, Taschenlampen bereithalten, auf den Boden Kauern. Solche Hinweise hört man, wenn ein Sturm aufzieht.  
Wenn der Himmel sich also verdunkelt und sich die ersten Wolken zusammenbrauen.  
Und totsicher, kannst du einen aufziehenden Sturm nicht kontrollieren. Aber du kannst dich darauf einstellen. Du kannst dich vorbereiten, auf alles gefasst sein und auf die Hoffnung setzen, dass dieser Sturm nicht dein letzter ist.

Lukas Ripley hat heute die Bestätigung erhalten. Er wird den Posten als Firechief in Seattle bekommen und mit 38 der jüngste Chief aller Zeiten sein. Er hat nun zwei Monate Zeit, um sich darauf vorzubereiten. Am Ende dieser Zeit wird er auf der Gala offiziell vorgestellt werden. Ihm geht jetzt schon die Muffe. Lukas ist kein Angsthase, im Gegenteil, er ist Feuerwehrmann mit Leib und Seele, aber vor Menschen auf einer Bühne zu reden ist für ihn ein Graus. Damit hatte er in der Schulzeit schon Probleme und es hat sich seitdem nicht verbessert. Im Gegenteil, es wurde immer schlimmer. Mittlerweile reicht der Gedanke daran und Lukas bekommt keinen Ton mehr raus. Ihm ist das so unangenehm, dass er sich ernsthaft Gedanken macht, wie er diese Gala umgehen kann, damit er sich der Situation nicht stellen muss.  
"Du solltest daran arbeiten!" Ermahnt ihn Jennifer. "Ich weiß. Du hast ja Recht. Aber wenn ich daran denke bekomme ich schon Panik. Und stell dir vor, wenn das rauskommt. Ich meine wenn du neu im Amt bist haben die Leute schnell eine Meinung von dir…" "Genau deswegen solltest du daran arbeiten." Beharrt Sie. Lukas zuckt mit den Schultern. "Na komm. Wir machen und einen schönen Tag. Wir fahren nach Bellevue ins Theater und genießen einfach den Abend." Sagt Jennifer versöhnlich und Lukas lächelt dankbar. Schnell sind ihre Sachen zusammen gepackt und sie fahren zur Nachbarstadt. Jennifer und Lukas Essen eine Kleinigkeit und bereiten sich auf die Vorstellung vor. "Was sehen wir eigentlich heute Abend?" Fragt Lukas. "Pirates of Penzance." Gesteht Jennifer und Lukas lächelt. Er weiß, dass seine Schwester eine Schwäche für Musicals hat und er möchte ihr den Gefallen tun. "Okay. Weil du es bist!" Lacht er und die zwei machen sich auf den Weg ins Theater.  
Victoria ist nervös, heute ist die große Premiere und ihre Eltern haben versprochen zu kommen. Nach so vielen Jahren wollen sie endlich da sein und ihr zu hören. Sie lässt sich schminken, zieht ihr Kostüm an und summt vor sich hin, als sie durch die kleine Lücke im Vorhang sieht. Die Plätze sind frei. Ihre Eltern sind nicht da und dabei soll es gleich losgehen. Vic bekommt ihr Micro gerichtet und sie geht zu ihrer Position.  
Es läutet zum zweiten Mal und Lukas bringt Jennifer zu ihrem Platz, bevor er sich in den Stuhl neben sie setzt. "Danke, dass du mit mir hier bist!" "Immer gerne. Das weißt du doch!" Antwortet er ihr. Der Vorhang öffnet sich und das Stück beginnt.  
Victoria wartet auf ihren Einsatz und betritt die Bühne. Sie lässt sich nichts anmerken und spielt den ersten Akt des Stücks meisterhaft.  
In der Pause versucht sie ihre Eltern zu erreichen, doch nichts. Die Handys sind aus. Resigniert kehrt Vic zur Bühne zurück.  
Es gongt nach der Pause. Sie setzen sich wieder. Lukas findet zu seiner Überraschung das Stück gar nicht schlecht. Aber er begeistert sich vor allem für eine Sängerin. So Klischeehaft. Ein Besucher schwärmt für eine Schauspielerin. Lukas ist von sich selbst angewiedert.  
Der Vorhang öffnet sich erneut und sie steht auf der Bühne. Der zweite Teil beginnt. Sie singt ihr Solo strahlend schön und mit einer Leichtigkeit. Lukas beneidet sie. Plötzlich setzt eine zweite, ältere Stimme mit ein, sie scheint kurz irritiert, singt aber weiter.  
Victoria kennt die Stimme nur zu gut, die mit ihr eingesetzt hat. Es ist ihre Großmutter, Marion. Sie sieht die ältere Dame den Mittelgang hervorkommen und Vic weiß sich nicht anders zu helfen, als sie zu sich zu holen. Wegschicken kann sie sie nicht und Marion ist so von der Demenz gezeichnet, dass Victoria überrascht ist, dass sie es überhaupt hierher geschafft ist.  
Die Dame ist an der Treppe zur Bühne angekommen und die junge Frau geht singend zu ihr runter, nimmt sie bei der Hand und führt sie nach oben. Lukas ist sich fast sicher, dass es spontan und ungeplant ist. Aber sie scheint gut improvisieren zu können. Er bewundert sie.  
Nach ihrer Szene bringt Victoria Marion hinter die Bühne und versorgt sie mit Essen und Getränken, während sie ihren Eltern eine Nachricht hinterlässt. Den Rest des Stückes singt Victoria mit einer leichten Besorgnis, die aber unbegründet ist. Marion ist Backstage und verhält sich ruhig.  
Er würde gerne mit ihr sprechen. Sie zieht ihn an, wie Licht eine Motte, doch nach der Vorstellung der Darsteller am Ende des Stückes ist sie weg. Lukas kennt immerhin ihren Namen. Hughes. Er beschließt sie im Internet zu suchen und verlässt mit Jennifer das Theater.  
Sie fahren zurück nach Seattle und Lukas wünscht Jennifer eine gute Nacht, bevor er mit dem Laptop im Masterbedroom verschwindet. Er stellt ihn auf seine angewinkelten Kniee und sucht nach ihr. Hughes in Bellevue. Schon erscheint ein Bild von ihr. Sie ist 23, studierte Musicaldarstellerin summa cum laude, Hauptfächer Gesang und Tanz als Stipendium und sie unterrichtet! Das könnte die Lösung seines Problems sein. Er wählt die angegebene Nummer und es ist keine große Überraschung, dass der AB dran geht. Er legt auf.  
Victoria bringt Marion nach Hause und will mit ihren Eltern Tacheles reden, doch diese wimmeln sie ab. Victoria ist verzweifelt. Sie beschließt zurück ins Theater zu fahren. Hier hat sie sich eingemietet, um ihre Schule betreiben zu können. Sie hat einen kleinen Spiegelsaal mit Klavier. Die Bühnen darf sie nach Absprache mitbenutzen und mehr benötigt Vic nicht. Ihr AB blinkt, doch sie hat keine Nachricht darauf. Die Nummer ist unterdrückt, also kann Victoria nicht zurückrufen, wer auch immer es war wird wieder anrufen.


	2. Das Training beginnt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victoria beginnt Lukas zu unterrichten. Lukas zeigt privat eine ganz andere Seite

Am nächsten Morgen ruft Lukas sie erneut an. "Hughes?" Meldet sie sich. "Ehm, hallo, ich wollte… also ich bräuchte Unterricht." Plappert Lukas. "Hallo. Ja da sind sie bei mir richtig!" Lacht Vic. "Wann hätten sie Zeit, dass wir uns kennen lernen können?" Fragt sie selbstsicher. "Ich habe heute frei. Den Rest der Woche bin ich ab 18:00 verfügbar, außer Freitag. Da bin ich komplett verplant." Antwortet er sachlich. "Gut. Ich bin in der Schule. Kommen sie einfach vorbei!" Sagt Vic leichtfertig. "Okay. Dann….. bis später?" "Ja, gerne. Bis später!" Lukas legt auf. Mist! Er hat nichtmal seinen Namen gesagt! Er seufzt, zieht sich an und fährt die 15 Minuten nach Bellevue. Schnell hat er einen Parkplatz gefunden und geht ins Theater. Er findet die richtige Tür und klopft.  
Victoria öffnet beim ersten Klopfen. Sie trägt einen Body und Leggins. Da er nicht gesagt hat, was er unterrichtet haben will, hat sie sich für Tanz und Gesagt vorbereitet. "Hi! Ich bin Victoria!" Sagt sie freundlich und gibt ihm die Hand. "Hi, Lukas, wir haben vorhin telefoniert!" Stellt er sich vor. Victoria hat ihn sich ganz anders vorgestellt. Vor ihr steht ein blonder Mann mit längerem gewelltem Haar, ein gut gebauter, muskulöser Mann, mit Bart. Er trägt einen schlichten Pullover und eine Jeans. "Komm rein!" Lädt sie ihn ein und Lukas betritt den Raum. Es ist hell und freundlich. Lukas setzt sich auf einen Stuhl, den sie ihm angeboten hat und er bekommt ein Wasser. Victoria setzt sich ihm gegenüber und mustert ihn. "Also Lukas, was kann ich für dich tun?" Fragt Vic. "Also… ich weiß dass du hauptsächlich Gesang und Tanz unterrichtest…." Da ist wieder das unsichere, stellt Vic fest. "Aber du brauchst was anderes, richtig?" "Ja! Ich…. Ich brauche jemanden mit Bühnenerfahrung. Ich soll eine Position übernehmen und muss in Zukunft vor Leuten reden." Umschreibt Lukas. "Okay. Und das bereitet dir Sorgen? Schwierigkeiten?" Er nickt. "Wenn ich daran denke…." Er bricht ab. "Okay. Ich verstehe." Sagt Vic schlicht und erlöst ihn. "Ich würde dich gerne ein wenig näher kennenzulernen, damit ich dir helfen kann. Ist das okay?" Fragt sie und Lukas sieht sie überrascht an. "Ja, klar. Natürlich, gerne." Sagt er und Vic lächelt. "Okay. Wo kommst du gebürtig her?" "Warum? Ist es so offensichtlich?" Fragt Lukas unsicher und peinlich berührt. "Oh ja!" "Australien!" "Dachte ich mir!" Ein Lächeln huscht über ihr Gesicht. "Du musst wissen, dass ich sehr direkt bin. Ich meine es nicht böse. Aber wenn ich dir helfen soll, muss ich dir alles sagen können. Das ist wichtig!" "Okay." Er stimmt zu. "Wie lange haben wir Zeit?" "2 Monate!" "Okay. Damit kann ich arbeiten. Aber du musst üben, was ich dir aufgebe!" "Versprochen." "Okay. Erzähl mir von dir?" "Was soll ich erzählen?" "Was machst du privat?" "Ich treffe mich mit meinem Freund Sully und meiner Schwester Jennifer. Ich boxe gerne." "Gut! Super. Und wie kommt es zu deiner Blockade?" "Ich hatte schon in der Schule Probleme damit." Gesteht er ihr. "Auslöser?" "Kein bewusster." "Wann genau fing es an?" "Als wir umzogen sind." "Wurdest du gehänselt?" "Nicht wirklich. Meine Schwester, ja!" "Okay. Ihr habt ein enges Verhältnis?" "Oh ja. Seit dem Tod unserer Eltern noch enger!" "Oh, das tut mir Leid." "Danke." "Wie kamst du zu dem Job?" "Hab mich hochgearbeitet. Bisher musste ich nicht sprechen. Mal vor 4 oder 5 Leuten, aber nie vor vielen oder der Presse." Erklärt er. "Okay. Ich verstehe. Lass uns anfangen!" Vic steht auf. "Als erstes möchte ich, dass du dich locker machst. Du bist hier in einem sicheren Raum. Alles was du tust bleibt hier. Okay?" "Okay." "Gut. Dann schreie!" "Ich soll was?" "SCHREIEN!" Ruft Vic. "Ehm.. und was?" "Völlig egal. Schalt den Kopf aus und tu es!" Lukas starrt sie an. "Was ist?" Lacht Victoria. "Ich habe irgendwie nicht damit gerechnet!" Gesteht er. "Dass musst du auch sein lassen. Rechne nie mit irgendwas oder immer mit allem! Gerade wenn du auf der Bühne bist!" "Ehm. Okay." "Du solltest schreien!" Ermahnt Vic ihn. "Okay?" Sagt er lauter. "Ach komm schon, Lukas! Schrei mich an!" "Kann ich nicht!" "Warum?" "Ich schreie nicht!" "Du hast noch nie geschrieen?" "Privat nicht, nein." "Und im Job?" "Selten, aber kommt vor!" "Okay. Dann so. Stell dir vor, wir sind bei dir auf der Arbeit und ich habe irgendwas gemacht, was wirklich schlimm ist. SCHREI! MICH! AN!!" Lukas schließt die Augen und fokussiert sich. "VERDAMMT HUGHES! SIE MÜSSEN ANWEISUNGEN BEFOLGEN! WAS IST WENN IHR KOLLEGE VERBLUTET WÄRE? WAS DANN?!" Schreit er sie an, Victoria sieht ihn zuerst geschockt an, dann lächelt sie. "Gut! Sehr gut! Also schreist du beruflich?" Fragt sie nach und legt den Kopf schief. "Ehm ja, gelegentlich!" Gesteht Lukas und legt sie Stirn in Falten. "OK. Dann machen wir eine Bühnenpersönlichkeit aus deiner Arbeitspersönlichkeit. Du hast eh schon zwei. Ne dritte schadet dann nicht." Vic zwinkerte ihm zu. "Okay?" Lukas lacht. "Okay. Lukas schreit nicht und Lukas hat Angst vor der Bühne. Wie ist es mit deiner Arbeitspersönlichkeit?" "Ripley hat keine Angst. Vor nichts und er muss führen, dazu gehört auch schreien." "Gut. Also auf der Bühne wirst du Ripley sein." "Gut." "Komm!" Sagt Vic und sie verlassen den Raum. "Wir werden durch die Katakomben gehen und ich möchte, dass Ripley sagt, was er auf der Bühne sagen könnte." "Aber wir werden Leute treffen!" "Das ist Ripley aber egal! Schalt Lukas aus!" Flötet Vic. "Okay…. Ich versuche es." Sie gehen los. "Ehm. Guten Abend?" "Wer sagt das? Lukas?" "Ehm. Guten Abend!" Sagt Lukas nun selbstsicherer. "Es ist schön hier zu sein und zu ihnen sprechen zu dürfen." "Bekommst du deine Rede geschrieben oder machst du das selbst?" "Ich wollte eigentlich frei reden?!" "Vergiss es. Dieses Mal nicht. Das nächste Mal vielleicht. Aber in zwei Monaten dich so sicher zu machen, dass du improvisierst ist unmöglich." "Okay. Was soll ich tun?" "Schreib sie und bring sie mit. Wir üben sie und formulieren sie so um, dass sie sich nach dir anhört, wir aber riskante Wörter streichen." "Riskante Wörter?" "Zu lange Wörter oder welche wo du ins Aussieenglish fällst." "Ah. Okay!" "Gut. Weiter. Was könnte Ripley noch sagen?" "Schön, dass sie hier sind?!" "Lukas?" "Ehm. Schön, dass sie hier sind!" "Besser! Sei aber deutlich und lass deine Stimme tragen! Mann muss dich auch in der letzten Reihe hören können." "Hab ich kein Mikro?" "Doch. Aber wenn die Aussprache mies ist bringt dir Lautstärke auch nichts!" "Hm." Stellt Lukas fest. "Also deutlich reden!" "Okay!" "Gut. Versuch es nochmals!" "Schön dass sie da sind!" Sagt er deutlich. "Gut. Kannst du da noch mehr Kraft reinlegen? Dass es sich anhört, als ob du es jedem einzelnen ernstgemeint sagen willst? Spann den Bauch an. Stell dich aufrecht hin." "Schön dass sie da sind!" Sagt er lauter. "Lass deine Stimme tragen! Sie muss den Raum erfüllen! Mach dich groß. Zeig dich und deine Ausstrahlung! Versteck dich nicht! Schön, dass sie heute da sind!" Macht Vic vor. "Schön, dass sie heute da sind!" Macht Lukas nach. "Gut! Und noch Mal." "Danke, dass sie heute da sind!" "Gut! Wirklich gut! Die zwei Sachen übst du bitte. Schreien und deutlich, tragend reden." "Okay. Das war's?" "Für heute ja. Ich werde mir noch ein paar Gedanken bis zum nächsten Mal machen. Aber wir müssen erst an deinem Grundgerüst arbeiten." "Okay. Wann soll ich wieder kommen?" "Nächste Woche?" "Okay. Gerne. Ich habe Mittwoch frei." "Gut, dann Mittwoch. Ich bin hier." "Danke Victoria." Sagt Lukas und geht. Victoria sieht ihm nach. Er ist schon irgendwie süß. Sie lächelt und übt ihren Part nochmals.

Lukas verschweigt Jennifer vorerst was er an seinen freien Tagen tut. Er will zuerst Ergebnisse erarbeiten, bevor er sie damit überrascht. Außerdem stellt Jennifer dann wieder tausend Fragen und darauf hat Lukas einfach noch keine Lust.  
Auch Sully verrät er nichts. Seit Claire verstorben ist und Lukas von Eva geschieden, verbringen die beiden viel Zeit zusammen und Sully will Lukas die ganze Zeit verkuppeln. Er hat Angst, dass er das mit Victoria auch versucht. Also schweigt er lieber.

Die Woche vergeht ereignislos und Lukas freut sich unheimlich, als es Mittwochmorgen ist. Er macht sich fertig und fährt zum Theater. Vic übt gerade ihr Solo, als Lukas am Mittwoch ihr Zimmer still betritt. Er hört ihr bewundern zu und als Vic endet applaudiert er. Vic erschrickt. "Oh verzeih bitte. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." "Schon gut." "Es war wunderschön." "Danke. Ich patze nur immer im dritten Takt. Ich bekomme es einfach nicht raus. Es ist ein D und ich singe immer ein G." "Hast du die Noten?" "Klar." Vic breitet sie auf dem Klavier aus. Lukas kommt näher und betrachtet sie. "Hier?" Fragt er und deutet auf einen Takt. "Ja." Er nimmt die Noten und setzt sich ans Klavier. Er beginnt die Klavierstimmer zu spielen und Vic sieht ihn überrascht an, als er dann auch noch zu Summen beginnt. Er geht es einmal durch. "Ich denke du tust dir einfacher, wenn du dir hier den Akkord in der Bassstimme merkst." Vic geht zu ihm und sieht sich die Noten an. "Möglich." Sagt sie nachdenklich. Lukas beginnt zu spielen und Vic beginnt mit ihrem Solo. Bei besagtem Akkord hält Lukas diesen mit der linken Hand und spielt rechts weiter. Vic findet ohne Probleme den richtigen Ton. "Wow! Wahnsinn! Danke." Sagt sie. "Gerne. Lass uns das wiederholen." Lukas beginnt von neuem und Vic setzt ein. Diesmal hält er den Akkord nicht, sondern spielt weiter. Doch Vic findet ihren Ton. Als eine weitere Solostimme hinzukommt, beginnt Lukas diese zu singen, so singen sie zusammen das komplette Solo.  
Mabel: Alles ist vorbereitet, Ihre tapfere Crew erwartet Sie. Mein Frederic in Tränen? Kann es nicht sein, dass das Löwenherz beim kommenden Konflikt wacht?  
Frederic: Nein, Mabel, nein. Eine schreckliche Enthüllung wurde  
gerade gemacht. Mabel, meine geliebte Person, ich habe mich verpflichtet, dem Piratenkapitän zu dienen, bis ich meinen einundzwanzigsten Geburtstag erreicht habe -  
Mabel: Aber du bist einundzwanzig?  
Frederic: Ich habe gerade entdeckt, dass ich im Schaltjahr geboren wurde und dass dieser Geburtstag von mir erst mit vierzehn erreicht wird!  
Mabel: Oh, schrecklich! Katastrophe entsetzlich!  
Frederic: Und so, Lebewohl!  
Mabel: Nein, nein! Ah, Frederic, hör mich an.  
Mabel: Bleib, Frederic, bleib! Sie haben keinen Rechtsanspruch. Kein Schatten einer Schande wird auf deinen Namen fallen. Bleib, Frederic, bleib!  
Frederic: Nein, Mabel, nein! Heute Nacht verlasse ich diese Mauern. Der Gedanke, dass meine Seele entsetzt. Aber wenn strenge Pflicht ruft, muss ich gehorchen.

Mabel. Frederic.  
Bleib, Frederic, bleib!  
Nein, Mabel, nein!  
Sie haben keinen Anspruch,  
Aber der Name der  
Pflicht.  
Kein Schatten einer Schande  
Der Gedanke, den  
meine Seele entsetzt,  
Wird auf deinen Namen fallen.  
Aber wenn strenge  
Pflicht ruft,  
Bleib, Frederic, bleib!  
Ich muss gehorchen.  
Mabel: Ah, lass mich nicht allein  
und trostlos kiefern;  
Kein Schicksal schien so fair wie meins,  
kein Glück so groß!  
Und die Natur hat Tag für Tag  
In klaren Akzenten gesungen.  
Dieses freudige Roundelay:  
"Er liebt dich - er ist hier  
Fal, la, la, la, Fal, la, la, la.  
Er liebt dich - er ist hier.  
Fal , la, la, Fal, la! "  
Frederic: Ah, muss ich dich hier  
lassen?  
In endloser Nacht zum Träumen,  
Wo Freude dunkel und trostlos  
ist und  
Trauer alles Höchste ist  
Wo die Natur Tag für Tag in  
verändertem Ton  
dieses müde Roundelay singen  
wird :  
"Er liebt dich - er ist weg.  
Fal, la, la, la, Fal, la, la, la.  
Er liebt dich - er ist weg. "  
Beide: Fal, la, la, Fal, la!  
Frederic: 1940 werde ich  
volljährig sein,  
dann werde ich zurückkehren  
und dich  
beanspruchen - ich erkläre es!  
Mabel: Es scheint so lange!  
Frederic: Schwöre, dass du  
mir bis dahin treu bleiben  
wirst.  
Mabel: Ja, ich werde stark sein!  
Bei all den toten und verschwundenen  
Stanleys schwöre ich es!  
Beide: Oh, hier ist Liebe und hier ist  
Wahrheit,  
und hier ist Nahrung für freudiges  
Lachen:  
Er / Sie wird seiner / ihrer  
Beruhigung treu bleiben,  
bis wir verheiratet sind und sogar  
danach.  
Frederic: Oh, hier ist Liebe  
und hier ist Wahrheit,  
Mabel: Oh, hier ist Liebe und hier ist Wahrheit,  
Frederic: Sie wird ihrer  
Beruhigung treu bleiben,  
Mabel: Er wird seiner Beruhigung treu bleiben,  
Frederic: Bis wir  
verheiratet sind und  
auch danach.  
Mabel: Bis wir verheiratet sind,  
Frederic: Und auch danach.  
Mabel: Ja, auch danach!  
Beide: Oh, hier ist Liebe und hier ist  
Wahrheit  
Und hier ist Essen zum  
freudigen Lachen.  
Er/Sie wird seiner/ihrer  
Beruhigung treu bleiben,  
Bis wir verheiratet sind und  
auch danach!  
Er/Sie wird seiner/ihrer  
Beruhigung treu bleiben. Und  
danach,  
Bis wir verheiratet sind und  
auch danach, Selbst nach!  
Oh, hier ist Liebe und hier ist  
Wahrheit,  
Oh, hier ist Liebe, ist Liebe!

"Das war traumhaft!" Hören sie von der Tür eine junge Frau sagen. "Oh, Gifda. Ich wusste nicht, dass du noch da bist. Entschuldige." Sagt Vic. "Keine Problem. Wer ist dein Pianist?" Fragt die Afroamerikanerin und kommt auf Lukas zu. "Er ist eigentlich mein Schüler." Gesteht Vic und lacht. "Oh! Lustig. Es sah Grad anders aus!" Lacht Gifda. "Und du bist?" Sie sieht Lukas auffordern an. "Lukas!" Sagt er schlicht. "Alles klar, Lukas!" Sie zwinkert ihm zu und verabschiedet sich von Vic. "Okay. Nun aber zu dir! Wie war das üben?" "Gut. Gut." "Okay. Dann lass hören!" Lukas steht auf. Vic sieht jetzt erst, dass er in einem weißen Hemd und schwarzen Hosen gekommen ist. "Ist das Ripley?" Fragt sie neugierig und lächelt. "So ähnlich. Ja!" Gesteht er. "Find ich gut!" Sagt Vic und sieht ihm in die Augen. "Also Ripley, Fang an!" Er schluckt. "Guten Abend zusammen. Ich freue mich sehr, heute hier vor ihnen zu stehen und zu ihnen zu sprechen." "Gut! Das war toll! Komm lass uns dabei laufen gehen!" Sie verlassen ihr Zimmer und Lukas wiederholt die Phrase an verschiedenen Stellen in den Katakomben. Vic gibt ihm als Hausaufgabe seine Rede zu schreiben.

Lukas verbringt viel Zeit damit, die richtigen Worte zu finden und schreibt die kurze Rede mindestens 6x neu. Doch zum Schluss ist er zufrieden. Er hat nur Angst davor, was Vic dazu sagen wird. Wird sie ihr gefallen? Oder wird sie sie hassen? Er weiß, dass Vic es ihm direkt sagen wird und ihm ist ihre Meinung sehr wichtig.  
Auf der Arbeit ist alles beim Alten. Keinem fällt auf, dass er immer wieder Sachen zitiert und ein Zettel sein ständiger Begleiter ist und er immer wieder darauf rumkritzelt.

Einige Tage später kommt Lukas erneut vorbei. Er hat seine Rede fertig geschrieben und legt sie Vic vor. "Okay. Nicht schlecht. Darf ich darin rumarbeiten?" Fragt sie und Lukas sieht sie schüchtern an. "Natürlich. Tu dir keinen Zwang an." Versucht er cool zu klingen. "Also als erstes würde ich keinen wunderschönen guten Abend wünschen. Das ist zu viel." Sie streicht es weg. "Markier dir die ing Endungen, damit du sie nicht verschluckst." "Okay, werde ich machen!" "Schreib sie dir auf eine Karte, die du an dem Abend im Anzug verstecken und dir aufs Pult legen kannst. Mach dir wichtiges farbig und halte dich kurz." Er nickt. Sie proben die Rede in Vics kleinem Zimmer. Am Ende der Einheit ist sie zufrieden und entlässt Lukas nach Hause zum üben.

Vics Woche dagegen ist nicht gut. Sie muss einen weiteren Schicksalsschlag verkraften, was ihr sehr zusetzt. Umso mehr freut sie sich auf Lukas. Mit ihm ist alles unbeschwert und leicht. Sie genießt die Zeit mit ihm. Sie sollte so nicht denken. Er ist nicht Schüler, aber seine gespaltene Persönlichkeit belustigt sie und zieht sie in seinen Bann. Er kann schüchtern, lieb und warmherzig sein und er kann sie erbarmungslos anschreien. Der Mann hat irgendwas. Und dieser Körper!

Eine Woche später kommt Lukas erneut vorbei. Diesmal üben sie die Rede, die Lukas vorbildlich, fein säuberlich auf eine Karte geschrieben hat, in den Katakomben. Lukas kann sie mittlerweile auswendig. Vic erinnert ihn immer wieder an seine Atmung, die Bauchstütze und seine Aussprache. Sie amüsieren sich köstlich über eine Putzfrau, die innerlich seine Rede mitzusprechen scheint, als sie das 4te Mal an ihr vorbei kommen. "Vielleicht sollten ich sie schicken!" Lacht Lukas. "Und all meine Arbeit war dann umsonst?" Vic sieht ihn empört an. "Bisher haben wir nur Grundlagen trainiert!" "Stimmt!" Gibt Vic leichtfertig zu. "Komm, wir gehen auf die Bühne!" "Was? Nein!" Lukas ruft schon fast panisch. "Beruhigt dich. Wir gehen nur Mal drauf. Du musst nicht reden. Okay?" "Na gut." Sie biegen 2x links ab und stehen vor einer Tür. *Stage* steht auf dem Schild. "Bereit?" "Nicht wirklich." "Es ist niemand da. Nur du und ich. Wir schauen es uns nur Mal an. Auf Ripley! Lach der Angst ins Gesicht." Er stählt sich und sie betreten die Bühne. Lukas sieht sich neugierig um. Im ersten Moment glaube er nicht auf einer Bühne zu stehen. Der Raum ist gleichmäßig beleuchtet. Keine Scheinwerfern, kein Pult, kein Mikro, der Vorhang ist weit geöffnet. Lediglich eine Kante zeigt das Bühnenende. "Siehst du. So schlimm ist es nicht." Er nickt stumm. "Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?" Fragt Victoria belustigt. "Ein wenig." Gesteht er. "Wer reitet so spät durch Nacht und Wind? Es ist der Vater mit seinem Kind; er hat den Knaben wohl in dem Arm, er fasst ihn sicher, er hält ihn warm." Beginnt Victoria den Erlkönig laut und durchdringend zu zitieren. "Geh runter in den Zuschauerraum!" Sagt sie zu Lukas und er tut es. Victoria schlüpft in die verschiedenen Rollen und spielt ihm das Gedicht vor. "Mein Sohn, was birgst du so bang dein Gesicht? – Siehst, Vater, du den Erlkönig nicht? Den Erlenkönig mit Kron’ und Schweif? – Mein Sohn, es ist ein Nebelstreif. – „Du liebes Kind, komm, geh mit mir! Gar schöne Spiele spiel’ ich mit dir; Manch’ bunte Blumen sind an dem Strand, Meine Mutter hat manch gülden Gewand.“ – Mein Vater, mein Vater, und hörest du nicht, Was Erlenkönig mir leise verspricht? – Sei ruhig, bleibe ruhig, mein Kind; In dürren Blättern säuselt der Wind. – „Willst, feiner Knabe, du mit mir gehn? Meine Töchter sollen dich warten schön; Meine Töchter führen den nächtlichen Reihn Und wiegen und tanzen und singen dich ein.“ – Mein Vater, mein Vater, und siehst du nicht dort. Erlkönigs Töchter am düstern Ort? – Mein Sohn, mein Sohn, ich seh’ es genau: Es scheinen die alten Weiden so grau. – „Ich liebe dich, mich reizt deine schöne Gestalt;  
Und bist du nicht willig, so brauch’ ich Gewalt.“ – Mein Vater, mein Vater, jetzt faßt er mich an! Erlkönig hat mir ein Leids getan! – Dem Vater grauset’s; er reitet geschwind, Er hält in Armen das ächzende Kind, Erreicht den Hof mit Mühe und Not; In seinen Armen das Kind war tot." Endet sie und Lukas starrt sie an. "Was ist?" Lacht sie. "Das war fantastisch! Wie schaffst du das nur da oben zu stehen und das so zu spielen?" "Übung! Willst du es versuchen?" "Heute nicht. Wie wäre es mit einem Kaffee?" "Gerne!" Vic kommt an den Rand der Bühne, setzt sich und bevor sie hinunterspringen kann ist Lukas bei ihr und hebt sie vorsichtig von der Bühne. "Danke!" Haucht sie ihm entgegen, als sie dicht voreinander stehen und sich in die Augen schauen. "Ich muss unbedingt noch die letzten Szene proben!" Hören sie von Backstage und Lukas tritt aus ihrem persönlichen Bereich heraus. Er kratzt sich verlegen am Hintern. "Kaffee?" Fragt Vic und er lächelt dankbar. "Gerne. Ich kenn mich nur nicht aus. Hast du einen Vorschlag?" "Wie du kennst dich nicht aus?" Lacht Vic. "Ich wohne nicht hier." Gesteht Lukas. "Du kommst zu jeder Stunde hergefahren?" Fragt sie überrascht. "Schon irgendwie." Gesteht Lukas. "Ist das seltsam?" Fragt er nervös. "Das musst du mir beim Kaffee genauer erklären!" Lacht Vic und geht den Zuschauerraum nach oben zum Ausgang. Lukas folgt ihr lächelnd.  
Die zwei setzen sich in ein nahes Kaffee und bestellen. Vic trinkt einen Karamellkaffee und Lukas einen Doppelten Espresso. "Also. Du fährst jedes Mal hier her?" Beginnt sie wieder. "Ja tue ich." Sagt Lukas schlicht. "Warum?" Lacht Vic. "Naja…. Anfangs wollte ich keine Hilfe, ich dachte es regelt sich schon bzw dass ich mich vielleicht drücken kann. Aber dann war ich mit meiner Schwester hier im Theater und habe dich gesehen und du hast Unterricht angeboten und ja…." "Und bei dir gibt es kein Theater mit Schauspielern, die unterrichten?" Fragt Vic amüsiert. "Schon, aber…" "Dir ist es unangenehm!" Sagt Vic plötzlich sachlich. "Jein. Ich meine natürlich würde ich damit nicht hausieren, zumindest nicht so lange, bis… weißt du die Position die ich einnehmen werde. Sie hat viel mit Prestige und Öffentlichkeitsarbeit zu tun. Ich muss viel repräsentieren und bis die Öffentlichkeit mich mag, muss ich eben das Bild sein, das sie erwarten." "Aber macht es dich nicht sympathischer, wenn du ehrlich bist?" "Möglicherweise. Ich weiß es nicht." "Und warum bist du dann zu mir gekommen?" "Du hast das so souverän gemeistert. Ich dachte wenn mir jemand zeigen kann wie ich da oben eine gute Figur machen kann, dann du!" "Welche Situation?" Fragt Vic interessiert. "Die Dame bei der Premiere von pirates of penzance. Wie du sie zu dir hochgeholt hast." "Du warst da?" Fragt sie überrascht und er nickt. "Ja, du hast die Situation so toll gelöst und hast auf etwas unerwartetes reagiert." Vic verzieht das Gesicht. "Hab ich was falsches gesagt?" Fragt Lukas schockiert. "Das war….. das war meine Großmutter." Gesteht Victoria und Lukas sieht sie überrascht an. "Sie ist/ war dement. Ich bin bei ihr aufgewachsen und sie muss die Karten für meine Eltern gefunden haben und ist dann gekommen, da meine Eltern mich Mal wieder versetzt haben. Wir haben früher viel zusammen gesungen gerade pirates of penzance. Das war ihr Lieblingsmusical." Gesteht Vic. "Das tut mir Leid." Sagt Lukas bedrückt. "Es ist… es war hart. Aber nun…. Ich vermisse sie." Lukas sieht Vic traurig und schockiert an. "Es tut mir so leid, Victoria." Er greift nach ihrer Hand und drückt sie kurz. "Danke." Sagt Vic mit erstickender Stimme. "Wo hast du Klavierspielen gelernt?" "Von meiner Mutter. Sie war Musiklehrerin. Vielleicht mag Jennifer deswegen so gerne Musicals." Erzähl mir was über deine Familie!" Fordert Vic nach einer Pause. Lukas lässt ihre Hand los und atmet hörbar aus. "Ich habe eigentlich nur meine Schwester Jennifer. Meine Eltern starben als ich auf dem College war. Ich zog Jennifer dann alleine auf. Großeltern hatten wir keine mehr." "Das tut mir leid, Lukas!" Sagt Vic und sie schweigen wieder. "Was sagt deine Frau/ Freundin eigentlich dazu, dass du so viel hier bist?" "Habe keine." Sagt Lukas schlicht und trinkt seinen Espresso leer. "Warum? Ich meine du siehst gut aus, bist erfolgreich. Was will Frau mehr?" "Aufmerksamkeit und Zeit. Ich bin nicht nur ein Workerholik, ich habe schwierige Arbeitszeiten. Montag bis Freitag 8-18 Uhr. Meistens wird es später. Ein Tag die Woche zusätzlich auf Abruf und nur ein Tag die Woche wirklich frei. Das ist vielen zu wenig." Vic nickt. "Kenn ich. Montag bis Freitag. 8-16 Uhr Probe oder Unterricht. Freitag, Samstag und Sonntag von 16-24 Uhr Backstage und Aufführungen. Frei habe ich maximal Montag. Und das auch nur wenn es nicht kurz vor der Premiere ist oder ich Unterricht habe. Finde da Mal einen Freund, der sich da nicht dran stört. Die meisten Theatermänner sind schwul oder in der Technik. Und die sind meistens nicht gerade attraktiv….." Lukas nickt verständnisvoll. Die Bedingung kommt zum zahlen und Lukas zahlt komplett. "Danke für den Kaffee!" "Gerne, Victoria. Wir sehen uns nächste Woche?" "Montag?" "Willst du deinen freien Tag nicht genießen?" "Mit dir ist es fast wie frei!" Lacht Vic. "Ich schätze danke?" "Bis Montag, Lukas!" Vic sieht ihn liebevoll an, lächelt und geht. Lukas seufzt, bevor er seine Sachen vom Tisch nimmt und zu seinem Auto geht.  
Wann hat das angefangen, dass er Gefühle für sie entwickelt?


	3. Ripley! Nicht Lukas!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Unterricht geht weiter. Was die beiden wohl alles treiben?

Jennifer begrüßt ihren Bruder ungeduldig in seinem Wohnzimmer. "Wo warst du?" "Unterwegs. Warum?" "Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht! Es ist dein freier Tag und du warst nicht erreichbar. Wo warst du? Und warum trägst du Hemd und Anzugshosen?" "Ich habe Unterricht genommen." Gesteht Lukas. "Unterricht?" "Gegen mein Lampenfieber!" Erklärt er ruhig. "Oh? Wie kommt's?" "Du hast mir doch gesagt, dass ich es tun soll." "Du hörst nie auf mich!" Stellt Jennifer fest. "Diesmal schon!" Sagt Lukas ruhig. "Und bringt es was?" Fragt sie nach. "Ich habe meine Rede fertig und ich war heute auf einer Bühne!" Sagt er stolz. "Wow! Ich bin begeistert, Lukas! Wer ist sie?" "Wie kommst du darauf, dass es eine sie ist?" "Du würdest dich einem Mann nie so öffnen! Sie muss etwas besonderes sein." Erklärt Jennifer. "Was machst du nochmals hier?" Fragt Lukas nach um das Thema zu wechseln. "Ich wollte eigentlich nur meine Sachen holen, damit ich morgen direkt zur Lokation fahren kann." "Ach so." Die beiden sitzen noch einige Zeit zusammen, bevor Jennifer aufbricht.

Lukas kommt am Montag zurück nach Bellvue. Vic wartet bereits auf der Bühne. "So es wird ernst, Ripley!" Sagt sie. Lukas steht da und starrt in den Zuschauerraum. Vic sieht ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Ich kann nicht!" Sagt er leise und senkt den Kopf. Victoria geht die wenigen Schritte zu ihm. "Sag, vertraust Du mir?" "Ich…." Victoria hebt sein Kinn an und sie sieht ihm in die Augen. "Vertraust Du mir?" Wiederholt sie. "Ja!" Haucht er, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Victoria nimmt seine beiden Hände in ihre und beginnt zu singen. Es ist das Duett, das sie schon einmal zusammen gesungen haben und tatsächlich, Lukas steigt mit ein. Erst sachte, dann lauter und deutlicher. Es zaubert zuerst Vic und dann Lukas ein Lächeln auf die Lippen und Vic lässt ihn los, um sich zur Musik bewegen zu können. Lukas sieht ihr zuerst zu und bewegt sich dann ebenfalls locker über die Bühne. Immer wieder treffen sie sich, schauen sich an, berühren sich. Lukas hebt Vic zum Ende im Brautstil hoch und trägt sie zwei drei Schritte, als ob sie die Bühne verlassen würden. Vic lacht und drückt ihren Kopf an Lukas Halsbeuge. Dann lässt er sie hinunter und sie stehen eng beieinander. "Das war unglaublich! Atemberaubend!" Hören sie Gifda sagen und beide ziehen sich verlegen zurück. "Für was probt ihr? Kann man sich Lukas ausleihen?" "Ehm… ich glaube eher nicht. Lukas will eigentlich nur an seiner Bühnenpräsenz für Vorträge arbeiten. Er ist kein professioneller Darsteller." Erklärt Vic. "Schade. Ich würde ihn sofort engagieren!" Sagt sie schlicht und verlässt genauso schnell die Bühne, wie sie gekommen ist. "Okay. Machen wir weiter!" Vic dreht sich Lukas zu. "Du hast gerade vor einer Fremden gesungen und getanzt. Dann wird reden vor mir wohl kein Problem sein, oder?" Sie springt von der Bühne und setzt sich in die Mitte der Halle. "WAS SOLL ICH DENN SAGEN?" Ruft ihr Lukas zu. "Ich weiß nicht! Was hast du die Woche über getrieben?" "Budgetmeetings, Meetings mit Untergebenen, Uniformanpassung und ich habe meine Schwester getroffen. Sie ist begeistert von dir!" "Von mir?" "Ja. Sie sagt du musst etwas besonders sein, wenn du es schaffst mich auf die Bühne zu bringen." "Möchtest du Mal deine Rede vortragen?" "Okay?!" Lukas holt seinen Zettel hervor und beginnt die Rede vorzulesen. Eigentlich kann er sie auswendig und Vic weiß, dass er sie viel besser vortragen kann, aber für sein erstes Mal auf der Bühne ist es mehr wie okay. Vic entlässt ihn, bis zum nächsten Mal und bereitet sich auf ihre Rolle vor.

Am Mittwoch trifft sie sich mit Gifda zum Kaffee. "Sag was läuft da zwischen dir und deinen Schüler?" Fragt sie verschwörerisch. "Nichts! Warum fragst du?" Sagt Vic unschuldig  
"Vic komm schon!" Fordert sie. "Es läuft nichts! Er ist nett, ja. Und wir waren Kaffee trinken. Aber mehr nicht!" Verteidigt sich Vic. "Aber du magst ihn?!" Vic sieht sie nicht an und wird rot. "Und wie du ihn magst!" Ruft Gifda aus. "Vielleicht ein bisschen. Aber es wird nichts werden wir sind beide Workerholics und er wohnt nicht hier." "Er wohnt nicht in Bellevue?" "Nein!" Sagt sie traurig. "Er kommt zu jeder Stunde hergefahren??" "Ehm… ja. Soweit ich weiß." "Er steht auf dich. Ich meine ich wusste es schon vorher, so wie er dich angesehen hat. Aber spätestens jetzt! Aber was ist mit dir passiert? Du warst immer höchst professionell mit deinen Schülern und nun verknallst du dich in einen?" "Gifda, bitte." Sagt Vic genervt. "Ist ja schon gut."

Vic freut sich auf die nächste Stunde mit Lukas. Es wird ihre Vorletzte sein. Lukas ist pünktlich im Theater und wartet an der Bühne auf Vic. Sie öffnet von innen die Tür. "Komm. Ich habe ein bisschen was vorbereitet!" Sagt sie zwinkernd und Lukas folgt ihr. Der Vorhang ist geschlossen, ein Pult mit Micro steht im vorderen Drittel und Scheinwerfer beleuchten die Bühne, während der Rest des Raumes etwas gedimmt ist. Lukas erstarrt. "Komm Ripley! Zeig was du gelernt hast!" Fordert sie ihn auf und steigt in den Zuschauerraum. Vic stellt sich in den Mittelgang, während Lukas zum Pult geht, seine Karte hinlegte und zu sprechen beginnt. "Laut und deutlich!" Sagt Vic und geht nach hinten. Lukas beginnt von neuem. Plötzlich ist das Micro aus. "VICTORIA?" Ruft er nach hinten. Keine Antwort. Plötzlich taucht sie auf der Tribüne im ersten OG auf. "DAS MICRO IST AUS!" Ruft er. "ICH WEIẞ! REDE OHNE!" Ruft sie ihm zu. Lukas beginnt von neuem. "BAUCH ANSPANNEN! TRAGENDE STIMME!" Ruft Vic ihm zu und Lukas setzt es um. "NOCHMAL!" Lukas gehorcht. "GUT. DENK AN DEINE ATMUNG. NICHT ZU ABGEHACKT!" Vic hat oben Platz genommen und hört ihm gespannt zu. Als Lukas endet, steht sie auf. "LEG DICH AUF DIE BÜHNE!" "ICH SOLL WAS?" "LEG DICH AUF DEN RÜCKEN!" Wiederholt Vic und Lukas sieht sie neugierig an, macht es aber. "JETZT ATME TIEF IN DEN BAUCH EIN UND BEGINN MIT DEINER REDE. TEIL DIR DIE LUFT SO EIN, DASS ES FÜR DEN ERSTEN ABSCHNITT REICHT. UND DENK AN EINE DEUTLICHE AUSSPRACHE!" Lukas tut wie ihm gehießen. Vic ist zufrieden. Man kann Lukas laut und deutlich ohne Micro in der letzten Reihe hören. Victoria geht zu Lukas auf die Bühne und beugt sich über ihn. "Gut gemacht, Ripley!" Sagt sie und lächelt ihn an. "Darf ich aufstehen?" Fragt er sie mit einem frechen Grinsen. "Darfst du!" Lacht Victoria und macht ihm Platz. Lukas steht auf. "Danke. Es hat mir heute sehr viel gebracht." "Glaube ich dir." Er lächelt sie an. "Ich habe aber ein neues Problem." "Und zwar?" "Es scheint so, als müsste ich tanzen können…." Vic lacht. "Das ist alles?" "Warum lachst du? Zu Frauen sagt man immer lass dich führen. Ich muss aber führen!" "Okay. Okay. Was willst du lernen?" "Ehm… die wichtigsten 2 oder 3 Tänze?" "Rumba, Walzer, Cha-Cha-Cha." "Okay?" "Rumba und Cha-Cha-Cha sind eigentlich die gleichen Figuren. Rumba ist nur langsamer und beim Cha-Cha hast du immer einen Zwischenschritt." Vic dirigiert Lukas in Tanzposition und manövriert sich bei ihm in die Arme. "Also. Lass mich jetzt Mal führen. Okay?" Er nickt und schaut auf ihre Füße. Vic zeigt ihm die Rumba Grundschritte mit der ersten Damendrehung. "Das reicht eigentlich für einen Anfänger." Lukas wiederholt die Schritte alleine und dann nochmals mit Vic. "Okay." "Gut und der Cha-Cha hat nur dies als Zwischenschritt!" Vic tanzt ihm seine Schritte vor. "Mehr nicht?" Fragt Lukas überrascht. "Nein. Mehr nicht." Gibt Vic zu und Lukas tanzt nach. "Gut. Nun zum langsamen Walzer. Er ist komplizierter und da solltest du mehr können. Das ist der Tanz schlechthin!" Vic zeigt ihm zuerst seine Schritte, dann tanzen sie zusammen. Vic führt. Nach drei Stunden tanzen entlässt sie Lukas. "Ruh dich aus. Übe fleißig zu Hause. Das nächste Mal werden wir nur tanzen." Lukas bedankt sich bei ihr und sie verabschieden sich.

Lukas ist mittlerweile sehr aufgeregt. Die Gala findet schon in zwei Tagen statt und er hat noch nicht mit Victoria geübt. Spontan fährt er nach Bellevue und erreicht das Theater. Victoria trainiert gerade mit ihrer Gruppe für die nächste Premiere. "Lukas was machst du schon hier?" Fragt Victoria überrascht. "Ich wollte noch mit dir üben, denn ich fühle mich noch nicht sicher genug." Gesteht er. "Okay. Wir brauchen noch ein wenig, macht es dir aus zu warten?" "Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich bringe schließlich deinen Zeitplan durcheinander." Lukas nimmt in der ersten Reihe Platz und sieht ihnen beim Proben zu. Die Gruppe singt und tanzt. Victoria und ihr Partner fliegen regelrecht über die Bühne und enden in einer Hebefigur. Dann beenden sie das Training und Victoria kommt zu Lukas nach unten. "Das war fantastisch, Victoria. Was war das?" "Wir proben für die neue Premiere. Wir haben nur noch ein paar Tage." "Das war toll. Was wird es für ein Stück?" "Der Klassiker schlechthin. Dirty Dancing." Lacht Vic und Lukas muss schmunzeln. "Wann habt ihr Premiere?" "Am Samstag, Freitag Generalprobe." Gesteht Vic und sie sieht bei Lukas ein Naserümpfen übers Gesicht huschen. "Was?" Fragt Vic interessiert. "Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mich zur Gala begleiten willst…" Gesteht er. "Und die ist Freitag?" Fragt Vic und Lukas nickt traurig. "Tut mir leid, Lukas. Ich kann nicht. Ich hätte mich gefreut dich zu begleiten. Vielleicht nächstes Mal?" Lukas lächelt. "Ist das ein Versprechen?" "Ist es!" Sagt Vic. "Na los. Lass uns beginnen." Sie startet die Musik und Lukas kommt auf sie zu. Sie nehmen Tanzposition ein und Lukas beginnt zu führen. Er ist kein Meister, aber er beherrscht die Schritte vom letzten Mal. Vic zeigt ihm noch weitere. Nach 4h Powertraining sind beide geschwitzt und erschöpft. "Du bist ganz gut geworden." Gesteht ihm Vic zu und Lukas lächelt. "Danke. So gut wie deine Kollegen bin ich zwar noch nicht. Aber vielleicht kannst du mich ja weiter unterrichten?" "Vielleicht." Vic zwinkert ihm zu. "Wir sehen uns nächste Woche?" "Gerne! Vielleicht schaffe ich es ja zur Premiere?!" "Ich würde mich freuen!" Gesteht Vic und lächelt ihn an. Sie sehen sich tief in die Augen. "Ich bin stolz auf dich, Lukas! Du hast dich toll entwickelt. Zeig es ihnen!" "Mach ich! Danke!" Sie umarmt ihn und Lukas zieht sie fest an sich. Ihr Duft ist betörend, auch wenn sie verschwitzt ist. Sie trennen sich und Vic geht lächelnd hinter die Bühne. Lukas sieht ihr seufzend nach und verlässt das Theater über den Zuschauerraum.


	4. Was ist mit Victoria?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Gala und die Generalprobe bringen Überraschungen mit sich

Freitag ist gekommen, Tag der Gala. Lukas macht sich fertig. "Und nervös?" Fragt Jennifer ihn und bindet seine Krawatte. "Nein, es ist okay." Antwortet er mit einem Lächeln. "Sicher?" Fragt Jennifer überrascht. "Ja! Total sicher." "Okay. Gut!" Sie lächelt zurück. "Komm lass uns gehen!" Lukas nimmt Jennifers Hand und führt sie zu seinem Wagen. Er fährt schon seit Jahren ausschließlich den SUV des SFD. Die beiden steigen ein und fahren zur Gala. Lukas bringt Jennifer nach drinnen und der Abend beginnt. Es ist schön, mit allen ins Gespräch zu kommen. Lukas genießt den Abend sichtlich. Das Essen ist gut und bisher läuft alles nach Plan.  
Dann folgt endlich das wichtigste. Die Ernennung zum Chief. Der Bürgermeister betritt die Bühne und bittet Lukas zu sich. Er geht die Treppen nach oben. Die beiden geben sich die Hand. "Ich freue mich ihnen, den zukünftigen Firechief des Seattle Ford Departments Lukas Ripley vorstellen zu können und die Vereidigung vorzunehmen. Er ist einer der jüngsten Kandidaten, aber wir sind uns sicher, dass er seine Sache sehr gut machen wird." Er reicht Lukas das Buch und dieser tritt ans Micro. "Ich schwöre, daß ich meine Kraft dem Wohle der Stadt Seattle widmen, seinen Nutzen mehren, Schaden von ihr wenden, die Sicherheit und die Gesetze des Countys wahren und verteidigen, meine Pflichten gewissenhaft erfüllen und Gerechtigkeit gegen jedermann üben werde. So wahr mir Gott helfe." Liest er vor und hält die Schwurhand oben. Dann reicht ihm Durkan die Bugles und den Firechiefsiegelring. Sie reichen sich erneut die Hand. "Ich präsentiere Firechief Lukas Ripley!" Sagt Dukan und Applaus ertönt. Lukas tritt ans Micro. "Guten Abend. Ich möchte mich kurz an sie wenden. Ich mag mit 38 der jüngste Chief sein, aber ich bin bestimmt keine Schlechte Wahl. Ich möchte ihnen versichern: Es ist mir eine Ehre, den fast 704.352 Einwohnern und Besuchern der Stadt Seattle als ihren Feuerwehrchef zu dienen. Ich bin stolz darauf, die Männer und Frauen der Feuerwehr zu führen, die sich verpflichtet haben, ihre Sicherheit für Ihr Wohlergehen zu riskieren. Die Mission unserer Abteilung ist: Wir werden unserer Gemeinde Notfall- und Nicht-Notfalldienste mit allen Risiken anbieten. Wir verpflichten uns, mit Mut und Mitgefühl als Verwalter des öffentlichen Vertrauens zu dienen. Wir werden alle, die uns anrufen, positiv und aufrichtig helfen. Ich bin bestrebt, meine über 15-jährige Erfahrung in der Feuerwehr, meinen Bachelor-Abschluss in Feuerwehrverwaltung an der Eastern Oregon University und die Erkenntnisse aus dem Executive Fire Officer-Programm der National Fire Academy in Emittsburg, Maryland, für die Weiterentwicklung unserer Abteilung zu nutzen. Ich habe vor, die Erwartungen der Menschen in Seattle nicht nur zu erfüllen, sondern zu übertreffen." Schallender Applaus ertönt. Lukas hat die Rede neu geschrieben. Er wollte Vic eigentlich heute Abend überraschen, aber dann wird sie sie wann anders hören. Er lächelt in die Kamera und Lukas bedankt sich erneut. Dann beginnt der Inoffizielle Teil. Lukas wird hohen Politikern vorgestellt und dann beginnt das Tanzen. Als erstes nimmt er Jennifer mit. "Du kannst tanzen?" Fragt sie erstaunt. "Ja. Ich habe es mir von Victoria beibringen lassen." "Sie überrascht mich immer wieder. Wann lerne ich sie endlich kennen?" "Keine Ahnung. Ich denke demnächst. Ich will sie nächste Woche um ein Date bitten." "Echt?" Fragt sie erstaunt. "Ja." Lukas strahlt. "Ich freue mich für dich Lukas!" Sagt Jennifer aufrichtig und strat ihn an. "Danke!" Der Abend ist fantastisch. Lukas saugt alles in sich auf. Er möchte dies unbedingt Victoria zeigen, im nächsten Jahr.

Jennifer und Lukas fallen zu Hause erschöpft ins Bett. Es ist schon fast 5 Uhr morgens, als sie endlich einschlafen. Gegen 11 wird er wach, schnell macht er sich fertig. Er möchte vor der Premiere noch zu Vic. Er hat vor zwei Tagen versucht Tickets zu bekommen, doch es ist alles ausverkauft. Lukas versucht sie anzurufen. Er möchte sicher gehen, dass er sie nicht in ihrer Konzentration stört. "Tut tut tut." Die Leitung scheint nicht frei. Er beschließt duschen zu gehen und versucht es erneut. Das gleiche wieder. Lukas hat ein ungutes Gefühl. Er macht sich einfach fertig um zu ihr hin zu fahren. Er besorgt auf dem Weg noch eine rote Rose, die er Vic als Danke geben möchte.  
Am Theater angekommen stockt ihm der Atem. Es ist großräumig abgesperrt und Blumen liegen auf der Straße geschichtet. "Was ist passiert?" Ruft er entsetzt. Keiner beachtet ihn. Dann sieht er Gifda. "GIFDA!" Ruft er und sie dreht sich zu ihm um. Er läuft zu ihr rüber. Sie hat Tränen in den Augen. "Gifda! Was ist passiert?" Fragt er geschockt. "Wir…. Wir hatten gestern Generalprobe." "Ich weiß. Ich weiß. Aber was ist passiert?" "Es gab ein Feuer, während der Probe. Wir sind alle raus. Leroy wollte noch was holen. Vic ist ihm nach, um ihn rauszubringen." "Und weiter? Was ist mit Vic? Gifda antworte mir! Was ist mit Victoria!" Er greift nach ihren Schultern um ihren Fokus zu bekommen. "Ich weiß es nicht!" Weint sie. "Leroy wurde gefunden, aber von Vic fehlt jede Spur. Sie ist einfach weg!" Lukas lässt seine Hände fallen. Ist sie tot? Zu viele Gedanken kreisen in seinem Kopf. Er legt die Rose hin und versucht einen offiziellen zu finden. Doch auch hier kann man ihm keine Antwort geben. Lukas fährt resigniert nach Hause. Warum hat er sie nicht schon vorher gefragt? Warum hat er gewartet? Jetzt ist es zu spät.

Für Lukas bricht eine Welt zusammen. Er weiß nicht damit umzugehen, vor allem da er ja eigentlich nie mit Vic zusammen war. Aber das macht es nur noch schlimmer. Er weiß nicht wie ein Kuss von ihr schmeckt, wie sich ihre Haut anfühlt, wie sie liebt.   
Es ist Donnerstag und Lukas hat sich mit Sully zum Boxen verabredet. "Ist der Job so stressig?" Reist er ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Was?" Fragt Lukas verwirrt. "Du siehst scheiße aus, Lukas. Ist was im Job passiert?" "Nein. Mit dem Job ist alles okay!" Sagt er schlicht. "Aber? Was ist los mit dir? Irgendwas stimmt nicht." "Ich… es ist dumm. Ich weiß es, aber." "Aber was?" Fragt Sully nach. "Ich hatte mich mit jemandem getroffen. Sie hat mich unterrichtet und wir wollten einen Termin für ein erstes Date ausmachen." "Und?" "Während ihrer Generalprobe gab es ein Feuer. Sie wird immer noch vermisst." Erklärt Lukas. "Das tut mir Leid, Buddy!" Sagt Sully ernst und knöpft ihm auf die Schulter, Lukas nickt traurig. "Willst Du vielleicht lieber was trinken gehen?" Fragt er ihn und Lukas nickt dankbar. Sullivan hat seinen Freund noch nie so niedergeschlagen gesehen, selbst nach Scheidung Nummer 2, war Lukas nicht so gewesen. Die beiden gehen zu Joes und bestellen Bier und Scotch. "Sie hat dich unterrichtet?" Fragt Sully interessiert. Lukas nickt. "Bühnendarbietung und Gesellschaftstanz." Gesteht er. "Wegen deiner Position?" Wieder nickt Lukas. "Sie war was besonderes!" Sagt Lukas und verdrückt sich eine Träne. Sully legt einen Arm um seine Schultern und Lukas beginnt zu trinken. Er weiß nur zu gut, was der andere gerade durchmacht. 

Lukas stürzt sich in die Arbeit. Lediglich Reden meidet er so gut er kann und wenn er doch muss, hält er es sachlich und kurz. Es sind mittlerweile fast 6 Monate vergangen.


	5. Und täglich grüßt das Murmeltier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und wieder muss Lukas reden. Aber eine Überraschung wartet auf ihn.

Heute ist wieder so ein Tag, den er hasst. Er muss zur Akademie um den Rookies zu gratulieren und zu ihnen zu reden. Wenn er auf der Bühne steht muss er immer an Victoria denken. Es tut weh und jedes Mal fällt es ihm schwerer nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Er hat sie geliebt und bevor er es ihr sagen konnte, wurde sie ihm genommen.  
Lukas macht sich fertig und fährt zur Akademie. "Lukas? Kann ich dich was fragen?" Er sieht Battalionchief Frankel an. "Was denn?" "Bei deiner Vereidigung hast du so schön gesprochen. Seit dem bist du kurz angebunden und deine Reden sind viel oberflächlicher. Ist die Rede für dich geschrieben worden?" "Ehm nein. Ich hatte sie schon selbst geschrieben, aber…. Es gab etwas und seitdem kann ich auf einer Bühne nur daran denken." "Was ist passiert?" Er seufzt. "Am Galaabend ist eine Freundin verbrannt." Gesteht er ihr und sie sieht ihn schockiert an. "Das tut mir so leid, Lukas!" Er nickt traurig. "Danke." "Sie muss dir viel bedeutet haben!" "Hat sie!" Gesteht er.  
Die beiden betreten das Podium und setzen sich zu den anderen.  
Die Reihen füllen sich langsam mit Rookies und deren Angehörigen. Wie jedes Mal spricht der Schulleiter und dankt allen für ihr Engagement und beglückwünscht alle. Dann ist Lukas an der Reihe. Aufgrund der Sonne hat er seinen Uniformhut auf. Er seufzt, dann tritt er ans Pult. "G'day everyone. Ich bin Chief Ripley und beglückwünsch sie alle zur bestandenen Prüfung. Ab jetzt sind sie Feuerwehrrookies und werden an den verschiedenen Stations eingesetzt. Lernen sie von ihren Kollegen und Vorgesetzten." Rattert er gelangweilt hinunter.  
Er nimmt die Urkunden, ruft sie nacheinander auf. Die Rookies kommen nach oben, er gratuliert, überreicht die Urkunde, es wird ein Bild gemacht und der nächste kommt. Lukas nuschelt die Namen runter, bis er auf einmal stockt. Er liest ihn nochmals und nochmals. Dann ruft er "Victoria Hughes!" Und sieht in die Reihen. Es ist das erste Mal, dass er jemanden direkt ansieht. Eine junge Frau erhebt sich und er starrt sie mit offenem Mund an, als sie zur Bühne kommt. Er reicht ihr mechanisch die Urkunde und seine Hand. Sie lächelt ihn kurz an, bevor sie verschwindet. Lukas beeilt sich mit den restlichen Absolventen und die Party beginnt. Er geht zur Bar und trinkt einen Scotch auf EX. Dann sucht er sie.  
Sie steht etwas abseits. Sie hat ihre Handschuhe ausgezogen und hält ihre Urkunde fest in beiden Händen. "Victoria?" Spricht er sie an. Sie erschrickt und lässt ihren Handschuh fallen, den sie versucht schnell anzuziehen. Lukas hebt ihn auf und reicht ihn ihr. Er bemerkt etwas an ihrer Hand und greift danach. Er sieht Verbrennungsnarben über ihre komplette linke Handfläche und den Handrücken. Er streicht vorsichtig darüber. "Vertraust Du mir?" Fragt er leise und sie nickt unmerklich. Sie trägt immer noch ihren Hut. Lukas nimmt seine freie Hand und zieht ihn ab. Ihre Haare sind streng zusammengebunden, doch sie sieht ihn immer noch nicht an. Lukas nimmt ihr Kinn in seine Hand. "Willst du mir nicht in die Augen schauen?" Fragt er vorsichtig und hebt ihr Kinn an. Er lächelt, bis er ihre Augen sieht, die von Schmerz gezeichnet sind. "Victoria!" Haucht er aus. Erst jetzt entdeckt er die Brandnarbe an ihrem linken Kieferwinkel, die sich zum Nacken weiter zieht. "Victoria!" Wiederholt er und sieht sie traurig an. "Ich…." Mehr bekommt sie nicht raus. "Du lebst!" Lukas Augen füllen sich mit Tränen und er muss den Kloß runterschlucken. "Du lebst!" Sagt er nun lauter aber gleichzeitig brüchiger. Vic hat nun ebenfalls Tränen in den Augen. "Warum hast du dich nicht gemeldet? Was ist passiert? Wo warst du die ganze Zeit? Ich dachte du seist tot!" Platzt es aus Lukas hervor. "Was ist mit meiner Arbeit passiert?" Holt sie zur Gegenfrage aus. "Du warst grottenschlecht!" Schimpft sie und Lukas lächelt leicht. "Hey! Ich war überhaupt da oben. Also bitte. Wenn du mich weiter gechoacht hättest, hätte ich an meinen Erfolg anknüpfen können!" Lacht er. Vic lächelt. "Dich stört nicht?" "Victoria! Ich dachte ich sehe dich nie wieder. Was jucken mich die Narben? Du lebst! Außerdem habe ich auch welche." Gesteht er und sie lächelt ihn an.  
Ihr gefällt die Szene nicht. Es wirkt vertraut und umgänglich. Irgendwie intim. Sie sollte nach dem Rechten sehen, bevor sich ihr neuer Chief in einen Skandal verwickeln lässt, bevor er ein Jahr im Amt ist. Sie kommt vorsichtig näher und hört zu.  
"Lukas!" "Lukas?" Frankel sieht ihn fragend an. "Du kennst unseren neuen Kadetten schon?" Fragt sie spitz. "Ehm ja. Das ist Victoria Hughes. Victoria Batallionchief Frankel." Die beiden Damen nicken sich zu. "Willst du mich aufklären?" Fragt Frankel. "Ehm… wir haben uns Mal im Theater getroffen und sie ist eine Freundin." "EINE Freundin?" "Ja. Wir hatten nie was miteinander, wenn du das wissen willst!" Sagt er jetzt spitz, sie nickt. "Das sollte auch so bleiben!" Sagt sie scharf und geht. Lukas seufzt. "Tut mir Leid. Sie ist eigentlich nicht so. Sollen wir uns Mal auf einen Kaffee treffen? Ich meine natürlich nur freundschaftlich, wenn du möchtest…" "Gerne. Ich würde mich wirklich freuen!" Gesteht Vic und lächelt ihn an. Er reicht ihr seine Karte, nachdem er seine Handynummer notiert hat. "Meld dich einfach." "Mach ich. Danke!"  
Lukas geht zu den Lehrern zurück und unterhält sich über belangloses, während Frankel immer wieder das Thema auf Hughes bringt. Ihre Dozenten sind begeistert. Sie hat Kraft, ist beweglich, kann gut ihre Luft kontrollieren, hat eine starke Persönlichkeit, Respekt vor Dozenten und ist Teamfähig. Lediglich ihre Gesundheit bzw ihre Geschichte macht ihnen Sorge. Victoria wurde bei einem Brand schwer verletzt. Die Narben sind gut verheilt aber die Dozenten haben die Befürchtung, dass sich ein weiteres Trauma als PTBS manifestieren könnte. Frankel beäugt sie misstrauisch, sagt aber nichts mehr dazu. Sie wird es beobachten und mit den anderen Chiefs besprechen.  
Auch einige Rookies haben sie Szene mit wachsendem Interesse beobachtet. "Kennst du Ripley?" Fragt ein Kollege sie. "Ehm ja. Er ist ein Bekannter von mir. Ich wusste nur nicht, dass er der Firechief ist." Gesteht Vic. "Du kennst ihn privat?" "Ja. Er ist privat ganz anders." Sagt Vic und dann lässt sie das Thema ruhen.  
Als sich die Führungsriege verabschiedet, nickt Lukas ihr kurz zu und dann geht er. Beide merken die neugierigen Blicken auf beiden Seiten.

Vic wird Frankels Batallion zugewiesen und sie bringt sie auf Station 19 unter. Hier kennt jeder jeden und Frankel hat die Hoffnung, dass Sullivan ein Auge auf Ripley hat und sich nicht von ihm einschüchtern lässt.  
Ihre erste Woche wird so anstrengend. Vic kommt nach den Schichten nach Hause und fällt in ihr Bett. Zur nächsten Schicht steht sie wieder auf und so vergeht die Woche ohne dass sie sich bei Lukas meldet. Ihr Team hat sie gut aufgenommen und Vic lebt sich schnell ein. Sie kommt langsam zu ihrem alten ich zurück, was auch an den Mitgliedern der Station 19 liegt. Alle sind offen und herzlich zu ihr. Helfen beim Training und verbringen auch ihre Freizeit mit Vic.

Lukas besucht heute seinen alten Freund Sullivan bei der Schicht. Erstens ist das Captains Gespräch fällig, zweitens will er mir ihm essen und drittens will er sich nach Vic erkundigen. "Komm rein!" Hört er Sully sagen. "Hi!" "Hi. Captains Gespräch?" "Und Mittagessen." "Gerne. Zwiebelringe?" "Immer!" Lacht Lukas und nimmt Platz. "Alles gut bei euch?" "Ja. Hughes hat sich gut eingelebt. Sie ist gut." "Freut mich. Also keine Verstimmungen oder so?" "Nein, gar nicht. Sie scheint es gut verkraftet zu haben." "Gut. Gut." "Du scheinst an ihr Besonders interessiert zu sein?!" "Wir kennen uns privat." "Oh?" Macht Sullivan. "Nicht so. Es lief nie was. Aber wir sind befreundet und das Feuer hat ihr Stark zugesetzt. Ich will einfach nur, dass es ihr gut geht." Sullivan nickt. "Scheint so!" "Okay. Du achtest auf sie?" "Natürlich!" "Danke." Sie besprechen noch die restlichen Punkte und dann verabschiedet sich Lukas.  
Im Empfangsbereich trifft er auch Vic. "Hi!" "Hi!" "Wie geht es dir?" Fragt Lukas besorgt. "Ganz gut. Etwas müde, aber das wird schon." Lukas nickt. "Deswegen habe ich mich auf noch nicht gemeldet." Erklärt sie. "Verstehe." "Wann hast du die Woche frei?" "Donnerstag." "Da hab ich Schicht." "Wie wäre es mit Mittwoch Abend? Ich bin bis 8 im Büro." "Wenn's dir nicht zu spät wird?!" "Nein. Das passt schon. Sollen wir dann was Essen?" "Ja, klar. Warum nicht!" "Gut. Wenn du mich später kurz anklingelst, dass ich deine Nummer habe. Dann schick ich dir die Infos." "Natürlich. Mach ich." Er lächelt sie vorsichtig an. "Dann bis Mittwoch?" Fragt Vic nach. "Bis Mittwoch!" Bestätigt er, bevor er die Station verlässt.  
Vic geht die Treppe nach oben und betritt das Barney. "Was war das vorhin mit Ripley?" Fragt Andy interessiert. "Äh was?" Vic schaut von ihrem Handy auf. "Die Verabredung mit Ripley." "Was ist damit?" Fragt Vic nach. "Seit ihr zusammen?" Hakt Maya nach und der Rest des Teams sieht Vic erwartungsvoll an. "Was? Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein! Wir sind nur befreundet!" "Befreundet? Mit dem Chief? Der mindestens 15 Jahre älter ist als du!" Sagt Andy spitz. "Ja er ist älter. Und? Wir kannten uns schon bevor ich zur Akademie ging und ich wusste nicht, dass er der Chief ist. Wir haben uns in Bellevue kennen gelernt. Er sagte nur, dass er eine neue Stelle antritt." Rechtfertigt sich Vic. "Bellevue? Du hast nichts davon erzählt. Eigentlich wissen wir nur ab deiner Akademiezeit." Stellt Jack fest. "Ich spreche nicht darüber!" Sagt Vic defensiv. "Musst du auch nicht." Gesteht ihr Travis zu, der bemerkt hat, dass Vic unruhig mit ihrer vernarbten Hand gespielt hat. Was auch immer war, es wühlt sie auf. Vic nimmt sich einen Kaffee und setzt sich auf die Dachterrasse.  
"Wie kannst du damit konform gehen, dass sie und was verschweigt?" Fragt Maya. "Sie ist noch nicht soweit, darüber zu reden. Seh es nicht als verschweigen. Ripley muss irgendwas mit ihren Verbrennungen zu tun haben. Als das Thema auf ihn kam hat sie sich ihre Hand gerieben, als ob es schmerzt." Erklärt er. "Meint ihr Ripley war Ersthelfer?" "Ich glaube nicht. Dann wären ihre Narben nicht so ausgeprägt. Sie müssen falsch versorgt worden sein. Und so ein Fopax würde Ripley nicht passieren." Stellt Andy fest. "Also müssen sie sich schon davor gekannt haben." Stellt Dean fest. "Vielleicht hat der Brand da stattgefunden, wo sie sich kennengelernt haben?!" Kombiniert Jack. "Was wissen wir über ihre Zeit vor der Akademie?" Fragt Maya. "Von ihr nichts. Ich habe Mal gegoogelt. Sie war aufstrebende Künstlerin, am Stadttheater in Bellevue." Erzählt Travis. "Das das abgebrannt ist?" Fragt Andy nach. Und jetzt fällt bei allen der Groschen. "Es passt zeitlich total! Ihre Narben sind nicht älter als ein Jahr, soviel wie sie sie pflegt. Mit der Akademiezeit und ihrer Genesungszeit, passt es total zu dem Brand im Theater." Kombiniert Travis. "Also haben sie sich im Theater kennengelernt?" Fragt Andy ungläubig. "Darsteller haben was besseres zu tun als mit Zuschauern rum zu hängen." Stellt Dean fest. "Hier steht sie hat auch Gesangs- und Tanzunterricht gegeben." Liest Travis vor. "Und Ripley war ihr Schüler?" Fragt Maya ungläubig und runzelte die Stirn. "Was besseres fällt mir nicht ein." Gesteht Travis und zuckt mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht sollten wir ihr einfach Zeit geben. Das letzte Jahr scheint hart gewesen zu sein." Sagt Jack, der sich an seine PTBS Zeit erinnert. "Vermutlich hast du Recht!" Sagt Andy geknickt. "Ich hoffe sie weiß, dass sie mit uns reden kann." Gesteht Dean. "Ich schätze, dass sie erst mit Ripley sprechen wird. Was auch nicht verkehrt ist. Ich meine er kennt sich mit psychischen Problemen aus, er leitet schließlich die Peer Support Group." Erklärt Jack und die anderen kommen still überein.  
Sie beschließen ungezwungen mit Vic umzugehen und zu warten, was passiert. Vic nimmt es dankend an.  
Sie klingelt Lukas kurz an, der mit einem Text antwortet.  
*Mittwoch, 20:30 im Planet Java, Diner in der 72 S Washington St. Freue mich.* 21:36


	6. Die Schicht der Hölle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was passiert weiter zwischen den beiden, wenn sie sich treffen?

Am Mittwoch trifft sich Vic mit Lukas. Sie trägt ein Shirt und enge Jeans. Ihre Haare trägt sie offen. Lukas hat das Diner ausgesucht. Hier können sie sich ungestört unterhalten, da es normalerweise nicht von Feuerwehrleute frequentiert wird. Vic wartet bereits auf ihn. "Entschuldige bitte, dass ich zu spät bin. Ich hatte noch was zu klären." "Alles gut. Du sagtest dass es später werden könnte." "Wie geht's dir?" Fragt er besorgt. "Alles okay. 19 ist gut. Sie nehmen mich gut auf, auch wenn sie über unsere Freundschaft verwundert sind." Vic lächelt. "Sind sie das?" Er sieht sie überrascht an. "Oh ja!" Nun lacht sie. Lukas lächelt. "Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich in diese Lage bringe!" "In welche Lage? Es ist nicht verboten. Du bist auch mit Sullivan befreundet!" "Du hast Recht." Gesteht er und lächelt sie an. "Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht." Vic schweigt. "Wie geht es Jennifer?" "Gut. Sie freut sich dich kennen zu lernen." "Ach ja? Deine Schwester weiß von mir?" Vic sieht ihn überrascht an. "Ja, natürlich. Ich teile alles wichtige mit ihr. Sie meint du musst eine erstaunliche Frau sein, wenn du mich auf die Bühne gebracht hast." "Wie war eigentlich die Gala?" Fragt Vic. "Toll. Ich… ich war wirklich gut. Du wärst stolz auf mich gewesen." "Du auf mich nicht." Gesteht Vic und streicht sich über ihre Narbe. "Ich bin ohne Ausrüstung rein, um Leroy zurück zu holen. Es war unverantwortlich und dumm." Gesteht sie. "Ich weiß!" "Du weißt es?" "Ich bin Samstags nach Bellevue gefahren und haben Gifda aufgelöst am Theater getroffen. Sie hat es mir gesagt." Erklärt Lukas. "Ich bin irgendwann in einem Krankenhaus aufgewacht. Keine Ahnung wie lange ich dort lag." "Also weißt du nicht, wer dich gefunden und versorgt hat?" Vic schätzt seine Miene ab. "Es waren Firefighter. Aber ich kann dir nicht sagen wer genau, warum?" "Nur so." "Lukas! Lüg mich nicht an." Er seufzt. "Erstens wollte ich wissen an wie viel du dich erinnerst, um dich abschätzen zu können und zweitens wollte ich wissen, wen ich melden muss, damit er seinen Verbrennungskurs wiederholen muss. Du bist miserabel versorgt worden." "Danke für die Blumen!" Sagt Vic trocken. "Du wolltest es wissen!" Sagt Lukas. "Du hast Recht." Seufzt Vic. "Warum fragst du dann nicht direkt?" "Was genau ist passiert?" Vic atmet durch. "Ich bin hinter Leroy her. Wir wurden abgeschnitten. Ich fand eine Lücke, doch Leroy wollte nicht mit. Er fing Feuer." Vic schluckt und ihre Stimme wird brüchig. "Er geriet in Panik, hat geschrieen. Ich habe versucht an ihn ran zu kommen." Tränen bilden sich in ihren Augen. "Ich habe ihn zu fassen bekommen, mir dabei die Hand verbrannt. Ich ließ ihn los. Ich habe ihn einfach losgelassen!" Vic rinnen die Tränen die Wange entlang. Lukas steht auf und setzt sich neben sie. Er nimmt sie in den Arm und lässt Vic an seiner Schulter schluchzen. "Du konntest ihm nicht helfen, Victoria. Selbst wenn du ihn rausgebracht hättest. Er hätte es nicht überlebt!" Sagt Lukas leise und zieht sie in eine Umarmung. Ihr Schluchzen wird weniger und ihre Atmung normalisiert sich. "Es war furchtbar." Hört er sie flüstern. "Glaube ich dir." "Ich kann die Schreie nicht vergessen!" "Das wirst du nie. Sie werden weniger und du lernst damit umzugehen. Aber so etwas vergisst du nie!" "Was ist es bei dir?" "News York." Vic sieht ihn überrascht an. "Du warst dort?" Er nickt stumm. "Ich war gerade mit der Akademie fertig. Unser Kurs hat die Reise zusammen gemacht. Wir waren zufällig vor Ort. Das Geräusch, als der erste Turm runter kam. Es verfolgt mich." Gesteht er. "Die Feuerwehr war sofort da, ist in den zweiten Turm und hat Opfer aus dem ersten geborgen. Immer mehr Rits wurden benötigt. Wir sind lediglich mit AG rein. Keine Schutzkleidung, weil einfach nichts da war! Als wir die ersten Kollegen evakuiert hatten, bekamen wir ihre Ausrüstung." "Bevor sie in die Klinik sind?" Fragt Vic verwundert. "Die sind nicht mehr in die Klinik." Erklärt Lukas und Vic schluckt. "Das … das klingt heftig!" "War es. Aber es waren für uns alles unbekannte. Keine Beziehung. Ich kann dir keinen Namen, kein Gesicht geben." Vic nickt. Er macht ihr deutlich, dass ihre Situation nicht weniger schlimm war. Sie stocken kurz. "Irgendwann ist ein Bühnenteil umgefallen und hat mich am Hals erwischt. Ich bin dann in eine Ecke ohne brennbares Material und dann waren auch schon die Firefighter da." Erklärt Vic zu Ende. "Aber es gab Samstags keine Erklärung zu dir. Du warst vermisst." Sagt Lukas überrascht. "Ich habe nichts rausgebracht und da ich dick verbunden war, wollten sie kein Bild veröffentlichen. Zur besseren Wundversorgung haben sie mich ein paar Tage ins Koma gelegt. Es wäre zu schmerzhaft gewesen." Rundet Vic ihre Geschichte ab. "Danke fürs teilen." Sagt Lukas und zieht seine Arme fester um sie. "Danke fürs Zuhören." Sagt Vic und schmiegt sich an ihn. Es tut gut einfach gehalten zu werden. Sie sitzen so eine Weile da. "Komm, ich bringe dich nach Hause!" Sagt Lukas und Vic nickt dankbar. Er zahlt und sie verlassen nebeneinander das Diner. Vic steigt in den SUV und Lukas fährt zu ihrer Adresse. Er bringt sie zu ihrer Wohnungstür. "Schlaf gut." "Du auch. Danke, Lukas!" "Immer gerne. Wenn was ist, Ruf einfach an. Okay?" "Okay." Er drückt sie kurz an sich, bevor sie die Tür öffnet und hineingeht. Als Vic die Tür geschlossen hat, verlässt Lukas ihr Haus und fährt nach Hause. Er setzt sich ins Arbeitszimmer und gönnt sich einen Scotch. Er ist schockiert von Vics Geschichte und hofft, dass sie in Ordnung kommt.

Am nächsten Morgen macht sich Victoria zur Schicht fertig. Die Nacht war irgendwie unruhig. Erschöpft geht Vic zum Dienst. "Du siehst schrecklich aus!" Sagt Andy besorgt. "War das Treffen mit Ripley so lang?" Fragt Maya neugierig. "Nein, eigentlich gar nicht. Es hat mich nur aufgewühlt, irgendwie." "Wenn du reden willst…." "Danke, ich weiß das zu schätzen. Aber ich habe gestern vorerst genug geredet. Noch mehr düstere Stimmung vertrag ich vorerst nicht." "War es so positiv?" Lacht Travis. "Du hast keine Ahnung." Gesteht Vic. "Über was habt ihr gesprochen?" "Jennifer." "Seine Freundin?" "Schwester." "Ich wusste nicht, dass er eine Schwester hat!" Gesteht Dean. "Doch sie ist 8 oder 9 Jahre jünger als er." "Aber das hat dich nicht in diese Stimmung versetzt." Sagt Andy. "Nein. Wir sprachen auch über Bellevue und New York." Sullivan sieht sie interessiert an. "Er hat über New York gesprochen?" Mischt er sich ein. "Äh, ja, Sir?!" Sullivan wird nun klar, wer Victoria eigentlich ist. Er erinnert sich an das Gespräch, das er mit Lukas geführt hat und er sah damals genauso schlecht aus wie nach NY. Jetzt macht seine Sorge um Hughes mehr Sinn, als jemals zuvor. Er nimmt seinen Kaffee und verabschiedet sich.   
Im Büro angekommen, wählt er seine Nummer. "Ja?" Meldet sich eine verschlafene Stimme. "Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass Hughes die Frau ist, von der du dachtest, dass sie verbrannt ist!" Schnauzt er ihn an. "Morgen Sully! Danke für den Weckruf. An seinem freien Tag will man nicht ausschlafen." Sagt Lukas trocken. "Du hast es mir verschwiegen!" "Es ist nicht wichtig!" "Dass du Gefühle für sie hast? Das ist unwichtig?" "Wir sind Freunde. Mehr nicht." "Natürlich!" "Mehr geht nicht. Und ich bin froh, dass ich sie so in meinem Leben habe statt gar nicht." "Wenn du meinst!" "Ja, meine ich." Flucht Lukas. "Kann ich jetzt weiterschlafen oder ist noch was?" "Nein. Nichts weiter. Oder muss ich noch was wissen?" "Nein, sie scheint stabil." Sagt Lukas schlicht. "Okay." Dann hört Sully lediglich das Tuten der Leitung.   
Lukas beschließt heute doch ins Büro zu fahren, da er morgen mit Sully Boxen wird und dann gerne ein bisschen früher aus dem Büro kommen würde. Also macht er sich fertig und fährt zum Büro.  
Er wundert sich über die geschlossene Konferenzraumtür und öffnet sie. Zu seinem Erstaunen sitzen alle seine Chiefs im Raum und erstarren bei seinem Anblick. "Hab ich ein Meeting vergessen?" Fragt er sie. "Nicht wirklich." Gesteht Frankel. "Was macht ihr dann alle hier?" Fragt Lukas und schließt die Tür hinter sich. "Wir…. " Beginnt Hernandez. "Ich warte auf eine Erklärung!" Sagt Lukas spitz. "Es geht um Hughes!" Bricht Rodriguez die Stille. "Was ist mit ihr?" Fragt Lukas überrascht und setzt sich. "Habt ihr was miteinander?" Fragt Frankel spitz. "Nein!" Lukas sieht sie schockiert an. "Wie kommt ihr darauf?" "Ihr seid sehr bequem." Sagt Rodriguez diplomatisch. "Was? Wann?" "Gestern Abend zum Beispiel." Sagt Hernandez. "Du hast uns gesehen?" Fragt Lukas überrascht. "Nein, das war ich." Sagt Simon. Lukas sieht ihn fragend an. "Oh?" "Ist das alles was du zu sagen hast?" Fragt Frankel. "Wie ich schon sagte, wir sind nicht liiert." "Schlaft ihr miteinander?" "Nein! Entschieden nicht!" Ruft Lukas empört aus. "Wir sind befreundet, mehr nicht. Und das gestern… Victoria hat mir von … sie hat mir etwas Privates erzählt, was sie gezeichnet hat und es war einfach eine intime Situation. Mehr nicht." "Von dem Feuer?" Fragt Frankel und Lukas mustert sie, bevor er antwortet. "Ja. Sie hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist." Gesteht er schließlich. "Ist sie diensttauglich?" Fragt Cruz. "Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, ja." Antwortet Lukas sachlich. "Wir würden sie gerne aus deiner Befehlskette entfernen!" Gesteht Rodriguez. "Was? Warum? Weil wir befreundet sind?" Ruft Lukas empört aus. "Dann müsstet ihr auch Sully, Conlin und euch alle aus meiner Kette entfernen!" Sagt er sarkastisch. "Sieh doch Mal wie es aussieht. Junge Frau mit Chief befreundet, wird befördert. Ob sie mit ihm geschlafen hat?" Fasst Simon zusammen. "Ich werde darüber nachdenken." Gibt Lukas zu. "Und wenn ich noch einmal mitbekommen, dass ihr euch heimlich trefft, bekommen wir Probleme. Verstanden?" "Ja!" Kommt unisono. "Steht noch was auf eurer Tagesordnung?" Fragt Lukas spitz. "Nein!" Meint McKinney. "Gut. Dann ab an die Arbeit!" Zischt Lukas und die 6 Battallionchiefs verlassen den Raum. "Hast du kurz, Lukas?" Fragt Weller, sein Assistentchief. "Klar. Was gibt's?" Er schließt die Tür. "Es war wirklich nur zu deinem Schutz gedacht. Denk daran, was das für ein Skandal werden könnte." "Und du meinst, das wird es nicht, wenn ich Beförderung- und Disziplinarmaßnahmen an euch abgebe?" Fragt Lukas sarkastisch. "Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist geringer. Aber nicht null." Gesteht er. "Ich werde darüber nachdenken und mit ein paar Leuten sprechen." "Mit ein paar Leuten meinst du Hughes?" "Auch. Es schließlich auch sie." Er nickt. "Lass dir nicht zu lange Zeit!" "Danke!" Sagt Lukas in seiner Chiefstimme und Weller verlässt den Raum. Lukas seufzt und tippt einen Text an Vic.   
*Müssen reden. Wenn du Zeit hast sag bescheid, dann komm ich vorbei.* 14:45  
Vic liest den Text und ihr wird Angst und Bange. Meint er sie ist nicht Dienstfähig? Will er sie suspendieren? Kündigen? In Therapie schicken?  
*Bin heute Leiter. Bisher ruhig. Pflichtaufgaben sind erledigt.* 14:46  
Schickt sie ihm zurück.   
*Gut. Ich komme.* 14:46  
Lukas macht sich auf den Weg zu 19.   
Er kommt an, als der RTW und der Truck gerade die Halle verlassen. Die Leiter steht noch. Gut. Dann haben sie wenigstens etwas Privatsphäre.   
Lukas geht zu Sullys Büro und klopft. "Ja?" Lukas öffnet. "Luke? Was machst du hier? Hast du nicht frei?" "Schon. Aber das ist unwichtig. Hast du kurz für mich?" "Klar. Komm rein." Lukas schließt die Tür und Vic sieht ihm erschrocken nach. Lukas hat seine Uniform an, obwohl er frei hat! Es ist also offiziell. Warum spricht er zuerst mit Sullivan? Muss sie ihre Sachen packen? Langsam wird sie nervös.   
Lukas nimmt Platz. "Um was geht's?" Fragt Sully überrascht. "Die Chiefs meinen ich soll Victoria aus meiner Kette entfernen." "Warum das?" "Weil wir befreundet sind und es wie eine Vorzugsbehandlung aussehen könnte." "Bevorzugst du sie?" "Definitiv nicht!" "Warum sollte es dann Probleme geben?" "Wir verabreden uns, freundschaftlich, aber Simon hat uns wohl gesehen und er fand es bequem." Lukas rümpft die Nase beim letzten Wort. "Es ist nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass es Gerede geben könnte." Sagt Sully schlicht. "Du meinst ich sollte es ihr vorschlagen?" "Solltest du definitiv!" Sagt er. "Danke, Sully!" "Kein Problem. Willst du das Büro?" "Nein. Ich werde den Konferenzraum nehmen." Lukas steht auf und verlässt das Büro.   
Er schaut ins Barney. Nichts. Auch der Trainingsbereich und der Aufenthaltsraum sind leergefegt. Lukas beschließt ihre Koje aufzusuchen. Er klopft und ein herein ertönt. Lukas öffnet und sieht Vic in Top und SFD Hosen vorm Spiegel stehen, mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Sie sieht ihn erstaunt an, scheinbar hat sie nicht mit ihm gerechnet. "Wenn du schon da bist!" Sagt sie schlicht und reicht ihm eine Tube mit Brandsalbe. Lukas greift danach, gibt sich ein wenig auf die Hand und cremte Vics Halsseite und Schlüsselbein vorsichtig ein. Er berührt ganz sachte ihre Haut. Es ist das erste Mal, dass er das ganze Ausmaß sieht. Er kommt nicht drumrum als ihre Stärke zu bewundern. Er trägt zwar auch Narben an sich, aber keine ist so groß und schmerzhaft. "Wir müssen reden." Flüstert er, während er sie eincremt. "Ich weiß." Gesteht Vic. "Worüber?" Haucht sie in den Spiegel. "Über solche Dinge wie das hier." Meint Lukas. "Okay. Ich höre?" Vic dreht sich zu ihm um. "Ich will mit dir befreundet sein. Dass will ich wirklich!" "Aber?" Lukas sieht verunsichert aus. "Es könnte in der Abteilung unangenehm auffallen." "Oh!" Sagt Vic pikiert und tritt einen Schritt zurück. "Nein! Ich meinte nicht. Ich will dich als Freundin nicht verlieren! Ich will nur dass du dir der Situation bewusst bist." "Bin ich. Ich kann aber nichts daran ändern." "Könnten wir schon." Vic sieht ihn auffordernd an. "Was meinst du?" Fragt sie überrascht. "Wenn ich dich offiziell aus meiner Dienstkette entfernen lasse, wird es weniger Gerede geben." "Oder mehr!" "Und wenn ich es still mache? Dann kann man die Infos preisgeben wenn es sein muss und wenn nicht dann nicht." "Als Vorsichtsmaßnahme?" "Ja!" Vic sieht nicht begeistert aus. "Und das nur weil wir befreundet sind?" Er nickt. "Und was ist mit Sullivan und den Chiefs?" "Victoria, es ist vor allem zu deinem Schutz. Damit es nicht heißt ich hätte dich befördert, weil du mit mir schlafen würdest. Dieses Risiko besteht bei keinem der anderen." "Hmmm." Macht Vic. "Es tut mir Leid, dich in diese Lage zu bringen." Sagt Lukas traurig. "Nein, es ist schon okay. Wenn wir das machen, können wir dann zusammen in die Öffentlichkeit? Ich meine Sport machen, Kino, Bar, keine Ahnung.?!" "Ja. Könnten wir." "Okay." "Okay, was?" "Tu es! Mach es inoffiziell. Ich bin damit einverstanden!" "Bist du?" Fragt er überrascht. "Mir ist unsere Freundschaft wichtig. Es hat für mich keine negativen Konsequenzen. Also ja, ich bin einverstanden!" Lukas Gesicht weicht auf. "Okay. Dann leite ich es in die Wege." "Wer ist dann mein Chief?" Witzelt Vic "Ich werde immer noch dein Chief sein. Aber alles an Maßnahmen wird von den Chiefs als Gremium beschlossen werden, bei dem ich nicht anwesend sein werde." Erklärt Lukas lächelnd. "Okay." Vic grinst. "Danke übrigens." Sagt sie und dreht die Salbe zu. "Gerne. Kann ich sonst noch was für dich tun?" Fragt er freundlich. "Du könntest mich zum Essen einladen. Jennifer will mich doch kennenlernen." Lukas lacht. "Sehr gerne. Willst du morgen Abend nach der Schicht kommen?" "Ich würde nichts lieber tun." Sagt Vic gespielt höflich und Lukas lacht. "Gut. Ich schick dir die Infos!" Er verlässt grinsend ihre Koje und rennt fast mit Montgomery zusammen. "Chief?" "Oh entschuldige Montgomery." Ist alles was er sagt und setzt seinen Weg fort.   
Travis öffnet die Tür zu Vics Koje und findet sie immer noch im Top. "Will ich's wissen?" Fragt er. "Was?" Vic sieht ihn irritiert an. Sie greift nach ihrem Hemd und dreht sich dabei mit ihrer Narbe zu Travis. "Muss wehgetan haben." Sagt er nach dem ersten Schock. "Ziemlich." Gesteht Vic. "Darf ich?" Fragt Travis und schließt die Tür. Er tritt näher und nimmt Vics nicht vorhandene Reaktion als Antwort. Vic bleibt einfach zu ihm Gewand stehen und senkt ihr Hemd wieder ab. Sie hält es nun mit beiden Händen lose vor ihrem Bauch. Travis prüft nochmals ihre Miene und tritt dann an sie heran. Er schaut auf die Haut, fährt vorsichtig die Ränder ab und testet vorsichtig ihr Schmerzempfinden. "Ist aber ganz gut verheilt." Bricht er die Stille. "Lukas war nicht so begeistert. Er meinte es sei falsch versorgt worden." Sagt Vic schlicht und zieht ihr Hemd an. "Er hat es sich angesehen?" "Ja. Er hat mir gerade geholfen mit dem eincremen." "Oh. Deshalb das Top." "Äh ja." Gesteht Vic und versteht nun Travis Bemerkung von vorhin. "Er war doch aber nicht nur da um dich einzucremen, oder?" "Nein." Vic lacht und erzählt Travis die Sache mit der Dienstkette. "Ich verstehe was er meint!" Sagt er schlicht. "Deswegen habe ich zugestimmt!" Erklärt Vic und die beiden machen sich auf den Weg zum Barney. Die Schicht wird zur Schicht der Hölle. Das Team kocht das Abendessen, doch bevor sie Essen können geht der erste Notruf für alle ein. Verkehrsunfall mit mehreren Fahrzeugen. Gegen 23:00 sind sie zurück. Jeder hat sich gerade einen Teller genommen. Geht der nächste ein. Technische Hilfeleistung. Ein Baum liegt auf einer Stromleitung und muss entfernt werden. Als sie gegen 1 zurück sind, kommen sie gar nicht erst aus dem Auto. Als sie parken, leutet die Glocke erneut. Feuer in einer Tierhandlung. Das Team stöhnt und fährt los. Nach weiteren 4h ist der Einsatz beendet. Diesmal schaffen sie es gar nicht zur Wache. Sie fahren direkt weiter zum nächsten Einsatz. Morgens um 8 kommen sie auf der Wache an. Die B-Schicht ist schon da, hat die Küche aufgeräumt und das Frühstück gerichtet. Die A-Schicht fällt darüber her, als ob sie seit Tagen nichts zu Essen bekommen hätten, danach gehen sie duschen und beenden ihre Schicht eine Stunde früher, als normal. Die B-Schicht hat zugesagt die Stunde abzudecken.  
Vic fällt zu Hause ins Bett und schläft tief und fest, bis ihr Handy gegen 3 klingelt.


	7. Hundemüde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie reagiert Jens auf alles?

Sie sieht drauf und sieht 3 Nachrichten von Lukas.  
*Hi, werde früher Schluss machen. Gegen 7 bei mir? 5300 17 Ave NW. Freuen uns.* 11:08  
*Hi, Jennifer will wissen, ob du alles essen kannst und tust.* 12:39  
*Vic? Ich mache mir Sorgen. Ist alles okay? Hast du es dir anders überlegt?* 14:56  
Schnell tippt sie eine Antwort.  
*Alles okay. Habe nur geschlafen. Schicht war die Hölle. Tut mir Leid. Keine Unverträglichkeit oder so. Freue mich. Bis später.* 15:02  
*👍* 15:02  
Vic muss lächeln. Sie stellt sich einen Wecker und schläft nochmals tief und fest ein. Um 5 wacht sie auf, geht duschen und zieht sich eine Bluse und eine Jeans an. Ihre Haare trägt sie offen und dann verlässt Vic gegen halb 7 ihre Wohnung.   
Lukas, der sich mittags noch zum Boxen mit Sullivan getroffen hatte und Jennifer sind unterdessen im Bad fertig und räumen die Küche soweit schon wieder auf. Es muss nur noch das Filet gebraten werden. Sonst ist alles fertig.  
Um Punkt 7 klingelt Vic an Lukas Tür. Er öffnet grinsend. "Hi, Komm rein!" Er trägt einen Pullover und schlichte Stoffhosen. "Danke!" Sagt sie und er umarmt sie kurz. "Du siehst gut aus." "Danke. Ich fühle mich tot!" Scherzt Vic. "So schlimme Schicht?" Fragt Lukas besorgt, als sie das Wohnzimmer betreten. "Ausgeburt der Hölle!" Gesteht Vic. "Wir waren quasie von 6 bis 8 im Einsatz." "Die ganze Zeit? Ein Einsatz? Das muss ja was größeres gewesen sein!" Sagt Lukas überrascht. "Eben nicht. Mehrere kleinere, aber wenn wir es zur Station geschafft haben, saßen wir noch in den Autos, als wir wieder gerufen wurden. Einmal sind wir erst gar nicht zur Wache gefahren!" Klärt sie ihn auf. "Warum hast du nicht abgesagt? Es wäre doch total verständlich!" "Ersten freue ich mich darauf und zweitens muss ich so nicht kochen!" Vic zwinkerte ihm zu und Lukas lacht. Jennifer streckt bei dem herzlichen Lachen ihres Bruders neugierig den Kopf aus der Küche. "Hi?!" "Hi!" Antwortet Vic strahlend und Jennifer kommt kurz zu den beiden. "Irgendwoher kenn ich dich." Sagt sie nachdenklich. "Victoria, hat die Mabel gespielt." Erklärt Lukas. "Du bist Darstellerin?" Fragt Jennifer erstaunt. "Ich war." Sagt Vic. "Oh? Was ist passiert?" "Ehm… ich…." "Du musst nicht, Victoria." Sie nickt dankbar. "Oh, es tut mir Leid, ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten." "Schon gut." "Was machst du jetzt?" Fragt Jennifer. "Ich bin Firefighter." "Okay… " Sagt Jennifer. Vic sieht Lukas unsicher an. "Oh!" Sagt Jen plötzlich. "Sie ist dein Firefighter!" "Ehm…. Irgendwie schon?" Meint Lukas und kratzt sich am Kopf. "OK. Ich muss das Grad sortieren, Gib mir kurz. Das ist also die Victoria, die dich unterrichtet hat, mit der du zufällig befreundet bist und die nun deine Untergebene ist?" Fasst Jennifer zusammen. "Schon irgendwie." Bestätigt Vic verlegen. "Wow… okay. Was sagt Sully dazu? Und die Chefs?" Fragt Jen besorgt." "Victoria wurde aus meiner Dienstkette vorsorglich entfernt. Es gibt also keinen Interessenkonflikt." Versichert ihr Lukas. "Und ihr seid nur befreundet? Nicht mehr?" "Nein. Nur befreundet!" Bestätigt Vic. "Okay. Ich glaube, dann bin ich okay damit. Ich hatte zwar gehofft, dass du etwas ungefährlicheres als mein Brüderchen machst…. Aber scheinbar kann er nur mit Feuerwehrleuten und Ärzten befreundet sein!" Stellt sie fest. "Scheint so." Lacht Lukas. Vics Magen knurrt und alle drei stimmen ins Gelächter ein. "Scheinbar sollten wir unseren Gast nicht hungern lassen." Stellt Jennifer fest. "Ich bin schon auf dem Weg!" Lacht Lukas und verschwindet in die Küche. Es wird ein schöner Abend. Zuerst essen sie gemütlich am Tisch, dann wandern sie zur Couch weiter. Sie erzählen und lachen. Lukas verschwindet irgendwann kurz in die Küche und Jennifer entschuldigt sich ins Bad. Victoria bleibt allein zurück und genießt die Ruhe. Sie ist hundemüde. Und bevor sie sich versieht ist sie eingeschlafen. Als Lukas aus der Küche zurück kommt. Liegt Vic zusammengerollt auf dem Sofa. Er lächelt, nimmt die Sofadecke und deckt sie zu. "Was ich!" "Shhhh!" Unterbricht Lukas seine Schwester, die überrascht auf die Szene blickt. "Komm lass uns in die Küche gehen." Sagt Lukas leise und die zwei lassen die schlafende Victoria allein.  
"Es war eine sehr anstrengende Nacht." Erklärt Lukas. "Dachte ich mir. Willst du sie heimbringen?" "Ich dachte eher daran sie in den Master zu bringen, falls du das Gästezimmer blockierst." "Lukas??!!" Zischt Jennifer ernst. "Was? Ich würde die Couch nehmen!" "Ich kann auch nach Hause fahren. So ist es nicht!" Sagt Jennifer. "Ich muss morgen früh los." "Und du willst sie nicht alleine lassen?" "Ich will eher nicht, dass sie alleine in einem fremden Haus aufwacht. Ich meine, ich vertraue ihr. Aber würdest du dich wohlfühlen?" "Wohl eher nicht." "Kannst du bleiben?" "Natürlich. Ich habe morgen Home-Office. Also ist es egal von wo ich arbeite." "Danke." "Mein Problem." Lukas geht zurück ins Wohnzimmer und hebt Victoria vorsichtig hoch. Er trägt sie nach oben und legt sie sanft ins Bett. Jennifer folgt ihm mit Vics Tasche. "Kannst du Mal bitte nachsehen, ob eine weiße Tube in der Tasche ist?" Fragt Lukas. Jennifer sieht ihn missbilligend an, tut es aber. Sie zieht die Tube heraus und gibt sie Lukas. Er nimmt etwas Salbe und verteilt sie auf Vics Hand und dem Ausläufer auf dem Unterarm. Dann verteilt er eine zweite Portion auf ihrem Hals und Schlüsselbein, soweit wie er kommt, ohne ihre Bluse öffnen zu müssen. Anschließend deckt er sie zu und legt die Tube zurück in ihre Tasche. Er nimmt sich die wichtigsten Utensilien aus Bad und Schrank und verlässt den Raum. "Was sollte das?" Fragt Jen verwundert und unsicher zugleich. "Verbrennungen müssen regelmäßig gefettete werden. Sonst reißt die Haut ein und schmerzt. Victoria's Verbrennungen sind noch nicht sehr alt. Sie sind also noch empfindlich und müssen gut gepflegt werden, damit in der Heilung keine Komplikationen auftreten und das Narbengewebe weich und elastisch wird." Jennifer nickt. "Woher wusstest du, dass sie am Hals welche hat? Mit der Bluse und den offenen Haaren konnte ich das nicht sehen." "Ich habe sie ihr schon einmal behandelt." Gibt Lukas zu. "Ach ja?" "Ja, vor ein paar Tagen." Sagt Lukas und schließt die Tür, nachdem er nochmal einen Blick auf die schlafende Victoria geworfen hat. "Sie war im Theater. Oder?" Fragt Jennifer plötzlich und Lukas weiß sofort, von was sie spricht. "Ja. Sie wollte einen Kollegen rausholen und hat sich selbst dabei schwer verletzt!" Gibt Lukas ihr Recht. "Das tut mir Leid. Ich wusste es nicht." "Konntest du nicht. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe." Sagt Lukas schlicht und richtet sich die Couch zum Schlafen. Jennifer hat in der Zwischenzeit die Küche aufgeräumt und verabschiedet sich ebenfalls ins Bett.   
Lukas dagegen legt sich auf die Couch und versucht einzuschlafen. Aber die Vorstellung von der in seinem Bett schlafenden Victoria, hält ihn wach. Gerne wäre er bei ihr und würde sie einfach nur festhalten. Für sie da sein, wenn sie aufwacht. Irgendwann siegt aber doch die Müdigkeit.

Am Freitag morgen klingelt früh der Wecker von Lukas erbarmungslos. Er steht auf, verflucht, dass er keine Ausziehcouch gekauft hat und macht sich fürs Büro fertig. Schnell trinkt er eine Tasse Kaffee und macht sich auf den Weg. Es wird ein langer Morgen mit Meetings und Papierkram werden.  
Jennifer wird eine Stunde später von ihrem Wecker geweckt. Sie macht Frühstück und isst etwas, bevor sie den Laptop hochfährt und zu arbeiten beginnt.   
Gegen 11 gibt es ein erstes Lebenszeichen von Victoria. Sie erwacht alleine in einem King Size Bett. Es riecht herrlich und Victoria will sich nicht aus den Decken erheben. Ihr fällt auf, dass sie noch ihre Kleider vom Vortag an hat. Sie steht auf, streckt sich und betritt das Bad. Doppelwaschtisch, aber nur Männersachen. Nicht mal eine Haarbürste findet sie, wobei sie in ihren trockenen Haaren eh keine benutzen kann. Schnell spritzt sie sich etwas Wasser ins Gesicht und bindet ihre Haare zusammen. Sie berührt vorsichtig die Haut an ihrem Hals und stellt erstaunt fest, dass sie noch nachfettet. Er muss daran gedacht haben sie einzucremen! Vic lächelt, verlässt das Bad, cremt sich erneut ein und tritt auf den Flur hinaus. Sie geht die Treppe hinunter und findet Jennifer in einer Telefonkonferenz im Wohnzimmer. Sie winkt ihr kurz zu, deutet auf ihre Kaffeetasse und die Küche und Vic versteht. Sie dankt nonverbal und geht in die Küche. Sie findet eine Tasse und bedient sich am Kaffee.   
*Na alles okay?* 11:12   
Ploppt bei Jennifer auf dem Smartphone auf.  
*Gerade aufgestanden. Sie ist in der Küche und trinkt Kaffee. Alles gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen.* 11:13  
Schickt Jennifer zurück.   
*👍* 11:13  
Sie lächelt und beendet ihr Telefonat. "Guten Morgen!" "Morgen!" "Ich wollte dich nicht stören!" Entschuldigt sich Vic. "Alles gut. Willst du was Essen?" "Nein, danke. Ich werde nach Hause fahren." "Ich habe noch Reste von gestern. Nimm sie ruhig mit." "Und ihr?" "Ich bin später zum Geschäftsessen eingeladen und Lukas wird spät nach Hause kommen." "Ah… er ist?!" "Schon seit Stunden." Lacht Jen. "Es tut mir leid, ich wollte euch nicht belästigen." "Ach Quatsch! Wir haben es gerne getan. Lukas hat zwar über die Couch geschimpft, aber er wird es überleben." "Oh Gott. Es tut mir echt Leid. Ich habe ihn aus seinem Schlafzimmer vertrieben?" "Er hat freiwillig verzichtet! Und er wollte mich hier haben, damit du Gesellschaft hast, wenn du aufwachst." Erklärt Jennifer. "Das war wirklich lieb von euch. Ich werde dich dann jetzt in Ruhe lassen." "Alles gut, Vic. Kein Stress. Du störst nicht." "Danke. Aber ich muss wirklich los." "Okay." "Sagst du Lukas danke und liebe Grüße?" "Mach ich!" Lacht Jennifer und Vic verschwindet schon Richtung Tür. "Mach's gut, Vic. Es war schön dich kennenzulernen!" "Gleichfalls. Danke!" Sagt sie. Die beiden umarmen sich kurz und Vic eilt durch die Tür.  
*Ist weg. Sie war schockiert, dass du die Couch hattest. Liebe Grüße und Danke, soll ich ausrichten.* 11:37  
*Danke, Jen. Hast was gut bei mir.* 11:38  
Lukas hat unterdessen alle Unterlagen eingereicht und Victoria aus seiner Kette entfernt.

Ein paar Tage später, verabreden sich Victoria und Lukas spontan zum Kaffee.   
*Was machst du heute Mittag? Mache gleich Pause und hätte nichts gegen Gesellschaft.* 13:46  
*Brauche 10 Minuten bis zum Zeitgeist Café.* 13:46  
*Alles klar. Bis gleich.* 13:47  
Lukas kommt wenig später im Cafe an. Er setzt sich an einen Tisch am Rand und bestellt sich einen Cafe und ein Sandwich. Victoria kommt ein paar Minuten später und lässt sich zu Lukas an den Tisch nieder. "Hi!" "Hi. Ich hoffe es war nicht zu spontan?" "Ach Quatsch. Alles gut. Warum machst du jetzt erst Mittag?" "Die Besprechung hat so lange gedauert und ich wollte noch was fertig bekommen." "Achso. Aber alles gut?" "Ja, alles okay." Seine Bestellung kommt und Vic ordert noch einen Cafe. "Du kannst gerne meinen haben. Ich esse eh zuerst." Biete Lukas an und Victoria nimmt ihn dankbar. "Ich habe heute noch keinen getrunken. Ich muss noch aufholen!" Scherzt sie und nimmt einen Schluck. "Hm. Ich habe diese alte Weide im Volunteer Park gefunden. Sie ist etwas abseits vom Weg aber so schön ruhig. Ich muss sie dir unbedingt Mal zeigen!" Fängt Vic enthusiastisch an zu erzählen. Lukas lächelt. "Gerne. Ich würde mich freuen." Die zwei plaudern und vergessen komplett die Zeit, bis Lukas Handy klingelt. "Entschuldige!" Sagt er zu Vic und hebt ab. "Ja? Ehm ich bin sofort da. Ja. Danke, bis gleich." Lukas legt auf und sieht Vic bedauernd an. "Du musst los?" Fragt sie freundlich. "Leider. Ich muss zum nächsten Meeting. Sehen wir uns die Tage?" "Gerne. Ich bin morgen in der Schicht. Übermorgen?" "Bereitschaft!" "Macht doch nichts. Wenn du weg musst ist es halt so." "OK. Ich melde mich." Lukas winkt die Kellnerin. "Geh. Ich mach schon." Lukas sieht Vic unsicher an. "Es ist kein Date. Also los, verschwinde!" Lacht sie und Lukas grinst sie an. "Danke." Schnell hat er seine Jacke genommen und ist weg.  
Zwei Stunden später bekommt Vic einen Text.   
*Danke nochmals. Wegen übermorgen, was willst du machen?* 18:23  
*Hmmm wenn ich damit rechnen muss, dass du verschwindest ist alles auswärts doof. Komm doch her. Wir bestellen Pizza und schauen einen Film?* 18:25  
*Gerne. Ab 7?* 18:25  
*Passt!* 18:26


	8. Das Pärchen-Ding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas und Victoria gehen Essen und teilen mehr miteinander.

Vic freut sich auf den Abend mit Lukas. Die Schicht dazwischen ist Gott sei Dank nicht annähernd so anstrengend wie die vor dem Essen bei Lukas.  
Victoria kauft noch Popcorn in salzig und süß und legt Bier kalt. Dann duscht sie und zieht sich bequem an. Es ist ein Pulli und eine Leggings.   
Pünktlich um 7 klingelt Lukas. "Du bist auf die Minute genau!" Lacht Vic. "Ich warte ja auch schon 5." Sagt er lachend. "Warum hast du nicht geklingelt?" Fragt Victoria amüsiert. "Ich habe dich seit langem singen hören und ich wollte dich nicht unterbrechen." Gesteht Lukas. "Du hast mich erkannt?" Fragt Victoria überrascht. "Ich würde deine Stimme überall erkennen." Erklärt er und Victoria sieht ihn liebevoll an. "Komm rein, dass wir bestellen können!" Lukas tritt ein, zieht seine Schuhe aus und legt die Jacke ab. Er sieht sich neugierig um. Nicht erinnert an Vics Vergangenheit. Keine Poster, keine CDs, Plakate, nichts. Lediglich die SFD Urkunde hängt gerahmt neben einem Bild ihrer Abschlussklasse. "Was hättest du gerne?" Fragt Vic und betritt das Wohnzimmer. "Ehm. Mac'n'Chees, bitte!" "Okay." Vic geht in die Küche zum Bestellen. "Lukas findet einen kleinen Artikel zum Brand im Theater. Er ist abgegriffen und der Text teilweise von Tropfen verwaschen. Vic betritt das Zimmer. Ihr Atem stockt, natürlich hat Lukas es entdeckt. Er dreht sich zu ihr um. "Wie geht's dir damit?" "Ich komme zurecht." Sagt Vic schlicht. "Victoria! Du musst darüber sprechen. Weiß dein Team davon?" Sie schüttelt den Kopf. "Du musst mit ihnen sprechen. Willst du Mal zur Support Group kommen?" "Ich weiß nicht!" "Schau es dir doch Mal an. Du musst ja nicht direkt sprechen." "Ich überleg es mir." Sagt Vic schließlich. Lukas legt den Artikel zurück. "Willst du mit mir reden?" "Jetzt ehrlich gerade nicht." "Okay. Aber du weißt, dass ich da bin, nicht nur wenn du mich brauchst!" "Danke, Lukas!" Sagt sie leise und sein Herz blutet. Er weiß, dass sie ganz weit davon entfernt ist, dass es ihr gut geht. Er tritt näher an sie heran und umarmt sie. Vic atmet tief ein und zieht seinen bekannten Duft in sich auf. Sie weiß nicht warum, aber es tut gut gehalten zu werden. Von Lukas gehalten zu werden. Die Türklingel reißt beide zurück und Vic geht schnell öffnen. Sie nimmt die Pizzen entgegen und bringt sie in die Küche, um sie dort abzustellen. Als sie mit ihrem Portmonee zurück zur Tür geht, schließt Lukas diese schon. "Ich…" "Habe es schon erledigt!" Sagt er liebevoll. "Danke!" "Komm, lass uns essen!" Sie nehmen sich beide von ihrer Pizza und setzten sich ins Wohnzimmer. "Was willst du sehen?" Fragt Lukas und scrollt durchs Menu. "Mir egal, nur kein Dirty Dancing!" Sagt Vic trocken. "Wie wär's mit Fast and Furious? Der neue Teil ist Grad raus!" "Gerne." Lukas sucht den Film und stellt ihn ein. Er beginnt und die beiden essen am Couchtisch. Später sitzt Lukas bequem hinten auf der Couch und Vic lehnt mit dem Rücken an ihm. Sie lachen und witzeln mit den Schauspielern, als Lukas Pieper losgeht. Er stöhnt, steht auf und schaut sich die Nachricht an. "Ich muss los!" "Okay. Kommst du nochmals? Dann pausiere ich." "Ich weiß noch nicht. Ich sag dir bescheid. Okay?" "Alles klar. Pass auf dich auf!" Sagt Vic, drückt Pause und beginnt die Teller wegzuräumen. Lukas zieht sich die Schuhe an und geht.  
Zwei Stunden später klingelt es an Vics Tür. Verwundert öffnet sie. "Lukas?" Fragt sie freudig überrascht. "Wenn du mich kurz duschen lässt, können wir den Film weiter sehen." Sagt er charmant und lehnt im Türrahmen. "Wenn du weiter nichts verlangst!" Lacht sie und lässt ihn eintreten. Lukas legt Schuhe und Jacke ab und folgt Vic durchs Schlafzimmer ins Bad. Sie legt ihm Handtücher raus und verlässt das Zimmer. Lukas entkleidet sich schnell, duscht und zieht sich nach dem abtrocknen wieder an. Mit noch feuchten Haaren betritt er das Wohnzimmer. "Was riecht hier so gut?" "Ich mache gerade Popcorn!" Sagt Vic und geht in die Küche, um die zweite Packung zu machen.  
Sie setzen sich wieder auf die Couch und Lukas startet den Film, während Vic das Popcorn verteilt.  
Es wird ein toller Abend. Sie amüsieren sich köstlich. Nach dem Film verabschiedet sich Lukas und fährt nach Hause.

In der nächsten Schicht beschließt Vic ihr Team einzuweihen. Zumindest in das gröbste. Sie essen zu Mittag. Die Stimmung ist gut aber nicht ausgelassen. "Ich würde gerne mit euch sprechen." Beginnt Vic und die anderen sehen sie überrascht an. "Was gibt's?" Fragt Jack leichtfertig. "Ihr habt Mal gefragt, was vor der Akademie war…. Ich glaube ich bin soweit." Das Team hört auf zu Essen und hört ihr gespannt zu. "Ich bin im großen und ganzen bei meiner Oma aufgewachsen. Meine Eltern haben ein Restaurant und hatten schon immer wenig Zeit. Meine Grammy ist auch der Grund, dass ich mich für Gesang und Tanz eingeschrieben habe. Ich habe ein Stipendium bekommen und nach der Uni in Bellevue am Stadttheater gespielt, bis…" Vic bricht ab und Travis nickt ihr aufmunternd zu. "Bis es abgebrannt ist. Ich wollte meinen Kollegen zurückhalten und habe mich dabei selbst verletzt." Endet sie und reibt sich ihre Hand. "Danke, dass du es uns gesagt hast!" Bricht Andy die Stille. "Und das war der Grund für deinen Jobwechsel?" Fragt Ben interessiert und Vic nickt. "Ich verdanke Kollegen mein Leben. Ich wollte etwas zurückgeben, bewirken." Travis legt seinen Arm um sie. "Du weißt aber schon, dass du irgendwann für uns singen musst, oder?" Fragt Maya lachend. "Aber nur mit Dean!" Fordert Vic und dieser protestiert schwach. "Für dich tue ich fast alles, kleine Schwester!" Die Stimmung verbessert sich schlagartig und sie scherzen und lachen zusammen. "Ich muss dich aber noch was fragen!" Grätscht Travis ein. "Woher kennst du nun Ripley privat?" "Ich…. Wir haben uns am Theater getroffen." Gibt Vic an. "Einfach so? Du hattest Zeit um mit ihm zu reden?" Fragt Andy überrascht. "Ehm ja, es war bei der Premierenfeier." "Was hast du gespielt?" Fragt Ben plötzlich. "Die Mabel von Pirates of Penzance." Erklärt Vic. "Oh wie schön. Das sind so tolle Soli drin!" Schwärmt Travis. "Wer war dein Frederik?" Fragt Ben. "In der Vorstellung Leroy, der Kollege der…." "Tut mir Leid." Sagt Ben schnell. "Und in den Proben hattest du einen anderen Partner?" Fragt Travis neugierig. "Jein, offiziell nicht aber ich habe ein/ zwei Mal mit Lukas gesungen." Sagt Vic unbedacht. "Lukas? Wie in Chief Lukas Ripley?" Fragt Andy überrascht. Vic wird rot. "Schon irgendwie." Gesteht sie. "Ich wusste es!" Platzt Travis raus. "Du wusstest was?" Fragt Vic überrascht. "Dass du Ripley schon länger kennst." "Ich habe ihn eigentlich erst 2 Monate vor dem Brand kennengelernt. Aber er war wöchentlich für ein paar Stunden da, manchmal sogar 2x. Da lernt man sich schnell besser kennen." Gesteht Vic. "Warum war er so oft bei dir?" Fragt Maya verwundert. "Ich… ich sage nur soviel, wir waren nicht liiert oder so. Ganz und gar nicht. Aber es ist seine Sache, ob er darüber sprechen will oder nicht. Ich habe nicht das Recht dazu etwas zu sagen." Endet Vic. "Klingt ja mysteriös." Sagt Andy verschwörerisch. "Ich sage nichts weiter dazu!" Vic beginnt sich eine weitere Portion auf zu geben und isst weiter. Die Spekulationen gehen von Ripley wollte Ballett lernen über Lukas hat eine geheime Identität bis hin zu er wollte Gesangsunterricht, um sich ein zweites Standbein aufzubauen. Vic muss bei jeder Theorie mehr lachen. Sie räumt ihr Geschirr in die Spülmaschine und beschließt bei Sullivan einen Antrag für einen freien Tag abzugeben.

Vic und Lukas verabreden sich ein paar Tage später zum Essen. Sie gehen in ein Restaurant. "Ich wusste nicht, dass es so schick ist." Gesteht Vic, die das Restaurant vorgeschlagen hat. "Ja und? Dann gehen wir eben schick essen. Was soll's?" Lacht Lukas, der noch seine Uniform trägt. Vic hingegen hat ein einfaches Sommerkleid an. "Ist es nicht eher so ein Pärchen-Ding?" Fragt sie besorgt. "Warum sollte es?" Fragt Lukas ernst. "Okay." Sie sehen die Speißekarte durch und ein Kellner kommt. "Haben sie schon gewählt?" "Ehm ja, ich nehme den Lachs, bitte." Sagt Vic. "Und für mich den Pangasius, bitte." "Gerne." "Einen Weißwein für sie und ihre Frau?" "Oh wir sind nicht." Beginnt Vic. "Tut mir Leid. Ich nahm es einfach an. Einen Weißwein für sie beide?" "Gerne." Sagt Lukas schlicht. Sie plaudern über ihren Tag, als das Essen kommt. Zuerst wird ihnen ein Amuse-Gueule gereicht. Dann folgt der Salat. Der Weißwein wird gebracht, dann der Hauptgang. "Der Pangasius für den Herrn und der Lachs für seine reizende Freundin." Sagt der Kellner und stellt die Teller hin. Vic will den Mund öffnen. "Danke!" Würgt Lukas sie ab. "Guten Appetit, Liebling!" Sagt er stattdessen und Vic sieht ihn kurz irritiert an, Lukas berührt ihre Hand und sieht sie auffordernd an. "Danke, dir auch." Sagt Vic lächelnd. "Ach sie zwei sind Beziehungsvorbilder! So süß." Schmilzt der Kellner und verlässt ihren Tisch. Vic kann sich ein Lachen nur knapp verkneifen. Sie essen den Fisch und trinken ihren Wein. Zum Schluss bekommt Vic einen Lavacake und Lukas eine Cheesecake Variation mit Espresso. "Willst du von meinem Kuchen probieren?" Fragt sie kess und Lukas verschluckt sich an seinem Wasser. "Gerne!" Versucht er herauszubekommen und Vuc reicht ihm ihre Gabel, mit etwas Schokokuchen darauf. "Ist gut!" Sagt Lukas und entschuldigt sich kurz auf die Toilette, die er nicht besucht. Stattdessen geht er die Rechnung begleichen. Er kommt mit seiner Uniformjacke zurück. "Komm lass uns gehen." Fordert er sie auf und zieht ihren Stuhl zurück. "Wir müssen noch." "Lass uns gehen!" Wiederholt er leise und Victoria steht auf. Sie verlassen das Restaurant. "Du hättest nicht zahlen müssen!" "Ich wollte aber!" Sagt er schlicht. "Möchtest du meine Jacke?" "Gerne!" Lukas legt sie ihr um. "Danke." "Nichts zu danken." Er lächelt sie an. "Das Essen war fantastisch!" Beginnt er wieder. "Ja, total. Wenn sie uns nicht für ein Paar gehalten hätten, hätten wir wieder hingehen können." "Lass sie doch denken, was sie wollen. Mrs. Ripley!" Lacht Lukas. "Bräuchte ich dann nicht mindestens einen Ring?" Fragt Vic belustigt. "Eigentlich sogar zwei!" Stimmt ihr Lukas zu und beide lachen. Lukas bringt Vic nach Hause. Sie gibt ihm seine Jacke. "Danke Lukas. Es war wirklich ein schöner Abend." "Ich danke dir. Du bringst Farbe in meinen schlichten Alltag." Sagt Lukas schmunzelnd und Vic sieht auf ihr bundgemustertes Kleid hinunter. Sie lächelt. "Bis dann Lukas!" "Wir sehen uns!" Sie umarmen sich und Lukas geht.

Vic macht sich fertig. Heute ist ihr Urlaubstag. Sullivan hat ihn genehmigt, als er erfuhr was sie vor hat. Sie ist nervös, eigentlich hat sie keine Probleme vor fremden zu reden, aber das ist etwas anderes. Victoria kommt am Gemeindezentrum an. Es sind nur knapp 20 andere anwesend. Darunter auch Lukas. "Schön, dass du da bist!" Begrüßt er sie. "Hi, ja… ich wollte es mir Mal ansehen, ein Freund meinte es könnte helfen." "Ein weißer Rat von deinem Freund." "Ich werde es ihm ausrichten!" Beide lächeln. "Komm, es wird Zeit." Vic setzt sich in einen freien Stuhl und Lukas betritt die Bühne. "Guten Abend zusammen. Für alle die mich nicht kennen, ich bin Lukas und schon seit über 15 Jahren beim SFD. Normalerweise sprechen ich hier nicht. Nicht weil ich nichts zu teilen hätte, eher weil ich nicht gerne auf der Bühne bin. Und das ist maßlos untertrieben." Er pausiert und sieht Victoria an. "Bisher wissen eigentlich nur drei Menschen davon. Drei Menschen, die mir viel bedeuten und die ich fest in mein Herz geschlossen habe. Ich habe massives Lampenfieber. Schon alleine wenn ich an offizielle Reden denke, bekomme ich Schweißausbrüche. Ich weiß!" Er lacht. "Es klingt irgendwie unglaubwürdig. Ein Feuerwehrmann, Chief, der Angst vor Reden hat!" Er wuschelt sich verlegen durch die Haare. "Es ist trotzdem nicht weniger wahr. Und es ist auch der Grund, warum ich bisher nicht viel geteilt habe. Weil ich Angst hatte, hier vorne zu stehen und zu sprechen. Ich habe sogar extra Unterricht genommen um das in den Griff zu bekommen. Und nun… ich möchte das in Zukunft ändern. Ich möchte, ich werde, ab jetzt regelmäßig sprechen, um meine Vergangenheit zu bewältigen, weil mir das SFD, weil mir jeder einzelne wichtig ist und ich meiner Position gerecht werden möchte. Ich trage für jeden Feuerwehrmann, vom Firefighter bis zum Assistentchief, die Verantwortung. Das kann hart sein und ich möchte diese Aufgabe bestmöglich bewältigen ohne dass mein Ballast mich in irgendeiner Art und Weise negativ beeinflusst. Danke." Endet Lukas und Applaus tönt los. Lukas setzt sich auf seinen Stuhl. Es folgen zwei andere Teilnehmer. Der erste spricht über eine Szene in der er fast von einer Stromleitung gegrillt worden wäre, der zweite erzählt von einer Sturzgeburt auf der Wache, bei der er das Kind verlor und die Mutter nur knapp überlebte.   
Dann beschließt Victoria nach vorne zu gehen. "Ehm. Hi. Ich… ich bin Victoria und eigentlich noch Rookie. Ich möchte auch nicht über einen Einsatz sprechen, sondern über den Auslöser, warum ich Firefighter wurde. Ich habe eigentlich Gesang und Tanz auf ein Stipendium studiert und bin dann in Bellevue am Stadttheater angenommen worden. Ich war dort 3 Jahre angestellt, bis es abbrannte. Ich war an dem Abend vor Ort. Wir hatten Generalprobe für Dirty Dancing. Es sollte am Tag später die Premiere stattfinden, als das Feuer Backstage ausbrach. Wir wurden alle sofort evakuiert. Ein Kollege, ein Freund, mein Patrick rannte zurück um den Ring seines Vaters aus der Umkleide zu holen. So dumm wie ich war folgte ich ihm, um ihn nach draußen zu bringen. Leroy fing Feuer, er hat geschrieen vor Schmerzen. Irgendwann bekam ich ihn zu fassen und verbrannte mir die Hand. Ich ließ ihn los und er rannte in die falsche Richtung. Ich versuchte an ihn ran zu kommen, aber ein Bühnenteil kam runter, erwischte mich am Hals und versperrte mir dann den Weg zu ihm. Ich schafftes es irgendwie in eine Ecke, die noch feuerfrei war und Firefighter fanden mich." Vic stockt kurz, sie beschließt den Krankenhausteil wegzulassen. "Ich habe, nachdem ich aus der Klinik entlassen wurde, alle Verbindungen gekappt. Hab meine Freunde/ Familie/ Schüler alle zurückgelassen. Dann wurde ich auf die Akademie aufmerksam und schrieb mich ein. Es war die beste Entscheidung meines Lebens. Ich habe eine tolle Familie auf der Wache gefunden, die mich blind unterstützt. Ich habe einen Freund wiedergefunden, den ich weggestoßen hatte. Nur die Erinnerung an diese Nacht. Die werde ich einfach nicht los. Und den Ekel vor Barbecue!" Endet Vic und lächelt schüchtern in die Runde. Auch ihr wird applaudiert und sie kann ein oder zwei Schmunzler in Gesichtern sehen. Nur Lukas sieht traurig und getroffen aus. Er nickt ihr kurz zu und Vic verlässt die Bühne.  
Zu ihrem Erstaunen folgt Jack auf ihren Auftritt. "Hallo. Ich bin Jack und ich bin Lutenent. Ich habe vor einiger Zeit eine Therapie wegen PTBS durchlaufen. Bei dem Hochhausbrand vor ein paar Jahren wurde ich gefangen und konnte mich nicht selbst befreien. Der Rauch, die Geräusche, mein Totmannschalter sind immer noch bei mir. Ich möchte heute eigentlich nichts teilen. Ich möchte euch allen einen Ausblick geben. Ich war da wo ihr seid. Ich habe den Abgrund gesehen und mit Hilfe meiner Station, meiner Therapeutin und mit Hilfe dieser Gruppe geht es mir nun deutlich besser. Die Albträume sind fast ganz verschwunden. Ich brauche keine Medikamente mehr und ich bin dienstfähig! Es war ein harter Weg und es wird auch nie ganz ausheilen. Aber es wird von Tag zu Tag, von Situation zu Situation besser. Lasst euch helfen, redet und ihr werdet merken, wie es immer kleiner wird. Danke!" Auch hier wird geklatscht.   
Jack lässt sich neben Vic nieder. "Ich wusste nicht, dass du auch kommst." Sagt sie leise. "Mindestens einmal im Monat. Wenn ich es schaffe 2-3x. Es ist keine Schande Hilfe anzunehmen. 19 wird dir helfen, wenn du sie lässt!" "Danke." Sagt Vic schlicht und sieht ihn an. Jack lächelt ihr zu. "Du kannst immer auf uns zählen, Schwesterchen!" Er boxt ihr leicht auf die Schulter und verlässt sie, da das Treffen gerade beendet wurde.  
Lukas steht hinten beim Cafe, als Vic sich zu ihm gesellt. "Du warst gut!" Sagt sie und er bemerkt sie erst jetzt. "Ich meine, was du gesagt hast war… es war etwas düster…. Aber." "Ich schätze danke?" Lukas lacht verlegen. "Es hat dich viel Überwindung gekostet und du hast frei gesprochen. Das habe ich gesehen. Ich bin stolz auf dich!" Sagt Vic, lächelt ihn an und berührt kurz seine Schulter. "Danke. Ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist und geteilt hast. Ich weiß es ist…." "Schwer darüber zu reden!" Beendet Vic seinen Satz. "Ja. Aber es ist genauso schwer zuzuhören!" Gesteht er ihr und Vic ist klar, dass es ihm nicht um die anderen Reden geht, sondern ausschließlich um ihre. "Ich weiß!" Antwortet sie schlicht. "Entschuldige, darf ich?" Eine junge Frau manövriert sich zum Cafe durch und unterbricht die Beiden. "Natürlich, Entschuldigung!" Sagt Lukas höflich und tritt zur Seite. Zwei andere Teilnehmer folgen und verwickeln Lukas in ein Gespräch. Vic hebt kurz die Hand zum Gruß und geht.


	9. Friends?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nur Freunde?  
> Nur Freunde!   
> Nur Freunde?

In der nächsten Schicht ist das Essensthema ganz klar. 19, die nichts von Vics Unbehagen wissen, außer Jack und er kann nichts sagen, will grillen. Victoria kommt hinzu und ihr wird schlagartig flau. Sie erbricht sich in die Hecke. "Alles okay?" Fragt Sullivan besorgt. "Ich kann nicht…" Vic deutet eigentlich Richtung Grill, es wird aber eher ein Gefuchtel. Jack kommt ihr zu Hilfe. "Der Grill!" Sagt er schlicht. Ben schließt schockiert die Haube und dreht das Gas ab. Andy reicht ihr ein Wasser und Vic spült sich den Mund aus. Kurze Zeit später ist der Geruch verflogen. "Entschuldigung. Ich hätte es euch sagen sollen." Meint Vic kleinlaut. "Seit dem Feuer… Barbecue… der Geruch…" Sie versucht einen zusammenhängenden Satz rauszubringen, ohne sich nochmals übergeben zu müssen, hilfesuchend sieht sie Jack an. "Der Geruch erinnert sie an das Feuer, bei dem ihr Kollege verstorben ist." Erklärt er. "Oh Gott. Entschuldige Vic!" Sagt Maya schockiert, die versteht, dass die Röstaromen ähnlich verkohlten Fleisch riechen. Für 19, die im Einsatz Masken, so genannte AG's, tragen, ist dieser Zusammenhang vollkommen neu. Sie riechen normalerweise nichts und bis sie die Masken abziehen können sind Gerüche entweder verflogen oder so vermischt, dass es nicht identifizierbar ist. "Wir wussten nicht…" Beginnt Travis, der sich allerdings selbst unterbricht, da er Vic keine Vorwürfe machen will. "Woher wusstest du Jack?" Fragt Dean neugierig. "Support Group!" Antwortet er schlicht. "Du gehst zur Gruppe?" Fragt Andy neugierig. "Ich war jetzt ein Mal. Ja!" Gesteht Vic. "Das ist gut. Wenn es dir hilft!" Sullivan nickt ihr aufmunternd zu. "Ja. Es war wirklich gut. Lukas hat gesprochen, das hat mich irgendwie inspiriert." Sagt sie. "Er hat gesprochen? Freiwillig?" Sullivan ist überrascht und outet Lukas unfreiwillig. "Warum sollte er nicht, er ist der Chief!" Sagt Andy und bekommt weder von Vic noch von Jack oder Sully eine Antwort. "Nur weil ich der Chief bin heißt dass nicht, dass mir alles leicht von der Hand geht." Hören sie plötzlich eine Stimme durch die Fahrzeughalle. "Chief?" Sagt Maya überrascht. "Ich spreche sogar sehr ungern vor Menschen. Öffentliche Anlässe sind die schlimmsten. Da schwitze ich im Vorfeld zwei Hemden durch!" Gesteht er und 19 sieht ihn verwundert an. "Aber sie sind der Chief!" Meint Andy fassungslos. Lukas lächelt verlegen. "Jeder hat sein Päckchen." Sagt er leichtfertig und wendet sich Vic zu. "Besser?" Sie nickt. "Ja, danke." Ein herzliches Lächeln zeichnet sich auf seinem Gesicht ab, während er sie mustert. "Was führt dich zu uns?" Fragt Sully und Lukas unterbricht den Blickkontakt. "Ähm ja… ich wollte die Quartalsstatistik bringen." "Du selbst? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" "Doch, doch. Alles gut." "Und wo sind sie?" Fragt Sully und sieht Lukas fragend an. "Ähm im Auto. Glaube ich, ich hab das Barbecue gerochen und dachte an….." Lukas bricht peinlich berührt ab und sieht auf seine Hände. "Ich werde sie holen gehen." Sagt er schnell und verschwindet. Sullivan atmet tief durch und geht kopfschüttelnd zum Büro. Kaum sind beide außer Hörweite prusten Andy und Maya los. Travis stimmt mit ein, gefolgt von Dean, Jack und Ben. "Was?" Fragt Vic irritiert. "Du siehst das echt nicht?" Fragt Maya erstaunt. "Was denn?" "Ripley vergisst seine Unterlagen, weil er sich Sorgen um dich macht?!" Sagt Andy. "Ja und? Freunde achten aufeinander. Du machst es mit Maya doch auch nicht anders!" "Freunde…." Stellt Travis fest und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ja Freunde! Mehr nicht!" "Dann hast du oder Ripley ja nichts dagegen, wenn wir nach der Schicht ausgehen und dich verkuppeln!" Stellt Andy fest. "Au ja! Verkuppeln wir sie!" Sagt Maya. "Wer verkuppelt wen?" Lukas betritt erneut die Halle, diesmal mit den Papieren in der Hand. "19 will mich verkuppeln." "Ah, nett von ihnen. Viel Spaß!" Sagt er gleichgültig und geht zu Sully ins Büro. "Seht ihr?! Keine große Sache!" Sagt Vic und nimmt sich eine Coke.   
Lukas bespricht mit Sully die Zahlen im Büro. "Sieht alles ganz gut aus." Bestätigt er. "Ja. Ich bin zufrieden." Sagt Sullivan. "Wollen wir das feiern gehen?" Fragt Lukas. "Hast du nichts mit Hughes vor?" "Warum sollte ich? Nur weil wir befreundet sind, heißt es nicht, dass wir dauernd rumhängen. Außerdem will 19 sie nach der Schicht verkuppeln." Sagt Lukas schlicht. "Und du bist damit einverstanden?" "Warum nicht? Du kannst doch auch tun was du willst." "Aber du hast Gefühle für sie." "Die ich sehr gut im Griff habe. Sie ist meine Freundin. Mehr geht nicht und damit muss ich mich abfinden." Beharrt Lukas. "Okay…." Gibt Sully nach. 

Nach der Schicht gehen die Mitglieder von 19 zu Joes. Es ist ihre Stammbar und sie mögen es, nicht von anderen Wachen umgeben zu sein.   
Sully und Lukas betreten die Bar. Es ist mehr los als sonst. Die Tische sind alle belegt, also gehen sie an die Bar. Sie trinken ein Bier und unterhalten sich über alles mögliche.  
"Ich hol noch ne Runde!" Sagt Jack und geht an die Bar. "Chief? Captain!" Stellt er fest. "Gibson!" Antworten die beiden. "Ich wollte nur eine Runde holen. Ich bin gleich weg und störe sie nicht weiter." "Sie stören nicht." Sagt Sullivan locker. Ripley greift nach seiner Börse und zahlt für Jack. "Danke Sir." "Gerne. Richten sie schöne Grüße aus." "Mache ich, Sir." Jack nimmt die Getränke und geht. "Das war nobel." Beginnt Sully. "Hab's gern gemacht!" Sagt Lukas leichtfertig und zuckt mit den Schultern. Sully sieht sich in der Bar um. Außer 19 sind keine Feuerwehrleute da. "Machst du das immer, wenn du eine Wache triffst oder nur bei 19?" Fragt Sullivan. "Bisher habe ich mich rausgehalten." Gesteht Lukas.   
"Schönen Gruß von Ripley. Die Getränke gehen auf ihn." Sagt Jack und stellt die Gläser auf den Tisch. "Er ist hier?" Fragt Maya überrascht und Vic erinnert sich an einen Spruch von Jennifer. Jetzt macht es Sinn, dass Lukas nur Ärzte und Feuerwehrleute kennt. "Sollen wir die beiden zu uns bitte?" Fragt Andy. "Ich glaube es wäre unhöflich es nicht zu tun." Gesteht Dean. "Meint ihr er will überhaupt mit Untergegangen trinken?" "Er trinkt auch mit Sullivan und mir!" Mischt sich Vic ein. Das Team sieht sie durchdringen an. "Schon gut. Ich hole die zwei!" Sagt sie und steht auf. Sie geht zur Bar hinüber. "19 fragt ob ihr euch anschließen wollt." "Ehm… wir wollen es nicht unangenehm machen. Sie sollen ihren Feierabend genießen." Sagt Lukas mit einem Lächeln. "Okay. Ich richte es aus!" Sagt Vic und geht. "Und?" Fragt Maya. "Er möchte sich euch nicht aufdrängen und euch die Zeit genießen lassen." Sagt Vic. "Also will er nicht!" Stellt Andy mürrisch fest. "So doof es klingt. Ich glaube er meint es wirklich so!" Sagt Vic. "Lukas denkt mehr an andere als an sich selbst und wenn er es so sagt, dann stimmt es auch." Verteidigt Vic ihn. "Wenn du das sagst." Travis zieht die Augenbrauen hoch.  
Kurze Zeit später gehen die Mädels tanzen und die Jungs spielen Dart. Ihren Tisch haben sie schon lange verloren, als sie von der Tanzfläche zurück kommen. Sie gehen zur Bar und unterhalten sich über brennende Shots. "Ich mag Wodka lieber." Gesteht Vic. "Wir wollten dich noch verkuppeln!" Fällt Andy ein und Vic bekommt einen Wodka hingestellt. "Ich habe nicht." Beginnt Vic. "Er ist von dem Herrn da drüben." Sagt der Barkeeper und zeigt auf einen jungen Mann, den Kleidern zu urteilen ein Assistenzarzt. Er lächelt Vic an. "Er meint wenn sie Wodka wollen, sollen sie Wodka bekommen!" "Das ist viel zu einfach!" Sagt Andy laut.   
Lukas hat die Szene mitbekommen und lächelt Vic zu. "Danke." Formt Vic mit ihrem Mund dem Herrn zu und sie schaut die Mädels an. "Was?" "Normalerweise geht man dann zu denjenigen hin und erzählt mit ihm." Erklärt Maya. "Ich weiß, aber er ist einfach nicht mein Typ!" "Du sollst nicht den Typ fürs Leben finden, sondern einfach Spaß haben." Sagt Andy. Vic sieht kurz zu Lukas, der sich mit Sully unterhält und ihr den Rücken zu dreht. "Hah!" Macht Maya. "Was? Nein! Nichts ha! Es hat nichts mit Lukas zu tun…" "Na klar!" Lacht Andy. "Es ist…. Es ist eher… seit dem Feuer… außer Lukas und Travis hat sie bisher niemand gesehen." "Oh! Du hast Angst wie ein Kerl auf deine Narben reagiert?" Vic nickt. "Travis zählt nicht. Aber bei Ripley war es dir egal?" "Er ist mein Freund. Das ist was andres. Er muss mich nicht sexy finden oder schön oder attraktiv." Plappert Vic. "Dir ist das ernst, oder?" Fragt Maya erstaunt. "Was?" Vic ist irritiert. "Das ihr nur Freunde seit." Erklärt Maya. "Das ist, was wir sind!" Sagt Vic unschuldig.   
Lukas sieht zu den Mädels. "Er sucht nach dir!" Lacht Andy. "Lukas ist wirklich lieb. Ihr solltet ihm eine Chance geben!" Sagt Vic und lächelt Lukas an, dessen Miene sich gleich aufhellt.   
Die Jungs sind schon lange gegangen, als sich auch Andy und Maya verabschieden wollen. "Wir können dich aber hier nicht allein lassen." Sagt Andy besorgt. "Ich bin nicht allein. Sullivan und Lukas sind da. Also keine Angst." "Wenn du meinst…" Sagt Maya und sie verabschieden sich von Vic.   
Lukas und Sullivan bekommen nicht mit, dass sich die Mädels verabschieden. Sie unterhalten sich angeregt.   
Vic sieht den beiden amüsiert zu, wie sie wild gestikulierend sich über irgendetwas auseinandersetzen. "Wenn du genug vom zuschauen hast, könntest du mit dem anfassen beginnen." Hört Vic neben sich. Sie dreht sich zu der Stimme und sieht ihn irritiert an. "So n schlechten Spruch habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gehört!" Sagt sie und rümpft die Nase. "Ach komm schon, so schlecht war er nun auch nicht." Versucht er zu retten. "Er war unterirdisch!" Sagt Vic ernst. "Willst du noch was trinken?" Versucht er zu retten. "Nicht wirklich." Sagt Vic gelangweilt. "Komm. Ich geb dir aus, was du willst!" "Was ich will?" "Ja!" "Einen Uber für dich." Haut Vic raus. "Du bist echt ne Schnepfe!" "Danke für die Blumen!" Sagt Vic zickig und sieht ihn böse an. "Gibt es ein Problem?" Fragt Lukas und steht plötzlich zwischen Vic und dem jungen Mann. Lukas überragt ihn um zwei Köpfe. Er wird gemustert. "Nein, alles okay!" Zischt der Kerl und zieht ab. "Wo ist 19?" Fragt Lukas besorgt. "Nach Hause." Sagt Vic leichtfertig. "Und lassen dich allein hier?" Fragt er bestürzt. "Ihr wart doch da!" Meint sie und grinst ihn an. "Ach Victoria!" Seufzt er. "Na komm!" Er lächelt sie an und Vic rutscht von ihrem Stuhl. "Wir bekommen Zuwachs!" Kündigt Lukas sie an. "Hughes!" Lacht er. "Irgendwie war mir das klar!" "Ach ja?" Fragt Lukas überrascht. "Es ist keine große Überraschung!" Bestätigt Sully. "Ich will euch nicht stören. Ich kann schon auf mich selbst aufpassen." Sagt Vic. "Du bleibst schön hier!" Fordert Sullivan sie auf. "Was meinst du was ich vom Firechief zu hören bekomme, wenn seinem Firefighter was passiert." Lacht er. Vic sieht ihn verlegen an. "Na komm, was bekommst du noch Hughes?" Fragt er sie locker. "Ein Wodka bitte." "Und zum trinken?" Lacht Sully. Jetzt hat er Vic. Sie grinst ihn schelmisch an. "Ein One Night Stand!" Haut sie raus und Robert verschluckt sich an seinem Bier. Der Barkeeper lacht und Sullivan deutet ihm, den Cocktail zu mischen. "Jetzt weißt du, warum ich gerne Zeit mit ihr verbringe!" Lacht Lukas. Sie amüsieren sich köstlich. Sullivan sieht die beiden als Einheit, als ob sie schon ewig befreundet wären. Lukas blüht förmlich auf, seit Vic sich ihnen abgeschlossen hat. Er lacht laut, verfällt immer mehr in eine Umgangssprache und ist so locker wie seit langem nicht mehr. "Ich glaube ich packe es für heute!" Sagt Sully gegen 5. "Ja es ist spät." Gesteht Vic und gähnt herzhaft. "Ich glaube es wird Zeit." Bestätigt Lukas. Vic trinkt nocht ihren Drink aus, während sich Sully und Lukas verabschieden. "Du bringst sie beim?" Fragt Sully. "Natürlich!" Bestätigt Lukas. "Und fährst dann zu dir heim?" Harkt er nach. "Definitiv!" Nickt Lukas. Sully zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. "Na klar! Gute Nacht, Hughes!" "Nacht, Captain!" Sully geht und Lukas begleitet Vic nach Hause. "Lass mich!" Sagt er und schließt ihre Tür auf. "Ich kann mich selbst um mich kümmern!" Beharrt sie. "Natürlich kannst du das!" Sie betreten die Wohnung und Vic schwankt kurz. Lukas greift nach ihr und stabilisiert sie, wobei er darauf achtet sie nicht unsittlich zu berühren. Vic stöhnt genervt. "Was?" Fragt Lukas. "Du bist so ein Pfadfinder!" Schimpft sie. "Du bist betrunken!" "Ja und? Das sind genau die Situation, in denen man mehr braucht!" Nuschelt sie. "Victoria!" Seufzt er. Sie sieht in kess an und reist dann die Augen auf. "Ich glaube ich merke jetzt den Alkohol." Sagt sie und schwankt. Lukas greift nach ihr. "Bad!" Sagt Vic und stürzt davon. Lukas folgt ihr. Vic hängt über der Kloschüssel und lässt sich den Abend nochmals durch den Kopf gehen. Lukas kniet sich hinter sie und hält ihre Haare. "War vielleicht doch ein bisschen viel?" Fragt er leise und Vic lehnt sich erschöpft an ihn. Er reicht ihr ein Glas Wasser und sie spült sich den Mund aus. "Komm, ich bringe dich ins Bett." Sagt er und hilft Vic auf die Beine. Sie stolpern ins Schlafzimmer. Lukas hilft Vic aus ihren Kleidern, er cremt sie vorsichtig ein und hilft ihr in ein Shirt. "Danke!" Sagt sie schlicht und krabbelt ins Bett. "Gute Nacht, Victoria!" "Was machst du?" Fragt sie verwundert. "Gehen!" Erwidert Lukas. "Du willst jetzt noch nach Hause laufen? Der Uber ist längst weg!" Mist. Da hat Vic Recht. "Kann ich die Couch haben?" Fragt er. "Ist kaputt." Gähnt Vic. Lukas seufzt. "Aber du kannst bei mir schlafen!" Gähnt Vic, die sich schon in ihre Decke gekuschelt hat. "Ich glaube dass ist keine gute Idee!" Gesteht Lukas. "Mach was du möchtest. Mein Angebot steht!" Sagt sie und dreht sich zur Seite. Lukas überlegt hin und her. Schlussendlich zieht er sich Schuhe und Jeans aus und schlüpft zu Vic ins Bett. Sie kuschelt sich an ihn und beide schlafen tief und fest ein. 

Da sie den nächsten Tag frei haben können sie in Ruhe ausschlafen. Sie bemerken nicht, dass Vics Handy geht. Nach ein paar unbeantworteten Anrufen sucht Travis ihre Wohnung auf. Da er einen Ersatzschlüssel hat, schließt er sich auf. Er hört Atemgeräusche aus dem Schlafzimmer. Also beschließt er Cafe zu kochen. Als dieser fertig ist, gießt er eine Tasse für sich und eine für Vic aus und geht ins Schlafzimmer. Ihm stockt der Atem, als er Lukas in Vics Bett findet und Vic, die sich immernoch an ihn kuschelt. Travis legt den Kopf schief und beschließt die beiden schlafen zu lassen. Ihm entgeht auch nicht, dass beide bekleidet sind und lediglich Lukas Jeans auf dem Boden liegt. Er stellt beide Tassen auf den Nachttisch, schüttelt den Kopf und geht.   
Lukas wird vom Geräusch der sich schließenden Wohnungstür wach. Er sieht sich um und entdeckt die beiden Tassen. Noch heiß. Ist Vic gegangen? Nein sie liegt neben ihm. Lukas schüttelt den Kopf und bedient sich an einer Tasse. Er trinkt sie aus und beschließt Frühstück zu machen. Als er in die Küche kommt, findet er alles gerichtet. Eine Notiz lässt ihn neugierig werden.  
*Lasst es euch schmecken. Sehen uns morgen. T*  
Lukas stockt. Wer war in der Wohnung gewesen? Sein Handy geht. Sullivan. Lukas seufzt. "Ja?" "Morgen! Na wie geht's Hughes?" Fragt er lachend. "Woher…?" "Es war klar, dass du bei ihr bleibst. Die Frage ist nur ob du auf der Couch warst oder nicht!" Lacht Sully. Lukas denkt über seine Möglichkeiten zu Antworten nach. "Du warst also in ihrem Bett!" Stellt Sully fest. "Es war aber nicht so wie du jetzt denkst!" Streitet Lukas ab. "Ach ja?" Sully lacht. "Es war nichts! Gar nichts. Nothing! Ihre Couch ist nur kaputt, deswegen…." Rattert Lukas los. Sullivan lacht. "Du bist ein Pfadfinder. Du hättest es nie ausgenutzt!" Stellt er fest. "Warum lässt du mich dann so schwitzen?" Fragt Lukas empört. "Es macht Spaß dich ins Schwimmen zu bringen! Apropos schwimmen, bleibt's beim Boxen heute Mittag?" "Ja, klar gerne." Antwortet Lukas. "Gut. Dann um 3?" "Ja, bis dann!" Sie legen auf. Lukas nimmt den Zettel und liest ihn nochmals. Er ist immer noch verwirrt. "Du hast Frühstück gemacht?" Fragt Vic verwundert, als sie die Küche mit ihrer Tasse betritt. "Wenn ich es nur gewesen wäre?" "Huh?" Vic sieht ihn fragend an und Lukas gibt ihr den Zettel. Vic liest ihn und lächelt, bevor sie die Augen verdreht. "Wer war hier?" Fragt Lukas. "Travis!" Antwortet Vic kurz und greift nach ihrem Handy. "Travis Montgomery?" Fragt Lukas überrascht. Vic wuschelt sich verlegen durch die Haare. "Ja, er hat einen Schlüssel." Gesteht sie. "Und scheinbar auch ein Foto!" Sagt Vic kaum hörbar. "Er hat was?" Ruft Lukas aus und greift nach Vics Handy. Auf dem Display ist ein Bild von den beiden im Schlafzimmer. Beide angezogen und eng verschlungen. *So cute!* Steht unter dem Bild. "Wow… wenn das Bild öffentlich wird!" Beginnt Lukas. "Travis wird es löschen!" Sagt Vic und tippt in ihr Smartphone. "Es ist gelöscht." "Du traust ihm?" "Tue ich." Sagt Vic. "Okay. Dann lass uns frühstücken!" Sagt Lukas und sie setzen sich. Die Stimmung ist anfangs gedrückt, doch es wird schnell wieder ungezwungen.

In der nächsten Schicht kann Travis es natürlich nicht lassen Vic mit der Situation aufzuziehen. "Und wie war's?" Fragt er schelmisch. "Wie war was? Das Kotzen über der Kloschüssel? Echt anteurnend, wie er mir die Haare gehalten hat!" Sagt sie sarkastisch. "Er hat dir die Haare gehalten?" Fragt Travis überrascht. "Machen das Freunde nicht?" "Doch schon…" "Also warum hätte er es dann nicht tun sollen?" "Ehm." "Siehst du!" Vic lässt ihn einfach stehen. Sie nervt es dass ihr Team immer meint, dass sie was mit ihm haben muss.


	10. Was ist passiert?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic Beichtet Lukas

Die Mädels beschließen ein paar Tage später die Verkupplungaktion neu zu starten. Sie schaffen es Vic in einen guten Alkoholpegel zu bringen, dass sie sich sexy findet aber nicht unzurechnungsfähig ist. Und tatsächlich zeigt ein junger Mann namens Cliff Interesse an ihr. Die beiden flirten und verlassen sogar Schlussendlich zusammen die Bar.

In den nächsten Schicht fragen Andy und Maya natürlich direkt nach. "Und sie war's mit Cliff?" Fragt Maya direkt. "Ganz gut. Er war wirklich sehr liebenswert." Gibt Vic zu. "Und wirst du ihn wieder sehen?" Fragt Andy gespannt. "Ich denke schon. Ich meine wir haben Mal Nummern getauscht. Mal sehen was passiert?!" Sagt Vic und lächelt leicht. "Ich glaube es nicht! Unsere Perle hat sich abschleppen lassen?" Lacht Dean. "Hält den Mund!" Lacht Vic. "Och komm schon Vic! Alle dachten du bist auf Ripley aus!" "Bin ich aber nicht!" Beharrt sie. "Scheinbar nicht!" Gibt Travis ihr Recht und zwinkert ihr ungesehen zu.  
Lukas und Sullivan treffen sich mittags zum Boxen. "Hast du mit Hughes gesprochen?" "Warum. Ist was passiert?" Fragt Lukas alarmiert. "Nein. Sie hat sich wohl einen Freund angelacht." Beichtet Sullivan ihm. "Ah. OK. Wenn sie ihn mag." Sagt Lukas und zuckt mit den Schultern. "Du bist cool damit?" Fragt Sullivan überrascht. "Wir sind Freunde, nicht liiert. Sie darf ausgehen mit wem sie will!" Stellt Lukas fest. "Okay…" Sie Boxen weiter, wobei Sully eine Stiländerung bei Lukas bemerkt. Er lässt es allerdings unkommentiert.  
Lukas ist verunsichert. Warum hat Vic ihm nichts gesagt? Wollte sie deshalb heute Abend nichts mit ihm Unternehmen? Er beschließt sie anzuschreiben.  
*Hi. Alles cool bei dir?* 17:38  
*Hi, ja alles gut. Selbst?* 17:40  
*Alles okay. Gibt's was neues?* 17:41  
*Was hast du auf dem Herzen Lukas?* 17:41  
*Du kennst mich zu gut.  
Du hast jemanden kennen gelernt?* 17:46  
*Ja, Cliff. Er ist wirklich nett.* 17:46  
*Toll. Ich freue mich für dich* 17:47  
*Woher weißt du davon?* 17:49  
*Sully hat es erzählt.* 17:51  
*Ah. Okay. Du ich muss.* 17:53  
*Kein Problem. Wir sehen uns?* 17:56  
*Klar. BB* 17:59  
*BB* 18:00  
Na super. Das fängt ja gut an. Denkt er sich und beginnt zu kochen.  
Victoria trifft sich mit Cliff und verbringt viel Freizeit mit ihm. Sehr viel. Fast ihre komplette Freizeit.

Ein paar Tage vergehen und Lukas hat nichts von ihr gehört. Eigentlich nichts ungewöhnliches seit Victoria ihren neuen Freund Cliff hat. Lukas hat bei ihm einfach ein ungutes Gefühl. Er kann sich einfach nicht helfen. Einmal hat er ihn getroffen, als er bei Vuc vorbeifuhr, um ihr was abzugeben und er öffnete ihm. Lukas kann sagen, er mag ihn nicht.  
Vic hatte eine furchtbare Schicht. Es war ein Brand in einer Schule. Genauer gesagt in der Sporthalle, die für ein Theaterstück gerichtet worden war. Vic überlegt hin und her, doch bevor sie sich versieht hat sie seine Nummer gewählt. "Ripley?" "Hi, ich bin's!" "Victoria?" "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich störe, aber ich wusste nicht wen ich sonst anrufen soll und ich brauche jemanden zum Reden und du bist mir eingefallen." Plappert sie los. "Victoria. Beruhige dich. Alles ist gut. Ich habe Zeit. Willst du dich treffen?" Fragt er besorgt. "Ich…. Es war eine doofe Idee, entschuldige!" Und die Leitung ist tot. Lukas macht sich Sorgen. Er weiß, dass sie nicht abheben wird, wenn er sie jetzt anruft. Also packt er seine Sachen zusammen. "Leslie? Ich bin für heute außer Haus. Sagen sie bitte die Meetings am Nachmittag ab, falls jemand fragt mir ist nicht gut. Im Notfall bin ich auf dem Handy erreichbar!" "Natürlich, Sir!" Und dann verlässt Lukas sein Büro. Er fährt zu ihrer Wohnung, doch niemand öffnet. Lukas überlegt wo sich Vic gerne aufhält. Sie hat ihm Mal von dieser Weide im Volunteer Park erzählt, die sie entdeckt hat und an die sie gerne zum Nachdenken geht. Also beschließt er dort nach zu sehen. Er wandert mindestens 30 Minuten durch den Teil des Parks, der ihrer Wohnung am nächsten ist und findet sie schließlich.   
Victoria sitzt mit angezogenen Knien unter dem Baum und hat ihren Kopf auf diese abgelegt. Ihm blutet das Herz sie so zu sehen. Lukas geht zu ihr rüber. "Hey!" Sagt er leise und legt einen Arm um sie. Victoria erkennt seine Stimme sofort und lässt sich gegen ihn fallen. Sie sitzen eine Weile so da, bis Victoria sich etwas beruhigt hat. "Was ist passiert?" Fragt Lukas besorgt. "Eigentlich nichts. Es…. Es war nur dieser Einsatz." Fängt sie an zu erzählen. "Es ist eigentlich dumm, weil nichts passiert ist. Es ist niemand verletzt und Sachschaden gab es auch kaum." "Aber?" "Es war eine Highschoolhalle. Sie waren am Vorbereiten für ein Theaterstück." Erklärt sie ihm. "Und das hat dich zurück gebracht!" Stellt er fest und sie nickt. "Das ist nicht dumm, Victoria. Das ist ganz normal. Solche Flashbacks wirst du immer wieder erleben. Einige sind stärker, andere schwächer. Du wirst lernen damit umzugehen." "Hattest du?" "Natürlich!" Sagt er schlicht. "Ich weiß nicht ob du mit Jack über das Hochhaus gesprochen hast. Ich war noch Assistentchief und Gott sei Dank nicht verantwortlich. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Szene bewältigt hätte. Ich konnte wochenlang kaum schlafen. Habe meinen Therapeuten nochmals für mehrere Sitzungen gesehen. Du siehst es ist ganz normal." Sie nickt. "Danke!" Flüstert sie. "Immer Victoria, immer!" Sie lehnt sich an ihn und beide genießen den Sonnenuntergang. Es ist Bildschön und als es ihnen zu kühl wird bringt Lukas sie nach Hause. "Soll ich bleiben?" Fragt er sie. "Nein. Ich komme zurecht. Danke!" Sagt sie liebevoll und lächelt ihn an. "Wenn was ist." "Melde ich mich. Versprochen!" "Okay. Schlaf gut." "Du auch." Lukas streicht ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, lächelt sie an und geht.  
Victoria nimmt sich zum Ziel an ihrem Problem zu arbeiten. Sie beschließt direkt damit anzufangen. Sie sucht das Duett von Mabel und Frederik auf YouTube und hört es sich an. Als sie sich sicher ist, dass sie gut damit ist, beginnt sie mitzusingen.  
Lukas hat ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei sie allein zu lassen, aber es ist ihr ausdrücklicher Wunsch gewesen, zumal Cliff wohl vorbeikommen will. Aber er hat es auch nur lax angeboten. Hätte er energischer sein sollen? Er seufzt. 

Ein paar Tage später meldet sich Vic überraschend bei Lukas. Es ist schon Recht spät, was ihren Anruf umso seltsamer erscheinen lässt. Außerdem scheint sie nicht gut drauf zu sein und Lukas stimmt zu, sie in der Stadt abzuholen. Kaum hat er geparkt, reist sie die Tür auf und springt ins Auto. "Hi. Alles okay?" Fragt Lukas überrascht. "Fahr bitte einfach." Sagt sie leise und Lukas fährt los. Er fährt einfach blind für den Weg, bis er nach einer Weile an einer roten Ampel das Schweigen bricht. "Wohin soll ich dich bringen?" Fragt er sanft. "Zu dir!" Haucht sie und Lukas gehorcht. Sie fahren erneut schweigend, nun zu Lukas nach Hause. Dort angekommen springt Vic förmlich aus dem Auto und rennt schon fast zur Tür. Da sie einen Schlüssel zu seinem Haus hat, beginnt sie an der Tür zu werkeln, doch ihre Hände zittern. "Lass mich!" Sagt er sanft und legt seine Hände auf ihre. Zuerst hat Vic den Drang sie wegzuziehen, doch dann lasst sie einfach langsam ihren Schlüssel los und Lukas öffnet. Er gibt den Alarmcode ein und beide betreten das Haus. Vic zieht ihre Jacke und Schuhe aus und verschwindet im Bad. Lukas macht sich Sorgen. Irgendwas muss vorgefallen sein. Er beschließt Tee zu kochen und betritt die Küche. Vic kommt kurze Zeit später nach. Lukas sieht zum Fenster hinaus, mit dem Rücken zu Vic, die sich an die Theke lehnt. Lukas dreht sich Rum und will Vic die Tasse reichen, doch er stockt. Dann stellt er die Tassen ab und geht zu Vic hinüber.


	11. Ryan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was hat Lukas festgestellt?

Vorsichtig schiebt er die Ärmel ihres T-Shirts zur Seite und legt seine Hände auf die Blau-roten Abdrücke auf ihren Oberarmen. Sie passen zu Handabdrücken. Lukas starrt seine Hände an, dann schaut er Vic mit offenem Mund an. "Was ist passiert?" Fragt er geschockt. Vic beginnt zu schluchzen. "Wer war das?" Fragt Lukas nun und Vic schüttelt den Kopf. "Victoria! Ich will wissen wer das war!" Stellt Lukas leise aber durchdringt fest. "Cliff!" Antwortet sie leise. "Ist das öfters passiert?" Sie nickt und Lukas zieht die Luft laut ein. "Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Ich hätte dir geholfen! Ich bin für dich da!" Er zieht sie in eine Umarmung und Vic beginnt vollends zu weinen. "Du bist nicht daran schuld. Okay?" Sie nickt. "Ich… das erste Mal dachte ich es sei ein Versehen gewesen." Erklärt sie in seine Brust gekuschelt und schweigt dann wieder. "Wie oft hat er…?" Lukas weiß nicht, wie er den Satz beenden soll. Angefasst? Geschlagen? War vielleicht sogar mehr gegen ihren Willen passiert? Vic zieht sich etwas zurück um ihn ansehen zu können, bleibt aber in seiner Umarmung. "Drei Mal." Gesteht sie. "Nach dem zweiten wollte ich die Trennung und es ist vorhin dann eskaliert." Gibt sie zu. "Hat er dich…?" "Nein, nein. Das war alles." "Okay. Du bleibst erst Mal hier. Okay?" Sie nickt. "Danke Lukas." Sagt Vic ehrlich. "Kein Problem. Ich unterstütze dich bei allem. Du solltest ihn anzeigen." Vic nickt. "Soll ich Tanner anrufen?" "Du kennst Ryan?" "Ich kenne fast alle Streifenpolizisten. Aber ich dachte dir ist es lieber mit einem gleichaltrigen Polizisten zu reden und Anzeige zu erstatten, als das ganze mit einem weißen Middlager durch zu kauen." Erklärt Lukas. "Du meinst jemanden wie dich?" Fragt Vic spitz und ein Lächeln huscht Uhr übers Gesicht. "Wow! Das war echt…. Aber immerhin lächelst du wieder." Stellt Lukas fest. Er hält Vic weiter fest und nimmt mit der anderen Hand sein Telefon heraus. Er wählt eine Nummer und beginnt zu sprechen. "Hi Ryan, ich bin's…… ja ich weiß, dass es spät ist…… bist du im Dienst?..... Nein ich bin okay…… ich bräuchte dich aber……. Ja offiziell…… bei mir…… ja, danke, bis gleich." Lukas legt den Hörer weg. "Er ist in 10 Minuten da!" Erklärt er ihr und Vic nickt stumm.  
Kurze Zeit später klingelt es an der Tür. Lukas lässt Vic los und öffnet. "Hi Ryan, danke dass du gekommen bist." Begrüßt er den jüngeren mit Handschlag. An Lukas Tonfall hört der jüngere, dass es Ernst ist und fragt nicht warum es so spät sein muss. Er folgt Lukas in die Küche und sieht Vic überracht an, als sie so kleinlaut gegen Lukas Theke steht, mit hochgekrämpelten Ärmeln. "Vic?" Fragt er überrascht. "Was ist passiert?" Fragt Ryan besorgt als er die Miene der beiden sieht. "Lass uns erstmal hinsetzen." Unterbricht Lukas ihn und deutet den beiden sich zu setzen. Schnell macht er drei Tassen Cafe und setzt sich zwischen Vic und Ryan an den Tisch. "Du solltest von vorne beginnen." Ermutigt Lukas Victoria und drückt ihre Hand. "Ich….. vor ein paar Wochen habe ich einen Mann kennen gelernt. Cliff. Er schien wirklich nett. Es wurde ernster und wir kamen zusammen. Das erste Mal dachte ich er hat es ausversehen gemacht. Ich meinte er hat nicht bemerkt wie fest es war. Als es das zweite Mal passierte war mir klar, dass es kein Versehen war und ich stellte ihn heute zu reden und sagte ihm dass ich mich trennen will und es eskalierte. Ich habe Lukas angerufen und er hat mich geholt." Endet Vic die Kurzfassung. "Okay. War es noch was anderes als die Hämatome?" Fragt Ryan und Vic schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein. Er hat mich nicht geschlagen oder so." "Okay. Ich muss es gleich ausmessen und dokumentieren." Vic nickt. "Okay. Und du willst Anzeige erstatten?" Wieder nickt sie. "War noch jemand bei einer Situation dabei?" "Nein." Gesteht Vic und Ryan seufzt. "Du weißt, dass es das schwieriger macht." "Ich weiß." Gesteht sie leise. "Wie geht es weiter?" Fragt Lukas. "Er wird vorgeladen und eventuell in Untersuchungshaft genommen. Wahrscheinlich wird nicht viel mehr passieren. Ich denke er wird es bestreiten und wenn er nicht schon einschlägig Vorbestraft ist, wird es wahrscheinlich fallen gelassen werden." Lukas nickt resigniert. "Du solltest ihn trotzdem anzeigen, Vic. Wenn er sowas nochmal macht, wird es berücksichtigt werden. Und eine einstweilige Verfügung nach dem Gewaltschutzgesetz mit Näherungsverbot macht auch Sinn." Lukas nickt. "Ich kümmere mich darum." "Okay. Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich die Hämatome Messe und fotografiere?" Fragt Ryan und Vic nickt. Er geht um den Tisch herum, misst, fotografiert und notiert sich alles. "Okay. Ich mache die Papiere fertig und bringe sie vorbei. Wollt ihr noch was wissen oder braucht ihr noch was?" Vic schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich glaube wir sind okay." Lukas hat Vic mittlerweile in den Arm genommen. "Ich finde raus." Sagt Ryan ruhig und Lukas nickt ihm dankend zu. Die beiden wandern zur Couch weiter und Lukas hält sie einfach fest. Irgendwann ist Victoria eingeschlafen und Lukas bringt sie ins Gästezimmer.

Am Morgen geht es ihr deutlich besser. Lukas fährt mit ihr zu ihrer Wohnung und sie packt ein paar Sachen zusammen. Vic will vorerst nicht allein zu Hause sein, was Lukas versteht und sogar gut heißt.   
Die Anzeige hat Tanner wie versprochen fertig gemacht und bringt sie noch am Abend vorbei. Lukas hat auch mit seinem Anwalt gesprochen und die Verfügung ist in Arbeit.

Eine Woche später ist alles unter Dach und Fach. Leider ist es wie Ryan gesagt hat. Cliff hat anders ausgesagt und somit steht Aussage gegen Aussage und da er nicht Vorbestraft ist, wird es fallen gelassen. Aber mit der Verfügung fühlt Vic sich sicher genug, um wieder nach Hause zu gehen.  
"Wenn irgendwas ist, egal was, egal welche Uhrzeit, meldest du dich. Ja?" "Ja, mach ich." "Ryan weiß auch Bescheid. Er ist heute Nacht auf Streife und wird vorbeifahren." "Danke, Lukas!" "Nichts zu danken." "Dich. Du machst dir viel für mich!" "Ich mache es gerne!" Sagt Lukas liebevoll. Er stellt ihre Tasche im Flur ab und verabschiedet sich.   
Vic wirft alles von Cliff weg. Sie will sich nicht an ihn erinnern.  
Lukas ist traurig und fühlt sich unwohl. Erstens war es schön, mit Vic zusammen zu wohnen und zweitens ist er sich nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee ist, dass Vic alleine in ihrer Wohnung ist, aber er weiß, dass 19 nach ihr sehen wird und er will sich nicht aufdrängen. Er wird sie einladen, um sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.  
"Ja?" Vic nimmt einen Anruf an. "Ist alles okay bei dir?" Fragt Travis besorgt. "Ja, alles ist okay. Es hat sich in der letzten Stunde nichts geändert!" "Okay. Tut mir Leid. Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen. Mir war wohler, als du bei Ripley warst!" "Und das aus deinem Mund!" Stellt Vic fest und beide lachen. "Okay. Okay. Du bist gut." "Ja bin ich. Bis morgen!" Sie legen auf und Vic versucht zu schlafen, dich ein Videocall von Andy und Maya kommt rein. "Ja mir geht es gut!" Meldet sich Vic. "Wir… es tut uns so Leid, Vic. Wegen uns hast du ihn kennen gelernt. Es tut uns soo sehr Leid." "Ihr könnt doch nichts dazu!" Stellt sie fest. "Trotzdem." Sagt Maya. "Nichts trotzdem. Ihr seid nicht Schuld. Genauso wenig wie ich. Es ist okay." "Okay. Wenn was ist." "Dann melde ich mich. Versprochen!" "Okay." "Bis Morgen." "Bis morgen. Schlaf gut." "Ihr auch!" Sie legen auf und endlich kann sie schlafen.


	12. Scotch und Bier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kino und Spieleabend. Wen die beiden wohl alles treffen und was sagen die zu dem lockeren Umgang zwischen den Beiden?

Am nächsten Tag schickt Lukas ihr eine Einladung für ihren nächsten freien Tag. Er will mit Vic ins Kino um sie etwas abzulenken und Vic nimmt an.   
Die Schicht ist ruhig und Vic kann ihr Team beruhigen.

Das Kino ist gut besucht. Es gibt eine Premierenvorstellung von einer Neuverfilmung. Aber Vic und Lukas beschließen in eine Komödie zu gehen. Es ist ein Film über eine Kindergärtnerin, die sich in einen Mann verliebt, der ihr zuerst als totales Arschloch vorkommt. Sie lachen und genießen den Abend.   
Vic und Lukas treffen gut gelaunt nach dem Film zufällig auf Hernandez und seine Frau. "Lukas!" Begrüßt er ihn. "Pablo! Irina! Schön euch zu treffen. Wie geht's den Kindern?" "Gut, gut. Danke! Der Babysitter hat sie uns heute abgenommen." "Natürlich." Irina sieht Lukas und Vic Aufforderung an. "Willst du uns einander nicht vorstellen?" Fragt sie vorsichtig nach. "Ehm doch natürlich. Entschuldige. Irina das ist Victoria, Victoria Irina und Pablo Hernandez." Wobei er den Nachnamen besonders betont. Bei Vic klickt es sofort. "Natürlich." Lächelt sie zuckersüße. "Guten Abend Sir, Ma'am!" Begrüßt sie die beiden förmlich. "Guten Abend. Schön sie kennenzulernen." Sagt Irina und Pablo mustert sie genau. Er scheint zu überlegen wie die zwei miteinander umgegangen sind, als er sie noch nicht begrüßt hat. "Wir sollten. Du wolltest doch noch zu dem Laden in der Bismarckstreet." Reist Vic Lukas aus seinen Gedanken. "Oh ja. Natürlich. Du hast Recht. Eine neue Scotchvariation, die ich schon lang gesucht habe." Erklärt er den beiden. "Na dann wollen wir euch nicht aufhalten!" Sagt Irina freundlich und sie verabschieden sich schnell. Lukas und Vic suchen das Weite und man hört sie in einiger Entfernung Lachen und Scherzen. Pablo sieht den beiden verwundert nach. Lukas geht mit ihr so ungezwungen, umgänglich um. Er wirkt gleich 10 Jahre jünger. Er sieht wie Vic ihn seitlich anrempelt und er mit einem Rempler antwortet, wobei Vic einen Schritt vorspringt und Lukas ins Leere tritt. "Was denkst du?" Fragt Irina ihn. "Was siehst du?" Stellt er als Gegenfrage. "Ungezwungenen Verhalten. Aber nicht wie bei einem Paar." Stellt sie fest. Er nickt. "Ist sie nicht seine Freundin?" Fragt sie nach. "Offiziell nicht. Offizielle ist sie EINE Freundin." Betont er. "Sieht für mich auch so aus." Bestätigt Irina. "Sie scheint ihm auf jeden Fall gut zu tun!" "Hmmm." Brummt Pablo. "Warum? Was missfällt dir?" "Sie ist seine Angestellte." Lässt Pablo die Bombe platzen. "Sie ist was?" Irina ist fassungslos. "Sie ist Firefighter auf einer Station." Erklärt er. "Also haben sie nicht direkt was miteinander zu tun?" "Eher selten." "Wie haben sie sich kennengelernt?" "Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nur, dass sie nicht wusste wer er ist und auf die Akademie gegangen ist. An der Abschlussfeier ist es wohl aufgefallen." "Wow… und du denkst sie haben was miteinander?" "Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Das was ich gerade gesehen habe sagt nein. Aber das was ich von anderen höre ist was anderes." "Was hörst du?" "Er nimmt sich mehr Freizeit, seit sie aus seiner Dienstkette entfernt worden oder soll es werden. Er ist manchmal plötzlich weg. Verpasst fast Termine, wenn seine Assistentin ihn nicht informiert." "Du meinst er ist abgelenkt?" "Das würde ich nicht sagen, er arbeitet immer noch bedeutend mehr, als alle anderen. Aber... Er verhält sich einfach anders. Ich kenne ihn seit er Lutenent wurde und so war er noch nie. Nicht mal in seiner 2ten Ehe mit Eva." "Vielleicht tut ihm die Freundschaft zu ihr einfach gut?" Stellt Irina fest. "Vielleicht." Sagt er nachdenklich und sie lassen das Thema fallen.  
"Gott war das unangenehm!" Sagt Lukas. "Warum? Ist es dir peinlich mit mir gesehen zu werden?" Vic ist irritiert und verletzt. "Was? Nein! Im Gegenteil. Ich liebe es mit dir rumzuhängen. Es nervt nur, dass ich es immer verteidigen muss. Immer wird gefragt ob du mit mir schläfst oder was ich dir anbieten, damit du Zeit mit mir verbringst. Das nervt einfach. Ich verstehe nicht, warum wir nicht einfach ungezwungen Zeit miteinander verbringen dürfen." "Hmmm. Verstehe!" Sagt Vic traurig. Sie fahren zu besagtem Geschäft und Lukas Laune hebt sich schnell, als er mit der gesuchten Flasche den Laden verlässt. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass man für einen Scotch so viel ausgeben kann!" Sagt Vic irritiert. "Für eine gute Flasche…." Lukas stockt, er will nicht über sein oder ihr Gehalt reden. Er weiß, was sie verdient und sie wird keine Ahnung haben.   
Sie verabschieden sich an der U-Bahn und Vic fährt nach Hause. Sie ist müde und irgendwie war der Tag anders als erwartet.

Ein paar Tage später lädt 19 zum Spieleabend ein. Es findet wie immer auf Millers Hausboot statt. Er mag es zwar nicht, aber das Team hat es einstimmig beschlossen, außer Dean. Die Stimmung ist ausgelassen. Sie scherzen und trinken, als Vics Handy geht. "Ja?" Travis hebt ab, da Vic gerade keine Hand frei hat. "Oh. Tschuldigung. Scheinbar habe ich mich verwählt!" Sagt er. "Ehm hier ist Vics Telefon. Ich bin nur dran gegangen, weil sie keine Hand frei hat." "Ah. Montgomery?" "Ehm ja?" "Kannst du mir bitte Victoria geben?" Er hört Gegröle und Lachen durch die Leitung. "Ehm ist Grad schlecht. Kann ich ihr was ausrichten?" "Ehm nein. Sie scheint beschäftigt. Alles gut. Sag ihr schöne Grüße!" "Travis? Wer ist das?" Hört er Vic rufen. "Wer warst du nochmal?" Fragt Travis in den Hörer. "Lukas!" "Oh! Entschuldigung, Sir!" Vic zuckt zusammen. "Ist es Lukas? Gib ihn mir!" Ruft sie. "Lukas?" "Ja! Hi. Ich wollte dich nicht stören." "Schon gut. Was gibt's?" "Jennifer hat mich versetzt und ich wollte wissen ob du Zeit hast, aber du bist bei 19." "Ehm ja bin ich. Was ist mit Sully?" "Der hat irgendwas mit einem anderen Captain ausgemacht." "Ah. Verstehe. Warte kurz ja?" Er wird in die Warteschleife gelegt. "Willst du vorbeikommen? 19 ist cool damit." "Was? Nein. Ich will sie nicht unwohl fühlen lassen." "Tust du nicht. Ich schick dir die Adresse. Bis gleich!" Sagt sie und legt auf. Sein Phone piept direkt mit der Adresse. Er hat keine Wahl. Lukas macht sich fertig und fährt los. Auf dem Weg hält er kurz und besorgt noch ein paar Chips/ Flips und Muffins, sowie Bier.  
10 Minuten später kommt er am Hafen an und geht die Strecke bis zum Hausboot. Er klopft und wird von einem mürrischen Dean begrüßt. "Ich…." Beginnt Lukas. "Komm schon rein!" Ruft Vic. "Und du sei nett!" Tadelt sie Dean, Lukas betritt den Raum und Dean schließt die Tür. "Tschuldigung. Aber warum muss es immer mein Haus sein? Ich bin ja gerne mit euch allen zusammen und mir macht es auch nichts aus, dass andere dazukommen aber warum immer bei mir? Ich meine ihr habt doch alle Wohnungen oder?" "Schon, aber kein Hausboot!" Sagt Jack und greift nach dem Bier, das Lukas noch im Arm hat. "Vielleicht lädt Lukas und ja Mal ein?!" Lacht er. "Ich würde mich geehrt fühlen." Sagt er schlicht. "Gut. Nächstes Mal bei Ripley!" Sagt Dean schnell, bevor er einen Rückzieher machen kann. "Tja, jetzt hast du den Salat!" Lacht Vic. "Ich sagte doch, es wäre eine Ehre!" Bestätigt er und sieht ihr in die Augen. Vic lächelt schnappt sich die Chips und verschwindet im Wohnzimmer. Es ist ein toller Abend. Sie rufen durcheinander, diskutieren, lachen, tanzen. Lukas fühlt sich Pudelwohl und er genießt es Vic so fröhlich und ausgelassen zu sehen. Sie singt sogar mit Dean zu einem Popsong. Ihre Stimme hat sich keinen Deut verändert und ihr Team grölt den Refrain mit. Sie haben sie wohl noch nicht oft singen hören.   
Der Abend vergeht viel zu schnell und irgendwie findet jeder auf Deans Boot einen Schlafplatz. Dean und Jack teilen sich Deans Doppelbett, da Jack seines für Andy und Maya freigegeben hat. Ben liegt auf der Couch und irgendwie haben es Vic, Travis und Lukas ins dritte Bett geschafft. Vic liegt zwischen den beiden Männer.


	13. Liiert?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas und Victoria genießen Zeit zusammen und es wirft Fragen auf.

Es ist ein kurioses Bild, das Dean und Jack am nächsten Morgen vorfinden, sie beschließen die Tür zu schließen und Frühstück zu machen. Andy und Maya werden vom Cafeduft wach und werfen Ben von der Couch. Zuerst kommt Travis aus dem Zimmer gewackelt. "Café!" Sagt er schlicht und bedient sich. Es folgt Minuten später Vic. Keiner denkt sich was dabei, bis Lukas folgt. Das Gespräch verstummt kurz. "Kommt noch jemand aus dem Zimmer?" Fragt Andy irritiert. "Was? Warum?" Fragt Lukas überrascht. "Naja, bisher waren es drei…. Ich Frage nur ob noch jemand 4tes kommt." "3?" Lukas ist verwundert. Er kann sich nicht erinnern mit 2 anderen im Bett gelegen zu haben. "Immerhin wissen wir jetzt definitiv, dass nichts zwischen euch läuft!" Sagt Travis trocken und Lukas starrt ihn an. "Ich war die ganze Nacht bei euch! Ich hätte wohl gemerkt, wenn ihr rumgemacht hättet!" Erklärt er unverblümt. Lukas überlegt was ihm gerade unwohler ist und beschließt einen Cafe zu trinken, bevor er sich darüber Gedanken macht. Doch soweit kommt es nicht. Während sie Cafe trinken wird die Stimmung so gut und locker, dass er sich keine Gedanken mehr um die Situation macht. Er verabschiedet sich nach dem Frühstück und beschließt noch ein wenig ins Büro zu gehen.

19, Sullivan und Lukas mit Jennifer treffen sich einige Zeit später in der Bar. Lukas spendiert die erste Runde und sie unterhalten sich angeregt. Aus Platzmangel sitzt Andy bei Jack und Maya bei Dean auf dem Schoß. Als Lukas mit den Getränken zurück kommt steht er etwas unbeholfen da, bis Vic aufsteht und er sich setzten kann. Als Vic von der Toilette kommt steht sie vor dem gleichen Problem, nur dass sie es einfach löst. Kurzerhand setzt sie sich bei Lukas auf den Schoß, der es unkommentiert stehen lässt und sich weiter mit Travis und Dean über eine Band unterhält. Sullivan beäugt die Situation neugierig und stumpt Jennifer an, die das ganze interessiert beäugt. "Glaubst du da ist mehr?" Raunt er ihr zu. "Lukas behauptet nicht, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher." Gesteht sie. "Da läuft nichts!" Mischt sich Ben ein und kassiert fragende Blicke. "Als wir auf Deans Boot gefeiert haben, haben sie sich ein Bett geteilt und es ist nichts passiert!" Sagt er leichtfertig. "Sie haben was?" Fragt Jennifer überrascht und Sullivan muss sich zusammenreißen um sich nicht zu verschlucken. "Und ihr seid sicher, dass nichts… ich meine dass sie nicht." Stottert Sully. "Mhm. Total. Travis war bei ihnen und Lukas hat ihn nicht bemerkt, also wenn zwischen ihnen was laufen würde, hätte er es bemerkt." Sagt Ben Schulterzucken. Sully und Jen scheinen damit zu Frieden und unterhalten sich angeregt mit der Gruppe.   
Vic und die Mädels gehen irgendwann tanzen. Die Stimmung ist gut, bis sich ein Mann zur Gruppe dazugesellt. Andy, Maya und Jennifer haben Glück und sind nicht Ziel seiner Annäherung. Vic hat nicht so viel Glück und versucht ihn abzuschütteln. Doch er reagiert nicht. Lukas beobachtet die Szene und als Vic ihn Hilfesuchend ansieht steht er auf. "Ich geh eine Holde Maid retten." Kündigt er an und steuert auf die Mädchengruppe zu. "Hey Babe!" Sagt er halblaut und tritt von hinten an Vic heran. "Ach den lässt du? Schlampe!" Zischt der Typ und Lukas kocht vor Wut. "Wie hast du sie gerade genannt?" Schreit Lukas und Sully wird auf die Gruppe aufmerksam. Mit zwei Schritten sind die Jungs da. "Lass es Babe. Er ist es nicht Wert!" Sagt Vic zu Lukas und dreht sich zu ihm herrum. "Chief alles okay?" Ruft Dean, doch die zwei hören ihn nicht. Vics Hand liegt auf seinem Herz und Lukas blickt zu ihr runter. Ihre Augen treffen sich und Vic sieht ihn liebevoll an. Lukas wirft dem Typ einen giftigen Blick zu und diesem schlottern die Knie. "Du hast Recht, Schatz. Er ist es nicht Wert!" Vic lächelt, nimmt seine Hand und führt ihn von der Tanzfläche. Die herbeigeeilten Jungs sehen ihnen verwundert nach. "Wie war das mit es ist nichts?" Zischt Sully und als sie am Tisch ankommen finden sie Vic und Lukas, sich gegenüber sitzend laut lachend. "Gott der hat uns es voll abgekauft!" Prustet Vic los. "Und wie! Ich dachte er macht sich gleich in die Hose!" Lacht Lukas laut. Die Jungs stehen unentschlossen und irritiert vor den beiden. "Was genau ist jetzt hier los? Seit ihr nun zusammen oder nicht?" Fragt Sully direkt. "Sind wir nicht!" Sagt Lukas lachend. "Ihr habt es geglaubt?" Lacht Vic. "Du hättest Darsteller werden sollen!" Lacht Vic. "Und zum Schluss wäre er doch bei uns gelandet!" Mischt sich Andy ein und Vic erstarrt. "Oh Vic. Es tut mir Leid. So war es nicht gemeint!" "Schon okay. Ich komm damit klar." Sagt sie und trinkt an ihrem Bier. Lukas beäugt sie genau. "Es ist okay Lukas! Wirklich!" Versichert sie und er schweigt. "Was? Ja, ich war Darstellerin! Ja, ich habe mich verbrannt! Ja, ich trage Narben davon! Und Ja es tut immer noch weh! Aber ich will weiter machen, weiter leben. Mein Leben leben und das heißt auch zu lernen damit umzugehen." Schimpft sie und Lukas sieht sie schockiert an. So eine Schimpftirade hat er nicht erwartet. "Tschuldigung. Ich werde mich nicht mehr einmischen!" Sagt er trocken und steht auf. Vic atmet durch. "Ihr entschuldigt kurz!" Stellt sie eher fest, als dass sie fragt und folgt ihm. Lukas sitzt an der Bar. Und trinkt einen Scotch. Er sieht traurig und niedergeschlagen aus. "Lukas!" Beginnt Vic. Er winkt ab. "Victoria. Ich Sorge mich um dich. Wenn du das nicht willst, dann können wir nicht befreundet sein!" Stellt er fest. Vic weiß, auf was er anspielt. Es muss auch für ihn eine schwierige Situation gewesen sein. "Ich… es tut mir Leid. Ich habe überreagiert, aber du übertreibst es einfach ein bisschen!" Sagt sie ruhig. "Ich übertreibe?" Fragt er dagegen laut. "Du bist diejenigen, die ihr Trauma verarbeitet. Du rufst mich im Büro an um zu reden. Du rufst mich mitten in der Nacht an, um dich abzuholen und wohnst dann über eine Woche bei mir. Und ICH reagiere über?" Fragt er ironisch. Es ist wie ein Schlag, den Lukas ihr ins Gesicht gehauen hat. "Tust du!" Stellt Vic nun lauter fest. "Wenn du das sagst!" Lukas widmet sich wieder seinem Scotch und Vic läuft Richtung Ausgang. Sie braucht frische Luft.   
"Na? Streit im Paradies? Vielleicht brauchst du jetzt ja Gesellschaft!" Der Typ von der Tanzfläche ist wieder um Vic. "Ach lass mich in Ruhe!" "Ach komm schon. Dein Freund bekommt es gar nicht mit!" "Nein!" Wiederholt Vic nun lauter.  
Lukas hört ihre Stimme. Irgendwas stimmt nicht, der Tonfall war seltsam. Schnell schaut er sich um und entdeckt Vic wieder mit dem Typen von der Tanzfläche. Sie funkelt ihn wütend an, während er sich ihr unerbittlich nähert. Sie wiederholt ein Nein. Schnell ist er auf den Beinen und mit einem großen Satz bei den beiden. "Sie sagte NEIN!" Knurrt er. "Was willst du! Häh? Bist doch eh nicht ihr Freund." Er scheint sich mittlerweile Mit angetrunken zu haben. "Und selbst wenn nicht. Wenn sie nicht will, will sie nicht!" "Sie ziert sich nur ein bisschen. Und nur weil sie nicht mit dir ficken will, heißt das nicht, dass sie mich nicht will!" Zack! Lukas schlägt zu. Vic reißt die Hände vor den Mund. "Lukas!" Schreit sie. Jetzt wird auch 19 auf sie aufmerksam. Der jüngere reibt sich sein Gesicht. "Arsch!" Stellt er fest. "Willst du noch eine oder trollst du dich endlich?" Fragt Lukas neutral und der jüngere zieht von dannen. "Du bist ein Idiot! Was wäre wenn er dich anzeigt?" Schimpft Vic und Lukas sieht betroffen zu Boden. "Ich wollte…" "Ich weiß!" Sagt sie sanft und hebt sein Kinn an. "Danke Lukas!" Sagt sie und ein Lächeln huscht über sein Gesicht. "Also darf ich mich kümmern?" Fragt er vorsichtig nach und Vic lächelt ihn an. "Darfst du! Aber jetzt versorgen wir erstmal deine Hand." Stellt sie fest. Sie organisiert einen Eisbeutel, während sie die einzelnen Knochen abtastet und die Haut, sowie die Beweglichkeit der Gelenke überprüft. Während sie dies tut summt sie vor sich hin und Lukas starrt sie an. "Was?" Lacht Vic als sie ihre Untersuchung beendet und aufgehört hat zu Summen. "Du hast gesungen!" Stellt Lukas fest. "Ach ja?" Fragt Vic überrascht. "Ja, hast du!" Stellt Lukas fest. "Singen hat mich schon immer beruhigt." Erzählt Vic eher sich selbst als Lukas, dann sieht sie ihn an "Und was?" Fragt sie nun amüsiert. "Love is Strange!" Erklärt Lukas. "Oh!" Stellt Vic überrscht fest. "Es war das letzte was ich geprobt habe." Erklärt Vic düster und Lukas schluckt. Es ist intimer als alles was sie bisher geteilt haben. "Manchmal. Manchmal vermisse ich es." "Zu singen?" "Auf der Bühne zu stehen." Lukas nickt. "Ich habe alles entsorgt!" Gesteht sie und ist den Tränen nahe. "Ich habe alles weggeschmissen, ich wollte nichts mehr damit zu tun haben und jetzt…. Jetzt bereue ich es keine Plakate mehr zu haben." Lukas atmet hörbar aus. "Du solltest deine Hand kühlen!" Wechselt die das Thema und Lukas akzeptiert es. Er greift nach dem Eisbeutel und legt ihn sich auf die Hand, die zu pochen beginnt. "Komm lass uns zu den anderen gehen!" Sagt Lukas schlicht und Vic nickt dankend.   
Die anderen haben die Szene beobachtet und tun so als hätten sie nichts mitbekommen. "Alles gut?" Fragt Sully Vic und sie nickt stumm. Dann sieht er Lukas an und dann auf dessen Faust. "Ich hatte erwartet, dass das jahrelange Boxen dich besser gemacht hätte!" Stellt er fest. "Wollte ihn ja nicht ko gehen lassen!" Scherzt Lukas und Jennifer sieht ihn böse an. "Gib mir das nicht, Jen. Vic hat mich schon genug angeschrieen!" "Zu Recht!" Sagt Jennifer sauer und Lukas setzt sich um sein Bier weiterzutrinken. Vic bestellt sich unterdessen einen Wodka. Die Stimmung wird langsam wieder gelöster und bald gehen die ersten nach Hause. Vic wird heute von Jack und Dean nach Hause begleitet, da Lukas Jennifer zu sich bringt.

Es ist heiß. Brütendheiß! Das Team von 19 freut sich über diesen freien Tag, den sie nicht in Uniform und Ausrüstung verbringen müssen. Sie verabreden sich früh fürs Schwimmbad. Die Gruppe tobt ausgelassen im Wasser, macht immer wieder an Land Pause, spielt Volleyball oder isst etwas.   
Gegen Nachmittag taucht Lukas mit Sullivan auf. Die beiden waren zum Boxen verabredet, haben aber bei dem Wetter beschlossen lieber schwimmen zu gehen.   
Andy erblickt die beiden zuerst und winkt sie zu sich. "Hi!" "Hi, Andy!" Grüßt Lukas. "Wollt ihr euch zu uns legen? Die anderen sind gerade Volleyball-Spielen. Sie sollten aber gleich kommen!" Klärt die die beiden auf. Lukas legt sein Handtuch auf den Boden und beginnt sich auszuziehen. Andy beobachtet die beiden und kann nicht leugnen, dass ihr gefällt was sie sieht. Beide Männer sind durchtrainiert und haben kaum Fett an sich.  
Der Rest der Gruppe kommt hinzu und Vic sieht überrascht zu Sully und Lukas. "Hi. Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr kommen wollt!" Stellt sie freudig überrascht fest. "Ja war ziemlich spontan!" Erklärt Sully. Vic mustert die beiden, auch ihr gefällt, was sie sieht. "Ich denke wir sollten den Sand loswerden!" Mischt sich Jack ein. "Stimmt wohl!" Lacht Vic und die Gruppe verschwindet unter die Freiluftduschen.   
Als sie zurückkommen, erstarrt Lukas. Vic kommt klitschnass auf die Gruppe zu. Ihr Orangener Bikini leuchtet auf ihrer Karamellhaut, die mit Wassertropfen gesprenkelt ist. Ihre Haare fallen offen um ihre Schultern. Sie sieht verdammt sexy aus. Schnell blickt er weg. Er muss sich zusammenreißen, denn Badehosen verstecken nur bedingt was sich darin abspielt. Außgerechnet Vic lässt sich direkt neben ihm fallen. "Kannst du mich eincremen?" Fragt sie und wirft ihm die Creme zu. "Ehm klar, natürlich." Strauchelt er. Das kann nicht gut gehen. Denkt er sich und beginnt sich Creme auf die Hand laufen zu lassen. Dann beginnt er ihren weichen Rücken einzucremen. Ihren verdammt weichen Rücken. Lukas braucht alles in sich um sich zusammen zu reisen. Die Narben lässt er zuerst aus, greift selbstständig nach der Fettcreme, verteilt sie auf ihrem Hals und den Ausläufern und bedeckt diese dann mit Sonnenschutz. Vic legt ihren Kopf bereitwillig zur Seite, damit Lukas gut arbeiten kann. "Danke!" Erwidert Vic, als er beide Tuben neben sie legt. "Gerne!" Bringt er heraus, bevor er sich zum Sonnen auf den Bauch legt. Natürlich nur zum Sonnen! Die Szene blieb natürlich nicht unbeobachtet. Doch 19 und Sully wissen, dass die beiden einfach nur gut befreundet sind und lassen das ganze unkommentiert. Sie haben sich daran gewöhnt, dass die beiden so miteinander umgehen und denken sich nichts mehr dabei.  
Nach einer Stunde, in der Lukas sich gedreht und auch eingecremt hat, beschließen sie ins Wasser zu gehen. Travis verzichtet freiwillig aufs kalte Nass und bewacht die Sachen der Gruppe.  
Sie toben ausgelassen im Wasser. Vic neckt Lukas, der ihr nachsetzt und sie zu fassen bekommt. Vic quietscht als er sie zu sich zieht und hochhebt. Lukas lacht und wirft sie sich über die Schulter. Vic strampelt und beschimpft Lukas im Spaß. 19 und Sully lachen, da Lukas Vic mühelos mit sich mitnimmt. Lukas muss mit sich kämpfen. Er spürt ihre weiche Haut auf seiner. Ihren Duft in seiner Nase und ihre freudige Stimme in seinem Ohr. Am liebsten würde er sie einfach mitnehmen und zu Hause in sein Bett bringen. Doch das geht nicht. Also bleibt ihm nichts anderes übrig als die Szene zu genießen, aber nicht zu sehr! Irgendwann lässt er sie los und Vic steht vor ihm im Wasser. Mit einer Armlänge Abstand steht sie da und grinst ihn an. "Bin ich zu schwer geworden, alter Mann?" Fragt sie und ihr Grinsen wird noch breiter. "Wenn ich dich erwische!" Sagt Lukas und Vic schwimmt los. Sie versteckt sich hinter Sully und Dean. Lukas eilt herbei und versucht an den beiden vorbei an Vic heran zu kommen. Doch diese weicht ihm immer wieder geschickt aus. Nach einiger Zeit kehrt die Gruppe zu ihrem Platz zurück.   
Lukas und Dean besorgen was zu Essen und die Gruppe stürzt sich darauf. Vic hat ihre Portion schnell verschlungen und bedient sich an Lukas Essen. Er schmunzelt und beschließt es zu ignorieren, da er eigentlich eh keinen Hunger hat, zumindest nicht auf Pommes. Travis sieht Sullivan Kopfschütteln. "Ich weiß auch nicht, wo sie das ganze Essen hinsteckt, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie kaum Sport macht und so einen Body hat!" Erwidert Travis und Sullivan lacht, weil Lukas sich an einer Pommes verschluckt. "Geht's? Wir können auch den Heimlich Handgriff anwenden, wenn du es brauchst!" Sagt Andy und lacht. "Geht schon!" Sagt Lukas und spült mit seinem Bier nach.  
Nach einigen Stunden im Freibad löst sich die Gruppe auf. Alle sind müde und freuen sich aufs Bett.


	14. Wow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victoria hat Geburtstag und feiert.   
> Lukas hingegen kämpft gegen sich und den Druck des Postens als Chief. Kann Vic ihm helfen?

Heute ist ein großer Tag. Es ist der Geburtstag von Vic. Ihr Team, sowie Lukas und Jennifer kommen auf den Abend vorbei um mit ihr zu feiern. Es ist ausgelassen und angenehm. Vic, die eine misserable Köchin ist, hat Pizza bestellt, was die Vorgabe von 19 war, um zu kommen. Bier und Schnaps hat sie ebenfalls bereit gestellt, sowie Knabbereien. Nach dem Essen geht's an die Bescherung. Von 19 und Jennifer bekommt sie zuerst ein selbst kreiertes Kochbuch, mit einfachen aber sehr leckeren Gerichten. Teilweise sind es Familiengericht der anderen und einen Gutschein für einen Kochkurs. Vic amüsiert sich über das eigennützige Geschenk ihrer Kollegen, nimmt es ihnen aber nicht böse. Als zweites haben sie sich zusammen getan und für Vic zwei Karten für ein Theater Stück besorgt, dass Vic schon lange sehen will. Zum Schluss ist nur noch Lukas Geschenk übrig. Er reicht ihr eine graue Rolle, die er lediglich mit einer Schleife dekoriert hat. Vic nimmt den Deckel ab und zieht ein Papier herraus. Es ist ein Plakat. Neugierig rollt sie es auseinander und erstarrt. Es ist ihr Plakat! Sie in der Rolle der Mabel. Tränen füllen ihre Augen. "Wo hast du das her? Ich suche seit Monaten danach!" Gesteht sie und Lukas lächelt. "Ich hoffe es gefällt dir!" "Sehr! Danke!" Sie wünscht sich die Tränen ab und umarmt Lukas. Ihr Team nimmt neugierig das Plakat und rollt es aus. Sie sehen überrascht auf das Plakat. "Wow! Vic du sieht's sagenhaft aus!" Stellt Maya fest. "Danke. Das war die letzte Rolle, die ich gespielt habe." Erklärt sie. "Willst du wieder auf die Bühne?" Fragt Jack neugierig. "Irgendwie schon, aber definitiv nicht hauptberuflich!" Erklärt sie. "Das ist gut zu wissen. Nicht dass wir einen Firefighter verlieren!" Lacht Lukas und bändigt ihr einen Briefumschlag aus. Vic sieht ihn überrascht an. "Was ist das?" Fragt sie ihn und er zuckt mit den Schultern. "Mach halt auf!" Vic gehorcht und öffnet den Umschlag. Sie sieht ein Stück Papier heraus und beginnt zu lesen. Sie stockt und schaut Lukas an. "Ist das dein Ernst?" Fragt sie und er lächelt sie an. "Wenn du willst. Es sind 2 Plätze. Du kannst Dean mitnehmen." "Oh nein. Mister! Du kommst schön selber mit! Wenn ich an mir arbeite, dann du auch!" Sagt Vic und Lukas verzieht das Gesicht. "Ich habe befürchtet, dass du das verlangst!" Gesteht er. "Aber es ist dein Geschenk. Du entscheidest!" Stimmt er ihr und ihrer Forderung zu. "Was ist es denn?" Fragt Andy und will Vic den Zettel entreißen, doch Lukas ist schneller. "Das seht ihr früh genug. Ihr müsst euch nur den 23.9 freihalten." Er grinst Vic an und sie nicht ihm zu.  
Der Abend ist gemütlich und die Gruppe mittlerweile sehr homogen. Keiner betrachtet Sully und Ripley als ihre Chefs und Vic ist mehr als nur dankbar dafür. 

Der Tag war Scheiße. Lukas war bei einem großen Brand dabei und hat mehrere Zivilisten verloren. 3 Firefighter sind verletzt und benötigen länger für eine Heilung. Aber sie Leben. Immerhin. Dazu musste er ein Meeting verschieben, dass er nun nach Feierabend noch nachgeholt hat. Es ist spät am Abend und für morgen ist der Plan mehr wie nur gefüllt.  
Lukas klingelt an Vics Tür. Sie öffnet überrascht, als sie ihn durch den Spion erkannt hat. "Lukas? Was ist los?" Fragt sie besorgt, als sie sein Gesicht sieht. Er sieht erschöpft und total fertig aus. "Komm erstmal rein!" Vic zieht ihn in die Wohnung. Lukas folgt ihr bereitwillig. Sie finden sich im Wohnzimmer wieder. Vic steht ihm gegenüber und mustert ihn. "Lukas was ist passiert?" Fragt sie besorgt und hebt sein Kinn, damit sie ihm in die Augen sehen kann. "Ich… ich komm mit dem Druck einfach nicht zurecht. Immer wollen alle irgendwas, ich komm einfach nicht zum Abschalten. Egal was ich Versuche. Ich steh immer unter Spannung, ich kann mich einfach nicht fallen lassen. Es wird immer schlimmer. Ich schlafe fast keine Nacht mehr durchgehend. Und ich kann mich keinen öffnen, weil ich für alle der große Chief sein muss." "Aber du öffnest dich doch gerade!" "Bei dir ist das was anderes. Bei dir fällt es mir ganz leicht! Aber es ändert an dem Dampf nichts. Ich geh Boxen, ich renne 3x die Woche bis zur völligen Erschöpfung aber der Druck ist immernoch da." "Was machst du zur Entspannung?" Fragt Vic. "Ich… ich komme einfach nicht runter. Egal was ich versuche." Vic sieht in seine schmerzerfüllten Augen, dann nimmt sie sein Gesicht in beide Hände und küsst ihn. Sie knöpft sein Hemd auf und lässt es zu Boden gleiten. Lukas schließt die Augen und erwidert den Kuss, bis er sich plötzlich ein Stückchen zurück zieht. "Victoria. Wir können nicht." Haucht er gegen ihre Lippen. "Wir können schon." Flüstert sie zurück und öffnet seinen Gürtel. "Wir sollten nicht." Stöhnt er. "Vielleicht sollten wir genau das?" Erwidert sie und lässt seine geöffnet Hose samt Shorts zu Boden fallen. Er hat die Augen geschlossen und atmet schwer vor Erregung. Victoria sieht ihn hungrig an. Sie streicht vorsichtig über seine Erektion, nur um ihn nochmals aufstöhnen zu hören. Dann nimmt sie seine Hand und führt den komplett entkleideten Lukas ins Schlafzimmer. Sie drückt Lukas aufs Bett. Er sitzt auf der Kante und zieht sie auf seinen Schoß. Victoria küsst ihn erneut und lässt ihre Hand zwischen ihnen hinab gleiten. Lukas zuckt kurz zusammen und stöhnt erneut auf. Er rutscht zurück und liegt nun ausgestreckt auf ihrem Bett. Lukas hat die Augen geschlossen, unmöglich etwas zu tun. Vic lächelt ihn an. Sie küsst ihn und arbeitet sich zu seinem Bauch vor. Immer wieder atmet Lukas schwer und stöhnt auf. Er hat sich überhaupt nicht im Griff. Victoria widmet sich ihm mit einer Hand und ihrem Mund. Es dauert nur wenige Minuten, bis Lukas loslässt. Es war viel zu aufgestaut um es einhalten zu können. "Besser?" Fragt Victoria verführerisch und Lukas nickt. Zu berauscht von dem was gerade passiert ist, kann er nicht antworten. Er zieht Vic zu sich hoch und küsst sie erneut. Lukas dreht sich mit ihr. Er zieht ihr das Shirt über den Kopf. Er küsst sie leidenschaftlich, bevor er mit weiteren sanften Küssen an ihrem Hals hinunter wandert. Er öffnet ihre Hose und zieht sie aus. Dann widmet er sich ihr. Vic genießt und geht zwei Mal über die Klippe, bevor sie ihn zu sich hoch zieht. Sie kann seine Erektion an ihrem Oberschenkel spüren. "Mehr!" Haucht sie ihm ins Ohr und Lukas gehorcht. Langsam und vorsichtig tritt er ein. Das Gefühl überwältigt beide und entlockt ihnen ein tiefes stöhnen. Lukas lässt sich Zeit, er will Vic zuerst bis kurz vor den Gipfel bekommen, bevor er sich in das Spiel einklingt. Beide explodieren zusammen und fallen anschließend in die Laken. "Das war….. wow!" Gesteht Vic und schnauft schwer. "Definitiv!" Gibt Lukas zu. Dann setzt sein Verstand wieder ein. "Das darf definitiv nie wieder passieren, Victoria!" Sagt er schockiert und sieht sie peinlich berührt an. "Ich fand's gut!" Gesteht sie und lächelt ihn an. "Sogar sehr gut." Schnurrt sie und küsst ihn auf den Hals. "Victoria, bitte." Sie setzt sich auf ihn. "Was hättest du gerne?" Fragt sie und schaut über ihre Brüste zu ihm nach unten. "Ich will….. dich!" Antwortet er endlich. Ein Lächeln bildet sich auf ihrem Gesicht. "Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl!" Raunt sie und küsst ihn erneut. "Du bringst mich um!" Stöhnt Lukas. "Es gibt schlimmere Arten zu sterben!" Ist ihr Kommentar, bevor sie sich wieder vereinen.


	15. Das darf nie wieder passieren!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was passiert am nächsten Morgen? Wie gehen sie mit der Situation um?

Als beide am Morgen erwachen wird ihnen das volle Ausmaß bewusst. "Wir können nicht zusammen sein!" Sagt Lukas und streift sich durch die Haare. "Dann lassen wir doch einfach alles wie es ist. Wir sind Freunde." "Und gestern Abend?" "Es war zu gut um es einfach zu Vergessen. Richtig?" Er nickt. "Und wenn wir unsere Freundschaft um diesen Punkt erweitern?" Fragt Vic ernst. "Du meinst wie so ein Freundschafts Plus Ding?" Sie nickt. "Okay. Aber wenn wir jemand anderes treffen wollen.." "Brechen wir es vorher ab!" Stimmt Vic zu. "Okay." "Okay." Beide lächeln. "Musst du heute ins Büro?" "Um 9!" Antwortet er und schaut auf die Uhr. "Ich hätte noch ein paar Minuten…" Bietet er an und Vic beißt sich vor Erregung auf die Lippen.  
Pünktlich um 9 betritt Lukas die Zentrale und Victoria kommt kurz nach 9 auf der Station an. Ihre Kollegen merken nichts und Vic dankt dafür, dass sie noch duschen war um Lukas Aftershave abzuwaschen.

Nach dem Geständnis von gestern Abend beschließt Vic sich mit Lukas zusammen zu tun, was seine sportliche Aktivitäten angeht, damit sie ihn etwas unter Kontrolle hat. So kommt es dass die beiden sich immer an Vics freien Tagen zum laufen treffen. Vic bestimmt die Strecke und das Tempo, so dass sie sicher gehen kann, dass Lukas sich nicht verausgabt. Schnell finden sie einen guten Rythmus.

Die beiden verabreden sich weiter freundschaftlich. Die Komponente Sex kommt regelmäßig dazu. So auch heute. Die beiden sind zum Playstation zocken bei Ripley verabredet. Es gibt Bier und die beiden genießen den Abend. Sie lachen, scherzen und rempeln sich kollegial an um den anderen zu stören. Als es Zeit fürs Bett wird, geht Vic zum Masterbedroom. "Was machst du?" Lacht Lukas. "Ich habe getrunken, als verantwortungsbewusster Mensch fahre ich nicht mehr und wenn ich hier bleibe, wissen wir beide was passiert. Also warum soll ich ins Gästezimmer, wenn du dann eh zu mir kommst?" Fragt sie neugierig. "Gute Argumentation." Stimmt ihr Lukas zu und folgt ihr. Er schnappt sie sich, legt sie über seine Schulter und trägt sie ins Schlafzimmer. Vic schreit spielerisch vor Schreck.

Am Morgen fährt sie schnell zu Hause vorbei um sich Wechselkleidung zu holen. Sie trifft sich mit ihrem Team zum Brunch im Diner. Maya und Andy sitzen neben ihr. "Sag Mal Vic, wo warst du gestern Abend nochmals?" Fragt Maya. "Was? Warum? Das weißt du doch. Ich war mit Lukas zum zocken verabredet." Sagt Vic schlicht. "Und wie lange warst du bei ihm?" Mischt sich Andy ein. "Den ganzen Abend." "Ich habe es vorhin auch wahrgenommen!" Mischt sich Dean ein. "Von was redet ihr bitte?" Vic sieht sie irritiert an. "Du hast Aftershave an dir! Also wenn dir nicht über Nacht ein Bart gewachsen ist, den du rasiert hast, warst du mit einem Mann zusammen und das nicht nur für 5 Minuten!" Erklärt Andy. "Also wer ist es?" Fragt Dean. "Ehm… Es hat Gerade erst angefangen. Nichts worüber man schon reden müsste." Versucht Vic auszuweichen. "Du weichst aus! Kennen wir ihn?" "Ich glaube nicht." Sagt Vic schnell. "Also kennen wir ihn!" Ruft Travis. "Wer ist es?" Fordert Andy. "Ich glaube ich will noch Pfannkuchen!" Sagt Vic und steht auf. "Och komm schon!" Ruft ihr Jack nach. Doch Vic ignoriert ihn. Sie darf es auf keinen Fall preisgeben.

Endlich ist der erste Tag gekommen. Vic ist ganz aufgeregt. Heute beginnt ihr Kurs, den Lukas ihr geschenkt hat. Es ist ein Musicalworkshop am hiesigen Stadttheater. Auf dem 'Lehrplan' steht Aladdin. Ein Stück, das Vic schon lange reizt. Sie trifft sich mit Lukas vor dem Theater. Sie machen und feixen beim eintreten. Am ersten Tag lernen sich die Kursteilnehmer kennen und die Regisseurin verteilt die Rollen und Texte. Sie ist so von der Dynamik fasziniert, dass Lukas und Victoria die beiden Hauptrollen ergattern. Zum Schreck beider, da Vic sich ihrer Vergangenheit stellen muss und Lukas sich seinem Lampenfieber stellen muss.  
Sie Proben das Stück einmal durch. Dann wird der Kurs entlassen.

Ein paar Tage später treffen sich Vic und Lukas. Sie spielen die Soloszenen einmal durch, fragen sich ihren Text ab und treffen sich danach mit 19 in der Bar. "Und was ist es nun, was ihr macht?" Fragt Travis neugierig. "Wird nicht verraten!" Sagt Vic verschwörerisch und 19 beginnt wieder mit der Raterunde. Sie beginnen mit einem Aktmalkurs und enden bei einem Schreinerlehrgang. Zwischendrin kommen sie auch auf die Idee, die beiden könnten Fallschirmspringen gehen. Vic und Lukas amüsieren sich köstlich.


	16. Die Zeit vergeht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic und Lukas erleben einiges zusammen.

Heute ist wieder Probe im Theater. Sie spielen das Stück mehrfach durch und die einzelnen Gruppen proben ihre Lieder. Zu Vics Überraschung trifft sie Gifda, die als Gesangs und Tanzdirektor für das Stück verantwortlich ist. "Vic?" Fragt sie überrascht und die beiden fallen sich um den Hals. "Und Lukas!" Stellt sie überrascht fest. "Ich wusste, dass was zwischen euch läuft!" "Tut es nicht!" Wiederspricht Vic. "Aber ihr seit zusammen hier?" Fragt Gifda weiter. "Schon irgendwie!" Gesteht Lukas. "Wie kommt's?" Lacht Gifda. "Ich arbeite für ihn!" Sagt Vic und zuckt mit den Schultern. "Du arbeitest für ihn?" Damit hätte sie nicht gerechnet. "Also seit ihr Chef und Angestellte?" "Wir sind auch befreundet!" Erklärt Lukas. "Lol! Ihr zwei seid echt lustig. Was arbeitet ihr zwei jetzt nochmal genau?" "Ich bin Firefighter und Lukas ist mein Firechief!" Erklärt Vic. "Also ist er nicht dein Boss, sondern der Boss deinen Bosses Boss!" Stellt Gifda fest und die drei lachen. "Okay, kommt wir proben. Nun seit ihr nämlich in meinem Reich!" Die drei beginnen und Gifda ist, wie damals, von der Chemie der beiden fasziniert. Sie hat sogar das Gefühl, dass die beiden enger sind als damals.  
Nach den Proben fahren Lukas und Vic zu ihm nach Hause. Sie trinken ein Glas Wein, Lukas kocht Spagetti und Vic darf ihm helfen. Es schmeckt sogar wirklich gut, obwohl Vic geholfen hat. Nach dem Essen duschen die beiden im Master und genießen ihre Zweisamkeit in Lukas Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen laufen die beiden als erstes und kommen gerade rechtzeitig bei Lukas an, damit seine Gäste nicht draußen warten müssen. 19 hat sich zur Hausparty angemeldet. Wie versprochen diesmal bei Lukas. "Gehst du noch duschen?" Fragt er Vic. "Ja, hatte ich vor!" Erklärt sie und holt ihre Rasche aus dem Auto. "Du kennst dich ja aus!" Sagt Lukas und überlässt Vic ihrem Ritual. Ungewohnterweiße benutzt Vic das Gästebad im Gästezimmer, bevor sie sich zu 19 gesellt. Lukas ist schon bei ihnen als sie sich setzt. "Du gehst hier öfters duschen?!" Stellt Andy überrascht fest. "Manchmal. Wenn wir uns vor der Schicht zum Laufen treffen ist es einfacher mich hier fertig zu machen, bevor ich zur Schicht gehe. Von hier zu mir und dann zu 19 ist einfach viel zu umständlich." Lügt sie. Ihr Team lässt es so stehen. Sie sind viel zu abgelenkt von Ripleys Haus.   
Als Vic das Erste Mal hier gewesen ist, ging es ihr genauso. Alles ist groß, hell und freundlich. Wenn auch teilweise steril, aber das würde sich ändern, wenn Lukas Bilder und co von ihr und 19 bekommt, da ist sich Vic sicher. "Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen!" Gesteht Andy und Maya stimmt ihr zu. "Ihr habt es alle gehört! Mein Haus ist raus!" Ruft Dean und Ripley lacht. "Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns abwechseln? So oft sind wir ja nicht zu Hause und wenn dann sind wir Mal bei dir, Mal bei mir und Mal bei den anderen! Dann ist jeder maximal einmal im Monat dran." Schlägt Lukas vor und der Vorschlag wird von allen gern angenommen.   
Lukas kocht für die Truppe und alle sind begeistert von seinen Kochkünsten. Sie witzeln, dass er und Vic sich toll ergänzen würden.

Die letzte Probe vor der großen Aufführung ist gekommen. Vic ist wahnsinnig nervös. Ihre letzte Generalprobe ist in einem Disaster geendet. Lukas ist ebenfalls nervös, aber er kann Vics Panik sehen. Sie betreten zusammen das Theater. "Ist es okay?" Fragt er besorgt. "Ja! Du bist bei mir!" Erklärt Vic und Lukas drückt ihre Hand. Die Probe ist eine klassische Generalprobe. Alles was schief gehen kann geht schief. Am Ende der Probe ist Vic erleichtert und entspannt und Lukas wird immer nervöser, da die Probe so schlecht war. Doch Vic macht ihm Mut und so beruhigt sich Lukas wieder.

Zwischen der Generalprobe und der Aufführung hat Vic noch ihren Kochkurs. Sie hat keinem davon erzählt, da sie alle nach der Premiere mit einem Essen überraschen will. Der Tag ist anstrengend und Vic bemüht sich alles mitzuschreiben und alle Informationen in sich aufzunehmen. Am Ende gelingt ihr ein gut schmeckendes Gericht, was optisch allerdings keine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Original hat. Aber Victoria ist zufrieden. Es schmeckt und das ist die Hauptsache!


	17. Die Premiere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas und Vic feiern Premiere

Endlich ist der große Tag da. Es ist Abend der Premiere. Lukas ist nervös ohne Ende und Vic ist freudig aufgeregt und besorgt zugleich. Einerseits freut sie sich wahnsinnig wieder auf der Bühne zu stehen, andererseits hat sie Angst zu versagen oder gar Verletzt zu werden.  
Lukas hat das Team direkt zum Theater bestellt. 19, Sully und Jennifer hat er Karten besorgt. Sie wissen jetzt zwar um was es geht, aber das Lukas und Vic mitspielen, wissen sie allerdings noch nicht und schon gar nicht, dass sie die Hauptrollen spielen. Lukas begrüßt sie kurz und gibt ihnen die Karten, dann verschwindet er wieder nach drinnen und lässt seine verwirrten Freunde zurück. "Wisst ihr was da vor sich geht?" Fragt Andy überrascht. "Nein, Vic fehlt auch noch!" Stellt Maya fest. Doch sie haben keine Zeit mehr. Es gibt schon zum ersten Akt. Also gehen sie hinein und begeben sich zu ihren Plätzen.  
Hinter der Bühne ist das totale Chaos, so wie immer bei einer Premiere. Vic kennt das schon zu genüge. Aber sie ist aufgeregt, da es das erste Mal ist, dass Angehörige ihr zu hören und sie nicht vor einer Halle Fremder spielt.  
Der Vorhang öffnet sich zum ersten Akt und 19 grölt, als sie ihre Beiden Mitglieder auf der Bühne entdecken.  
Es klingelt zur Pause. Vic und Lukas kommen kurz nach vorne und werden von 19 umringt. "Ihr seid so gut!" Beginnt Andy zu schwärmen. "Ich beneide dich um deine Stimme, Vic! Ich bin total begeistert!" Sagt Jennifer und Vic lächelt dankbar. Sie plaudern noch kurz, doch dann müssen die beiden Darsteller zurück hinter die Bühne. Es klingelt auch schon zum 2ten Teil.  
Im zweiten Akt kommt das berühmte Lied und keiner kann es erwarten, die beiden darin zu sehen. Lukas/Aladdin holt Vic/Jasmin auf ihrem Balkon ab und sie fliegen durch die Nacht.

Aladdin: Flieg' mit mir um die Welt  
Sie gehört dir, Prinzessin  
Niemals darfst du's vergessen  
Denn im Herzen bist du frei  
Träume werden nun wahr  
Sieh' nur hin, schon passiert es  
Drunter, drüber, du fliegst  
Als wär' es plötzlich Zauberei  
In meiner Welt  
Fängst du ein neues Leben an  
Hier hörst du niemals „nein“  
Hier kann dir keiner  
Deine Träume nehmen  
Jasmin: In deiner Welt  
So neu, so völlig unbekannt  
Mit dir auf Wolken gehen  
Und plötzlich sehen  
Dass deine Welt  
Auch meine Welt sein kann  
Aladdin: Plötzlich wird aus meiner Deine Welt  
Jasmin: Kaum zu glauben,  
doch wahr  
Ich könnt' ewig so fliegen  
Schweben, taumeln und  
wiegen  
Sterne glitzern überall  
In deiner Welt  
Aladdin: Augen auf, es kommt mehr  
Jasmin: Gibt es unendlich  
viel zu sehen  
Aladdin: Freu' dich jetzt schon auf morgen  
Jasmin: Ich bin so völlig frei  
Es ist, als sei  
die ganze Welt auf einmal  
für mich da  
Aladdin: In meiner Welt  
Jasmin: Mir gefällt's hier so  
sehr  
Aladdin: Kann uns're Liebe nur gedeihen,  
Ohne Kummer und Sorgen  
Jasmin: Und bleiben wir zu  
zweit  
Für alle Zeit  
Beide: Wird die weite Welt,  
Auch uns're sein  
Aladdin: Aus meiner Welt  
Jasmin: Wird meine Welt  
Beide: Wir sind zu zweit  
Aladdin: Ein Traum wird wahr  
Jasmin: Wir sind ein Paar  
Beide: Für alle Zeit

Das Publikum tobt jetzt schon und die beiden sind noch nicht einmal fertig.  
Der Rest des Stückes verläuft wie im Nebel. Vic und Lukas sind so im Adrenalinrausch, dass sie hinterher nichts mehr davon wissen.  
19 beglückwünscht beide nach der Aufführung."Es war soooo toll!" Beginnt Travis und umarmt beide. "Es war wirklich toll" Bestätigt Dean. "Danke Leute. Es bedeutet das viel. Ich hatte noch nie Angehörige dabei und wenn es euch gefallen hat, dann umso besser." Gesteht Vic. "Deine Eltern waren nie anwesend?" Fragt Maya überrascht und Vic schüttelt den Kopf. "Aber wir werden immer kommen!" Stellt Andy fest und Vic lächelt. Lukas umarmt sie kurz und alle verabreden sich in ein paar Minuten bei Vic.  
Dort angekommen staunt 19 nicht schlecht. Vic hat schon vorgekocht und sich tatsächlich selbst übertroffen. Wobei dass eigentlich nicht schwer ist. Aber das Essen ist toll. 19 ist begeistert und beschließt ihr zum nächsten Geburtstag wieder einen Kochkurs zu schenken.  
Alle genießen den Abend, bis es Zeit wird nach Hause zu gehen.


	18. Tumult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Travis und Vic sind sich uneinig. Dean wird mit Vic auf einen Einsatz geschickt.

Lukas ist sich nicht sicher, wie das alles passiert ist. Zuerst ist es ein ganz normaler Bürotage und dann sitzt er plötzlich auf einem Stuhl im Krankenzimmer und wartet. Wartet darauf, dass sie aufwacht. Wartet darauf, dass die Medikamente nachlassen und die endlich aufwacht. Gleichzeitig hat er Angst davor, dass sie aufwacht, da sie dann Schmerzen haben wird und er will nicht dass sie Schmerzen hat, doch er will mit ihr sprechen, für sie da sein, wissen was passiert ist.   
Er krempelt sich die Ärmel nach oben, löst Krawatte und Bugles und lehnt sich gemütlich in den Stuhl. Er betrachtet die schlafende Gestalt vor sich. Kabel und Drähte umhüllen sie.  
Lukas kann sich das Ganze immer noch nicht erklären. Warum war Victoria angegriffen worden? War es eine Straftat aus Hass gewesen? Und wenn ja warum? Weil sie eine Frau ist? Es waren mehr Frauen vor Ort, als nur Victoria. Gegen ihre Uniform? Die dienstleitende Polizistin hatte keinen Schäden erlitten. War es wegen der SFD Uniform? Aber dann hätte ihr Kollege auch was abbekommen müssen. Aus Rassismus? Auch das kann Lukas ausschließlich. Mit Victoria war Dean Miller im Einsatz gewesen. War es etwas persönliches? Aber wer sollte so gezielt gegen Vic vorgehen? Ihm fällt niemand ein. Oder war es ein Schlag gegen ihn? Unmöglich. Niemand weiß von ihrem Plusding und selbst wenn, die Zuteilung zu den Fahrzeugen geschieht intern, vor Ort auf der Wache. Es war also nicht vorhersehbar gewesen, dass Vic mit Dean vor Ort sein würde. Der Bär Dean Miller. Er hatte nicht auf seine Freundin, auf seine Geliebte aufgepasst. Wut steigt in Lukas auf. Wir über die Situation nicht mit Vic sprechen zu können. Wir darüber, nicht zu wissen was passiert ist. Und Wut auf sich selbst, weil er auf Dean wütend ist.

Flashback:  
"Was ist eigentlich los mit dir?" Ruft Vic Travis zu. "Was mit mir los ist?" "Ja!" "Sag mir doch was mit dir los ist!" "Mit mir ist nichts los!" "Du lügst! Irgendwas verheimlichst du vor mir! Vor deinem Freund!" "Ich verheimliche dir nichts!" "Oh doch! Du meidest mich. Du bist nur noch bei Ripley!" "Er ist mein Freund!" "DEIN Freund oder dein FREUND?" Betont Travis. "Er ist EIN Freund. MEIN Freund!" Gestikuliert Vic. "Und was bin ich? Eine ausgequetschte Zitrone?" Fragt er pikiert. "Du bist auch mein Freund!" "Dann rede mit mir!" "Worüber denn? Es gibt nichts zu reden!" "Du lügst mich an! Du schläfst mit jemandem!" "Ich… was?" Ruft Vic aus. "Du hast Sex und du verschweißt es mir!" "Weil es dich nichts angeht!" "Ich dachte wir sind Freunde!" "Sind wir auch! Es geht dich aber einfach nichts an mit wem ich was mache!" "Aber Ripley weiß davon?!" Vic schweigt. "Natürlich weiß er es! Geh doch Grad zu ihm! Ich…" "Genug! Das reicht!" Polster Sullivan plötzlich in den Fitnessraum. "Klären sie das morgen nach der Schicht!" Dean geht am Raum vorbei und beäugt die Szene überrascht. "Miller, Hughes RTW. Montgomery Drehleiter!" Verteilt Sullivan die Plätze neu. Vic verdreht die Augen. "Gibt es jetzt noch was zu klären?" "Nein, Sir!" Kommt unisono von allen dreien und Vic zischt ab, gefolgt von Dean. Sullivan atmet durch und geht ins Büro. Travis bleibt allein zurück.  
Es dauert auch nicht lang, bis ein Einsatz für den RTW herreinkommt. Dean und Vic fahren los. Sie schweigen. Vic weil sie nicht reden will und Dean weil er nicht pushen will. Die Einsatzmeldung ist klar. Einige leicht Verletzte nach Schlägerei. Polizei vor Ort. Also nichts, was groß aufhalten sollte.  
Am Ort angekommen teilen Vic und Dean sich auf. Sie versorgen einzelne kleinere Blessuren, bis Dean plötzlich einen Tumult wahrnimmt. Sofort stürzt er mit einigen Beamten auf das Knäul zu, in dem er auch Victoria vermutet. Die Polizisten trennen gewaltsam die Menschen. "Vorsicht! Da ist ein Firefighter mit drin!" Schreit er noch, doch es ist zu spät. Vic bekommt einen letzten Schlag ab und geht zu Boden. Gekrümmt vor Schmerz und Ohnmächtig liegt sie da. Dean will zu ihr, doch ein Polizist hält ihn auf. "Sie ist Beamtin! Lassen sie mich zu ihr! Verdammt noch Mal sie ist nicht ansprechbar!" Tobt er. Dich der junge Polizist lässt ihn nicht durch und zieht sogar seine Waffe. Endlich wird Ryan auf die Szene aufmerksam und kommt hinzugeeilt. Er stürzt zu Vic und ruft Dean herbei. Dieser sieht unsicher zu dem jungen Polizisten und als dieser die Waffe wegsteckt sprintet er los. "Vic! Vic! Hörst du mich?" Dean tätschelt ihr die Wange. "Vic! Wach auf!" Keine Reaktion. "Hol mir die Tasche Tanner und Ruf Verstärkung!" Gibt er Anweisungen und Tanner rennt los. Schnell ist er mit der Tasche zurück und Dean beginnt mit der Untersuchung. Zuerst legt er Vic ein Stifneck an. Atmung und Puls hat er bereits geprüft. Dann leuchtet er in ihre Augen. Beide isokor und reaktiv. Soweit so gut. Schädel scheint stabil. Platzwunde am Hinterkopf. Er versorgt sie schnell. Weiter. Arme o.b. Beine o.b. Bauch verhärtet. Wahrscheinlich innere Blutungen. Er legt eine Infusion und schließt den Monitor an, den Tanner ihm gebracht hat. Endlich taucht Station 23 auf und hilft Dean Vic zu verladen. Sie rasen in die Klinik. Frau, 24, Sturz auf Kopf nach Schlägerei. Pupillen o.b., Platzwunde am Occiput, Arme, Beine o.b., Bauch verhärtet. Stabil mit 1L Ringer voll aufgedreht." Übergibt Dean Vic an das Ärzteteam. Sie nehmen die Trage und verschwinden im Schockraum. Dean bleibt zurück.  
Er weiß nicht, wie lang er da gestanden und auf die Tür gestartet hat. Sein Funkgeräte meldet sich und Dean reagiert. "RTW 19 für Station 19, kommen!" Hört er Sullivan. "RTW 19 hört." Sagt Dean mechanisch. "Was ist los bei ihnen? Wo bleiben sie? Der Einsatz ist längst zu Ende!" "Wir sind in der Klinik. Vic…. Sie ist…" Stottert Dean. "Was ist mit Hughes?" Fragt er alarmiert. Dean drückt den Knopf zum Antworten, erstarrt aber, als Vic vorbei geschoben wird. "Wir operieren ihre Kollegin jetzt!" Sagt Hunt und ungeplanterweiße hört Sullivan das Update mit. Dean lässt vor Schreck den Knopf los. "MILLER! WAS ZUM TEUFEL IST BEI IHNEN LOS?" Schreit er ins Funkgerät. "Vic ist verletzt worden. Sie ist auf dem Weg in den OP." Dean schafft die zwei Sätze zusammenhängend, bevor er im Nebel versinkt. Er bekommt nicht mit, dass auch er durchgecheckt wird, dass ihm eine Infusion gelegt wird und dass 19 auftaucht, gefolgt von einem furchtbar ernsten und geschickten Chief Ripley.  
"Was ist passiert?" Fragt er und Sullivan zuckt mit den Schultern. "Miller war mit ihr im Einsatz. Er steht unter Schock und bringt keinen Ton raus." "Gibt es ein Update?" "Innere Blutungen, scheinbar nichts lebensbedrohliches, aber genaueres weiß man erst nach der OP." Lukas nickt und sieht Ryan am Eingang stehen. Er winkt den jüngeren herbei. "Tanner, was ist passiert. Gib mir Infos. Irgendwas?!" "Ich habe nicht gesehen was los ist. Ich wurde erst darauf aufmerksam, als Dean einen Beamten anschrie, dass er zu Vic muss, die am Boden war. Mehr weiß ich noch nicht. Ich werde mich informieren!" Lukas nickt und setzt sich zu Dean. "Miller! Was ist passiert?" Fragt er ruhig. "Vic Tumult, dann Polizisten, Vic zu Boden, Waffe." Stammelte er und Lukas sieht ihn verwundert an. Er hat Dean noch nie so erlebt und ist überrascht, dass der Bär von einem Mann so stottert. Er beschließt ihn in Ruhe zu lassen und sich nochmals mit Ryan zu befassen. Doch es gibt nichts neues.  
Nach Stunden des Wartens wird Vic auf ein Zimmer gebracht. Die Inneren Verletzungen wurden behandelt, sie hat Flüssigkeit und Blut bekommen. Das Schädel CT ist o.b., bis auf eine Fraktur im Kiefer, die mit Draht versorgt wurde. Lukas setzt sich zu ihr und wartet. Er beginnt Papierkram zu erledigen und wartet. 

So ist er nun hier. Nach einigen Stunden erwacht Vic langsam. Ihr Kopf dröhnt. Sie öffnet langsam die Augen und versucht etwas zu erkennen. Ihr rechtes Auge lässt sich nicht richtig öffnen. Das linke fokussiert etwas hinten im Raum. Nein ein jemand. Sie will etwas sagen, doch ihr Kiefer geht nicht auf. Panik bricht in Vic aus, bis sie seine Stimme erkennt. "Alles gut Victoria. Ich bin's!" Er kommt zu ihr und sie erkennt Lukas. "Dein Kiefer ist angebrochen. Du kannst ihn nicht öffnen. Verstehst du was ich sage?" Fragt er sie und Victoria nickt. "Okay. Hast du Schmerzen?" Fragt er besorgt. Sie schüttelt den Kopf. "Gut. Wenn du was brauchst." Sie zwinkert. "Okay. Erinnerst du dich was passiert ist?" Sie überlegt und schüttelt den Kopf. "Du warst mit Miller im Einsatz und bist zu Boden gegangen. Warum der Tumult entstand weiß keiner." Erklärt er und Vic nickt. Sie versucht sich aufzusetzen verzieht aber Schmerzhaft das Gesicht. Sie sieht Lukas fragend an, als sie die Drainage entdeckt. "Du hattest innere Blutungen und wurdest operiert." Erklärt er. "Es ist aber alles okay. 2 Wochen Pause, 2 leichter Dienst und dann solltest du wieder fit sein. Vic nickt. Sie lehnt sich in die Kissen und schließt die Augen. Sie ist müde und es waren viele Infos.  
Als sie das nächste Mal wach wird. Ist Ryan bei Lukas und sie unterhalten sich angeregt. Als sie Vic bemerken, verstummen sie. "Hey, du bist ja wach!" Sie nickt. "Alles okay?" Fragt Tanner vorsichtig und sie nickt wieder langsam und sieht sie dann fragend an. "Die Untersuchung ist abgeschlossen. Sie haben die Ursache und den Schuldigen nicht ermitteln können." Klärt Lukas sie auf. Vic nickt. Das ist es also. Derjenige ist nicht gefasst. "Ich kann dir einen Therapeuten kommen lassen, wenn du möchtest!" Bietet Lukas ihr an und Vic schüttelt den Kopf. "Es ist kein Schande jemanden zu sehen, der einem Hilft über gewisse Ereignisse hinwegzukommen. Du weißt, dass ich meinen Therapeuten immer noch besuche, wenn etwas ist!" Fährt Lukas fort. Doch Vic schüttelt erneut den Kopf. "Du weißt, dass ich für dich da bin, ja?" Sie nickt und Lukas drückt ihr kurz die Hand. Sie atmet durch und fällt in einen unruhigen Schlaf.


	19. Werden sie erwischt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas Geburtstag steht vor der Tür.

Zwei Wochen später wird Victoria entlassen. 19 und Lukas sind ihr nicht von der Seite gewichen. Doch nun ist sie wieder auf der Station und alles geht seinen normalen Gang.  
Ihr Leben geht weiter. Sie geht regelmäßig zur Gruppe und teilt ihr Erlebnis mit den anderen. Langsam wird ihr Team wieder ruhiger und sie vertrauen darauf, dass Vic sich meldet, wenn es ihr nicht gut geht. Aber erstaunlicherweise hat sie es gut weggesteckt. Der einzige der sich immer noch sorgt ist Lukas.  
Die beiden verbringen viel Zeit miteinander, wenn Vic nicht im Dienst oder mit 19 unterwegs ist. Ihr Freundschaftsplus-Ding hat auch nicht sonderlich unter der Klinik gelitten. Bisher haben sie sich einfach weiter kennen gelernt ohne aufs Ganze zu gehen. Lukas hat Vics flinke Hände für sich entdeckt und lieben gelernt.  
Frederik: *Ich brauche deine magischen Hände* 18:47  
Mabel: *Bei dir oder bei mir?* 18:47  
*Bin noch in einer Konferenz! Komm dann zu dir.* 18:48  
*Ich warte.* 18:49  
Dann geht im Minutentakt Lukas Handy.  
*🧍🏼+ 🧍🏽♀️ + 🛏️ = 🎇 * 18:49  
Lukas und Vic im Bett ergibt Feuerwerk.  
Spätestens jetzt ist Lukas froh, Vic nich mehrt unter ihrem richtigen Namen eingespeichert zu haben. Er hat es geändert, als das Plusding anfing.  
* 🍑🤚 * 18:50  
Pfirsich? Lukas muss nachdenken. Was an Vic ist ein Pfirsich? Ein Pfirsich ist rund, warm, perfekt. Ihr Arsch! Seine Hand an ihrem Arsch? Sextet sie? Im ernst? Jetzt?  
* 🌸🐝 * 18:51  
Blume und Biene? Lotusblüte… er soll sie stechen?  
* 👨🏼🚒🧯👩🏾🚒 * 18:52  
Lukas als Feuerwehrmann mit Feuerlöscher und Victoria. Löschen! Victoria will von Lukas gelöscht werden. Lukas verschluckt sich an seinem Wasser.  
*🌋🛏️ * 18:53  
Vulkanausbruch im Bett. Ihr Orgasmus. Hat sie schon angefangen? Lukas wird nervös.  
* 🌪️🌑 * 18:54  
Wirbelsturm und Nacht. Hier muss er passen.  
* 🦪🤿 * 18:55  
Perlentaucher! Lukas schnappt nach Luft. Diese Frau macht ihn fertig. Er kann förmlich ihren Duft riechen, sie schmecken, ihren Körper fühlen.  
* 👄 🐍 * 18:56  
Mund und Schlange. Ein Blowjob. Lukas schluckt seinen Kloß im Hals runter.  
* ✋ ⚽⚽ * 18:57  
Hand und Ball. Zwei Bälle. Hand und zwei Bälle. Sie knetet seine Bälle.  
* 🤟 🔥 fy * 18:58  
Ich und brenne. Ich brenne. Soll das wörtlich sein? Brennt sie? Was ist fy? For you! Ich brenne für dich. Also symbolisch. Nicht wörtlich. Die Sorge verwandelt sich in Verlangen.  
* 🚨 * 18:59  
Er soll die Sirene benutzen? Denk Abstract. Sich beeilen!  
Um sieben hält Lukas es nicht mehr aus und beendet kurzerhand die Konferenz. "Gutes Meeting. Wir sehen uns morgen!" Sagt er schnell, packt seine Sachen zusammen und rennt förmlich zur Tür. Seine Chief sehen ihn zwar verwundert nach, aber wenn er nicht gleich zu Vic fährt, explodiert er. "Was ist denn mit Ripley los?" Fragt Frankel überrascht, die nichts von den Texts mitbekommen hat. "Jemand hatte es eilig ihn zu sehen. Zumindest hat sein Handy in den letzten 10 Minuten fast minütlich geblinkt." Sagt Rodriguez. "Nicht nur derjenige hatte es eilig!" Kommentiert McKinley. "Hat einer was sehen können?" Fragt Weller. "Nur Emojis." Sagt Hernandez, der neben Lukas gesessen hat. "Emojis?" Fragt Weller überrascht. "Ja. Zum Beispiel Taucherbrille und Perlenmuschel." Sagt er leichtfertig und Smith, der jüngste im Bunde verschluckt sich an seiner Cola. "Was ist?" Fragt Rodriguez ernst. "Das sind nicht nur Emojis!" Erklärt er. "Irgendjemand hat mit ihm gesextet!" "Sexten?" Fragt Frankel erstaunt. "Eine Mischung aus Sex und Texten. Sowas wie telefonsex. Nur halt als Textnachrichten." Erklärt er weiter und die Chiefs werden Knallrot. "Du meinst… oh mein Gott." Sagt Hernandez und die Chiefs beschließen niemals wieder darüber zu reden.  
Er schaltet Sirene und Horn ein und rast zu ihr. Atemlos kommt er im dritten Stock an. Vic hat ihn kommen hören und erwartet ihn im Spitzennegligee. "Ich dachte schon ich muss ohne dich anfragen!" Sagt sie verführerisch und Lukas starrt sie hungrig an. "Ich habe das Meeting abgebrochen. Es sollte sich lohnen!" Knurrt er. "Lohnt der Anblick nicht schon?" Fragt Vic keck und lässt ihn eintreten. "Es ist ein guter Anfang!" Bringt er noch hervor und stürzt sich dann auf sie.

Ein paar Tage später:  
*Hast du Zeit?* 13:56  
*Ich denke schon. Willst du dein Geburtstagsgeschenk?* 14:00  
*Ich bekomme ein Geschenk?* 14:01  
*Natürlich! Gib mir 20!* 14:02  
Victoria klingelt. Lukas öffnet ihr und sie lächelt ihn an. "Darf ich?" Fragt sie und er lächelt sie an. "Natürlich!" Sagt er und macht die Tür frei. Sie tritt ein und wartet bis sich die Tür schließt. "Willst du was?" Weiter kommt Lukas nicht, denn Vic hat sich blitzschnell umgedreht und ihn geküsst. "Okay. Kein Wein!" Murmelt Lukas und dirigiert sie Richtung Treppe. Vic entledigt sich ihrer Schuhe und zieht Lukas das Hemd aus. Er öffnet ihre Hose und Vic stöhnt lustvoll auf. Er zieht sie ihr aus und hebt sie hoch. Dann trägt er sie die Treppe nach oben ins Schlafzimmer. Im Schlafzimmer angekommen öffnet Vic seinen Gürtel und seine Hose fällt zu Boden. Er streift ihr Oberteil ab und dirigiert sie küssend zum Bett. Hier verschwindet auch der Rest ihrer Kleider, die genauso unbedacht den Weg zu Boden findet. Lukas küsst Vic leidenschaftlich und sie windet sich vor Freude. Lukas streift ihr über den Po und Vic platziert sich willig vor ihm. Dann gleitet Lukas langsam hinein, sie stöhnen lustvoll auf.  
"LUKAS?" Ruft es von unten. "Scheiße, was macht Jennifer hier?" Flucht er. "Lukas? Bist du oben?" Sie hören Jennifer die Treppe nach oben kommen. Vic schiebt ihn von sich runter und rennt ins Bad. Die Tür knallt in dem Moment, in dem Jennifer das Schlafzimmer betritt. Lukas bedeckt sich gerade noch rechtzeitig. "OH GOTT! LUKAS." Ruft Jennifer. "Ich wusste nicht, dass du Besuch hast. Es tut mir so Leid!" Stammelte Jennifer schockiert. "Wie wär's wenn du unten wartest?" Sagt Lukas trocken. "Natürlich. Entschuldige." Jennifer wirft die Kleider, die sie auf dem Weg eingesammelt hat aufs Bett und verlässt das Schlafzimmer. Sie schließt die Tür und geht nach unten. Lukas stößt die Luft aus. "Die Luft ist rein!" Sagt er und Vic kommt aus dem Bad. "Scheiße war das knapp!" Sagt sie und sieht zu Lukas, der sich die Boxershorts anzieht. "Was machst du da?" Fragt sie irritiert. "Mich anziehen?" "Du willst mich so zurück lassen? Dein Ernst?" "Vic…." Sie geht einen Schritt auf ihn zu und küsst ihn auffordernd, während sie ihre Arme um ihn schlingt. Lukas ist hin und her gerissen, aber als Victoria sich an ihn drückt, bricht seine Fassade. Er bringt sie zum Bett und sie machen dort weiter, wo sie aufgehört haben. Es wird heiß und sie sind nicht gerade leise.  
Danach ziehen sie sich an und Lukas verlässt als erstes das Zimmer. Er findet Jen in der Küche. Sie ist knallrot, als sie ihren großen Bruder in Shorts und Shirt erblickt. Er schirmt sie vom Durchgang zur Eingangstür ab, sodass Vic ungesehen hindurchschlüpfen kann. "Es tut mir so leid, Lukas." "Sagtest du schon. Warum bist du überhaupt hier?" "Ich wollte eigentlich nur deinen Geburtstag mit dir feiern, aber scheinbar hast du ein anderes Geschenk bekommen." In dem Moment geht die Haustüre. "Hab ich sie jetzt verjagt? Das wollte ich nicht Lukas. Wirklich nicht." Er seufzt. "Lass uns Essen gehen. Ich dusche noch schnell und zieh mich um." "Okay. Es tut mir Leid, Lukas." "Ich weiß! Lass es jetzt gut sein Jen." Sie nickt und Lukas kehrt ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Er betritt das Bad und muss lächeln. Vic hat ihm einen Kuss mit ihrem Lippenstift auf dem Spiegel hinterlassen. Er duscht schnell und ist 10 Minuten später fertig.  
Er nimmt Jennifer im SFD SUV mit und sie fahren zu einem nahe gelegenen Italiener. Zu Lukas Überraschung sitzt Sully schon an einem Tisch. "Sully? Was für eine Überraschung." Sagt Lukas. "Hi Buddy. Alles gute zum Geburtstag." "Danke dir." "Hat dir Jennifer ihr Geschenk schon gegeben?" Fragt er, als sie an ihrem Tisch sitzen und die Karte studieren. "Ähm noch nicht." Sagt Jennifer. "Warum?" Sully lacht. "Du warst so ungeduldig." "Ich war beschäftigt." "Lukas war schon am auspacken." Umschreibt Jennifer und Sully sieht die beiden überrascht an. "Du siehst jemanden?" Fragt er direkt. "Nicht so richtig, aber irgendwie schon." "Verstehe ich nicht!" Sagt Sullivan. "Ich mag sie und es war nicht das erste Mal, aber wir sind nicht zusammen oder so." Versucht Lukas zu erklären, ohne zu viel Infos zu geben. "Schläft sie bei dir?" "Manchmal." Gesteht Lukas. "Seht nur ihr euch oder seht ihr noch andere?" "Nur uns." "Ihr seid sowas von zusammen." "Sind wir nicht." Beharrt Lukas. "Zahlst du dafür?" "BITTE, WAS?" Lukas ist schockiert. "Du bist definitiv vergeben!" Stellt Jennifer fest. "Warum sollte ich?" "Sie schläft bei dir. Ihr seht euch ausschließlich und ihr mögt euch. Das sind alles Parameter einer Beziehung." Erklärt Sully. "Glaube ich nicht. Wir sind nicht zusammen." "Vielleicht nicht offiziell aber ihr seid es definitiv." Erwidert Jennifer. "Also wer ist es?" Lacht Sullivan. "Kennt ihr nicht!" Behauptet Lukas. "Also zumindest ihre Stimme kenn ich nun!" Sagt Jennifer und Lukas wird rot. "Wenn du dich anmelden würdest, kämst du nicht ungelegen!" Sagt er trocken. "Meine Anwesenheit hat euch wohl nicht gestört!" Erkennt sie und Sully deutet hin und her. "Du hast sie verwischt?" Fragt er amüsiert. "Ihn, ja. Von ihr habe ich nur die Wäsche entdeckt. Sie ist ins Bad verschwunden." Gesteht Jennifer. "Und ihr habt dann weiter gemacht?" Lacht Robert. "Warum soll ich mein Geschenk nicht fertig genießen?" Fragt Lukas ernst und erntet Lacher von Sullivan und eeeees von Jennifer. "Wann lernen wir sie kennen?" Fragt Sully neugierig. "Wann lernen wir wen kennen?" Victoria steht am Tisch und schaut keck in die Runde. "Vic! Schön dass du es geschafft hast!" Ruft Jennifer aus und umarmt sie. "Danke für die Einladung." Sie umarmt zuerst Jennifer, gibt Sully die Hand und geht dann zu Lukas. "Willst du nicht aufstehen?" Fragt sie keck. "Er hat heute schon genug gestanden!" Ruft Jennifer aus und sie und Sullivan lachen. Lukas steht auf und Vic umarmt ihn herzlich. "Alles gute." Flüstert sie ihm zu. "Danke!" Raunt er zurück. Dann trennen sie sich. "Also was hab ich verpasst?" Fragt Vic beim hinsetzen. "Lukas hat eine Freundin!" Platzt Sullivan glücklich heraus. "Ach ja?" Fragt Vic überrascht und neugierig. "Ja. Ich habe die beiden heute überrascht." Gesteht Jennifer. "Hast du nicht!" Ruft Vic. "Doch! Es war echt unangenehm!" "Wem sagst du das!" Mischt sich Lukas ein und Vic lacht. "Ich dachte mir dass du jemanden siehst, aber ein bisschen sauer bin ich schon, dass du mir nichts gesagt hast!" Erörtert sie. "Warum hast du damit gerechnet?" Fragt Jen überrascht. "Er war viel ausgeglichener. Ist euch das nicht aufgefallen?" "Jetzt wo du es sagst. Doch. Schon seit Monaten!" Bestätigt Jen. "Ich dachte immer, dass ihr zwei irgendwann…." Gesteht Sully. "Wir?" Vic deutet zwischen sich und Lukas hin und her. "Ihr wart immer so vertraut und Lukas ging es so schlecht nach dem Brand. Ich dachte einfach da wären Gefühle im Spiel, die irgendwann ihren Weg finden." Verteidigt er sich. "Apropos Gefühle!" Jen dreht sich zu Lukas. "Erzähl uns was von ihr." Fordert sie. "Was soll ich denn erzählen?" "Irgendwas!" Lacht Sully. "Sie ist intelligent, witzig, warmherzig. Mit ihr fühlt es sich einfach unkompliziert und richtig an. Und dann sind da noch ihre Augen. Die Strahlen richtig, wie zwei Sterne." Erklärt Lukas und Vic schmilzt fast bei seiner Erklärung. "Das klingt wirklich besonders." Sagt Sullivan nachdenklich. "Das ist sie. Sie ist etwas ganz besonderes." Gesteht Lukas. "Gott bist du verknallt!" Stellt Jen fest. "Vielleicht bin ich das." Gesteht Lukas und trinkt an seinem Bier. Vic kann nicht anders als seine Liebeserklärung wahrzunehmen. Doch sie sagt nichts dazu und lässt es einfach unkommentiert stehen.  
Das Abendessen verläuft ruhig und gemütlich. Sully und Jen erzählen Geschichten aus seiner Jugend und Rookie Zeit. Vic amüsiert sich mit den beiden köstlich und Lukas akzeptiert es, da er es mag, wenn Vic fröhlich lacht.  
Sully begleitet Vic nach Hause. "Und du bist okay damit, dass er jemanden sieht?" Fragt er auf dem Weg. "Klar. Warum nicht? Er hat es verdient." Sagt Vic einfach und zuckt mit den Schultern. Sully mustert sie. Aber ihre Worte scheinen Ernst gemeint zu sein. Sie kommen bei Vic an. Sully verabschiedet sich und wartet, bis Vic im Haus verschwunden ist, dann schickt er Lukas den versprochenen Text und geht dann selbst nach Hause.  
Lukas hat Jennifer bei sich abgeladen und wartet auf Sullys Text. Als er ihn bekommt schickt er ein Danke und geht ebenfalls zu Bett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So nun muss ich erstmal weiter schreiben. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch bisher.   
> Was ist euer Lieblingsteil?
> 
> Lasst mir gerne Likes oder Ideen/Wünsche da.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim weiterlesen.


	20. Ich würd lügen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas und Vic kommen sich in der Öffentlichkeit näher. Fällt es den anderen auf?

Ein paar Tage später treffen sich Lukas und 19 zum Karaoke singen. Andy und Maya haben es initiiert, damit Vic mehr singt. Die Stimmung ist ausgelassen und die Gruppe grölt verschiedene Lieder mit. Vic hat sich auf die Bühne begeben und beginnt mit dem Lied Ich würd lügen von Kafey.   
Ich würd lügen, würd ich sagen, dass da gar nichts ist  
Vielleicht nicht Liebe, aber irgendetwas anderes  
Seitdem du bei mir 'ne Zahnbürste lässt  
Würd ich sagen, wir sind sowas wie 'n Paar, oder nicht?   
Ich hab' sowas nie geplant, nein, es ist  
einfach irgendwie passiert, auf sowas wartet man nicht und   
keine Etiketten, nein, es passt einfach   
niemals würd ich dich im Handy unter „Schatz“ speichern  
in kleinen Scherben hab' ich überall mein Herz verlor'n  
du hast den Sekundenkleber, gib mir mehr davon  
Wir sind keine fremden Leute   
Doch bisschen mehr als beste Freunde   
Und Baby, was du mir bedeutest   
Kann ich nicht mehr leugnen, ey  
Ich würd lügen, würd ich sagen, dass da gar nichts ist  
Vielleicht nicht Liebe, aber irgendetwas anderes  
Und ich würd lügen, würd ich sagen, du wärst mir egal  
Ich will dich lieben, aber davon hab' ich keinen Plan  
Ey, ich hab' keine Ahnung, was du mit mir machst   
Aber jeden zweiten Morgen werd' ich mit dir wach   
Seh' uns beide nicht mit Kids an der Hand  
Sondern eher so mit Drinks da im Sand, ja, du weißt schon   
Dieses Ding in meiner Brust schlägt so krass  
Doch ich hab's hinter 'nem Schutzschild verpackt, aber auch wenn mein Gefühl nicht in 'ne Schublade passt  
Hoff' ich, dass du niemals Schluss damit machst   
Wir sind keine fremden Leute   
Doch bisschen mehr als beste Freunde   
Und Baby, was du mir bedeutest   
Kann ich nicht mehr leugnen, ey  
Ich würd lügen, würd ich sagen, dass da gar nichts ist  
Vielleicht nicht Liebe, aber irgendetwas anderes   
Und ich würd lügen, würd ich sagen, du wärst mir egal  
Ich will dich lieben, aber davon hab' ich keinen Plan  
Ey, was wir beide grade sind, kann ich nicht sagen  
aber ich denke nur an dich, wenn du nicht da bist  
Und wenn das mit uns hier nichts gibt, dann fänd ich's schade  
Ey, was wir beide grade sind, kann ich nicht sagen  
Aber ich denke nur an dich, wenn du nicht da bist  
Und wenn das mit uns hier nichts gibt, dann fänd ich's schade  
Ich würd lügen, würd ich sagen, dass da gar nichts ist  
Vielleicht nicht Liebe, aber irgendetwas anderes   
Und ich würd lügen, würd ich sagen, du wärst mir egal  
Ich will dich lieben, aber davon hab' ich keinen Plan  
Vic beobachtet Lukas während sie singt und Lukas weiß, dass sie über ihn singt. Er lächelt sie an und Vic sieht dass er versteht. "Will Vic mit dem Lied etwas bestimmtes ausdrücken?" Fragt Andy und Maya winkt ab. "So wie wir es schon acht Mal gedacht haben? Lass es doch endlich gut sein, Andy!" Sagt sie uninteressiert und unterhält sich weiter mit Travis und Dean.  
"War es für mich?" Haucht Lukas Vic zu, als sie sich wieder setzt. "Vielleicht!" Gesteht Vic und zwinkerte ihm zu, bevor sie sich wieder der Gruppe zuwendet. Lukas nimmt sie in den Arm und Vic lehnt sich leicht gegen ihn. 19 ignoriert es gekonnt wie immer. Solang die beiden nicht übereinander herfallen sind sie es gewohnt und stören sich nicht weiter dran.

Ein Jahr ist vergangen, seit Lukas zum Chief ernannt wurde. Die große Jahresgala steht an. Wie damals versprochen will Vic ihn begleiten. Lukas besteht aber darauf, dass sie mit 19 kommt. Er möchte nicht, dass das Gerede zu groß wird, da sie offiziell nur befreundet sind.  
Vic macht sich mit Andy und Maya fertig. "Das Kleid ist super sexy!" Hört Vic Andy sagen, als sie sich im Spiegel betrachtet. Sie trägt ein schwarzes, eng geschnittenes Kleid mit Schlitz bis zur Mitte ihres Oberschenkels. Der Ausschnitt verläuft in einem V als Carmenträger um ihre Schultern. "Danke. Ich habe es extra geholt." Gibt Vic zu. "Ripley wird es lieben!" Lacht Maya. "Warum sollte er? Wir sind nicht zusammen!" Sagt Vic. "Weil er ein Mann ist, Vic!" Stöhnt sie und verdreht die Augen. "Du willst ihn unbedingt sabbern sehen, oder?" Fragt Andy lachend. "Lukas kann sich beherrschen!" Sag Vic unbedacht. "Natürlich kann er. Ihr seid ja schließlich nur befreundet. Richtig?" "Richtig!" "Meinst du er wird mit seiner Freundin kommen?" Fragt Maya nach. "Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube aber eher nicht. Sie ist nicht so gerne in der Öffentlichkeit und Lukas wird heute viel fotographiert werden. Ich meine es ist ein öffentlicher Anlass und er als Chief präsentiert die Abteilung." Versucht Vic zu erklären, warum Lukas Freundin, die ja eigentlich sie ist nicht offiziell kommt. "Ah." Sagt Maya lediglich und zieht sich fertig an. Die drei treffen sich mit den Jungs, als sie Andys Zimmer verlassen. "Wow!" Stellt Travis fest, als er Vic erblickt. Ihre Haare hat sie teilweise in einem Zopf zusammengebunden und teilweise offen, damit sie die Narben etwas verdecken. Jack und Dean drehen ich zu den Mädels um und erstarren. "Wirklich wow!" Sagt Jack geschockt und Dean nickt mit offenem Mund. "Ist das okay?" Fragt Vic vorsichtig. "Ob das okay ist?" Quietscht Travis. "Also wenn du nicht meine Schwester wärst, würde ich dich sowas von abschleppen. Wenn Ripley es heute nicht tut, muss er schwul sein!" Sagt Dean im Schock. "Also nicht böse gemeint, Travis!" "Alles gut. Ich kann verstehen was du meinst! Ich würde Vic auch sofort flachlegen." Gesteht er und sie wird rot. "Also ist das für jemand bestimmten?" Fragt Jack mit einem Grinsen. "Ehm nein. Ich wollte nur Mal was ausprobieren." Antwortet Vic und zuckt mit den Schultern.  
Die 6 fahren zusammen zur Lokation. Sie sind überrascht. Das EMP Museum ist in Lilatönen angestrahlt und Akrobatinnen hängen an ihren Tüchern von der Decke und zeigen ihre Kunststücke. "Wow!" Stellt Andy fest, die heute auch das erste Mal anwesend ist. "Das sieht sagenhaft aus!" Stößt Maya hervor. "Es ist der absolute Wahnsinn!" Gesteht Vic. Zusammen suchen sie ihre Plätze. An ihrem Tisch stellt Vic fest, dass eine kleine Schachtel mit einer Schleife bei ihr auf dem Stuhl liegt. Sie nimmt sie vorsichtig hoch und öffnet sie langsam. Ihr stockt der Atem, als sie die schlichte, silberne Kette mit einem kleiner Herzanhänger sieht. Sie nimmt sie vorsichtig heraus und betrachtet sie näher. Auf der Rückseite ist eine Gravur. *In endloser Nacht zum Träumen.* Vic erinnert sich sofort an ihr Duett und es ist ihr vollkommen klar, dass die Kette definitiv für die bestimmt ist. "Was hast du da?" Fragt Travis neugierig und sieht sie an. "Ehm eine Kette." Sagt Vic etwas unbeholfen. "Das sehe ich, aber wieso liegt bei dir eine Kette auf dem Stuhl?" Fragt er erneut. "Weil jemand sie mir schenken will?" Fragt Vic unsicher. "Woher willst du wissen, dass sie für dich ist?" Fragt Andy überrascht. "Es war eine Karte dabei." Lügt Vic, die ihrem Team die tiefe Verbundenheit zu Mabel und Frederik nicht gestehen will, da Lukas auch immer noch unter Frederik gespeichert ist. "Und wer schenkt dir bitte so eine Kette?" Will Maya nun wissen. "Kannst du sie mir umlegen?" Fragt Vic an Dean gerichtet und er hilft Vic die Kette anzuziehen. "Ist da was eingraviert?" Fragt er sie, als er die Rückseite der Kette sieht. "Ein Insider." Versucht Vic es schlicht zu halten. "Was steht denn da?" Fragt Travis neugierig. "Nichts was du wissen müsstest!" Sagt Vic und streicht mit den Fingern über die Kette. "Irgendwas von endloser Nacht und Träumen." Sagt Jack mit einem Schulterzucken. "Was heißt das?" Fragt Andy nach. "Ich sagte doch ein Insider!" Sagt Vic schlicht und packt die Schatulle in ihre Tasche.   
Der offizielle Teil beginnt. Es strömen immer mehr Menschen in den Saal, finden ihre Plätze und setzen sich. Der Geräuschpegel wird immer lauter, bis er plötzlich deutlich leiser wird. Der Grund ist Chief Lukas Ripley, der die Bühne betreten hat und gespannt auf die abflachende Unruhe wartet.  
Er tritt ans Micro und beginnt. "Guten Abend meine Damen und Herren. Ich möchte sie zu unserer Jahresgala herzlich Begrüßen. Ich freue mich, dass sie so zahlreich erschienen sind. Es war ein anstrengendes und durchaus geschäftiges Jahr. So konnten wir wieder viele neue Rekruten an der Akademie begrüßen, von denen auch 75% den Abschluss geschafft haben. Ich freue mich sehr darüber, dass darunter 20 weibliche Firefighterrookies sind, die mittlerweile an den Stationen ihren Dienst leisten. Auch haben wir unsere Rettungsraten deutlich verbessern und unsere Einsatzdauer verringern können, was mich sehr stolz macht, da jeder einzelne Firefighter dazu beigetragen hat. Sie alle können stolz auf sich sein. Ich bin es jedenfalls. Ich bin stolz darauf, sie alle repräsentieren zu dürfen und für sie einzustehen. Ich hoffe, dass wir noch viele Jahre zusammenarbeiten dürfen und diese Arbeit auf Vertrauen und Respekt basierend sich erweitert und Früchte trägt. Noch kurz zum Schluss. Wir haben in diesem Jahr leider einen Kollegen im Dienst verloren. Wir möchten an dieser Stelle Rodrigo Vasquez gedenken." Es folgt eine Schweigeminute. "Danke. Ich wünsche ihnen allen einen tollen Abend und ein weiteres gesundes Jahr im SFD!" Tönender Applaus beginnt und Lukas lächelt, bevor er die Bühne verlässt. Es folgt noch der Assistentchief und der Bürgermeister. Doch hier hört Vic nicht zu. Sie beobachtet Lukas, der an der Bar steht und mit einem Captain spricht. Verstohlen blickt er immer wieder zu ihr.  
Nach den Reden und dem Essen geht Lukas zu Vic an den Tisch. "Willst du Tanzen?" Fragt er sie und Vic lächelt ihn an. "Sehr gerne!" Gesteht sie. Lukas nimmt ihre Hand und führt sie zur Tanzfläche. Er dreht sie ein und Vic sieht ihn überrascht an. "Du hast weiter Unterricht genommen?" Fragt sie ihn und er antwortet mit einem Grinsen. "Vielleicht ein bisschen." Gesteht er. "Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Wir hätten üben können." "Ich wollte dich überraschen." Vic lächelt ihn an. "Das hast du definitiv. Ich meine erst die Rede, die wirklich gut und frei war, jetzt das Tanzen. Du machst das wirklich gut!" Stellt sie fest. "Danke." Sie tanzen schweigend weiter und genießen den Abend. "Es war ein toller Abend. Danke Lukas!" "Gerne. Ich freue mich, wenn es dir gefallen hat." Vic lächelt ihm zu. "Ich glaube ich brauche ein bisschen frische Luft." Sagt Vic und geht nach draußen. Sie lehnt sich ans Geländer und schaut auf die Stadt. Lukas folgt ihr ungesehen. Er tritt leise von hinten an Vic und legt ihr sein Jackett um. "Danke!" Sagt sie und zieht es um sich. Lukas tritt hinter sie und umarmt sie von hinten. "Woher?" Fragt er. "Ich kenne mittlerweile dein Aftershave." Gesteht Vic und dreht sich zu ihm rum. Lukas Hände ruhen immer noch auf ihr. Nun aber nicht mehr auf ihrem Bauch, sondern auf ihrem Rücken. Die beiden blicken sich in die Augen und Lukas küsst sie. Mitten in der Öffentlichkeit! Vic schließt die Augen und genießt den zarten Kuss, bevor sich Lukas zurück zieht. "Entschuldige!" Haucht er ihr entgegen. "Warum?" Fragt sie genauso leise. "Ich sollte mich beherrschen!" Stellt er fest. "Sollten wir." Haucht Vic und sieht ihn weiter an. "Victoria?! Ich." Weiter kommt er nicht. Frankel tritt ins Freie und ruft nach ihm. Er löst sich von Vic, die ihm in die Jacke hilft und Lukas tritt ins Licht. "Ich bin Hier, Deb. Was gibt's?" Sagt er laut und geht zu ihr hinüber. Den spricht mit ihm und die beiden betreten den Saal.  
Der Rest des Abends verläuft schnell, 19 hält Vic auf Trab und sie fallen gegen 5 Uhr morgens totmüde ins Bett.


	21. Wir müssen es melden!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Tag danach.

Lukas stöhnt, als er am nächsten Morgen im Büro sitzt. Seine Assistentin hat ihm Kaffee gekocht, der Tote erwecken könnte, aber es reicht heute nicht. Er öffnet die Post und erstarrt bei einem Brief, der nur aus einem Blatt Papier besteht. Er sieht auf die Uhr. Es ist schon nach 12. Sie ist also schon vor Ort. Er wählt ihre Nummer, nichts. Lukas wählt eine andere Nummer und er nimmt ab. "Sullivan?" "Ich bin's! Sag mir dass sie da ist! Sag mir dass Vic auf der Station ist!" Ruft er alarmiert ins Telefon. "Ehm ja. Sie ist hier. Sie ist heute auf dem RTW." Sagt Sully verwirrt. "Nimm sie sofort runter. Behält sie im Auge bis ich da bin!" Sagt er noch und Sully hört das tuten, bevor er antworten kann. Lukas wählt eine dritte Nummer und bestellt ihn ebenfalls zur Sache, bevor er sich den Brief schnappt und losfährt.  
"HUGHES!" Brüllt er durch die Sache und überall kommen Köpfe aus den Türen. Vic sieht ihn verwirrt an. "Ja, Captain?" Fragt sie überrascht. "Büro!" Sagt er knapp. Vic runzelt die Stirn, folgt ihm aber. Sullivan schließt hinter ihnen die Tür und deutet Vic sich zu setzen. "Was ist denn los?" Sully seufzt und setzt sich hinter den Schreibtisch. Er sieht beunruhigt aus und Vic mustert ihn. "Sully! Was ist los?" Spricht sie ihn inoffiziell an. "Ich weiß es nicht!" Gesteht er. "Lukas hat mich panisch angerufen und gesagt ich soll dich beaufsichtigen, bis er hier ist." Erklärt er und nun sitzen sie beide planlos in Sullys Büro.  
Nach ein paar Minuten betritt Lukas, diskutierend mit Ryan das Büro. Sully und Vic sehen die beiden neugierig an. "Lukas? Was ist los?" Fragt Vic unruhig. Lukas erblickt sie und atmet durch. Ein riesen Fels scheint ihm vom Herzen zu fallen, was Vic noch nervöser macht. "Dir geht es gut. Gott sei Dank." Sagt er und drückt sie kurz an sich. "Lukas?!" Ermahnt Vic ihn. "Ehm, das war heute morgen in der Büropost." Sagt Lukas und gibt den Bridf. Sie sieht ihn sich an und ihr Atem stockt. Es ist eine Erpressung! Vic muss s nochmal lesen. *Ich kenne euer Geheimnis. Wenn ihr nichts passieren soll, trennt euch.* Vic erstarrt. "Wie kommt derjenige darauf? Ich meine es stimmt nicht!" Wehrt sich Vic. "Ich weiß es nicht!" Sagt Lukas. "Und was machen wir nun?" Fragt Vic und reicht Sully den Brief. "Ihr habt eigentlich nur 2 Möglichkeiten. Ihr verbringt keine Zeit mehr miteinander." Beginnt Ryan. "Oder?" Fragt Vic neugierig. "Oder ihr spielt ein Paar, um denjenigen aus der Reserve zu locken." Erklärt er weiter. "Und bringen Vic damit in Gefahr! Nein, nein!" Lehnt Lukas ab. "Ich will dich aber nicht aus meinem Leben verbannen, nur weil es so einem Idioten nicht passt!" Sagt Vic. "Wir müssten es der Personalabteilung melden." Grübelt Lukas und kratzt sich am Bart. "Ihr dürft keinen einweihen, dass es nur gestellt ist!" Warnt Tanner. "Macht das mit der Abteilung nur riskanter." Antwortet Lukas. "Egal wie bihr euch entscheidet, es muss bald sein." Warnt Ryan. "Ich finde derjenige sollte gefasst werden. Ich will mir nicht von irgendeinem Fremden in mein Leben pfuschen lassen!" Sagt sie hart. "Ich stimme Hughes zu. Es ist euer Leben und wenn ihr befreundet sein wollt, geht das denjenigen nichts an." Erklärt Sully und Lukas nickt stumm. "Was machen wir dann in den Schichten, wenn wir 19 nicht einweihen können?" Fragt er besorgt. "Normalerweise wird ein Personenschützer hinzugezogen. Im Regelfall ein Polizist." Erklärt Ryan und Lukas sieht ihn auffordernd an. "Was? Nein! Definitiv nein!" Sagt er schnell. "Du passt vom Alter gut in die Schicht. Du hängst so viel mit den Mädels ab, dass es keinem auffallen wird." Erklärt Lukas. "Erstens wüsste 19 dann, dass was nicht stimmt und 2tens…. Ich bin mit Gibson nur bedingt verträglich." Gesteht Ryan. "19 kann man sagen, dass es eine Drohung gab, weil wir liiert sind. Es ist nicht die Wahrheit aber auch keine Lüge." Erklärt Lukas. "Und Jack?" Fragt Ryan nervös. "Ihr werdet euch ein paar Schichten zusammen reißen können!" Sagt Sullivan genervt. "Von mir aus. Ich kläre das mit meinem Captain." Stöhnt Ryan. "Gut. Dann wäre das zumindest geklärt. Ich werde so schnell wie möglich einen Termin mit der Personalabteilung machen, aber ich muss definitiv den Assistentchief einweihen. Sonst kann ich gleich kündigen." Erläutert Lukas und Ryan stimmt wiederwillig zu. "Je weniger, desto besser!" Ermahnt er und die Anwesenden nicken. "Wenn wir dann aber zusammen sind, sollten wir dann nicht auch zusammen wohnen?" Fragt Vic plötzlich. "Definitiv! Schon alleine, damit du kein Angriffspunkt bist." Pflichtet Ryan ihr bei. "OK. Wir haben einiges zu tun!" Lukas klatscht sich enthusiastisch in die Hände und die beiden Männer verabschieden sich. Vic bleibt mit Sullivan zurück. Er hat zugestimmt sie mit sich auf den Truck zu setzten, damit er sie in dieser Schicht im Blick haben kann.

Lukas fährt zurück zur Zentrale ihm schmerzt jetzt schon der Kopf, wenn er an die bevorstehende Befragung denkt. Er klopft bei Weller und betritt das Büro. "Lukas? Ist alles okay?" Fragt er überrascht. "Hast du einen Moment für mich?" "Ja klar, setzt dich!" Lukas schließt die Tür und setzt sich ihm gegenüber. Weller mustert ihn und wartet was Lukas von sich gibt. Nach ein paar Sekunden fragt er dann schließlich doch, da Lukas keine Anstalten macht zu beginnen. "Was führt dich zu mir?" "Ich ähm…. Was ich dir anvertraue muss definitiv unter uns bleiben. Niemand, wirklich niemand darf davon wissen." "Okay? Du bereitest mir Sorgen, Lukas." Lukas zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. "Mir auch!" Gesteht er und schürt damit noch mehr die Neugier den knapp 50 jährigen. "Ich habe heute morgen einen Brief erhalten, der meine Freundschaft zu Victoria Hughes mehr wie nur in Frage stellt. Genauer gesagt ist es eine Drohung, dass ich mich von ihr fernhalten soll oder ihr würde etwas passieren." "Lukas du musst sofort zur Polizei!" Sagt Weller schockiert. "Läuft alles schon. Darum geht es nicht!" "Sondern?" Lukas kratzt sich am Kopf. "Wir werden so tun, als ob wir liiert sind um denjenigen aus der Reserve bzu locken." "Ihr wollt öffentliche ausgehen?" "Jein, eher so ein Kompletter Börsengang mit Personalabteilung und co." Besteht Lukas. "Wow…" Weller sieht ihn überrascht an. "Ich brauche dich in meiner Ecke. Du weißt, dass es nur gespielt ist. Ich will Werder Vics noch meine Karriere zerstören. Aber ich muss es tun, sonst bekommen wir ihn nicht!" Erklärt Lukas. "Ich verstehe. Du brauchst mich als Back Up, falls die Abteilung dich absäbdln will." Fasst Weller zusammen. "Irgendwie, ja." Gesteht Lukas. "Okay." "Okay?" Fragt Lukas irritiert, er hatte mit mehr Überredungskunst gerechnet. "Okay! Du bist ein toller Chief, Lukas. Und du willst Hughes damit nur helfen. Ich finde es nobel von dir, dass du deine Karriere hinten an stellst." Erklärt der ältere. "Du wirst mich unterstützen?" "Voll und ganz!" Verpflichtet er sich. "Denk aber bitte daran, diese Info ist mehr als nur vertraulich!" "Ich verstehe!" "Gut. Danke dir!" "Keine Problem. Wann willst du es melden?" "So schnell es geht. Gott ich hasse es Deb anlügen zu müssen!" Gesteht Lukas. "Verstehe ich. Sie wird dich kastrieren wollen!" Lacht Weller. "Mach du nur Scherze auf meine Kosten!" Sagt Lukas resigniert und steht auf. "Du hast was gut bei mir!" Stellt er noch fest und Weller nickt kurz. "Ich komme darauf zurück." "Gibt es was, was ich wissen sollte?" Fragt Lukas mit einer Hochgezogenen Augenbraue. "Es kann warten!" Bestätigt Weller und Lukas seufzt, bevor er wieder Platz nimmt. "Also, Schieß los!" Fordert er ihn auf. "Ähm… ich…." Das Telefon unterbricht die beiden. Weller nimmt ab. Murmelt eine Zustimmung und steht auf. "Einsatz!" Sagt er knapp und lässt Lukas in seinem Büro zurück.   
Lukas seufzt. Damit wird er sich später beschäftigen müssen. Er steht auf und verlässt das Büro. Er geht die wenigen Schritte zum Aufzug und fährt einen Stock tiefer zur Personalabteilung.


	22. Die Personalabteilung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas und Victoria gehen an die Öffentlichkeit.

"Lukas? Es überrascht mich dich zu sehen. Was kann ich für dich tun?" Fragt Simon, als er sein Büro betritt. "Ich muss mit dir sprechen." Gesteht Lukas. "Okay. Offiziell?" "Ich fürchte." Simon seufzt, nimmt sein Diktiergerät heraus und stellt es auf, während Lukas sich setzt. "Simon Mila, Personalabteilungsleiter, Samstag 25.08.2020, Treffen mit Chief Lukas Ripley. Chief sind sie mit einer Aufnahme einverstanden?" "Ja." "Gut. Was möchten sie mit mir besprechen?" "Ich habe eine Beziehung zu einem Firefighter." Fällt Lukas mit der Tür ins Haus. Simon pausiert die Aufnahme. "Ist dass dein fucking ernst?" Fragt er überrascht. "Ja?!" Antwortet Lukas unsicher. "Es ist Hughes, richtig?" Lukas nickt und Simon stöhnt. "Was denkst du dir dabei. Hast du Mal an deine Karriere gedacht?" "Ja, habe ich. Aber ich liebe sie!" "Sie ist aber nicht schwanger, oder?" "Nein!" Antwortet er, Simon seufzt und startet die Aufnahme erneut. "Nennen sie den Namen der Personen, sowie Dienstgrad und Aufenthaltsort." "Victoria Hughes, Firefighter, Station 19." Gibt Lukas an. "Ist die Beziehung einvernehmlich?" "Ja!" "Wurde eine Partei gezwungen, gab es Versprechungen oder Gefälligkeiten?" "Nein zu allem." "Gab es Geschenke, Entlohnung oder etwas gleichwertiges?" "Nein, in jedem Punkt." "Seit wann läuft die Beziehung?" "Wir waren anfangs nur befreundet. Es entwickelte sich einfach weiter. Ich schätze richtig zusammen sind wir seit 3 Monaten. (Ihr erstes Mal, nimmt Lukas einfach Mal an.)" "Warum meldest du es erst jetzt?" Fragt Simon und fällt kurz aus seiner neutralen Rolle. "Wir wollten erst sehen, ob es klappt, bevor wir für Wirbel sorgen." Antwortet Lukas. "Gibt es Weiterentwicklungen? Sind sie zusammengezogen oder besteht eine Verlobung oder Schwangerschaft?" "Wir werden zusammenziehen, ja. Aber der Rest nicht, nein." "Welche Ziele werden verfolgt?" "Ich liebe sie und ich möchte mit ihr zusammen sein." Antwortet Lukas schlicht. "Wer weiß von der Beziehung?" "Captain Sullivan, Station 19. Sonst niemand." "Okay. Gibt es etwas, was noch offen gelegt werden muss?" "Nein!" "Gut. Ich konfisziere beide Telefone des Chiefs zur Untersuchung der Beziehung. Danach wird sich die Personalabteilung mit Hughes und Sullivan treffen und im Anschluss mit den Chefs beraten." Kündigt er an und stoppt die Aufnahme. "Wie lange?" Fragt Lukas ungeduldig. "Ich denke morgen Mittag. Ich Versuche die beiden in der Schicht zu befragen. Wer soll anwesend sein?" Fragt er Lukas, der die Wahl zwischen Frankel als Batallionchief, Weller als Assisstentchief und Sully als Captain hat. Frankel weiß nichts von dem Arrangement. Sully muss selbst befragt werden, zumal Lukas nicht will, dass er über seinen Sex bescheid weiß und Weller ist im Einsatz. "Hmmm. Wer wird am ehesten ihre Interessen schützen?" Fragt Lukas. "Ich würde Sillian oder Frankel nehmen." "Geht Sullivan, wenn er auch befragt werden muss?" "Ich werde ihn zuerst befragen, wobei ich Deb dazu eh bräuchte." Erklärt Simon. "Nimm beide." Pflichtet Lukas ihm bei. "Okay. Ich mache mich gleich auf den Weg." Sie verabschieden sich und Simon geht zu Deb ins Büro. "Was gibt's?" "Befragung!" Antwortet er knapp. "Wegen?" "Beziehung am Arbeitsplatz!" Erwidert er. "Welche Station?" Fragt sie nach. "19!" Deb verlangt die Augen. "Wer? Herrera? Bishop? Gibson? Ich hätte die drei trennen sollen! Sowas geht nie gut!" Schimpft sie. "Warum was ist mit den dreien?" Fragt Simon und gibt dadurch Preis, dass es nicht um diese Konstellation geht. "Es geht nicht um das Liebesdreieck der Lutenents?" Fragt Deb überrascht. "Ähm nein." "Sondern?" "Lass uns fahren!" Sagt er und Deb folgt ihm widerwillig.  
Auf 19 angekommen, klopft er kurz am Büro und tritt ein. "Captain Sullivan? Wir sind zur Befragung hier!" Erklärt Simon und Sully nickt. "Warten sie im Barney, Hughes, sobald ich fertig bin, sprechen wir weiter!" Sagt er schroff und Vic geht. Frankel sieht ihn durchdringend an. Die drei setzen sich und Simon startet sein Diktiergerät. "Simon Mila, Personalabteilungsleiter, Samstag 25.08.2020, Treffen zur Befragung mit Captain Robert Sullivan und Batallionchief Deborah Frankel zum Thema Beziehungen am Arbeitsplatz. Captain sind sie einverstanden, dass das Gespräch aufgenommen wird?" "Ja." "Gut. Seit wann wissen sie von der Beziehung?" "Eigentlich erst seit heute. Es gab zwar immer wieder Spekulationen, aber offiziell wurde es mir erst heute morgen gesagt." "Gab es Begründungen für Spekulationen?" "Bedingt. Der Umgang war entsprechend, aber ich habe nie etwas beobachtet, was die These unterstützt hätte und meldepflichtig gewesen wäre." Frankel findet es fast zum Kotzen. Die beiden sprechen so vage und ungenau. Sie weiß immer noch nicht um wen es überhaupt geht! "Können sie zu irgendwas Angaben machen?" "Ich will es versuchen!" "Können sie sich vorstellen, dass es Druck, Gewalt oder Geschenke, Versprechungen gab?" "Nein, definitiv nicht. Er ist nicht so und sie auch nicht!" Sagt er schockiert. "Gab es Ankündigen?" "Sie wollen zusammenziehen." "Und welche Ziele, meinen sie, werden verfolgt?" "Ich denke sie lieben sich einfach." "Gut. Muss noch etwas zum Protokoll gegeben werde?" "Ich denke nicht, nein." Simon beendet die Aufnahme. "Holen sie sie?" Sullivan nickt. Er verlässt das Büro und kommt kurze Zeit später mit Hughes zurück. "Hughes?" Frankel sieht sie überrascht an. Ihr rattert der Kopf, wer würde mit Hughes? Oh Gott! "Sagt mir, dass es nicht das ist, was ich denke!" Fordert sie geschockt, doch niemand antwortet ihr.   
Vic setzt sich zu der Gruppe. "Soll ich." Deutet Sullivan an, doch Simon schüttelt den Kopf. "Er war sehr eindeutig. Wenn es für Miss Hughes okay ist!" Vic nickt. "Gut. Fangen wir an." Er startet erneut sein Diktiergerät. "Simon Mila, Personalabteilungsleiter, Samstag 25.08.2020, Treffen zur Befragung mit Firefighter Hughes, anwesend sind Captain Robert Sullivan und Batallionchief Deborah Frankel. Miss Hughes ist es in Ordnung, dass wir das Gespräch aufzeichnen?" "Ja." "Sind sie mit der Anwesenheit der beiden Vorgesetzten einverstanden?" Vic sieht zuerst Sullivan, dann Frankel an. "Miss Hughes?" "Ich…" "Soll einer der beiden oder alle beide nicht am Gespräch teilnehmen?" "Wie privat wird das Gespräch?" Stellt Vic die Gegenfrage und Simon wird klar um was es ihr geht. "So privat nicht." Klärt er sie auf. "Dann bin ich damit einverstanden." "Gut. Miss Hughes, wir sind hier um ihre Beziehung zu Firechief Lukas Ripley zu untersuchen." Deb schließt die Augen und stöhnt innerlich. Das was sie schon die ganze Zeit befürchtet hat, wurde endlich ausgesprochen. "Ist die Beziehung einvernehmlich?" "Ja!" "Wurde eine Partei gezwungen, gab es Versprechungen oder Gefälligkeiten?" "Nein, keines davon." "Gab es Geschenke, Entlohnung oder etwas gleichwertiges?" "Nein, nichts." "Seit wann läuft die Beziehung?" "Wir waren befreundet. Es entwickelte sich. Ich denke richtig zusammen sind wir seit vielleicht 2 oder 3 Monaten." "Können sie das konkretisieren?" "Es kommt drauf an, ab welchem Punkt eine Beziehung beginnt. Schätze ich." "Was ist der Unterschied bei dem Monat?" "Naja… wenn es darum geht, wann Gefühle mit ins Spiel kamen oder…" Sie bricht ab. "Wollen sie anmerken, dass zuerst eine sexuelle Beziehung bestand und sie sich danach mit ihren Gefühlen befasst haben?" "Ich glaube ich würde das Gespräch gerne ohne Chief Frankel fortsetzen, wenn möglich." Gesteht Vic. "Wie sie wünschen!" Frankel verlässt den Raum. "Also war es zuerst körperlicher Natur?" "Ja." "Wer hat es initiiert?" "Ich. Definitiv ich. Lukas hat davon gesprochen, dass es nicht okay wäre und wir es nicht sollten." "Hat er sie nur verbal darauf aufmerksam gemacht." "Ja." "Hat er ein definitives nein geäußert?" "Nein." "Okay. Also war es trotz seiner Bedenken einvernehmlich?" "Ja, war es." "Okay." "Gab es irgendeine Situation in der sie sich unwohl, ausgenutzt oder verpflichtet gefühlt haben?" "Nein. Definitiv nein." "Gab es Handlungen, denen sie widersprochen haben und er sie trotzdem durchgeführt hat?" "Oh mein Gott. Was denken sie von Lukas? Ich war bei allem ein williger Partner. Ich war die Definition der Zustimmung!" Simon schmunzelt. "Okay, okay. Warum erst jetzt die Meldung an die Personalabteilung?" Fragt Simon. "Wir wollten erst sehen, ob es klappt, bevor wir für Wirbel sorgen und Lukas seinen Job verliert." Antwortet Vic. "Davon kann aktuell eine Rede sein. Das werden wir erst nach den Befragungen beraten können." Vic nicht. "Gut. Gibt es Weiterentwicklungen? Sind sie zusammengezogen oder besteht eine Verlobung oder Schwangerschaft?" "Stop!" Sullivan grätscht dazwischen. "Diese Frage ist so nicht zulässig." "Okay. Wollen sie zusammenziehen oder heiraten?" Fragt er erneut. "Wir werden zusammenziehen, ja." "Welche Ziele verfolgen sie beide in dieser Beziehung?" "Er liebt mich und ich liebe ihn." "Wer weiß von der Beziehung?" "Captain Sullivan, Station 19. Sonst niemand." "Okay. Gibt es etwas, was noch offen gelegt werden muss?" "Nein!" "Gut. Dann wären wir soweit fertig." Er beendet die Aufnahme. "Was passiert jetzt?" "Ich werde nochmals mit Chief Ripley sprechen müssen und danach gehen die Abschriften an die Chiefs und wir beraten über das weitere Vorgehen. Eventuell werden wir uns nochmals treffen, eventuell war es das auch schon." "Und bis wann wissen wir dann das Ergebnis?" "Ich hoffe bis morgen Mittag." Vic nickt stumm. "Gut. Ich fahre dann mit Chief Frankel zurück." Sagt er und verlässt das Büro. Vic lehnt sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und schließt die Augen. "Alles okay?" Fragt Sully besorgt. "Hab ich was falsches gesagt? Warum wollen sie nochmals mit Lukas sprechen? Hätte ich was nicht sagen sollen?" "Es war alles gut so Vic. Mach dir keinen Kopf." Sagt er und drückt kurz ihre Schulter, bevor er ihr ein Wasser reicht. "Kann ich hoch?" "Lukas will, dass ich dich im Auge behalte. "Ich renne nicht weg. Ich muss nur Mal aus dem Büro raus." "Okay. Aber nur OG. Keine Fahrzeughalle oder sonstige Außenbereiche." "Okay." Vic verlässt sein Büro.


	23. Sie stehen noch eine Runde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Befragungen gehen weiter.

"Was hast du angestellt?" Fragt Andy neugierig, als Vic das Barney betritt. "Kann ich bitte erst einen Cafe haben?" Fragt sie und lässt sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl fallen. "Sicher!" Gesteht Travis ihr zu und reicht ihr eine frische Tasse mit Cafe. Vic trinkt einen Schluck und genießt es förmlich, als sie wieder die Augen öffnet starren sie alle Teammitglieder an. "Also. Was wollte Ryan und Frankel von dir?" Fragt Andy nochmals. "Ich…. Also Lukas und ich…. Wir sind zusammen und haben es der Personalabteilung gemeldet und irgendwie hat jemand Wind davon bekommen und droht uns nun, bzw mir. Und nun haben wir die Untersuchung der Abteilung am Hals und den Zirkus mit der Polizei." Sprudelt es aus ihr heraus und ihr Team sieht sie schockiert an. "Wow!" Bricht Travis die Stille. "Warum hast du uns nichts erzählt?" Fragt Andy vorwurfsvoll. "Ich dachte wir sind eine Familie." "Sind wir ja auch. Aber ich wollte euch den ganzen Verhörscheiß nicht zumuten und es war plötzlich dann alles so viel und mir explodiert gerade der Kopf!" Sagt Vic und lässt den Kopf in ihre Hände fallen. "Hey. Beruhigt dich. Es wird alles gut!" Versucht Ben sie zu beruhigen und Jack setzt sich neben sie. "Wir schaffen das. Okay?" Vic wischt sich die Augen ab und nickt. "Okay." "Und jetzt sind nach dem anderen." Mischt sich Dean ein. "Genau. Beginnen wir mit Ripley!" Bestätigt Maya. "Wie lange geht ihr schon aus. Also mehr wie freundschaftlich?" "3 Monate in etwa." Gesteht Vic. "Gratulation, kleine Schwester! Solange hast du noch nie ein Geheimnis für dich behalten!" Ruft Dean und Vic lächelt. "Ihr seid cool damit?" Andy zuckt mit den Schultern. "Ihr seid schon lange befreundet, ich denke wir haben uns an ihn gewöhnt." Vic lächelt. "Danke. Das bedeutet mir viel." Sie besprechen noch die Sache mit Tanner und Vic fühlt sich langsam besser.  
Zur gleichen Zeit ruft Sully bei Lukas im Büro an, die Durchwahl kennt er auswendig. "Ripley?" Meldet er sich. "Ich bin's! Wie geht's dir?" "Soweit, so gut. Was macht 19?" "Sie muntern Vic gerade auf. "Okay. Das ist gut. Wie war die Besprechung?" "Hmmm!" Macht Sully. "So gut?" Fragt Lukas ängstlich. "Sie sind auf dem Weg zu dir." "Warum? Was hat Vic gesagt?" "Nichts schlimmes aber scheinbar habt ihr Ungereimtheiten drin." "Hmmm okay. Ich werde sehen." "Sie haben beide Telefone von mir." "Dachte ich mir schon." Es klopft bei Lukas an er Tür und er legt wortlos auf. Er weiß, wer vor der Tür ist und will nicht, dass sie hören, dass er mit Sully spricht. Er weiß auch, dass Sully es ihm nicht übel nehmen wird.  
"Ja?" Ruft er sie herein. Die Tür geht auf, Frankel, Weller und Simon stehen in der Tür. Sie treten ein und verschließen sie. "Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Warum ausgerechnet mein Firefighter! Hast du sie geschwängert? Konntest du deinen Verstand nicht für 5 Minuten benutzen, bevor du deinen Schwanz in sie reinsteckst?" Poltert sie los. "Hi Deb. Schön dich zu sehen. Wie geht's dir?" Fragt er höflich. "Hmmmpf!" Schimpft sie. "Und nein, Victoria ist nicht schwanger. Auch wenn es von euch eigentlich niemand etwas angeht!" "Wir haben trotzdem noch einiges zu klären!" Erwiedert Simon. "Bitte, setzt euch!" Seufzt Lukas und die drei setzen sich. "Was willst du noch wissen?" Fragt er Simon. Er schaltet sein Diktiergerät ein und wiederholt die Phrase. "Also. Sie haben eine Dauer von 3 Monaten angegeben." "Richtig." "Miss Hughes sprach von 2 bis 3 Monaten." "Ich denke dass ist Auslegungssache." Simon nickt. "Sie hat auch offengelegt, dass es zuerst sexuell war, bevor sie sich liierten." Lukas kratzt sich am Kopf. "Das ist korrekt." "Ist es auch korrekt, dass Muss Hughes dies initiierte?" "Ja, auch das ist richtig." "Und dass sie sie verbal abhalten wollten?" "Ja, auch das." Seufzt Lukas. "Aber sie haben kein explizites Nein geäußert?" "Nein, habe ich nicht." "Also wären sie doch damit einverstanden." "Ja, war ich." Gesteht Lukas. "War immer alles einvernehmlich?" "Definitiv!" "Von beiden Seiten?" "Mir ist nichts anderes bekannt. Warum? Hat Victoria irgendwas gesagt?" Antwortet Lukas alarmiert. "Gibt es etwas was gegen ihren Willen hatte sein können?" "Mir ist nichts bewusst." Sagt Lukas schockiert. "Also war alles auf freiwilliger Basis?" "Soweit es mir bekannt ist, ja." "Aber sie schließen nicht aus, dass ihr etwas unangenehm war?" "Wie gesagt, soweit ich es weiß, war sie mit allem einverstanden. Mir ist nichts anderes bekannt." Lukas muss sich zusammenreißen, um nicht loszuschreien oder den Telefonhörer zu nehmen und Sully anzurufen. "Möchten sie etwas ergänzen, Chief?" "Nein!" Simon mustert ihn genau und er erkennt, dass Lukas sich Sorgen macht, aber nicht um seinen Job, sondern um Victoria. Er hat erreicht was er wollte. "Gut. Danke Chief!" Er steht auf und beendet die Aufnahme. "Was? Wie das war's? Sagt mir einer Mal was los ist?" Ruft Lukas mit einer Mischung aus Empörung und Sorge. Weller und Frankel zucken mit den Schultern. "Ich wollte nur sichergehen." Sagt Simon und lässt einen total perplexdn Lukas zurück. Er steht immer noch hinter seinem Schreibtisch, als die drei sein Büro verlassen haben und die Tür bereits geschlossen ist.   
Sofort nimmt er sein Telefon und ruft Sully an. "Ja?" "Was ist in der Befragung passiert?" Fragt Lukas. "Nichts gravierendes. Wieso?" "Sie haben mich mehrfach gefragt ob alles mit Vics Einverständnis war. Als ob ich sie ausgenutzt hätte oder schlimmeres!" Lukas ist immer noch geschockt von den Vorwürfen. "Ich muss dich das jetzt ernsthaft fragen Lukas. Gibt es etwas was du mir sagen willst?" "Was? Nein! Was sollte ich dir sagen wollen?" "Ist euer gefakter Börsengang überhaupt gefakt oder vielleicht gar nicht so unwahr?" Fragt Sully ihn. "Kannst du mir bitte Victoria geben? Ich muss mit ihr sprechen!" "Du weißt, dass das eigentlich verhindert werden soll." "Weiß ich. Trotzdem." "Okay. Ich hole sie. Warte kurz." Er hört wie Sully an seine Tür geht und nach Victoria ruft. Auch hört er wie sie kommt und trägt, was los ist, bevor sie ans Telefon kommt. "Ja?" "Hey!" Sagt Lukas leise. "Hey!" Antwortet sie. "Ich könnte mich nicht melden. Sie haben meine Telefone." "Ah. Ich wusste nicht…" "Es ist schon dich zu hören!" Gesteht er ihr. "Ja, ist es." "Wie waren die Befragungen?" Fragt er vorsichtig. "Furchtbar. Sie wollten dich als Monteur darstellen." "Victoria ich muss dich das fragen, bitte verzeih mir. Aber Simon hat da so drauf rum geritten. Ich muss es wissen." "Was ist es?" "Warst du irgendwann mit irgendwas nicht einverstanden?" "Was? Nein! Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein! Im Gegenteil. Das habe ich aber auch deutlich gesagt. Ich sagte wörtlich, dass ich die Definition der Zustimmung gewesen bin!" Lukas atmet durch. "Okay." "Alles gut?" "Ja, jetzt bin ich besser. Danke." "Gut. Ich wollte dir keine Sorgen bereiten." Erklärt Vic. "Alles gut. Victoria?" "Ja?" "Ich wollte es schon viel früher tun!" "Was denn?" "Ich liebe dich!" Sie starrt perplex den Hörer an. "Oh. Ähm. Ich schätze ich bin es auch." "Sully ist bei dir richtig?" "Positiv!" Gibt sie ihm Recht und Lukas schmunzelt. "Okay. Ich will dich nicht weiter stören. Wenn ich meine Telefone zurück habe, melde ich mich." "Okay. Schlaf gut." "Du auch. Ich liebe dich Victoria." "Ich bin auch positiv. Bis morgen!" "Bis morgen." Dann legen beide auf. "Alles okay?" Fragt Sullivan. "Ja, alles gut. Danke für das Gespräch!" Sagt Vic und schlüpft aus dem Büro. Sully schüttelt den Kopf.


	24. Der Wodka macht's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic und Sully sprechen Klartext.

Nach Ende der Schicht hat sich Lukas immer noch nicht gemeldet. Sullivan beschließt Vic mit zu sich zu nehmen, da von 19 niemand die Situation richtig kennt und er keine Vorhaltungen von Lukas will. "Muss das sein? Warum kann ich nicht einfach nach Hause?" Fragt Vic genervt. "Ja muss es." Antwortet Sully knapp und packt seine Sachen zusammen. Vic verdreht die Augen und wartet auf ihren Captain. "Vic kommst du mit Brunchen?" Fragt Andy, als sie am Office vorbei kommt. "Ähm nein, sry. Ich habe noch was zu erledigen." Sagt sie schnell und wendet sich Sullivan zu, damit Andy nicht weiter nachfragt.  
Die beiden fahren zu Sullivan nach Hause. "Mach es dir bequem!" Sagt er mit einer Handbewegung und Vic sieht sich um. Alles ist steril und uneinladent, bis sie ein Bild von einem jungen Sullivan und einer schönen Frau sieht. Vic nimmt es hoch und schaut es sich genauer an. "Willst du was trinken?" Fragt Sully aus der Küche. Als er keine Antwort bekommt, eilt er ins Wohnzimmer. Er sieht Vic mit dem Bild. "Das war Claire!" Bricht er die Stille und Vic sieht zu ihm auf. "Sie ist schön." "Ja, das war sie!" Seufzt Sully. "Tut mir Leid." Vic stellt, das Bild zurück. "Schon gut. Willst du was trinken?" Fragt er und lenkt das Thema um. "Ja, klar. Gerne."   
Vic folgt ihm in die Küche. "Bier, Wein, Wasser, Cola?" "Wodka?" "Müsste ich auch noch da haben." Sullivan öffnet einen Schrank und holt eine Flasche mit zwei Gläsern heraus. Er gießt ein und beide setzen sich. "Auf?" Fragt Sullivan. "Mein Karriereende!" Sagt Vic düster. "Ach Quatsch. Du wirst nicht gefeuert." "Auf Lukas Karriereende?" "Ach Vic! Sei doch nicht so düster. Auf die Zukunft?" "Na von mir aus!" Sie stoßen an und trinken aus. Es wiederholt sich drei Mal. Dann bricht Sully das Schweigen. "Ich habe sie so sehr geliebt." "Glaub ich dir!" "Hmmmm." "Hast du seit Claire noch Mal jemanden ernsthaft gesehen?" Fragt Vic spontan. "Nicht wirklich. Ich dachte dann immer, dass ich Claire betrüge." "Und jetzt?" "Ich… ich mag jemanden. Und es fällt mir schwer mich nicht mit ihr zu treffen. Sie ist toll und ich will glauben, dass es für Claire okay wäre." "Sie würde bestimmt nicht wollen, dass du alleine bleibst!" Sagt Vic und trinkt aus. Sully füllt beide Gläser wieder auf. "Was ist mit dir?" "Mit meiner gestellten Beziehung?" Fragt Vic sarkastisch. "Na komm schon, Vic! Mal im Ernst!" "Was im Ernst?" "Du magst Lukas. Mehr wie nur als einen Freund." Vic schweigt. "Er…. Er ist toll. Ich meine er ist fürsorglich, er ist lieb, er ist zärtlich. Ich verstehe nicht, warum er niemanden gefunden hat, in all den Jahren!" "Zärtlich?" Sully lacht. "Von wegen gespielt! Ihr schlaft miteinander!" Stellt er fest und Vic wird knallrot. "Ich…" Sie bricht ab. "Schon gut. Ich sage nichts!" Grinst er und trinkt sein Glas aus. "Wie kam es?" Sully kann immer noch nicht ernst sein. "Es war mehr so ein Freundschaft Plus Ding, bis…. Er hat es mir heute gesagt. Am Telefon." "Was hat er dir gesagt?" Fragt er nun Ernst. "Dass er mich liebt." Gesteht Vic leise und auf Sullys Lippen bildet sich ein Lächeln. "Ich wusste es!" Sagt er schlicht und trinkt aus. Er füllt die Gläser erneut. "Auf die Liebe!" "Auf die Liebe!" Sie trinken aus und schweigen wieder, als es an der Tür klingelt.   
Sully öffnet. "Ui! Ist es nicht etwas früh für Wodka?" Fragt Lukas und tritt ein. "Irgendwo ist es 5, Loverboy!" "Wo?" "Küche!" Die beiden gehen in die Küche und finden diese leer vor. Sie hören eine Tür zuschlagen und Lukas geht ins Bad. Er hält Vic die Haare zurück, während sie sich übergibt. "Bisschen viel?" Fragt er besorgt. "Zu schnell und zu wenig Grundlage!" Erklärt Vic. "Okay. Komm, wir fahren heim!" Er lächelt sie an und beide verlassen das Bad. "Alles okay?" Fragt Sully besorgt. "Alles gut!" Bestätigt Lukas. "Wollt ihr schon los?" Fragt er erstaunt. "Vic sollte sich hinlegen." "Nimm das Gästezimmer! Treppe hoch, zweite Tür rechts" Sagt er zu ihr und Vic nickt ihm zu. "Danke!" Sie verschwindet nach oben. "Was ist hier passiert?" Fragt Lukas irritiert. "Nichts. Alles gut." "Aha!" "Wann wolltest du es mir sagen?" Fragt Sully. "Was sagen?" "Dass du mit ihr schläfst!" Erwidert Sully. "Ich… was?" Ruft Lukas aus. "Woher?" Sully grinst ihn an. "Sei nicht böse auf sie. Ich hab sie dazu gebracht es zu verraten. Sie sagte du wärst lieb und zärtlich und ich habe mich auf das zärtlich eingeschossen. Sie konnte es nicht leugnen." Erklärt Sully und Lukas seufzt. "Was willst du wissen?" Fragt er. "Wie hat es angefangen?" "Es war ein echt miserabler Tag und ich bin zu ihr. Ich hatte Tagelang nicht richtig geschlafen und stand einfach wahnsinnig unter Druck. Sie hat angefangen. Es war unheimlich befreiend und ich musste mich dann ja revanchieren und eins kam zum anderen und es passierte regelmäßiger." Endet Lukas. "Dann war es Vic mit der du, als Jennifer….." Sully lacht herzhaft. "Ich fand es überhaupt nicht witzig!" Sully lacht erneut. "Also seid ihr jetzt richtig zusammen, obwohl ihr es faket, dass ihr zusammen seid?" Fragt Sully nun verwirrt. "So in etwa." Gesteht Lukas. "Okay. Ich bin okay damit." Erklärt Sully. "Bevor ich es vergesse. Morgen fängt Tanner bei euch an!" Sagt Lukas schnell, um das Thema endlich abzuschließen. "Juhu. Es wird lustig einen Polizisten auf der Station rumspringen zu haben!" Stöhnt Sully. "So schlimm wird es nicht werden!" Das hofft Lukas zumindest. Mittlerweile ist es später Nachmittag. "Ich werde Vic einsammeln und dann nach Hause fahren." Kündigt er an und verlässt die Küche.   
Vor der Treppe findet er ihr Shirt. Auf der ersten Hälfte der Treppe ihre Hose. Es folgten die Socken, der BH und ihr Höschen, direkt vor der Zimmertür. Lukas öffnet und Vic sieht ihn auffordernd an. "Willst du dich zu mir legen?" Sagt sie verschwörerisch. "Victoria! Wir können nicht!" Beginnt er, doch Vic schlägt die Decke zurück und entblößt ihren nackten Körper. "Komm schon!" "Vic Sully ist unten!" Vic fängt an sich über ihre Brüste zu streichen und beginnt sich selbst zu erforschen. "Oh verdammt!" Stöhnt Lukas und stürzt sich auf sie.  
Zwei Stunden später findet Lukas Vics Wäsche vor der Tür liegen. Sie ziehen sich an und verlassen das Zimmer.   
Als sie strahlend Hand in Hand die Treppe runter kommen, finden sie Sully auf der Couch sitzend mit IPad und Kopfhörern bewaffnet. Er zieht sie aus als er die beiden sieht. "Ich gehe davon aus, dass ihr nach Hause fahrt?" Fragt er mit einem Grinsen. "Ich denke wir sollten…. Bett ist angezogen!" Sagt Lukas schnell und Sulky Lacht. "Schon gut. Wir sehen uns morgen." Sagt er an Vic, die knallrot ist. "Bis morgen!" Sagt sie schnell und verschwindet Richtung Auto. "Ich hoffe es war wenigstens gut, wenn du schon mein Haus besudelst!" Sagt Sully und klopft Lukas auf die Schulter. "Wenn du wüsstest." "Oh ich weiß! Ich kann verstehen, dass es Jen unangenehm war!" "Tschuldigung!" "Du kennst mich Lukas! Mir ist das egal!" Die beiden verabschieden sich und Lukas fährt mit Vic nach Hause.  
"Sully meinte, dass er Jennifer versteht." "Warum das?" "Wir waren wohl nicht gerade leise!" "Oh Gott! Sag mir nicht, dass er uns gehört hat!" "Ich befürchte schon!" "Oh Nein! Ich kann ihm nie wieder unter die Augen!" Stammelt Vic. "Ach Quatsch! Sully nimmt es nicht so ernst!" "Aber ich. Er ist mein Captain und ich habe in seinem Haus mit seinem besten Freund geschlafen." "Gibt es schlimmeres!" Antwortet Lukas. "Wir sind aber nicht mehr 20! Also zumindest ihr nicht!" "Hey?!" "Tschuldigung." "Schon okay. Fühlst du dich besser?" "Ein wenig!" "Gut. Wir sind zu Hause!" Sie steigen aus und beschließen etwas zu Essen zu bestellen, bevor sie ins Bett gehen.


	25. Wovon sprichst du?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas und Victoria müssen reden!

"Was ist eigentlich mit den Chiefs?" Fragt Vic am nächsten Morgen, als sie sich für die Schicht fertig macht. "Hab noch nichts gehört. Ich denke sie werden sich heute treffen und entscheiden." "OK. Du meldest dich?" "Mach ich!" Sie verabschieden sich auf dem Parkplatz von 19 und Vic betritt die Station. "Morgen!" Sagt sie rot zu Sullivan. "Morgen Hughes!" Er ist höflich und verschlossen wie immer. Gott sei Dank.  
Ryan kommt am Morgen pünktlich zur Schicht, er ist als Firefighter gekleidet und mit Vic auf dem RTW eingeteilt.  
"Was macht Ryan hier?" Fragt Andy überrascht. "Er soll auf mich acht geben, wegen der Drohung." Erklärt Vic.  
Zur gleichen Zeit treffen sich die Chiefs in der Zentrale. "Müssen wir das entscheiden?" Fragt Frankel. "Wer sonst?" Antwortet Weller. "Was ist bei den Befragungen rausgekommen?" Erwidert ein Dritter. "Alles einvernehmlich, keine Bevorzugung oder irgendwas in der Art." Erklärt Simon. "Gut. Können wir es dann nicht einfach genehmigen?" Fragt Weller. "Ich meine auch. Wir wussten alle, dass es früher oder später passieren würde, deswegen haben wir die Dienstkette ja getrennt!" Erklärt Frankel. "Gut. Wer ist dafür ihnen nur auf die Finger zu schlagen?" Alle heben die Hand. "OK. Einstimmig angenommen! Gibt es noch was?" "Nein, das war's." "Okay. Ich informiere Lukas." Weller steht auf und verlässt den Raum. Er informiert Lukas, der ihm herzlich dankt. Er schickt Vic einen Text und erhält ein Like dafür.  
Die Schicht verläuft ruhig und das Team kommt damit klar, dass Ryan dabei ist. Sogar Jack reißt sich zusammen.  
Lukas holt Vic nach der Schicht ab und sie verbringen einen freien Tag zusammen.

Zwei Tage später gehen Lukas und Vic ins Theater, die Karten von Vics Geburtstag einlösen. Sie ziehen sich schick an und verlassen zusammen das Haus. Ryan hat Jenna, eine Kollegin für heute engagiert, damit er Vic auf der Toilette und co beaufsichtigen kann. Es wird ein schöner Abend, da sich Jenna auch sehr im Hintergrund aufhält und nur zur Stelle ist, wenn sie gebraucht wird. "Danke für den schönen Abend!" Sagt Vic zu Lukas, als sie zu Hause ankommen. "Ich würde dir gerne so viel mehr bieten!" Sagt er. "Was denn noch?" Lacht Vic. "Freiheit. Unbeschwertheit. Urlaub." Erklärt Lukas. "Kommt schon noch!" Sagt Vic und verschwindet im Bad.

Mittlerweile sind 3 Wochen vergangen. Bisher war es ruhig. Ryan soll heute das vorletzte Mal bei Vic dabei sein. Doch Victoria hat sich ohne sein Wissen kurz von der Station entfernt. Bevor Ryan es bemerkt, ist sie zurück. Der Tag ist geschäftig. Vic und Ryan werden zu einigen Scherzanrufen gerufen, was Vic sehr ärgert, aber sie kann nichts daran ändern.  
Es ist mitten in der Schicht, als Lukas auf 19 gestürzt kommt. Er schnappt sich Victoria aus dem Eingangsbereich und platzt in Sullys Büro. "Ich brauche dein Büro!" Sagt er und Sully lässt die beiden alleine. "Wann wolltest du es mir sagen?" Faucht Lukas. "Ich…. Es tut mir Leid. Es war nicht böse gemeint!" Sagt Vic und sieht ihn schuldbewusst an. "Es geht nicht drum ob du es böse gemeint hast, Vic. Es ist unsere Zukunft!" "Ja schon, aber so schlimm ist es auch nicht. Ich wäre schon allein damit klar gekommen." "Du sollst aber nicht alleine klar kommen müssen. Ich stehe doch zu dir. Ich meine ich war mit beteiligt, also bin ich auch verpflichtet!" "Äh, was? Wovon redest du?" Fragt Vic irritiert. "Wovon sprichst du?" Fragt Lukas. "Von Ryan und dass ich ihn ausgetrickst habe." Erklärt Vic. Lukas sieht sie fassungslos an. "Du scheinbar nicht!" Stellt sie fest. "Von was sprichst du Lukas?" "Von den Schwangerschaftstests." "Woher weißt du davon?" Vic ist überrascht. Er zeigt ihr ein Bild auf seinem Handy. Vic erkennt sofort die Situation, es war in der Apotheke, als sie die Tests gekauft hat. "Ist das das, worum wir uns Sorgen müssen?" Fragt Lukas spitz. "Du denkst?! Oh Gott, Lukas! Was denkst du bitte?" "Ich denke, dass ich nicht weiß wann ich das letzte ein Kondom verwendet habe. Ich weiß nicht, wann du das letzte Mal deine Periode hattest. Ich weiß nicht ob du...." Er bricht ab. "Würdest du Kinder wollen?" Fragt Vic. "Bist du schwanger?" Platzt Lukas endlich raus. "Nein! Ich bin nicht. Ich trage eine Spirale!" "Okay… warum dann die Tests?" "Die waren nicht für mich, sondern für eine Freundin." "Und deswegen musste Tanner weg?" "Er…. Wenn es positiv gewesen wäre, wäre er in Frage Ls potentieller Vater gekommen!" Klärt Vic ihn auf und Lukas sieht sie schockiert an. "In Frage gekommen? Wie viele potentielle Väter gibt es?" Fragt er entrüstet. "Keinen. Es ist negativ. Aber wenn wären es 2." Gesteht Vic. "Okay. Aber du bist es nicht!" "Nein! Nein! Nein. Ich bin es nicht und ich bin auch nicht schwanger." "Wer ist der andere?" Fragt Lukas interessiert. "An ähm… ich kann nicht Lukas. Ich habe es versprochen. Ich weiß nur, dass sie sich mögen und das ist das wichtigste!" "Stimmt." Sie schweigen. "Woher hast du eigentlich das Bild!" "Von Sully." "Wo hat er es her?" "Meine Ahnung." Sie rufen Sully dazu. "Mit wurde das Bild zugespielt. Keine Ahnung wo es herkommt." Gesteht er. "Das heißt aber auch, dass er dich beobachtet." Erklärt Lukas und Vic stöhnt.  
So viel zu Tanner wird abgezogen und sie ist frei.


	26. Wo ist Victoria?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es kommt zum Streit und sie suchen die verschwundene Victoria.

"Und jetzt?" Fragt sie genervt. "Jetzt wird Ryan weiter auf dich aufpassen. Ganz einfach." "Ganz einfach?" Braust sie auf. "Ja, ganz einfach." Sagt Lukas dagegen ruhig und durchdringlich. "Es ist ja nicht dein Leben!" Ruft Vic nun sauer aus. Sie kann nicht fassen, dass Lukas als so einfach bezeichnet. "Es ist auch mein Leben. Es betrifft mich auch!" Sagt er nun lauter. "Es betrifft dich? ES BETRIFFT DICH? Ist das dein Ernst? Ich bin seit drei Wochen nie alleine gewesen. Entweder warst du bei mir oder Ryan oder Sully. Wann war ich das letzte Mal mit 19 unterwegs oder wann war ich das letzte Mal alleine? Es betrifft dich also kein Stück! Gott! Warum interessiert sich der Kerl überhaupt für uns?!" Schreit sie ihn an. Sully beobachtet neugierig Lukas Reaktion. Zuerst sieht er Vic geschockt an, dann Schluckt er den Kloß hinunter und öffnet den Mund um etwas zu sagen. Er ist immer noch ruhig und scheint zu wissen was er dazu sagen will, doch dann schließt er ihn wieder und seine Zähne beißen sich aufeinander. Vic schnaubt "Warum musst du der verdammte Chief sein!" und verschwindet aus dem Büro. Lukas schließt die Augen und atmet durch. Er stützt sich auf Roberts Schreibtisch und dieser sagt immer noch nichts zu all dem. "Ich sollte mit ihr sprechen." Sagt Lukas nun leise und richtet sich wieder auf. "Du solltest ihr Raum geben. Es ist das, was sie will. Ich werde Travis zu ihr schicken." Lukas nickt. "Tu das bitte." Lukas lässt sich auf Roberts Stuhl fallen und Sully verlässt das Büro um Montgomery zu sagen, dass er nach Vic sehen soll. Nach einigen Minuten kommt er mit zwei Tassen Kaffee zurück und schließt die Tür hinter sich. "Danke." Sagt Lukas schlicht und trinkt an seiner Tasse. "Wie geht es dir mit all dem?" Bricht Sully die Stille. "Mit der Situation mit Victoria oder mit der ganzen Situation?" "Mit allem." "Beschissen. Ich meine sie hat Recht mit tangieren nur die Ausläufer, aber …. Ich mache mir den ganzen Tag Sorgen um sie. Ich Frage mich ob ihr was passiert, ob es das alles Wert ist, ob wir das schaffen." "Du meinst eure gefakte echte Beziehung?" Lukas nickt gedankenverloren, als die Tür zum Büro aufgerissen wird. "Sie ist weg!" Schreit Travis, gefolgt von Andy und Ryan. "Wie sie ist weg?" Fragt Robert perplex. "Wir haben alles abgesucht. Vic ist nicht auf oder an der Station!" Führt Andy genauer aus und Lukas, der die Info endlich verarbeitet hat springt auf. "Wo könnte sie hin sein?" Fragt er Travis. "Keine Ahnung. Sie war in letzter Zeit fast nur mit dir zusammen!" Erklärt Travis. "Okay. Wir waren eigentlich nur zu Hause oder bei Sully. Sonst eigentlich nirgends und ich bezweifle, dass sie zu einer der beiden Adressen fahren wird." Erwidert Lukas. "Okay. Ich lass meine Kollegen nach ihr Ausschau halten." Sagt Ryan und verlässt das Büro. "Was ist denn eigentlich passiert?" Fragt Andy neugierig. "Wir haben uns gestritten." Sagt Lukas nebensächlich. "Wo ist sie hin?! Ich meine in eine Bar wird sie nicht sein. Gibt es irgendeinen Platz der ihr viel bedeutet?" Versucht Sully einen Plan zu machen. "Sie hat Mal was von einer Klippe im Park erzählt, aber es ist dunkel und sie wird nicht hingehen." Erklärt Lukas. "Was ist mit ihrem Theater?" Fragt Andy "Ist doch abgebrannt." Meint Travis. "Außerdem war es in Bellevue." "Aber die Idee ist nicht schlecht! Was ist mit dem Stadttheater, in dem wir gespielt haben?" Wirft Lukas ein. "Möglich!" Stimmt Travis zu. "Ist da heute eine Vorstellung? Falls ja wird sie da nicht hin sein. Zu viele Menschen um alleine zu sein!" Mischt sich Andy ein. "Lasst uns trotzdem Mal in die Richtung fahren. Vielleicht sehen wir was auf dem Weg, was uns auffällt!" Station 19 wird kurzerhand aus der Rotation genommen und die 4 machen sich mit Ryan in zwei Autos auf den Weg. Dean, Jack und Ben halten so lange die Stellung, falls Vic zurückkommen sollte.   
Sully und Lukas fahren zum Stadttheater, während Andy, Travis und Ryan zuerst die Häuser und Wohnungen abfahren und dann sich in den Bars umhören wollen.  
19 ist nicht erfolgreich. Lukas und Sully kommen am Theater an, als Sullys Handy klingelt. Irritiert öffnet er die Massage der unbekannten Nummer. Die beiden starren auf ein Video von Victoria


	27. Die Darsteller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas will Victoria um Verzeihung bitten

Sie steht auf der Bühne, als Elisabeth mitten im Musical.

Das Kaiserpaar ist scheinbar alleine. Elisabeth berührt mit zaghafter Zärtlichkeit Franz Josephs Wange.  
Aus dem Dunkel von beiden Seiten Volk auf, gaffende Gestalten aus allen Bevölkerungsschichten. Mit einer Geste fordert Lucheni das Volk auf, sich dem Paar zu nähern.  
Franz Joseph und Elisabeth umarmen sich. Ihr Liebesthema klingt auf. Die Gaffer recken die Hälse. Lucheni ahmt einen Jahrmarktsschreier nach. Mit einer einladenden Handbewegung ermutigt er die Gaffer, jedes Taktgefühl aufzugeben.

LUCHENI:  
Treten Sie näher, meine Herrschaften. Werden Sie Zeuge, wie der Kaiser von Österreich seine Braut zur Gattin macht. Der Vollzug der Ehe ist die Voraussetzung  
für die Geburt des Thronfolgers. Deshalb, verehrtes Publikum, ist diese Umarmung von öffentlichem Interesse...!  
Elisabeth löst sich aus der Umarmung. Erschrocken blickt sie in die gaffenden Gesichter. Hastig zieht sie Franz Joseph weg, um an anderer Stelle mit ihm ungestört zu sein. Doch da stehen schon andere Gaffer. Daraufhin verzichtet sie auf weitere Zärtlichkeiten.

ELISABETH:  
Wenn du bloß kein Kaiser wärst, gäb' es gar nichts, was und trennt.  
Elisabeth drängt Franz Joseph zu gehen. Die Gaffer folgen feixend. Lucheni sieht dem Brautpaar nach.

LUCHENI:  
Das Vöglein ist in den Käfig geflogen, die Gittertür wird zugemacht. Kann man's dem Volk verdenken, daß es das Tierchen besichtigen will? Eine Rarität, in  
Freiheit geboren und noch nicht dressiert!

Dann Endet der Film. Lukas starrt auf den Bildschirm. "Ist das aktuell?" Fragt er und Sully zuckt mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht. Wo könnte es sein?" "Ich weiß nicht. Ihre ehemaligen Kollegen in Bellevue könnten sowas schnell arrangieren. Aber ich glaube sie hat seit über einem Jahr keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihnen. Nur Gifda haben wir bei Aladin getroffen." Erklärt Lukas. "Lass uns nach Bellevue!" Sagt Sully und beide fahren los. Sie geben Ryan kurz bescheid.   
Als die beiden am Theater ankommen ist gerade Pause. Lukas, der genau wie Sully noch in seiner Uniform steckt, zückt seinen Dienstausweis und sie werden eingelassen. Schnell hat er die Darstellergarderobe gefunden. Vic hat Recht ein Theater ist immer gleich aufgebaut. Findest du dich in einem zu Recht, findest du dich in allen zu Recht. "Gifda!" Ruft er und die Kaiserin Sophie dreht sich zu ihm um. "Gifda! Ich bin's Lukas und das ist Robert. Wir suchen Victoria." Erklärt er kurz. "Ist was passiert?" Fragt sie bestürzt. "Sie wird gestalkt und wir hatten einen Streit und dann ist sie abgehauen und nun suchen wir sie!" Fasst Lukas zusammen. "Okay. Deswegen wollte sie spielen!" Lukas atmet auf. "Sie ist hier?" Fragt Robert. "Ja." "Kann ich zu ihr?" Fragt Lukas erleichtert. "Nein." Erwidert Gifda. "Vic ist gleich dran. Also nein." Klärt sie die beiden auf. "Außer…. Wie schnell lernst du auswendig?" Fragt sie Lukas. "Schnell!" Antwortet Sully und Gifda grinst. "Timmy! Wir brauchen den Kaiser." Ruft Gifda und ein schlacksiger, junger Mann kommt mit Kostüm angerannt und Lukas wird umgezogen. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Denn Gifda knöpft sein Hemd auf und sieht dann amüsiert zu, wie Lukas Hose den Weg zu Boden findet und er in ein Kostüm gesteckt wird. Lukas hält den Atem an, als er Vic auf der Bühne singen hört. 

ELISABETH:  
Ich will nicht gehorsam, gezähmt und gezogen sein. Ich will nicht bescheiden, beliebt und betrogen sein. Ich bin nicht das Eigentum von dir, denn ich gehör nur mir.  
Ich möchte vom Drahtseil herabsehn auf diese Welt. Ich möchte aufs Eis gehen und selbst sehn, wie lang's mich hält. Was geht es dich an, was ich riskier!? Ich gehör nur mir.  
Willst du mich belehren dann zwingst du mich bloß, zu fliehn vor der lästigen Pflicht.  
Willst du mich bekehren, dann reiß ich mich los und flieg wie ein Vogel ins Licht.  
Und will ich die Sterne, dann finde ich selbst dorthin. Ich wachse und lerne und bleibe doch wie ich bin. Ich wehr mich, bevor ich mich verlier! Denn ich gehör nur mir.  
Ich will nicht mit Fragen und Wünschen belastet sein, vom Saum bis zum Kragen von Blicken betastet sein. Ich flieh', wenn ich fremde Augen spür'. Denn ich gehör nur mir.  
Und willst du mich finden, dann halt mich nicht fest. Ich geb' meine Freiheit nicht her.  
Und willst du mich binden, verlaß ich dein Nest und tauch wie ein Vogel ins Meer.  
Ich warte auf Freunde und suche Geborgenheit. Ich teile die Freude, ich teile die Traurigkeit. Doch verlang nicht mein Leben, das kann ich dir nicht geben. Denn ich gehör nur mir. Nur mir!

Lukas versteht sofort, wie passend es ist und macht Anstalten zur Bühne zu gehen. Doch Gifda hält ihn zurück. "Erst Proben, Kaiser!" Sie nimmt ihn an der Hand und bringt ihn in einen kleinen Raum mit Klavier und Noten. "Das soll ich jetzt lernen?" Fragt Lukas überrumpelt, als er die Noten sieht. "Du hast 10 Minuten!" Sagt Gifda und beginnt zu spielen. Lukas übt professionell, er hört wie Vic das Lied Elisabeth mach auf singt und er kann ihren Frust im gesamten Lied hören. Lukas gibt sich noch mehr Mühe und nach 10 Minuten betritt er im Schatten die Bühne.


	28. Die Aufführung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie wird Victoria auf Lukas reagieren? Wird sie ihm verzeihen?

GRÄFIN ESTERHÁZY-LIECHTENSTEIN & ERSTE UND ZWEITE ZOFE:  
Um diese Zeit?

DIE ÜBRIGEN ZOFEN:  
Seltsam, noch nie kam der Kaiser um diese Zeit!

Alle verbeugen sich vor Lukas.

FRANZ JOSEPH:  
Wo ist die Kaiserin? Ich muß sie sprechen!

GRÄFIN ESTERHÁZY-LIECHTENSTEIN:  
Sie hat ihre Toilette noch nicht beendet, Majestät.  
Aber sie können mit ihr sprechen. Sie  
befindet sich hinter dem Paravant. Sie kann Sie hören.

Die Gräfin Esterházy-Liechtenstein Gibt den Zofen ein Zeichen, sich zu entfernen. Zofen, Friseuse und Gräfin ab.   
Lukas und Vic sind alleine, durch einen Paravant getrennt. 

Sie ist von der plötzlich anderen Stimme ihres Franz Josephs überrascht. Ist es die Zweitbesetzung? Aber Vic kennt die Stimme. 

FRANZ JOSEPH:  
Ich will dir nur sagen, ich geh auf dein Schreiben ein. Ich kann nicht ertragen,  
von dir nicht geliebt zu sein. Was immer du willst, ich geb' es dir, bevor ich dich verlier.  
Und willst du bestimmen, wer Rudolf zum Mann erzieht, dann soll es mir recht sein,  
denn ich bin des Streitens müd. Und was du auch sonst verlangst von mir, gehört von nun dir.  
Ich herrsche und lenke, bezwing das Gefühl. Gefühl ist verboten für mich. Doch wenn ich an dich denke, schweigt jedes Kalkül. Ich werde mir untreu für dich!

Und nun hat sie ihn endgültig erkannt. Es ist Lukas und er singt vor vollem Haus über ihre Situation und gibt ihr Recht!  
Man sieht Elisabeth in einem der Spiegel. Ihr Bild gleicht einem berühmten Gemälde von Franz Xaver Winterhalter aus dem Jahre 1864. Sie tritt aus dem Rahmen des Spiegels heraus... die schönste Frau der Welt!

ELISABETH:  
Soll ich dich verstehen, will ich auch verstanden sein. Ich will mit dir gehen, doch sperr mich nicht länger ein. Du mußt mir nichts geben, nur laß mir mein Leben!  
Denn ich gehör nur mir.

Elisabeth streckt Franz Joseph die Hand entgegen, doch als er auf sie zugehen will, läßt sie die Hand mit einer abweisenden Bewegung sinken und wendet sich ihrem Spiegelbild zu.

Ich gehör nur mir!

Doch dann dreht sich Vic im abgedunkelten Lukas zu und als das Licht aus ist, nimmt sie seine Hand uns sie verlassen schnell die Bühne.  
"Was tust du hier?" Fragt Vic ihn, sobald die Mikros aus sind. "Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Es tut mir Leid, Victoria. Ich habe dich eingeängt und dich bevormundet. Bitte verzeih." Sie sieht ihn liebevoll an und legt ihre Hand auf seine Wange, als Gifda zu ihnen tritt. "Schöne Überraschung?" Fragt sie und Vic strahlt sie an. "Pablo? Kannst du mit ihm die Boote üben?" Ruft Vic dem herbeieilenden Regisseur zu. "Wo hast du diesen Mann nur vor mir versteckt, Victoria? Ich liebe ihn! Ich könnte so viel Rollen mit ihm besetzen!" Schwärmt er. "Ist das ein ja?" "Natürlich ist das ein Ja. Komm mit Kaiser!" Er schnappt sich Lukas Hand und zerrt ihn mit.  
Vic betritt erneut die Bühne und ist wieder ganz in ihrer Rolle.  
Lukas lernt zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend ein neues Lied. Ihm qualmt der Kopf. "Ich hoffe ich versau es nicht!" Stöhnt er bei der 6ten Wiederholung. "Lass Victoria führen. Dann kommt alles von alleine." Macht Pablo ihm Mut.   
Und dann ist es soweit.

Eine klare Nacht im Februar. Vor der Villa, die die Kaiserin während ihres Aufenthalts an der Côte d’Azur bewohnt sind Elisabeth und Franz-Joseph auf die Terrasse hinausgegangen. In der Ferne die Lichter des kleinen Hafens und das mondbeschienene Meer.

Das Publikum entdeckt Lukas und beginnt zu grölen und applaudieren. Vic lächelt ihn an und beginnt mit ihrem Einsatz.

ELISABETH  
Liebe kann vieles, doch manchmal ist Liebe nicht genug. Glaube ist stark doch manchmal ist Glaube Selbstbetrug. Wir wollten Wunder, doch sie sind nicht geschehn. Es wird Zeit, dass wir uns endlich eingestehn.  
Wir sind wie zwei Boote in der Nacht. Jedes hat sein eig'nes Ziel und seine eigene Fracht. Wir begegnen uns auf dem Meer und dann fällt der Abschied uns schwer. Doch was uns bleibt, liegt nicht in uns'rer Macht.

FRANZ-JOSEPH  
Du möchtest alles doch manchmal   
ist wenig schon sehr viel.  
ELISABETH  
Dein Traum ist mir zu klein.  
FRANZ-JOSEPH  
Sich nah zu sein im Dunkeln   
genügt das nicht als Ziel?  
ELISABETH  
Ich will nicht dein Schatten sein.  
ELISABETH & FRANZ-JOSPH  
Könntest du einmal nur durch meine Augen sehn.   
Dann würdest du mich  
nicht länger missverstehen.  
Wir sind wie zwei Boote in der Nacht. Jedes hat   
sein eig'nes Ziel und seine eigene Fracht. Wir   
begegnen uns auf dem Meer und oft fällt der   
Abschied uns schwer. Warum wird uns das Glück  
so schwer gemacht.  
ELISABETH  
Du und ich, wir sind zwei Boote   
in der Nacht.  
FRANZ-JOSEPH (gleichzeitig):  
Versteh' mich … ich brauch' dich ...  
ich lieb' dich … Kannst du nicht bei mir sein?  
ELISABETH  
Jedes hat sein eig'nes Ziel und   
seine eigene Fracht.  
FRANZ-JOSEPH (gleichzeitig):  
Versteh' mich … Ich brauch' dich ...  
Ich lieb' dich … Warum sind wir  
allein?  
ELISABETH & FRANZ-JOSEPH  
Wir begegnen uns auf dem Meer und sind   
mehr allein als vorher. Warum wird uns  
das Glück so schwer gemacht.  
FRANZ-JOSEPH  
Ich lieb' dich.  
ELISABETH  
Begreif doch: Was nicht sein   
kann, kann nicht sein.  
Die beiden trennen sich voneinander und die Dunkelheit nimmt Besitzt von der Bühne.


	29. Die Aussprache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wird Vic Lukas verzeihen?

Vic nimmt Lukas an der Hand und bringt ihn von der Bühne. Sie bekommen die Mikros abgenommen. "Ich denke wir sollten die eigentlichen Darsteller auch was arbeiten lassen!" Lacht Gifda und verschwindet zur Bühne, um den beiden etwas Privatsphäre zu geben. Doch schon taucht Pablo auf. "Ihr zwei. Ich liebe euch. Ich agiert so toll miteinander. Ich will euch beide. Morgen beginnt ein neues Projekt, ihr müsst nicht zum Casting. Ich gebe euch sofort Verträge!" Vic lächelt. "Tut mir Leid, Pablo. Aber ich liebe meinen richtigen Job!" Sagt sie und starrt Lukas in die Augen. "Und dein Freund?" Fragt er hoffnungsvoll nach und Vic bricht in Gelächter aus. "Ich bezweifle, dass Lukas Zeit hat für einen Zweitjob." Pablo sieht ihn bittend an. "Ich danke sehr für das Angebot, aber ich bin in meiner Position voll ausgelastet." "Oh, da fällt mir ein, du darfst Lukas am Ende nicht namentlich vorstellen!" Ruft Vic ein. "Warum?" Pablo sieht die beiden überrascht an. "Weil er der Firechief von Seattle ist." Gibt Vic ungemütlich zu und der Regisseur schnappt nach Luft. "Wow. Okay. Ich…. Wow…" Pablo greift sich erst an die Stirn, dann in die Haare und verschwindet laut Ausrufend. Vic und Lukas sehen ihm lachend nach.  
"Also sind wir okay?" Fragt er vorsichtig. "Ja, sind wir! Ich liebe dich, Lukas!" "Ich dich auch, Victoria!" Die beiden Küssen sich zärtlich und lange.  
Am Ende der Vorstellung wird die Besetzung offiziell vorgestellt. Victoria geht auf die Bühne. "Wie sie bestimmt alle gemerkt haben, gab es eine Änderung in der Besetzung der Elisabeth. Ich könnte nicht nein sagen, als ich gefragt wurde und so freue ich mich so sehr meine alte Freundin endlich wieder auf der Bühne gesehen zu haben und hoffe, dass es nicht das letzte Mal gewesen war und sie alle ihre Stimme genossen haben. Hier ist Victoria Hughes als Elisabeth." Vic tritt ins Licht und knickst bei tösendem Applaus. "Und mit ihr wurde auch Kaiser Franz Josef heute doppelt besetzt. Auch hier hoffe ich, dass sie seine zwei Auftritte so sehr genossen haben wie ich. Hier ist Victoria's Gesangspartner." Pablo bricht wie versprochen hier ab. Aber es hatte eh niemand gehört, denn als Lukas in den Scheinwerfer tritt wird nicht nur im Stehen applaudiert, wie bei Vic, sondern auch gegrölt und gejubelt. Lukas verbeugt sich peinlich berührt und nimmt neben Vic seinen Platz in der Reihe ein. "Sie mögen dich!" Flüstert sie ihm zu. "Du und deine Meinung sind mir das wichtigste!" Haucht er ihr zu und Vic grinst. Immer mehr Darsteller betreten die Bühne, werden vorgestellt und dann nochmals Paarweise aufgerufen. Zum Schluss werden Vic und Lukas nochmals zusammen nach vorne gebeten. "Victoria Hughes als Elisabeth und ihr Kaiser Franz Josef!" Ruft Pablo und die beiden treten Händchenhaltend nach vorne und winken. Die Menge ist kaum zu halten und Lukas nutzt die Chance. Er zieht Vic zu sich und küsst sie liebevoll. Victoria ist überrascht von seiner Geste, aber sie schließt die Augen und genießt den Kuss. Die tobende Menge explodiert, als die beiden sich voneinander lösen und sich winkend von der Bühne verabschieden.  
"Ich wusste es!" Schreit Gifda und fällt Vic um den Hals. "Lasst euch bald wieder sehen, ja? Ich muss zur Garderobe, die Aftershow beginnt gleich. Bleibt ihr?" Rattert Gifda los. "Nein, wir werden fahren!" Erklärt Vic und Lukas nickt zustimmend. "Schade! Aber ihr müsst unbedingt zur nächsten Kommen!" "Machen wir versprochen!" Sagt Vic. Die drei umarmen sich noch Mal und sie trennen sich. "Ich war überrascht, dass du gekommen bist und dann auch noch gesungen hast!" Sagt Vic, während sie händchenhaltend nach draußen gehen. Dank der Uniformen erkennt sie niemand. "Was immer du willst, ich geb es dir." Antwortet er und Vic lächelt. Mittlerweile sind sie auf dem Parkplatz angekommen und die beiden stehen sich gegenüber. Lukas nimmt beide Hände von Victoria in seine und sieht ihr in die Augen. "Ich wollte mich wirklich bei dir entschuldigen. Die Sorge um dich hat mich so beschäftigt. Es tut mir Leid. Ich werde es ändern, damit ich dich nicht einänge." "Danke. Lukas?" "Ja?" "Ich liebe dich." "Ich dich auch." Sie küssen sich erneut. "Können wir endlich nach Hause?" Ruft Sullivan aus dem Wagen und die beiden trennen sich grinsend.  
Die Heimfahrt ist ruhig. Sully fährt. Vic lehnt gehen Lukas Schulter und schläft. Lukas beantwortet Nachrichten. Sully setzt die beiden bei Lukas ab und dieser trägt Vic ins dunkle Haus.  
*Beide wohlauf zu Hause.* 03:48  
tippt Sully und schickt es an Travis und Ryan, bevor er zu sich nach Hause in sein vorgewärmten Bett fährt. Er grinst bei dem Gedanken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was erfreut Sully so sehr?


	30. Der Morgen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas erwacht am nächsten Morgen

Lukas und Victoria fallen erschöpft auf die Couch. "Willst du noch einen Schluck Wein?" Fragt Lukas. "Ist noch was von dem offenen da?" Fragt Vic im Gegenzug. "Ja. Noch ein gutes Glas. Möchtest du ihn?" "Gerne. Aber halbiere es ruhig." Lukas steht auf und geht in die Küche. Kurze Zeit später kommt er mit zwei Gläsern zurück. "Bitte." Lukas reicht ihr das Glas. "Danke." Sie stoßen an und trinken ihren Wein. "Ich hatte wirklich Angst um dich!" Gesteht Lukas. "Ich weiß. Es tut mir Leid." Gesteht Vic und schmiegt sich an ihn. "Komm, lass uns ins Bett gehen." Beide trinken ihr Glas aus, Lukas bringt sie in die Küche und beide treffen sich im Hauptschlafzimmer. Schnell sind sie umgezogen und kuscheln sich aneinander in die Laken.

Lukas wird am nächsten Morgen wach. Ihm brummt der Schädel und er stöhnt auf. Er tastet neben sich und findet zu seiner Überraschung, nichts. Keine Vic, keine warme Stelle auf der Matratze, die darauf hindeuten würde, dass sie gerade aufgestanden ist. Lukas setzt sich langsam auf. Alles dreht sich und sein Schädel pocht, dann steht er auf und schwankt zum Bad. Nichts. Er beschließt im EG nach Vic zu suchen. "Victoria?" Er ruft nach ihr, als er das EG betritt. "Victoria?" Keine Antwort. "VICTORIA?" Lukas ruft nun lauter. Er geht in die Küche. Nichts. Kein Kaffee, kein Frühstück. Lukas ist verwundert. Er sieht im Wohnzimmer nach. Nichts. "VICTORIA!!!" Schreit er nach ihr. Nichts. Lukas ruft sie auf dem Handy an, welches im Wohnzimmer zu klingeln beginnt. Er nimmt es hoch und sieht Anrufe von Travis und Andy. Direkt daneben liegt ihr Schlüssel. Lukas sieht zum Fenster hinaus und sieht ihren Jeep in der Einfahrt stehen. Jetzt macht er sich langsam Sorgen. Lukas greift nach seinem Handy und wählt Ryans Nummer. "Tanner?" Meldet sich dieser. "Hi Ryan. Ich bin's Lukas. Hat Vic sich bei dir angemeldet?" "Ehm nein. Sie ist doch bei dir!" Sagt dieser irritiert. "War sie. Aber ich finde sie nicht. Sie ist nicht da!" Sagt er. "Wie Vic ist nicht da?" Fragt Ryan nach. "Sie ist nicht hier. Handy, Schlüssel, Geldbeutel ist alles da. Aber von Victoria fehlt jede Spur!" Erklärt Lukas. "Okay. Und sie hat dir nichts gesagt?" "Nein." "Ich komme." Ryan legt auf und ist wenige Minuten später da.   
Lukas öffnet ihm mit Shorts und einer halbvollen großen Flasche Wasser in der Hand. "Alles in Ordnung?" Fragt Ryan. "Nur etwas Brand." Erklärt Lukas. "So viel getrunken?" Ryan sieht ihn überrascht an. "Gar nicht. N halbes Glas Wein. Mehr nicht." Sagt Lukas und Ryan sieht ihn fragend an. "Also, was ist passiert?" "Wir haben den Wein getrunken, sind ins Bett und als ich wach wurde, war sie weg." "Einfach weg?" "Einfach weg!" "Und du hast nichts mitbekommen?" "Nein, gar nichts!" "War der Wein offen?" Fragt Ryan. "Ja, seit ein paar Tagen." "War gestern Abend irgendwas anders als sonst?" "Nein. Alles ganz normal." "Wer hat alles einen Schlüssel?" "Nur Victoria und ich." "Hätte jemand einen nachmachen lassen können?" "Möglich. Meiner ist als im Büro, wenn ich in Meetings bin." "Okay. Ich würde gerne ein Blutbild machen lassen." "Warum das?" "Du warst komplett weg, bist nicht aufgewacht, hast Brand. Ich befürchte, dass ihr ruhiggestellt wurdet." "Unter Drogen gesetzt?" "Eventuell K.O.-Tropfen." Erklärt Ryan und Lukas Mund öffnet sich, als er nach Luft schnappt. Ryan tütet die Gläser ein und nimmt Lukas etwas Blut. "Ich beeile mich mit den Ergebnissen. Bleib du da und warte, falls Vic zurück kommt." "Falls?" Fragt Lukas panisch. Ryan drückt ihm die Schulter und lässt ihn alleine.  
"Sullivan?" Meldet sich dieser. "Sully, ich bin's Luke. Victoria ist weg. Tanner hat Blut genommen, für eine Analyse. Er meint wir würden betäubt." Rattert Lukas runter. "Was? Moment. Gib mir das bitte noch einmal langsam." "Victoria ist verschwunden. All ihre Sachen sind da. Ryan meint sie könnte entführt sein." "Okay…. Okay. Ich komme. Gib mir kurz. Ja?" Sully kommt 15 Minuten später bei Lukas an. Dieser stürzt sofort zur Tür, als Sully klingelt. "Du bist es!" Sagt er enttäuscht und geht voraus ins Wohnzimmer. Robert folgt ihm. "So jetzt erzähl mir bitte nochmals alles in Ruhe!" "Hab ich doch schon!" Sagt Lukas genervt. Sully wartet geduldig. "Wir haben noch einen Wein getrunken und sind ins Bett. Heute Morgen war sie weg. All ihre Sachen sind da." "Und du weißt nicht wo sie sein könnte?" "Meinst du ich würde Ryan anrufen, wenn ich es wüsste?" Flucht Lukas. "Schon gut. Mich wunderts nur. Ich meine 19 weiß auch nichts von ihr und das ist ungewöhnlich. Gerade da sie gestern versprochen hat nicht mehr einfach abzuhauen. Oder habt ihr nochmals gestritten?" "Nein, im Gegenteil. Die Nacht war…. Schön." Lukas erinnert sich an Vics Zärtlichkeit. Ihre liebevolle Berührung. Wie Victoria ihm über die Brust gestrichen hat, wie er in ihren Haaren gespielt hat, wie sie ihn leidenschaftlich küsste, bevor er sie in die Kissen drückte und begann an ihr zu knabbern und saugen. Er kann immer noch ihre Hände in seinen Haaren spüren, ihren Duft riechen, sie schmecken. Dann im Anschluss Vereinigten sie sich, liebevoll, heiß, zärtlich. Ganz anders als die Male davor. "Okay. Okay. So viel Infos brauch ich nicht. Was ist mit Jennifer?" "Hab ich schon geschrieben. Sie weiß auch nichts. Und 19 ist auch ahnungslos?" "Ja, das hat zumindest Andy gesagt." "Woher weiß Andy davon?" "Äh, ich hab sie angerufen, als du aufgelegt hast." "Ah. Okay." "Und was machen wir jetzt?" "Wir warten auf Tanners Bescheid." Seufzt Lukas. "Und das willst du einfach so tun?" "Was soll ich denn sonst machen? Ich meine wenn sie wirklich entführt wurde, könnte eine Lösegeldforderung kommen oder Victoria könnte nach Hause kommen und wenn ich nicht da wäre, dann….." Lukas beginnt panisch zu werden. "Okay, okay. Luke beruhig dich. Alles wird gut. Du wirst sehen. Victoria wird es gut gehen." Sully greift sich Lukes Schultern und sieht ihm in die Augen.  
Lukas trinkt seine Flasche aus und tigert durchs Wohnzimmer. "Luke! Jetzt setz dich doch endlich Mal hin!" "Ich kann nicht!" Er schaut zum Fenster hinaus, als sein Telefon klingelt. Er springt darauf zu und nimmt ab. "Ripley?" "Hi Luke, ich bin's Ryan." "Oh. Ryan, du bist!" Sagt Lukas deprimiert. "Also gibt es nichts neues?" Fragt Ryan. "Nein, nein. Es gibt nichts neues." Sagt Lukas niedergeschlagen. "Okay. Aber ich habe Neuigkeiten. Deine Tests sind zurück. Wir haben Diazepam gefunden. Es ist also kein Wunder, dass du nichts mitbekommen hast." "Ich war unter Drogen?" "Definitiv." "Wow…. Okay…. Und Victoria ist dann entführt worden?" "Wir gehen davon aus. An beiden Weingläsern waren Spuren davon." "Okay. Und was machen wir nun?" "Die Fahndung ist raus und wir warten darauf, dass jemand sie gesehen hat oder derjenige sich meldet." "Wir sitzen einfach herum?" Ruft Lukas aus. "Wir können nichts anderes tun!" Lukas seufzt. "Okay. Mach weiter!" Lukas legt auf. "Und?" Fragt Sully neugierig. "Diazepam im Blut und in beiden Gläsern. Victoria scheint entführt worden zu sein." Sully holt ein weiteres Wasser und die beiden setzen sich schweigend ins Wohnzimmer.


	31. Das böse Erwachen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas erlebt einen Albtraum

"Ich kann nicht einfach nur rumsitzen!" Sagt Lukas und steht innerhalb der letzten 5 Minuten, das 10x auf. "Und bleibt nichts anderes übrig." "Was sollen wir tun?" Fragt er verzweifelt. "Warten!" Bestätigt Sully. "Aber Sully!" "Nichts aber Sully! Egal was du tust, du würdest Ryan in den Rücken fallen." "Ich weiß!" Sagt Lukas resigniert. Lukas tigert durch das Wohnzimmer. "Ich kann nicht mehr warten!" Lukas kann seine Sorge kaum noch runter schlucken. "Du musst dich beruhigen, Lukas!" "ICH KANN MICH NICHT BERUHIGEN!" Schreit er Sully an. "Ich weiß, dass du Angst um sie hast, aber so hilfst du ihr nicht." "Woher willst du das wissen? Ausgerechnet du!" Lukas nimmt eine Vase und schleudert sie gegen die Wand. "Spinnst du jetzt völlig?" Fragt Sully ihn überrascht und verärgert zugleich. Lukas starrt ihn wütend an. "Was willst du? He?" Fragt Sully aufmüpfig. Er weiß, welche Knöpfe er bei Lukas drücken muss und wie aufs Stichwort stürmt dieser auf ihn zu. Sully blockt die zwei Hiebe, die Lukas zu platzieren versucht und dieser bricht in seinen Armen zusammen. "Ich… sorry." Schluchzt Lukas und Sully schlingt seine Arme um ihn. Er weiß, dass fester Druck von außen beruhigend aufs Nervensystem wirkt. "Hey. Schon gut Buddy. Ich weiß, dass du dir Sorgen um Vic machst. Ich sorge mich auch. Aber wir müssen zusammen halten. Nur so können wir ihr helfen. Okay?" Langsam beruhigt sich Lukas und er atmet wieder ruhiger. "Okay." Gibt Lukas leise zu. "Gut." Sully lässt Lukas los und legt seine Stirn gegen Lukas. Er greift den anderen am Hinterkopf, wie ein Trainer seinen Boxer und sieht ihm in die Augen. "Sie schafft das. Ich bin mir ganz sicher. Victoria wird das schaffen. Und jetzt helfen wir ihr nach Hause zu kommen. Okay?" "Okay." Lukas nickt und Sully lässt ihn nun vollständig los.   
Ryan klingelt an Lukas Tür und Sully öffnet ihm. Er bringt den Polizisten ins Wohnzimmer, der die Scherben in der Ecke sieht. "Was ist los?" Fragt Ryan überrascht und alarmiert. "Lukas musste sich nur etwas abreagieren. Alles okay. Niemand verletzt." Erklärt Sully und winkt ab. "Okay… Ich bin eigentlich nur für ein Update hier." Sagt er langsam. "Habt ihr sie gefunden?" Fragt Lukas hoffnungsvoll. "Nein, leider nicht. Tut mir Leid. Wir haben noch keine Spur. Sie ist auf der Verandungsliste und wir suchen alle nach ihr." "Aber ihr habt noch nichts!" Stellt Lukas enttäuscht fest. Ryan seufzt, als Lukas ihn stehen lässt. "Ich lass auf ihn auf." Sagt Sully und Ryan nickt. "Alles klar. Ich melde mich, wenn ich was neues habe." "Danke." Die beiden verabschieden sich und Sully sucht nach Lukas. Er findet ihn im Büro. Lukas starrt auf ein Bild von Vic, dass sie beide bei einem gemeinsamen Abend mit 19 zeigt. "Es ist ein schönes Bild." "Ja. Es ist eines meiner Favoriten." Gibt Lukas zu. "Wir finden sie!" "Danke Sully." "Kein Problem. Soll ich bei dir bleiben?" "Nein, ich werde zu Bett gehen. Fahr ruhig heim. Morgen wird ein langer Tag." "Alles klar. Wenn was ist, ruf mich an. Okay?" "Mach ich! Danke Sully." Robert verabschiedet sich und Lukas trinkt von seinem Scotch. Er seufzt und geht zu Bett.

Lukas wird keuchend wach. Gott was für ein furchtbarer Traum! Er fährt sich durch das Gesicht und schaut irritiert auf seine Hände, die irgendwie nass zu sein scheinen. Lukas starrt auf die roten Finger. Er sieht sich um und stellt zu seinem Entsetzen fest, dass alles rot ist, das komplette Bett, der Boden er selbst. Alles voll mit Blut! "Was zum Teufel?" Lukas versucht zu erkennen was ihm weh tut und wo er sich verletzt haben könnte. Dich nichts. Ihm tut nichts weh! Was ist hier bitte passiert? Lukas nimmt sein Telefon und ruft Sullivan an. "Ja?" "Robert. Robert. Du musst herkommen. Sofort. Schnell!" Lukas ist total panisch und Sully springt sofort aus dem Bett. "Ich bin gleich bei dir. Stell nichts an. Ich bin gleich da!" Schon hat er aufgelegt und rennt zum Auto. Andy sieht ihm verwirrt nach.   
Sully rast zu Lukas und öffnet mit dem Zweitschlüssel. "Lukas? LUKAS?" Schreit er durchs Haus. "Hier!" Kommt es aus dem Schlafzimmer und Sullivan rennt nach oben. Lukas starrt immer noch auf das Bett, als Robert eintritt. "Ach du Scheiße! Was ist passiert?" Fragt er alarmiert. "Ich ich weiß es nicht." Stottert Lukas. Sully starrt auf die Menge an Blut und beginnt Lukas nach der Ursache abzusuchen. "Wo tut es dir weh? Was hast du dir verletzt?" Fragt er immer wieder, doch Lukas starrt nur aufs Bett. "Lukas, ich finde keine Quelle. Was tut dir weh?" Robert schüttelt ihn an den Schultern. "Nichts. Mir tut nichts weh!" Stottert Lukas. "Wir müssen Ryan anrufen!" Sully wählt dessen Nummer und Ryan nimmt ab. "Ryan, Sully hier. Du musst sofort zu Lukas kommen." "Ich bin eh auf dem Weg!" Bestätigt Ryan und Robert bringt Lukas in die Küche. Wenige Minuten später kommt Ryan an. Sully öffnet. "Was ist los?" Fragt Tanner. "Er hat mich angerufen. Als ich keine 10 Minuten später da war, hab ich ihn so im Schlafzimmer gefunden." Erklärt Robert und bringt Tanner zu Lukas in die Küche. Ryan erstarrt. "Ist er verletzt?" Fragt er leise. "Nein. Es ist scheinbar nicht seines." "Ich muss mir das Schlafzimmer ansehen!" Sagt Ryan und Sullivan erklärt ihm den Weg. Der jüngere geht und kommt ein paar Minuten später zurück. "Ich habe die Spurensicherung angerufen! Wir müssen wissen, wessen Blut es ist" Gibt er an. "Verstehe." Sagt Robert. Ein paar Minuten nach dem Telefonat kommt das Team an. Zuerst wird Lukas fotografiert, dann werden Abstriche von ihm genommen und er darf sich im Gästezimmer duschen gehen, nachdem dieses freigegeben ist. Lukas Shorts werden eingetütet und Lukas betritt die Küche. "Lukas, was ist passiert?" Fragt Ryan. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich wurde wach und war voll mit Blut." Stottert er. "Du musst mit zur Wache. Wir müssen deine Aussage aufnehmen." Lukas nickt und steigt zu Ryan in den Streifenwagen. Noch nie hat er hier hinten gesessen. Es fühlt sich beengt an und Lukas hat zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben richtig Angst. Angst um Vic, Angst um sein Leben.   
Auf dem Police Department angekommen steigt er aus und wird zum Verhörraum gebracht. Ihm werden seine Rechte verlesen und Ryan stellt das Tonband an. "Sie verzichten auf einen Anwalt?" "Ja." Erklärt Lukas. "Sicher? Sie wissen was der Vorwurf ist?" "Welcher Vorwurf? Ich habe dich doch anrufen lassen. Ich weiß doch absolut nicht, was passiert ist." Sagt Lukas aufgelöst. "Mr. Ripley. Ihnen wird häusliche Gewalt mit Todesfolge vorgeworfen! Wenn nicht sogar Mord!" "Mord? Wer ist tot? Ich meine… ich verstehe das nicht!" Lukas starrt Ryan fassungslos an. "Wir beenden das Verhör. Ich möchte sie zuerst einem Arzt vorstellen." Lukas nickt nur und Ryan verlässt den Raum. Er kontaktiert den Amtsarzt und läuft anschließend 19 in die Arme. "Ryan! Was ist los? Wo ist Lukas?" Fragt Robert, als er den jüngeren mit Akten sieht. "Lukas… der Amtsarzt ist auf dem Weg zu ihm. Er steht unter Schock." "Warum was ist los?" Fragt Travis. "Ich wurde alarmiert, dass bei ihm ein Tumult wäre und ich bin hin. Sully öffnete mir und ich fand Lukas und das Schlafzimmer Blutgetränkt vor. Wir lassen es gerade untersuchen. Es ist aber so viel….. derjenige kann es nicht überlebt haben." "Du glaubst er hat jemanden tödlich verletzt?" "Der Vorwurf lautet auf häusliche Gewalt mit Todesfolge." Gesteht Ryan. "Bitte was? Ripley doch nicht! So gefasst und ruhig wie er immer ist." Ruft Andy. "Er hat heute Mittag eine Vase zerschlagen." Klärt Ryan sie auf. "Aber deshalb bringt er doch niemand um. Habt ihr eine Leiche oder irgendwas?" "Nein, ein paar Haare und das Blut!" Gesteht Tanner. "Wo ist sein Anwalt?" "Er hat darauf verzichtet." "Ryan er denkt nicht klar. Lukas ist nicht er selbst. Ich rufe seinen Anwalt an!" Sagt Sully schnell und schnappt sich sein Handy. Er wählt die Nummer und zitiert den anderen direkt her.  
Stunden des Wartens vergehen.   
"Ryan gibt's was neues?" Fragt Andy, als der Polizist an ihnen vorbei kommt. "Andy. Ich kann euch keine Infos mehr geben. Tut mir Leid." "Warum? Was ist los?" Andy nimmt ihn zur Seite. "Andy es geht nicht. Ich mache Ripley meinen Gefallen, wenn ich euch Infos gebe." "Es sieht so schlimm aus?" Andy sieht ihm in die Augen und Ryan geht. "Scheiße." Flüstert Andy. Im selben Moment öffnet sich eine Tür und Lukas wird in Handschellen abgeführt. Er sieht panisch zu Sully, doch die Beamten nehmen ihn wortlos mit. Sein Anwalt kommt zur Gruppe dazu. "Was ist los?" Fragt Sully irritiert. "Der Untersuchungsrichter sieht ein Mordmotiv und Fluchtgefahr." Seufzt der Anwalt. "Mord?" Sully fallen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. "Wer ist tot?" Fragt Travis überrascht. "Sie haben keine Leiche, aber die Blutmenge ist so groß. Es wurden fast 4 Liter Blut in seinem Schlafzimmer gefunden." Erklärt der Anwalt. "Von wem?" Fragt Jack panisch. "Die genaue Person ist noch unbekannt. Aber es ist eine Frau. Afroamerikanerin." Gibt der Anwalt zu. "Vic!" Ruft Andy schockiert aus. "Seine Freundin?" Fragt der Anwalt. "Ja. Sie ist seit vorgestern verschwunden. Wir haben alles abgesucht!" Gibt Dean zu. "Ich werde mit ihm sprechen. Aber lassen sie sich gesagt sein, solche Indizien sind nicht alles. Warten wir die DNA-Analyse ab. Dann sehen wir weiter." Der Anwalt lässt die Gruppe zurück.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie geht es weiter?   
> Wessen Blut ist es?  
> Lebt Vic?


	32. Das Verhör

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie ergeht es Lukas?

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Ripley Vic ermordet haben soll." Sagt Dean kopfschüttelnd, als die Gruppe die Wache verlässt. "Ich mir auch nicht. Ich meine Lukas liebt Vic. Dass wissen wir alle." Sagt Jack. "Aber wie erklärt ihr das Blut überall? Ripley soll sogar Kratzspuren haben!" Sagt Maya. "Er war es nicht!" Beharrt Robert. "Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?" Fragt Andy ihn. "Ich kenne Lukas. Schon seit über 20 Jahren und er ist krank vor Sorge um Victoria. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er das getan haben soll." Erklärt Robert. Die Gruppe löst sich auf. Robert fährt zu sich um für Lukas ein paar Sachen zu richten. Da Lukas Haus versiegelt ist, muss dieser nun leider mit Roberts Sachen vorlieb nehmen.   
Ein paar Stunden später wird Lukas aus der Zelle geholt und in einen Streifenwagen gesetzt. Er wird zum Gericht gebracht. Vor Ort stehen schon Medienwägen und Filmen die Ankunft des Chiefs. "Wir sind live vor dem Gerichtsgebäude, wo Firechief Lukas Ripley dem Haftrichter vorgeführt wird. Er soll in der vergangenen Nacht seine Freundin nach einem lauten Streit tödlich verletzt haben. Auch wenn von der Leiche jede Spur fehlt, ist sich die Polizei sicher, dass sie tot sein muss. Und hier kommt der Streifenwagen mit Chief Lukas Ripley." Das Bild zeigt den Streifenwagen und wie Lukas in Handschellen aussteigt. Er trägt die Jogginghose und das Shirt vom Morgen. Er ist bleich und der Schock ist ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
"Mr. Ripley. Ihnen wird Mord im Affekt vorgeworfen. Wollen sie sich dazu äußern?" Lukas schüttelt den Kopf. "Gut. Ich sehe bei ihnen Fluchtgefahr. Sie haben nichts außer ihrem Job, das sie an Seattle bindet und ich gehe davon aus, dass sie diesen, zumindest vorübergehend, aufgeben müssen. Ich ordne Untersuchungshaft im King county jail an." Der Hammer fällt und Lukas starrt den Richter an. Lukas wird wieder abgeführt und direkt zum Jail gebracht. "Morgen Ripley. Ziehen sie sich aus. Sie bekommen Kleidung gestellt." Beginnt der Wärter genervt. Lukas beginnt sich auszuziehen. "Komplett!" Wird ihm an den Kopf geworfen, bevor er sich überhaupt überlegen kann die Shorts anzulassen. Wenn Lukas dachte schlimmer könne es nicht kommen, täuscht er sich. Der Wärter zieht sich Handschuhe über und beginnt mit der Durchsuchung. Lukas hat sich noch nie so gedehmütigt gefühlt. Gleichzeitig macht er sich Sorgen um Victoria. Sollte es wirklich stimmen und sie ist tot? Hat er sie umgebracht? Lukas verdrückt sich eine Träne. "Hier!" Er bekommt einen Satz Kleider gereicht und in Einzelhaft gesteckt. Seine Zelle beträgt 2m auf 2m. Eine Bett, dass nicht nur hart, sondern auch zu kurz ist und direkt daneben eine Stahltoilette. Lukas stützt sein Gesicht in die Hände. Wie konnte er so tief sinken? Was ist passiert? Wo ist Vic? Wie geht es ihr? Lukas laufen Tränen die Wange hinunter. Die Bilder von Lukas Verhaftung laufen den ganzen Tag durch die Medien und das SFD verweigert jede Auskunft.

Am nächsten Morgen kommen Profiler des FBI zu ihm und befragen ihn in Anwesenheit des Anwalts erneut. "Guten Morgen Mr. Ripley. Wir möchten über die Nacht sprechen, in denen sie Officer Ryan Tanner anrufen gelassen haben." Lukas nickt. "Was ist in der Nacht passiert?" "Ich weiß es nicht." Sagt Lukas resigniert. "Sie sind wachgeworden als Victoria Hughes nach Hause gekommen ist." "Ich…." Lukas denkt nach, doch der Profiler macht weiter. "Und sie waren sauer, dass sie einfach verschwunden war. Sie waren wütend und haben das Messer gesehen. Sie sind ihr nach oben gefolgt und haben sie erstochen." "Nein! Ich…" "Ich dachte sie erinnern sich nicht." "Tu ich auch nicht. Aber ich könnte Victoria nie etwas antun!" Sagt Lukas verzweifelt. "Sie haben auch nicht die Vase zerschmettert, als sie auf Robert Sullivan sauer waren?" "Schon… aber ich war sauer und deprimiert wegen der Situation und ich habe die Vase gegen die Wand geworfen und nicht auf Sully!" "Also geben sie zu Aggressionsprobleme zu haben?" "Nein. Ich habe keine Aggressionsprobleme. Ich hatte mich einmal nicht im Griff." "Vielleicht hätten sie sich in der Nacht ja auch nicht im Griff." "Ich habe ihr nichts getan. Ich liebe Victoria." "Ihr Assistentchief sagt die Beziehung sei nur vorgetäuscht." Lukas seufzt. "Das ist etwas verwirrend. Offiziell sind wir richtig zusammen um einen Erpresser zu fassen. Inoffiziell sind wir nur befreundet, wovon eigentlich nur zwei Personen wissen, aber wir sind heimlich seit Monaten zusammen." Versucht Lukas zu erklären. "So kommen wir nicht weiter." Mischt sich der andere Profiler ein. "An was erinnern sie sich?" "Sully ist gegangen. Ich bin ins Büro, hab einen Scotch getrunken und bin ins Bett. Mitten in der Nacht bin ich wach geworden. Alles war voll Blut. Ich habe Sully angerufen, er kam und dann war Ryan plötzlich da." "Also gab es keinen Streit?" "Nein. Gab es nicht." "Wie erklären sie dann den Notruf." "Welchen Notruf?" "Eine Nachbarin hat die Polizei gerufen, weil es lautstark war." Erklärt er. "Ich habe nicht geschrieen." Sagt Lukas. "Mr. Ripley. Sie sagen sie erinnern sich nicht und dann behaupten sie nicht geschrieen zu haben." "Ich habe Victoria nichts gemacht. Ich liebe sie! Ich wollte sie heiraten!" "Haben sie eine Lebensversicherung abgeschlossen?" "Was? Nein! Wie kommen sie darauf?" "War nur eine Frage." "Ist Victoria definitiv tot?" Fragt er ängstlich. "Es ist ihr Blut und es sind ihre Haare, die wir an ihnen und im Schlafzimmer gefunden haben." Bestätigt der erste. "Wie viel…. Wie viel Blut ist es?" Lukas weiß nicht, ob er die Antwort wissen will. "Fast 4 Liter." Lukas starrt ihn entsetzt an. "Das ist fast ihr ganzes Blut!" Stammelte er und der eh schon blasse Lukas wird aschfahl. "Mr. Ripley? Mr. Ripley!" "Was?" Lukas schreckt hoch. "Wir sind für heute fertig." Lukas nickt nur und wird zurück in seine Zelle gebracht.


	33. Die Verhandlung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas wird weiter verhört und die Verhandlung beginnt

Vic wird in einem dunkler Raum wach. Es dreht sich alles und es stinkt. Sie fühlt sich Sau elend. Ihr ist schlecht und sie ist schwach, sie kann sich nicht aufrichten. "Hier trink!" Ihr wird etwas Wasser gereicht und Vic trinkt. Ihr Mund ist nun weniger trocken als zuvor. "Wo bin ich?" "Das ist nicht wichtig." "Was ist passiert?" "Du bist tot! Naja nicht wirklich. Aber du wirst offiziell tot sein!" "Lukas wird mich nicht aufgeben!" "Lukas! Lukas!" Lacht die andere. "Der hat gerade andere Probleme." "Was… was haben sie mit ihm gemacht?" "Ich gar nichts! Ihm geht es gut. Naja so gut es einem mit Mordanklage gehen kann." "Mord? Wen soll er ermordet haben?" Fragt Vic schwach. "Na dich!" Lacht sie. Es dreht sich alles. Vic versucht die Worte die ihr gesagt wurden zu verstehen. Lukas soll sie umgebracht haben? Aber sie lebt doch und Lukas würde ihr nie ein Haar krümmen. Was sollte das alles?

Lukas sitzt auf seiner Britische. Er kann nicht verstehen was das alles soll. Im einten Moment sind sie glücklich, es geht ihnen gut und dann verschwindet Vic plötzlich und eine Nacht später soll er sie ermordet haben. Und nun ist er hier…. In diesem stinkigen Verschlag. Sein Leben hat sich von einem zum anderen Moment in ein Chaos geändert. Er war der Firechief und nun ist er eine Nummer im System, eingesperrt in einer Zelle. "Sie haben Besuch!" Wird er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Lukas werden Handschellen angelegt und er wird in einen kleinen Raum gebracht. Getrennt durch eine Glasscheibe sieht er Deb und Robert. "Lukas!" Seufzt sie schockiert, als sie ihn im orangenen Overall sieht. Er setzt sich und die beiden sehen ihn verzweifelt an. Lukas Haare sind durcheinander, sein Bart ungepflegt. "Lukas! Wie geht es dir?" Fragt Deb besorgt. "Ging schon besser." Antwortet er. "Was gibt es neues?" Fragt Lukas im Gegenzug. "Weller hat deinen Posten vorläufig übernommen." Erklärt Deb. "Nichts ungewöhnliches. Wie macht er sich?" "Ganz okay." Sagt sie und Lukas nickt. "Wer übernimmt die freien Posten?" Fragt Lukas. "Ich werde den Assistent machen. Aber nur, wenn es benötigt wird. Der Rest bleibt vorläufig wie es ist." Sagt Deb und Lukas nickt. "Gut. Bewirbst du dich?" Fragt er Sully, doch dieser schüttelt den Kopf. "19 braucht mich. Die A Schicht hängt in den Seilen." "Wie… wie geht es ihnen?" "Schlecht." Lukas nickt. "Glauben sie, dass…. Dass ich?" "Nein. Keiner glaubt das. Aber Vic ist immer noch verschwunden. Es gibt kein Lebenszeichen und das was im Haus gefunden wurde… was auch immer passiert ist, sie kann es nicht überlebt haben." Sagt Sully traurig und Lukas rinnt eine Träne die Wange hinunter. "Ich…. Ich habe nicht…" "Wissen wir!" "Ich könnte nie…." "Wissen wir!" Wiederholt Sully. "Was…. Was ist, wenn sie mich verurteilen? Ich kann ihnen nicht Mal beweisen, dass ich unschuldig bin, weil ich mich nicht erinnere!" Lukas bricht in Tränen aus. Noch nie hat Robert oder Deb ihn so gesehen. Gedehmütigt, Gebrochen, voller Angst. "Das werden sie nicht. Wir holen dich schon da raus!" "Versprochen!" Klingt sich Deb ein. "Die Zeit ist zu Ende!" Ein Wärter betritt Lukas Seite und er wird vom Stuhl hochgerissen. Lukas toleriert es. "Hey! Seien sie nicht so grob!" Ruft Sully empört, der den Umgang mit seinem Freund nicht gewohnt ist. Lukas blickt noch einmal zurück. Hilfesuchend und dann ist er aus ihrem Sichtfeld. Deb bricht an Roberts Brust zusammen sie weint und schluchzt. "Dass kann nicht wahr sein. Lukas macht sowas nicht. Wie können wir ihm nur helfen!" Robert versucht sie zu trösten, aber ihm fällt nichts tröstendes ein. Die beiden verlassen das County Jail und Robert Fahrt zu 19. Seine Schicht beginnt bald. "Captain!" Ruft Maya ihn. "Ja?" Seufzt Sullivan. "Gibt es etwas neues?" "Der Gerichtstermin wurde angesetzt. In einer Woche soll es losgehen." Verkündet Sully. "Also klagen sie ihn wirklich an?" Fragt Travis überrascht. "Ja. Leider." Gibt Robert zu. "Und Vic?" Robert schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich weiß nichts neues." 19 geht resigniert an die Arbeit.

Lukas wird erneut verhört. "Sie müssen doch etwas wissen!" "Ich weiß aber nichts. Es muss mir untergeschoben worden sein!" Versucht Lukas eine Erklärung zu finden. "Natürlich. Von Wem denn?" "Keine Ahnung. Aber was ist mit dem Erpresser? Gibt es da was neues?" Fragt er hoffnungsvoll. "Die Spur führt zu ihrem PC!" "Was? Mein PC?" "Ja ihr PC. Erklären sie das!" "Kann ich nicht!" "Wer würde ihnen denn schaden wollen?" "Es gibt genug, die auf meinen Job aussind." "Wer profitiert denn privat von ihrer Verhaftung?" "Jennifer, meine Schwester. Aber sie müsste nur fragen und bekäme alles, was ich besitze. Und das weiß sie auch!" "Und beruflich?" "Weller, mein Assistentchief wird jetzt Chief, Deb wird Assistentchief, einer der Captains wird Batallionchief, ein Lutenent wird Captain und ein Firefighter wird Lutenent." Erklärt Lukas. "Sicher ist also nur Weller." "Ja, aber er hat mir immer den Rücken freigehalten. Ich kann mir das nicht vorstellen!" "Was ist mit ihren Exfrauen?" "Meine erste Ex. Zu ihr habe ich ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sowas tun würde. Meine zweite Ex, Eva, zu ihr habe ich schon ewig keinen Kontakt mehr." "Hat Victoria irgendwelche Feinde?" "Nicht dass ich wüsste." "Ex Freunde?" "Ehm… ja ihr Ex Cliff. Der war gewalttätig. Wir haben ihn damals angezeigt, er hat ein Näherungsverbot." "Und sonst?" "Nichts!" "Das ist wirklich mager!" Sagt der Polizist und die beiden verlassen Lukas.

Es ist der Tag der ersten Anhörung gekommen. Mittlerweile sind zwei Wochen seit Vics verschwinden vergangen. Lukas wird im Overall mit Fußfesseln und Handschellen zu Gericht gebracht. Das Medieninteresse ist riesig und alle lichten ihn ab. Er fühlt sich wie ein Schwerverbrecher. Er begrüßt seinen Anwalt und nickt 19 zu. "Strafverfahren Stadt Seattle gegen Lukas Ripley, der beschuldigt wird seine Freundin Victoria Hughes heimtückisch ermordet zu haben." Verliest der Gerichtsdiener. Lukas schluckt. Noch nie saß er so tief in der Scheiße.  
Die Befragung beginnt mit Andy. Sie gibt ihren Namen, ihre Position im SFD und ihre Stellung zu Lukas an, schwört die Wahrheit zu sagen und nimmt Platz. Dann beginnt das Kreuzverhör. "Miss Herrera, haben sie jemals gesehen, dass Mr Ripley Gewalt gegen einen Menschen angewendet hat?" "Ehm. Ja, er hat einen Mann in einer Bar geschlagen, weil dieser…" "Das reicht. Danke." "Aber er hat Victoria vor dem Kerl beschützt! Zählt der Grund denn nicht?" "Beantworten sie lediglich die Fragen!" Der Staatsanwalt will alles gegen Lukas verwenden, was er bekommt. "Also wurde Mr. Ripley schon Mal handgreiflich." "Ja." "Danke Miss Herrera, keine weiteren Fragen." Der Anwalt übernimmt. "Andy. Erzählen sie genau was damals war!" "Der Typ hat Vic belästigt. Lukas tat so als sei er ihr Freund, damals waren sie noch nicht zusammen, das hat den Typen abgeschreckt. Aber dann haben sich Vic und Lukas gestritten. Nur verbal und der Typ ist wieder zu Vic und hat sie belästigt. Dann ist Lukas dazwischen und der andere hat ihn provuziert und dann hat Lukas einmal zugeschlagen." Gibt Andy zu. "Also hat er sie beschützt?" "Ja." "Danke, keine weiteren Fragen." Die Befragungen von Dean, Jack, Maya und Ben verlaufen ähnlich. Alle versuchen Lukas gute Seite in den Vordergrund zu heben. Zu erklären wie liebevoll die beiden waren und dass Lukas so etwas nie tun würde.   
"Mr. Montgomery waren die beiden von Anfang an ein Paar?" "Nein. Sie waren nur befreundet, Vic hat auch andere Männer gedatet, aber." "Und sie haben sich immer verstanden?" "Schon, also meistens. Ich meine natürlich hatten sie auch Mal verschiedenen Meinungen, aber.." "Danke. Das reicht!" Die Anwälte wechseln. "Mr. Montgomery, worüber hatten die beiden Meinungsverschiedenheiten?" "Lukas ist sehr un Victoria und ihre Sicherheit bedacht. Er plant alles und Vic lebt eher in den Tag hinein. Da kollidierten die Vorstellungen einfach ab und zu." "Gab es oft Streit?" "Nein. Seit Vic von der Akademie kam, 2 Mal." "Wie würden sie die Beziehung beschreiben?" "Liebevoll, Lukas ist sehr fürsorglich. Er hat Vic geholfen über ihr Trauma hinweg zu kommen. Er hat sie unterstützt, als ihr Ex Handgreiflich wurde." "Danke Mr. Montgomery."  
Zwischendurch ist Weller an der Reihe, der verkündet, dass die Beziehung nur eine Scharade gewesen sei, um den Entführer zu bekommen. Lukas seufzt. Weller war nicht gerade der schlauste, aber was hat er erwartet?   
Gifda spricht sich dagegen mehr wie positiv aus. Sie ist auch die einzige, die dem Staatsanwalt kein Futter gibt. Sie ist es gewohnt genau auf ihre Wortwahl zu achten. "Wie oft haben sie die beiden zusammen getroffen?" "Es gab insgesamt drei Verschiedene Zeitpunkte ihrer Beziehung, in denen ich die beiden traf und beobachten konnte." "Zu welchen Zeitpunkten war das?" "Ganz zu Beginn, als sie sich kennenlernten, dann in ihrer Freundschaft und das letzte Mal vor wenigen Wochen, als sie liiert waren." "Beschreiben sie die Beziehung!" "Victoria war von Anfang an Feuer und Flamme für ihn. Lukas ist charmant, liebenswert, ein totaler Gentleman. Die beiden lernten sich kennen, als Lukas Unterricht wegen seinen Lampenfiebers nahm. Vic war seine Lehrerin und die beiden wurden Freunde, bis das Theater abbrannte. Das zweite Mal traf ich sie beim Musical Aladin. Sie spielten die Hauptrollen und ich sah, dass sie mehr als Freundschaft Verband. Auch wenn sie es noch nicht zugegeben haben. Beim dritten Treffen kam Vic aufgelöst zu mir ins Theater. Sie wollte spielen um den Kopf frei zu bekommen und als sie auf der Bühne war kam Lukas. Er erzählte mir, was los ist und ich habe ihm den Kaiser Franz Josef zugeteilt. Die beiden harmonieren perfekt auf der Bühne und auch Backstage war keinerlei Anspannung zu spüren. Vic bestand sogar auf ein zweites Solo mit ihm. Am Ende hat Lukas sie sogar auf der Bühne geküsst. Vor dem gesamten Publikum." "Und es kann nicht gespielt gewesen sein?" "Ich bin professionelle Darstellerin und ich kenne Vic seit 5 Jahren. Glauben sie mir, ich erkenne wenn sie mir was vorspielt." "Danke." Sagt der Staatsanwalt genervt und Lukas Anwalt befragt Gifda erst gar nicht.  
Dann ist Robert an der Reihe. "Gab es noch andere Gewaltausbrüche?" Fragt der Staatsanwalt. Robert schweigt. "Mr. Sullivan!" "Ich…. Ja, Lukas hat am Abend vor dem Notruf eine Vase zerbrochen." "Was genau ist passiert?" "Er war wütend und überreizt weil Victoria einfach nicht auftauchte und dann nahm er die Vase und warf sie gegen eine Wand. Aber nicht…" "Das reicht. Danke!" Lukas Anwalt übernimmt. "Hat er auf sie gezielt?" "Nein. Im Gegenteil. Er warf auf die anderen Seite des Raumes um mich nicht zu gefährden." Sagt Robert. "Stimmt es, dass die Beziehung gefaket war?" "Jein. Ganz offiziell waren sie zusammen. Inoffiziell war es gefaket, wegen dem Erpresser. Aber die beiden sind schon seit mindestens 6 Monaten heimlich liiert. Lukas liebt Victoria von ganzem Herzen." "Danke." Der Staatsanwalt mischt sich wieder ein. "Woher wissen sie das, wenn es geheim war?" "An Lukas Geburtstag hat er mit Victoria geschlafen. Jennifer hat die beiden überrascht, Vic aber nicht erkannt. Victoria hat es mir später gestanden, als ich sie darauf ansprach und Lukas hat es auch nicht geleugnet." "Woher wollen sie wissen, dass es kein Zwang war?" "Weil Victoria müde war und sich in mein Gästezimmer zurück zog. Lukas wollte sie irgendwann holen und ist nach oben. Als er nicht wiederkam wollte ich nach den beiden sehen und fand Victoria's Wäsche auf der Treppe verteilt als Spur nach oben. Ich sammelte sie ein und legte sie vor die Tür. Und sagen wir es so, es klang nicht danach, dass Victoria keinen Spaß hatte. Nach einiger Zeit kamen sie und verabschiedeten sich. Auch hier sah sie glücklich aus." Erklärt Robert. "Aber sicher können sie nicht sein?!" "Herr Staatsanwalt! Victoria war enthusiastisch dabei und mit den Worten 'Ja Lukas. genau so' wird es wohl einvernehmlich gewesen sein!" Sagt Sully laut und der Staatsanwalt wird rot, während Sully entschuldigend zu Lukas sieht. Dieser sitzt schon fast apathisch in seinem Stuhl und lässt die Verhandlungen über sich ergehen. Dass solch ein Prozess nicht ohne ist war ihm klar. Aber es wurde ja versucht alles, wirklich alles in Schmutzwäsche zu verwandeln. Sully seufzt beim Anblick seines Freundes.  
Dann wird Lukas befragt. Der Staatsanwalt macht eine übliche 0815 Befragung, die mit nichts endet. Lukas Anwalt hat ein Gutachten erstellen lassen und Ryan zur Befragung herbringen lassen, dieser hat extra ein Seminar zur kognitiven Befragung belegt und Ryan beginnt mit der Befragung. "Lukas. Ich möchte, dass du die Augen schließt. Gehe zurück zur besagten Nacht." Lukas beginnt zu zittern. "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es kann nichts passieren. Ich bin bei dir. Geh zurück. Sully verabschiedet sich. Was machst du?" "Ich gehe ins Büro. Ich will einen Scotch." "OK. Du gießt ihn ein und dann?" "Ich setze mich auf meinen Schreibtischstuhl, trinke einen Schluck und sehe mir das Bild von Victoria und mir an. Sie ist so schön. Ich mache mir Sorgen, versuche sie erneut anzurufen, doch sie nimmt nicht ab." "Okay. Und weiter?" "Ich trinke aus und gehe hoch ins Bett." "Gut. Was riechst du?" "Ihr Parfum. Das Bett riecht nach Victoria." "Was fühlst du?" "Wenn ich an sie denke, wärme. Ich vermisse sie." "Du schläfst ein. Was passiert als nächste?" "Die Haustüre geht!" Das hat er bisher nie erwähnt. Doch Lukas befindet sich tatsächlich wie in Trance. Der Raum ist Mucksmäuschen still. "Wer kommt?" "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich höre Schritte die Treppe nach oben kommen. Ein Mann steht vor mir." "Wie sieht er aus?" "Ich weiß es nicht. Er trägt ein AG, aber es gibt keinen Rauch!" Lukas legt die Stirn in Falten. "Sagt er was?" "Nein." "Was passiert weiter?" "Eine Frau kommt dazu, sie trägt auch ein AG." "Ist es Vic?" "Nein, sie ist blond und kleiner." "Sprechen die beiden miteinander?" "Ja. Er sagt er hätte mich gewarnt, sie lacht und sagt ja dass hätte er. Ich will aufstehen, doch er drückt mich zurück." Lukas beginnt panisch zu werden. "Beruhigt dich Lukas, ich bin bei dir. Es kann dir nichts passieren. Was geschieht dann?" "Sie sprüht mir was ins Gesicht." "Was ist es?" "Eine Art Spray." "Riecht es? Schmeckt es nach irgendwas?" "Beißend. Unangenehm." "Okay. Und weiter?" "Ein Farbenregen. Alles ist bund und nass. Wie wenn ein Regenbogen auf einen herunterfällt." Lukas grinst dämlich und Ryan sieht ihn verwundert an. Er muss einen Trip durchlebt haben, an den er sich nun erinnert. "Was passiert dann?" "Ich… ich streiche mir durchs Gesicht. Es ist nass und klebt. Ich öffne die Augen. Alles ist rot, voll mit Blut. Ich taste nach Vic, ich…. Ich bin allein. Nur das Messer liegt im Bett. Ich muss mich verletzt haben. Ich springe auf, doch es tut mir nichts weh. Sully. Ich... ich muss Sully anrufen! Sully hilft mir." "Und du rufst ihn an?" "Ja, er kommt. Ich … das ganze Blut. Woher kommt das ganze Blut?" Lukas schlägt die Hände vors Gesicht und weint. Der Saal erstarrt. Kann es wirklich sein, dass der große Chief dasitzt und wie ein Schulmädchen weint? "Lukas. Lukas. Es ist alles gut. Du kannst die Augen aufmachen." Ryan würde ihn so gerne trösten, doch er kann nicht. Lukas öffnet die Augen und bemerkt, dass ihn der ganze Saal anstarrt. "Die Anwälte zu mir!" Sagt der Richter. "Wurde ein Drogentest gemacht?" "Sie glauben dem ganzen doch nicht!" Stöhnt der Staatsanwalt. "Nein, euer Ehren. Er wirkte klar. Deshalb wurde nichts getestet." Erklärt der Anwalt. "Officer Tanner, welche Droge könnte so etwas auslösen?" Fragt der Richter. "DMT. Wirkt in 60 Sekunden und hält ca 20 Minuten, wenn es geraucht wird. Kaum festzustellen und hat eine starke Wirkung. Der beschriebene Geruch passt dazu." Erklärt Ryan. Der Richter nickt. "Wir vertagen die Sitzung!" Der Richter steht auf und geht. Lukas starrt ihm nach. "Kommen sie Mr. Ripley!" Lukas wird perplex abgeführt. "Was? Sully!" Er ruft nach seinem Freund, doch der wird von Ryan zurück gehalten. "Bleib hier Robert. Du hilfst ihm nicht, wenn du zu ihm gehst!" "Aber er ist mein Freund!" Sagt dieser Entsetzt. "Ich weiß und genau deswegen musst du dich an die Regeln halten." Robert seufzt. "Was hat diese Unterbrechung zu bedeuten?" Fragt Deb. "Es bedeutet, dass wir eine Chance haben." Erklärt Ryan und verabschiedet sich.


	34. Eine Vorahnung?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas bekommt ein Lied nicht aus dem Kopf.

Lukas dagegen ist aufgelöst zurück in seiner Zelle. Was ist passiert? Warum wurde der Termin abgebrochen? Ihm kommt Vics Liebe zur Musik in den Sinn und aus einem unerfindlichen Grund bekommt er ein Lied nicht aus dem Kopf. Er hat es vor Monaten gehört und er beginnt es zu Summen und dann zu singen.  
All diese Bilder - sie spuken in mir,  
Sie blitzen auf in meinem Inner'n,  
Wie ein Spiegel von ihr.  
Doch wohin ich auch entfliehe -  
Tag für Tag und überall  
Steht mir erneut ihr Bild vor Augen -  
So klar wie ein Kristall.  
Ich frag mich immer noch,  
Wie konnt' es geschehn,  
Wie konnte aus solch grosser Liebe  
Solch ein Hass entstehn?  
Ich kann sie nicht vergessen,  
Wie sehr ich mich auch bemüh.  
Jedes Wort, jeder Gedanke,  
Alles weckt nur die Erinn'rung an sie!  
Mein Engel aus Kristall  
Zersprang in hunderttausend  
Scherben und schnitt tief in mein Herz.  
Mein Engel aus Kristall.  
Der Hass verdüsterte die Sonne,  
Und die Welt wurde schwarz.  
Sie zerbrach an unser beider Sündenfall.  
Mein Engel aus Kristall.  
Ich sag mir selber, die Schuld lag bei ihr.  
Hätte sie mich nicht belogen,  
Wär sie immer noch bei mir.  
Doch ich frage mich,  
Was hätt' ich wohl getan in ihrem Fall?  
Vielleicht hätt' auch ich geschwiegen  
Wie mein Engel aus Kristall.  
All ihre Tränen, sie sind ungezählt.  
Gebrochen wurden Ihre Flügel  
Und ihr Körper gequält.  
Die spitzen Scherben schneiden  
Unaufhörlich in mich hinein.  
Und die gnadenlosen Schatten der Erinnerung,  
Sie suchen mich heim!  
Mein Engel aus Kristall  
Zersprang in hunderttausend  
Scherben und schnitt tief in mein Herz.  
Mein Engel aus Kristall.  
Der Hass verdüsterte die Sonne,  
Und die Welt wurde schwarz.  
Sie zerbrach an unser beider Sündenfall.  
Mein Engel aus Kristall.  
Sie war alles, was mir je wichtig war im Leben.  
Nur für sie hätt' ich mein Leben hingegeben!  
Schemenhaft  
Ist sie bis heute bei mir.  
Gib mir Kraft,  
Mich zu befreien von ihr!  
Mein Engel aus Kristall!  
Sie pflückte mir die hellsten Sternen,  
Bis sie daran zerbarst!  
Mein Engel aus Kristall!  
Verrat mir, Gott, warum du mir  
Nicht diese Qualen ersparst?  
Bringt jeder seinen eig'nen Engel zu fall?  
Mein Engel aus Kristall!  
Mein Engel aus Kristall!  
Mein Engel aus Kristall!!!  
Immer und immer wieder wiederholt er das Lied, bis ihm einfällt welche Geschichte dahinter steckt. Athos besingt Lady de Winter in diesem Lied, da er denkt sie, seine große Liebe, sei Tod, obwohl sie lebt. Ist das ein Zeichen? Ist Vic vielleicht doch am Leben?

Am nächsten Tag besuchen Ryan und Sullivan ihn. Lukas ist wie beim letzten Besuch im Overall und mit Handschellen gesichert. "Lukas!" Ruft Sully aus, der den Freund als erstes erblickt. "Sully, Ryan. Warum wurde die Verhandlung unterbrochen? Was geht hier vor?" Lukas sieht zwischen den beiden hin und her. "Du hast gestern eine andere Aussage gemacht, als die Male davor!" Erklärt Sully. "Ich habe was?" Fragt Lukas erstaunt. "Wir untersuchen gerade noch einmal dein Haus. Lukas, wenn du wirklich unter Drogen gesetzt wurdest…. Wir haben gute Chancen dich hier raus zu holen!" Lukas starrt die beiden an. "Ich bin unschuldig!" Beharrt Lukas. "Ich weiß. Aber es ändert nichts dran, dass Vic tot ist!" Sagt Sully mit Nachdruck. "Ist sie das?" Fragt Lukas und die beiden sehen ihn verwirrt an. "Was ist, wenn wir das nur denken sollen?" Fragt Lukas. "Du meinst Vic hat ihren Tod vorgetäuscht?" Erwidert Tanner. "Ach Quatsch. Vic doch nicht." Sagt Lukas und nun sind die beiden ganz verwirrt. "Ich weiß es hört sich seltsam an, aber mir geht ein Lied nicht aus dem Kopf. Es handelt von einer Frau, die hingerichtet werden soll, sie wird aber gerettet und muss für ihren Retter spionieren gehen. Sie lebt unerkannt und ihr Geliebter trauert um sie und macht sich Vorwürfe, weil er an ihrem vermeintlichen Tod Schuld ist." Fasst Lukas zusammen. "Und das soll was bedeuten?" Fragt Robert verwirrt. "Vic lebt! Irgendwer will uns glauben lassen, dass sie tot ist. Aber Vic lebt! Deswegen gibt es auch keine Leiche!" "Lukas! Das ist Schwachsinn. Du bildest dir das ein. Finde dich damit ab. Victoria ist tot und egal wer es war. Unser Ziel ist es dich hier raus zu holen!" Meint Sully, bevor Lukas wieder abgeführt wird. "Meinst du er hat Recht?" Fragt Ryan an Robert gerichtet. "Es ist unmöglich. Oder?" Fragt der andere zurück. Die beiden verlassen das Gefängnis. Sie müssen sich beeilen, bevor Lukas ganz den Verstand verliert!

Vic fühlt sich langsam immer besser. Doch zeigt sie das nicht. Sie möchte, dass die Entführer sich in Sicherheit wiegen und einen Fehler machen, damit sie fliehen kann. Und eines Tages ist es soweit. Die Frau hat den Verschlag nicht richtig verschlossen, da sie etwas vergessen hat. Vic nutzt die Gelegenheit und entwischt in das Geflecht aus Gängen. Durch ihre Ausbildung in den Katakomben der Theater weiß sie, wie man sich orientiert und schnell hat sie das Gangsystem durchschaut. Nach weiteren drei Abbuchungen steht sie im Freien. Schnell, aber leise entfernt sie sich vom Eingang, bevor sie sich orientiert. Überrascht stellt sie fest, dass sie mitten in Seattle ist. Sie muss in der Verborgenen Altstadt gewesen sein! Aber was soll sie nun tun? Sie hat kein Handy, kein Geld, kein irgendwas! Vic beschließt eine Polizeistation zu suchen. Hier sollte man ihr helfen können. Sie verlässt ihr Versteck und erblickt einen Streifenwagen. Vic steuert darauf zu. Sie hat es fast geschafft. "Wo willst du denn hin? Meinst du ich lasse dich einfach gehen?" Er zischt ihr ins Ohr und legt einen Arm um ihre Tallie. "Und jetzt kommst du schön wieder mit." Vic sieht entsetzt zu den Polizisten.


	35. Das Urteil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wird Vic ihm entkommen?  
> Wird Lukas verurteilt?

Sie muss irgendwie ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Vic fällt nur eines ein. Sie lässt sich fallen wie ein Sack und schlägt hart auf dem Boden auf. Sofort springen die Polizisten zu ihr. "Können wir helfen?" Fragt einer. "Meine Frau ist nur gestürzt." Versucht er die Beamten zu beruhigen. Doch Vic hat weiter gedacht. Sie spielt ohnmächtig. "Ihre Frau ist nicht bei Bewusstsein. Wir rufen einen RTW!" Der eine versucht Vic wach zu machen. Während der andere einen RTW anfunkt. Nur Minuten später ist ein RTW vor Ort und Vic wird verladen. "Ich will mit meiner Frau mitfahren!" Drängt der Mann. "Gleich Sir. Wir verladen sie erst fertig. Dann können sie einsteigen." Vic wird eingeladen und ihr 'Mann' muss noch draußen warten, während die Firefighter sie untersuchen. Vic greift unbemerkt nach einem Kulli und malt sich einen großen Punkt in die Handfläche. Sie hofft, dass die Firefighter es erkennen und ihren Mann isolieren. Die beiden untersuchen Vic, leuchten ihr in die Augen, legen ein EKG an und untersuchen sie auf Sturzverletzungen. Dann endlich sieht einer den Punkt. Er deutet dem anderes sich das anzusehen und sie schließen die RTW Tür. "Ma'am sind sie wach? Wir haben sie isoliert." Flüstert der eine und Vic schlägt die Augen auf. Sie blickte sich um und atmet durch. "Das ist nicht mein Mann. Er ist mein Ex, er hat mich entführt und gefangen gehalten. Offiziell soll ich tot sein! Helfen sie mir bitte." Fleht Vic. "Machen wir Ma'am. Wie heißen sie?" "Hughes Victoria. Ich arbeite auf Station 19!" Erklärt Vic. "Sie sind Victoria?" Fragt der einte ungläubig. "Ja?!" Sagt sie ängstlich. "Er ist unschuldig! Verdammt! Er hat die ganze Zeit die Wahrheit gesagt!" Meint der zweite. "Wer? Was ist los?" Fragt Vic panisch. "Ripley. Er wurde angeklagt sie ermordet zu haben!" Erklärt der Firefighter. "Was? Aber ich lebe, ich war gefangen!" Stottert Vic. "Wir brauchen Hilfe, wir müssen mit der Polizei sprechen. Am besten wie fahren sie offiziell ins Krankenhaus und bringen sie aber zu einer Wache." "Und mein Ex?" "Wir sagen sie sind reanimationspflichtig. Dann darf niemand mitfahren!" "Gute Idee!" Pflichtet der zweite bei. So wird es gemacht. Einer springt raus, schreit was von Reanimation und springt ins Fahrerhaus und brettert mit Sirene und Licht los. Es geht alles so schnell, dass Cliff gar keine Chance hat. Der Sanitäter reicht Vic etwas zu trinken und sie erreichen kurze Zeit später eine Polizeiwache. Die drei verlassen den RTW und betreten das Gebäude.   
"Entschuldigung, wir müssen mit einem Officer reden!" Sagt der jüngere Firefighter. "Moment, bitte. Um was geht es?" Fragt der am Schalter genervt. "Um eine falsche Mordanklage!" Berichtet der ältere. "Da müssen sie zu Gericht." "Sie verstehen dass nicht. Die junge Dame war entführt und gefangen. Wurde offiziell für tot erklärt und ihr Freund sitzt unschuldig im Gefängnis." "Wie schon gesagt. Da müssen sie zu Gericht!" "Verdammt!" Flucht Vic. "Kann ich wenigstens telefonieren?" "Nein, tut mir Leid. Gehen sie bitte." Sie drei verlassen niedergeschlagen die Wache. "Ich habe eine Idee." Sagt Vic. Draußen flirtet sie mit einem Officer, der für sie Ryan anfunkt. Tanner kommt genervt nach wenigen Minuten an der Station an. "Ryan! Endlich ein bekanntes Gesicht!" Ruft Vic und rennt auf ihn zu. Sie fällt ihm um den Hals und Ryan drückt sie geschockt an sich. "Vic? Bist du es wirklich? Ich spinne nicht?" "Nein!" Lacht sie. "Ich bin so lebendig wie eh und je!" Klärt sie ihn auf und Ryan starrt sie perplex an. Vic gibt ihm eine Kurzzusammenfassung und Ryan lässt Cliff zur Verandung ausschreiben. "Wir finden ihn!" Beruhigt er sie. "Du musst dich durchchecken lassen." Fordert Tanner. "Mach ich. Aber ich muss zuerst zu Lukas!" "Das geht nicht Vic. Wir brauchen die Testergebnisse, bevor die Anklage fallen gelassen werden kann und zur Zeit ist keine Besuchszeit. Du hilfst ihm, wenn wir deine Identität bestätigen." "Okay." Seufzt Vic. "Kann Sully in die Klinik kommen?" "Natürlich. Komm ich fahr dich!" Ryan weiß, dass Lukas wollen würde, dass er auf Vic aufpasst. Sie steigt ein und er bringt sie zur Klinik. Er hat Sullivan angefunkt und dieser hat zugesagt zu kommen, auch wenn Ryan nicht gesagt hat, worum es geht.   
Ryan steht vor der Tür eines Untersuchungszimmers, als Robert ankommt. "Was ist so wichtig?" Fragt Sully genervt. "Sieh selbst!" Ryan öffnet die Tür und Sullivan tritt ein. Ryan schließt hinter sich die Tür. Robert erstarrt, dann sieht er zu Ryan und dann wieder zu ihr. "Victoria?" Haucht er. "Morgen Captain!" Macht sie einen Joke und Robert starrt sie an. "Ich verstehe es nicht! Du bist tot! Wir haben 4 Liter Blut im Schlafzimmer gefunden!" Stottert er. "Tut mir leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen. Aber ich bin Recht fit für eine Tote!" Sagt Vic und Sully geht auf sie zu, er umarmt sie kurz und greift sie an den Schultern. "Wo warst du 3 Wochen lang?" "War ich so lange weg?" Er nickt. "Cliff, hatte mich eingeschlossen." Erklärt Vic und nun umarmt Sully sie nochmals. "Ich wusste, dass Lukas unschuldig ist!" Seufzt er. "Natürlich ist er das!" Antwortet Vic.   
Dann kommt eine Ärztin, die Vic Speichel und Blut nimmt und sie durchcheckt. Dann fahren die drei zurück zur Wache und Ryan nimmt Cics Aussage auf. "Und die Frau?" "Keine Ahnung. Ich kenne sie nicht." "Kannst du sie beschreiben?" Vic gibt eine Beschreibung und Ryan gestaltet ein Phantombild. "Kann ich jetzt endlich zu Lukas?" Fragt Vic ungeduldig. "Wir müssen erst zum Richter." Ryan sieht auf seine Uhr. "Komm. Bis wir im Gerichtsgebäude sind, sollte er da sein." Er schnappt sich alle Papiere und fährt mit Vic zu Gericht. "Office Tanner, Wir müssen zu Richter Markway!" Meldet sich Ryan an. "Der Richter ist beschäftigt. Er studiert den Fall Ripley." Vic erstarrt. Lukas ist ein Fall! Natürlich ist er das, aber so offiziell beängstigt sie das. "Deswegen muss ich zu ihm. Es gibt neue Ergebnisse!" Ryan wedelt mit dem Papieren. "Na gut. Ich melde sie an." Nach 10 Minuten werden die beiden nach oben geschickt und Ryan geht voraus in ein offenes Büro. "Tanner! Was kann ich für sie tun?" "Euer Ehren. Ich habe Informationen, die nicht nur Lukas Unschuld beweisen, sondern seine sofortige Freilassung verlangen." "Ryan, so gerne ich Ripley auch habe und mir schwer mit dem Gedanken tue, dass er sowas machen könnte. Ich muss unparteiisch sein. Außerdem wen hast du mir da mitgebracht?" Fragt der Richter streng. "Das ist es ja. Das ist Victoria Hughes. Lukas kann sie nicht ermordet haben, denn sie lebt!" Fasst Ryan zusammen und der Richter rutscht neugierig auf seinem Stuhl nach vorne. "Setzt euch und erzählt mir was passiert ist!" Vic beginnt und später löst Ryan sie ab. Als beide geendet haben lässt Markway sich die Befunde und Analysen zeigen. "Ich kümmere mich um eine sofortige Verhandlungsaufnahme!" Ryan und Vic verlassen sein Büro. "Komm, wir fahren zu dir und du kannst dich etwas frisch machen und etwas essen." "Ich will zu Lukas, Ryan." "Vic, er wird hergebracht werden. Aber das dauert mindestens 3 Stunden." Vic gibt nach und Ryan bringt sie zu ihrer Wohnung. Vic duscht sich und zieht sich um. Als sie wieder in die Küche kommt hat Ryan ein Frühstück kommen lassen und tippt auf seinem Handy. "Cliff ist verhaftet!" Informiert er Vic. "Und die Frau?" "Bisher nichts." Vic nickt und beginnt zu essen.  
"Ripley! Aufstehen! Es geht zu Gericht. Ihre Verhandlung geht weiter?" "Heute schon?" Fragt er überrascht. Ihm soll's Recht sein. Dann ist der Spuk hoffentlich vorbei. Zumindest hat er dann Gewissheit, wie sein Leben aussehen wird, ob er frei kommt oder lebenslänglich. Er wird zu Gericht gefahren und steigt aus. An seinem Bild hat sich nichts verändert. Die Haare fallen ungemacht ins Gesicht, sein Bart ist zu lang und mit dem Overall und den Hand/Fußfessel sieht er eh wie ein Schwerverbrecher aus. Vic erblickt ihn, als Lukas in den Saal geführt wird. Sie schlägt die Hände vors Gesicht. "Lukas!" Stößt sie entsetzt aus und Ryan hält sie zurück. "Es dauert nicht mehr lange. Versprochen." Beruhigt er sie.   
"Was ist los? Warum wurde so schnell ein Termin angesetzt?" Fragt Lukas seinen Anwalt. "Ich weiß es nicht. Irgendwelche neuen Ereignisse." Sagt dieser und zuckt die Schultern.  
Die Verhandlung beginnt. Der Gerichtsdiener verliest was bisher bekannt ist und der Richter bittet Staatsanwalt und Verteidiger zu sich. Er zeigt beiden die neusten Ergebnisse. "Ist das korrekt?" Fragt der Anwalt und der Richter bejaht. "Eine Verwechslung ist ausgeschlossen?" "Ja. Definitiv." "Müssen wir noch eine Befragung machen?" "Habe ich im Büro. Ich möchte es ihr eigentlich nicht noch einmal zumuten." Beide nicken und gehen auf ihren Platz zurück. "Und? Was ist?" Fragt Lukas ungeduldig. "Es gibt gute Neuigkeiten. Sogar sehr gute!" Beruhigt er ihn. "Ich schließe somit die Beweisaufnahme. Herr Staatsanwalt ihr Plädoyer bitte." Verkündet der Richter. "Euer Ehren, nach der Prüfung aller Beweise, kann die Staatsanwaltschaft keine andere Regel gelten lassen. In dubio pro Reo. Ich plädiere auf Freispruch." Verkündet er und setzt sich. Der Richter nickt. "Herr Verteidiger?" Er steht auf. "Ich sehe es nicht ganz so einfach, wie mein Kollege. Mein Mandant ist nicht nur in Dubio pro Reo freizusprechen. Auch ein Verdienstausfall und eine Entschädigung aus der Stadtkasse in Höhe zweier Monatslöhne, sowie eine offizielle Wiederherstellung seines Rufes sind das mindeste, was ihm zusteht." Beantragt er. "Das Gericht wird sich beraten!" Alle stehen auf und der Richter verlässt den Saal. Lukas sieht verwirrt aus der Wäsche, was soll das ganze Spektakel? Er überfliegt das Publikum. 19 ist anwesend und deuten ihm auch Ratlosigkeit. Lukas wird nach draußen gebracht und sieht Gedankenverloren in die Menge. Er sieht Sully mit Ryan wie sie eine Frau eskortieren. "Victoria?" Stammelt Lukas vor sich hin. Er will der Gruppe nach, doch ein Beamter versperrt ihm den Weg. "Machen sie keine Dummheiten, Ripley!" Ermahnt er ihn und Lukas sieht Ryan in der Menge verschwinden. Seine Hoffnung verschwindet dahin.   
Nach wenigen Minuten wird die Verhandlung wieder aufgenommen. "Erheben sie sich für Richter Markway." Alle stehen auf. Lukas muss sich zwangsläufig mit den Geschehnissen befassen. Er sollte freigesprochen werden. Aber aus Mangel an Beweisen oder aus Überzeugung? Es würde definitiv seine Zukunft beeinflussen. Lukas blickt durch die Reihen. Er hat sich nicht getäuscht. Er starrt sie mit offenen Mund an. Sie schaut zurück. Ihre Blicke treffen sich.  
"Nach umfassender Analyse gebe ich dem Antrag des Herrn Verteidigers nach. Mr. Ripley sie werden in allen Punkten freigesprochen. Den Verdienstausfall und die Entschädigung in Höhe von einem Monatslohn werden ihnen ausgezahlt. Die Kosten des Verfahrens trägt die Stadtkasse." Sein Verteidiger rempelt ihn an und Lukas sieht verwundert zum Richter. "Sie sind frei, Mr. Ripley!" Widerholt er. Lukas starrt ihn an, dann sieht er zu 19, dann zu Sully. Er läuft los, fällt fast über seine Füße, die noch gefesselt sind und stoppt abrupt, als Vic, die auf ihn zu gelaufen kommt, vor ihm steht. Sie fällt ihm um den Hals und er drückt sein Gesicht gegen ihre Halskuhle. "Ich träume nicht, oder?" Fragt er leise. "Nein tust du nicht! Ich bin hier!" "Du lebst!" "Du bist frei!" Vic löst sich von ihm und küsst ihn kurz. Sie starten sich in die Augen.  
Der Richter deutet dem Beamten die Fesseln zu lösen. Er geht zu den beiden, kniet sich hin und öffnet zuerst die Fußfesseln. Dann greift er nach Lukas Händen, die er seitlich zwischen den beiden herauszieht. Er öffnet beide Handschellen. Lukas reibt sich die Handgelenke ohne den Blick von Vic zu nehmen. Dann nimmt er sanft ihr Kinn in seine rechte Hand und hebt ihren Kopf leicht an. Er beugt sich zu ihr hinunter und Lukas küsst Vic ganz zärtlich. Sie legt ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und er seine auf ihren Rücken, bevor er sie noch näher zu sich zieht. Dann lösen sie sich voneinander und schauen sich an. Vic legt ihre Hand auf seine Wange und wischt eine Träne beiseite. "Ich liebe dich!" Haucht sie. "Und ich liebe dich!" Die beiden sind völlig in ihrer Welt, als 19 sie umringt und Gifda nur "Ja Man! Wahre Liebe!" Ausruft. Sowohl der Richter als auch der Staatsanwalt müssen zugeben, dass die beiden ein schönes Paar abgeben. "Ich wünsche ihnen alles gute!" Sagt Markway als Lukas ihn kurz ansieht. Lukas strahlt übers ganze Gesicht und Markway nickt ihm zu, während er seine Papiere zusammen räumt und dann den Saal verlässt. "Vic!" "Du lebst!" "Wie geht es dir?" "Wo warst du?" Rufen alle durcheinander. "Ich denke wir gehen irgendwohin und Essen eine Kleinigkeit, dann können beide in Ruhe erzählen." Schlägt Sully vor und die anderen stimmen zu.


	36. Die nächsten Tage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas und Vic kommen im Alltag an. Auch wenn noch einiges zu klären ist.

Die Aussprache im Haus von Lukas und Vic verläuft typisch 19. Chaotisch, durcheinander und mit viel viel Essen. Erschöpft von den vielen Ereignissen fallen Vic und Lukas ins Bett. "Irgendwie kann ich nicht schlafen!" Gesteht sie. "Weil es hier war?" Sie nickt. "Wenn es dich beruhigt, Tanner und ein Kollege stehen vor der Haustür. Vic sieht ihn überrascht an. "Bitte was?" "Ja. Ich will dich nicht noch einmal verlieren!" Sagt Lukas ernst. "Also stehen wir schon wieder unter Personenschutz oder was?" "Zumindest bis die Hintermänner gefunden sind. Ich meine Cliff haben sie, aber Ryan hat irgendwas von einer Frau gesagt, die sie noch nicht identifiziert haben." Vic nickt. "Mir wäre es trotzdem lieber, wenn wir etwas aufrüsten." "Mache ich. Versprochen. Gleich morgen." "Danke Lukas." Sie kuschelt sich an ihn und beide fallen in einen unruhigen Schlaf. 

Am nächsten Morgen werden sie vom Klingeln erwacht. Lukas schaut neben sich. Vic schläft. Gut. Schnell wirft er sich ein Shirt über geht zur Tür. "Ja?" Fragt er überrascht, als er öffnet. Ryan steht vor ihm und mustert Lukas. "Normalerweise gehört es nicht zu meinen Pflichten die Personen zu wecken die ich schütze, aber es ist gleich 10…." "WAS? 10? Scheiße ich bin viel zu Spät!" Lukas lässt Ryan stehen und rennt zurück ins Haus. Er nimmt immer 2 Stufen der Treppe auf einmal. "VIC! VIC! WIR SIND ZU SPÄT! WACH AUF!" Er kommt im Schlafzimmer an und sie sitzt im Bett. "Wie spät ist es denn?" "10!" "Was? 10? Scheiße, ich hab in 20 Minuten den Termin beim Anwalt!" Schnell ist sie aufgesprungen und wirft sich in ihre Kleidung. "Ich hab um 11 ein Meeting! Meldest du dich nach deinem Termin?" "Mach ich!" Schnell gibt es einen Kuss und beide stürzen die Treppe hinunter. Sie springen in die Autos und rasen los. Ryan steht seufzend in der Einfahrt. "Wie sollen wir sie schützen, wenn sie uns einfach abhauen?" Sein Kollege zuckt nur mit den Schultern.  
Die Termine laufen gut.   
Lukas wird vom SFD wieder willkommen geheißen und in einem exklusiven Interview wird die Stadt informiert.  
Vic stellt über ihren Anwalt Anzeige und er verspricht sich um alles zu kümmern.

Ein paar Tage später räumt Lukas sein Büro zu Hause um. Er will ein bisschen was aussortieren und es fällt ihm ein Bild in die Hand. Er wirft es samt Rahmen in den Papierkorb. Vics Neugier ist geweckt, als sie das Bild sieht und sie nimmt es aus dem Papierkorb. "Lukas?" "Mmm?" "Wer ist das?" Er nimmt es aus ihren Händen. "Meine Ex Eva. Warum?" Sagt er langsam. "Weil… das ist sie!" "Was ist Eva?" Fragt er perplex. "Das ist die Frau." "Bitte was?" Lukas starrt Vic an. "Ja definitiv. Ich bin fest davon überzeugt!" Lukas setzt sich auf seinen Stuhl. Ihm ist schwindlig. Hasst Eva ihn so sehr, dass sie ihm und Vic das antun würde?   
Ryan ist schnell informiert und er bestätigt wenige Stunden später, dass Eva in Seattle festgenommen wurde und schon auf der Fahrt zur Wache alles gestanden hat.  
"Aber Eva plant so etwas nicht. Sie ist viel zu impulsiv und nicht weitsehend für so etwas. Da muss noch jemand dabei sein!" Überlegt Lukas. "Warum habt ihr euch eigentlich getrennt?" "Eva war mir nicht treu. Ich habe sie mit einem Kollegen auf meiner Sache erwischt." "Wow!" Sagt Vic schockiert. "Ja. Es war ziemlich heftig!" "Glaub ich. Was wurde aus dem Kollegen?" "Er hat sich versetzen lassen. Das Team hat sich geweigert mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten." "Verstehe." Lukas stöhnt und verdreht die Augen. "Was ist?" "Das ist es. Es muss Dixon sein!" "Dixon, sie Captain Dixon 57?" Lukas nickt bedächtig. Erneut tippt er Ryan einen Text und er Antwortet lediglich mit einem *Habe ich auch Grad rausgefunden!* Lukas und Vic gehen in die Küche und Essen zu Abend.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wird ihr Alltag wieder ganz normal?  
> Welche Überraschung wartet vor allem auf Lukas?

Zu ihrer großen Überraschung gestehen alle drei die Taten und so wird die Gerichtsverhandlung im Schnellverfahren absolviert und weder Lukas noch Vic müssen anwesend sein. Auch die Erpressung geht auf Dixons Konto und somit ist Vic endlich wieder frei. Sie genießt es in Vollen Zügen mit 19 aus zu gehen.   
So auch heute Abend. Lukas hat Bereitschaft und Vic wird von 19 umsorgt. Sie trinken bei Joes. "Na Ausgang?" Spricht ein Mann Vic an. "Bitte was?" Fragt sie zurück. "Ob Ripley dich freigelassen hat oder hat er vergessen die Tür abzuschließen?" Witzelt er weiter. "Das ist nicht witzig!" Flucht Vic ihn an. Er zuckt nur mit den Schultern und lässt Vic fassungslos stehen. Für sie ist der Abend gelaufen. Sie verabschiedet sich von den anderen und geht nach Hause.

Lukas weiß nichts von den Vorkommnissen, als Vic zwei Tage später zur Schicht geht. Erstens wird es etwas einmaliges gewesen sein und zweitens soll Lukas sich nicht wieder sorgen.   
Vic wird dem Motor zugeteilt und sie freut sich nach Wochen und der bestandenen Leistungsprüfung, die sie ablegen musste, endlich wieder aktiv am Feuer sein zu können. Es dauert auch nicht lange, bis ein Alarm hineinkommt. 19 ist schnell auf den Fahrzeugen und fährt los.  
Am Ort des Geschehens stellen sie fest, dass 42 schon da ist. Sie kämpfen schon länger gegen das Feuer und benötigen Unterstützung. 19 wird zugeteilt und bearbeitet die Aufgaben. Vic ist gerade dabei den Schlauch auszurollen, als sie ein anderer Firefighter anspricht. "Wo ist denn dein Wachhund?" "Welcher Wachhund?" "Du hast doch immer jemanden um dich gescharrt. Sullivan, Tanner, Ripley. Irgendjemand ist doch immer bei dir, um dir das Händchen zu halten." "Was erzählst du für einen Quatsch?" "Ist doch die Wahrheit." Vic dreht sich sauer um und arbeitet weiter.   
Ihre Laune steigt auch nicht, als sie zurück auf der Wache sind. "Alles okay?" Fragt Travis besorgt. "Hälst du mich für verweichlicht?" "Was? Warum das?" "Bei Joes hat einer so einen Kommentar gemacht und heute auch." "Die kennen sich einfach nicht. Sprich doch Mal mit Lukas." "Damit es noch schlimmer wird? Nein danke!" "Dann musst du es aussitzen." Sie nickt traurig.  
Der Rest der Schicht verläuft ruhig. Zwar gibt es noch Einsätze, aber nur Kleinigkeiten.

Nach ihrer Schicht trifft sich Vic mit Lukas in einem Cafe Nähe der Zentrale. "Hey. Wie war deine Schicht?" "Ganz okay." "Ganz okay?" Fragt er skeptisch nach. "Ja." "Willst du mir was sagen?" "Nein, eigentlich nicht!" Er sieht sie prüfend an. "Du verschweigst mir was!" Stellt er fest. "Es ist nichts!" "Victoria. Was ist es?" "Nur ein dummer Kommentar. Nichts weiter." "Was für ein Kommentar? Von wem?" "Lukas, lass gut sein!" "Nein, lass ich nicht. Erzähl es mir!" "Wo meine Wachhunde sind." "Wer hat das gesagt?" Fragt Lukas schockiert. "Einer von 42. Keine Ahnung wer." Lukas seufzt. "Ich hatte erwartet, dass sie dich weiterhin tollerieren. Aber wenn nicht, müssen wir das anders klären." "Was? NEIN! Dann bin ich sofort unten durch." "Victoria. Du wirst nicht unten durch sein." "Doch. Schon allein weil ich mit dir darüber gesprochen habe." "Man muss über sowas reden." "Wir sind in völlig verschiedenen Welten, Lukas. Du musst über so etwas reden. Ich nicht. Du kennst den Code!" Lukas seufzt. "Ich werde es vergessen. Aber pass bitte auf dich auf." "Mach ich versprochen." Lukas lächelt unzufrieden, er wird es akzeptieren, wenn nicht mehr passiert.

In der nächsten Schicht wird Lukas von Sully angerufen. "Sully was gibt's?" "Du hast doch gesagt, dass ich bei Stationübergreifenden Sachen aufpassen soll…." "Was ist passiert?" Fragt er sowohl genervt als auch alarmiert. "Einer hat einen Spruch abgelassen und Vic ist auf ihn los." "Sie hat ihm eine gescheuert?" "Eher die Nase gebrochen." "WAS?" "Ich habe sie an den Empfang gesetzt." "Ich kümmere mich drum. Danke für die Info!" Seufzt Lukas. Das kann heiter werden.   
Zuerst kontaktiert er den anderen Captain. Fragt nach dem Befinden des Firefighters und beschließt zu diesem in die Klinik zu fahren. Schnell hat er die Zimmernummer und betritt dieses. "Simon!" Grüßt er. "Chief!" Sagt dieser überrascht. "Sie wurden im Einsatz verletzt?" "Ehm… nicht direkt im Einsatz selbst Sir. Aber am Ort. Ja!" Er sieht unsicher zu Ripley. Weiß er was passiert ist? "Wie ist das passiert?" Fragt Lukas ruhig, scheinbar weiß er es nicht….. "Ich wurde getroffen, Sir." "Von was?" "Einer Faust." "Wessen Faust?" "Ein Patient." "Sicher? Mir wurde zugetragen, dass es ein Kollege war." Simon sieht ihn unsicher an. "Stimmt." Gibt er zu. "Ihre Freundin hat mich ohne Grund geschlagen." "Ohne Grund?" "Ja, Sir." "Ich habe auch da etwas anderes gehört." "Das stimmt nicht!" "Wollen sie nicht hören, was ich gehört habe?" "Äh, doch. Natürlich Sir." "Sie hätten Hughes beleidigt." "Ich…." "Seien sie ruhig. Wir wissen beide, dass die Aussage stimmt und sie mich angelogen haben." Der Firefighter verstummt. "Ich tolerieren das nicht. Weder dumme Sprüche, noch dass sie mich anlügen. Sie sind 3 Schichten suspendiert." "Aber Sir! Sie!" "Oh glauben sie mir, Hughes wird auch ihren Senf bekommen! Ich dulde nämlich auch keine körperliche Gewalt unter Kollegen!" Sagt er selbstsicher und geht zur Tür. "Gute Besserung." "Auf Wiedersehen, Sir!" Lukas nickt ihm zu und geht.

Es ist morgen und Vic kommt gerade frisch geduscht aus ihrem Bad. Endlich kann sie alles abschütteln. Gut Gelaunt macht sie Cafe, als es klingelt. Vic öffnet die Tür und sieht Lukas überrascht an. "Lukas? Was machst du denn hier?" "Darf ich reinkommen?" "Ja klar. Komm rein." Vic macht ihm Platz und sie gehen in die Küche. "Café?" "Nein danke. Ich mach es kurz." Vic sieht ihn überrascht an. "Ich bin offiziell hier, Victoria." "Du bist was?" Fragt sie überrascht. "Du hast einen Firefighter geschlagen!" Stellt Lukas fest und Vics Kinnlade fällt herunter. "Woher…" "Das ist nicht wichtig." "Du hast mir versprochen sich rauszuhalten!" "Das kann ich aber nicht, wenn du ihm die Nase brichst!" "Aber!" "Nichts aber. Du bist drei Schichten suspendiert!" "Lukas!" "Nein! Gerade bin ich Chief Ripley und mein Entschluss steht fest!" Vic starrt ihn entsetzt an. "Du hattest es mir versprochen!" Sagt sie düster. "Vic, versteh doch. Ich muss dich wie alle anderen behandeln!" "Und wenn du das tätest, wüsstest du nichts davon, weil Sully dich nicht angerufen hätte!" "Lass Sully außen vor!" "Also habe ich Recht! Toll. Mein eigener Captain fällt mir in den Rücken und mein Freund auch!" "Ich bin gerade nicht dein Freund, sondern dein Boss!" "Weißt du was? Bleib das doch Grade!" "Was?"   
"Liebe kann vieles, doch manchmal ist Liebe nicht genug. Glaube ist stark doch manchmal ist Glaube Selbstbetrug. Wir wollten Wunder, doch sie sind nicht geschehn. Es wird Zeit, dass wir uns endlich eingestehn.  
Wir sind wie zwei Boote in der Nacht. Jedes hat sein eig'nes Ziel und seine eigene Fracht. Wir begegnen uns auf dem Meer und dann fällt der Abschied uns schwer. Doch was uns bleibt, liegt nicht in uns'rer Macht." "Tu mir das nicht an, Victoria! Reicht es nicht was wir haben?" "Dein Traum ist mir zu klein." "Sich nah zu sein im Dunkeln genügt das nicht als Ziel?" "Ich will nicht dein Schatten sein."  
ELISABETH & FRANZ-JOSPH  
Könntest du einmal nur durch meine Augen sehn.   
Dann würdest du mich  
nicht länger missverstehen.  
Wir sind wie zwei Boote in der Nacht. Jedes hat   
sein eig'nes Ziel und seine eigene Fracht. Wir   
begegnen uns auf dem Meer und oft fällt der   
Abschied uns schwer. Warum wird uns das Glück  
so schwer gemacht.  
ELISABETH  
Du und ich, wir sind zwei Boote   
in der Nacht.  
FRANZ-JOSEPH (gleichzeitig):  
Versteh' mich … ich brauch' dich ...  
ich lieb' dich … Kannst du nicht bei mir sein?  
ELISABETH  
Jedes hat sein eig'nes Ziel und   
seine eigene Fracht.  
FRANZ-JOSEPH (gleichzeitig):  
Versteh' mich … Ich brauch' dich ...  
Ich lieb' dich … Warum sind wir  
allein?  
ELISABETH & FRANZ-JOSEPH  
Wir begegnen uns auf dem Meer und sind   
mehr allein als vorher. Warum wird uns  
das Glück so schwer gemacht.  
FRANZ-JOSEPH  
Ich lieb' dich.  
ELISABETH  
Begreif doch: Was nicht sein   
kann, kann nicht sein.  
"Also verlässt du mich?" Fragt Lukas und Vic nickt lediglich. Dann verschwindet sie ins Schlafzimmer und knallt die Türe hinter sich zu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schaffen es die beiden wieder zu einander?


	38. Das Papier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Neuigkeiten verbreiten sich langsam

Lukas sieht ihr entsetzt nach. Dann atmet er durch und verlässt ihre Wohnung. Im Truck schickt er Sully einen Zweizeiler, dass Vic suspendiert ist. Dann sieht er nochmals zu ihrer Wohnung hoch und fährt los.

Es vergehen einige Tage. Lukas hat es noch nicht übers Herz gebracht Vic ihre Sachen zu bringen oder das Formular bei der Abteilung abzugeben. Offiziell weiß noch niemand etwas von ihrer Trennung.  
Lukas sitzt zu Hause. Seit sich Vic von ihm getrennt hat, hat er nach dem Büro zu viel Freizeit. Was hat er früher in der Zeit gemacht? Er weiß es nicht. Lukas schnappt sich seinen Laptop und surft auf YouTube. Ihm fällt ein Kanal auf, der sein Interesse weckt. Er zeigt als Profilbild das abgebrannte Theater aus Bellevue. Er öffnet das erste Video von Firebird. Sofort erkennt er die Schauspielerin, die Anmoderiert. "Hi Zusammen. Heute bin ich mit Jeremia Peters im Theater von Seattle. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß." Das Bild ändert sich. Ein Mann steht auf einem imposanten Podest. Die Schauspielerin kommt dahinter vorgestürmt, es ist Victoria, die mit einem Kollegen auf der Bühne performt.  
Elisabeth: Was für ein Triumph.  
Tod: Mein Triumph.  
Elisabeth: Welch ein Fest.  
Tod: Mein Fest.  
Elisabeth: Ich hab' die Feinde überwunden.  
Der Tod sieht auf Elisabeth hinunter.  
Tod: So änderst du den Lauf der   
Welt in meinem Sinn, so eng sind   
wir verbunden.  
Sie sieht ihn kurz an.  
Elisabeth: Ich tu's nicht für die Welt.  
Tod: Nicht für die Welt.  
Victoria sieht stolz zum Publikum.  
Elisabeth: Nur für mich.  
Tod: Für mich.  
Elisabeth: Jetzt hab' ich meinen Weg gefunden.  
Tod: Sie haben über dich gelacht.   
Doch jetzt hast du dich durchgesetzt   
und sie besiegt.  
Der Tod setzt sich an den Rand des Podest.  
Elisabeth: Sie hielten mich an Drähten fest.   
Als Puppe die man tanzen lässt, doch ich   
wird keine Marionette sein.  
Victoria beginnt sich zu drehen.  
Wenn ich tanzen will, dann tanze ich,   
so wie's mir gefällt. Ich allein bestimm'   
die Stunde, ich allein wähl' die Musik.  
Victoria stampft auf und beginnt sich erneut zu drehen.  
Elisabeth: Wenn ich tanzen will,   
dann tanze ich auf meine ganz besond're Art  
Am Rand des Abgrunds oder nur in deinem Blick.  
Der Tod lässt sich ein Stück zu ihr hinunter   
und streckt seinen Arm zu ihr aus.  
Tod: Schwarze Möwe, flieg.  
Beide schwanken vor und zurück, als ob sie sich auf Distanz anziehen und wegstoßen.  
Elisabeth: Ich flieg'  
Tod: Ich allein  
Elisabeth: Allein  
Tod: Will dich durch Nacht und   
Sturm begleiten.  
Elisabeth: Ich will nicht mehr begleitet sein  
auch nicht von dir. ich lass' mich nicht leiten.   
Vic geht auf ihn zu, dreht sich aber dem Publikum zu.  
Der Tod springt mit einem Satz vor ihre Füße.  
Tod: Frei bist du nur durch mich.  
Vic ist einen Schritt weiter und steht mit dem Rücken zu Jeremia, der ihre Arme packt.  
Elisabeth: Nur durch mich.  
Tod: Nur für mich.  
Elisabeth: Für mich.  
Vic versucht ihre Arme weg zu ziehen.  
Tod: Den du sollst mir den Weg   
bereiten.   
Jeremia führt ihre Arme nach oben.  
Elisabeth: Ich geh' jetzt meinen eig'nen Weg.  
Ich habe mich getrennt von dir, lass' mich in Ruh'.  
Vic versucht erneut sich zu befreien.  
Tod: Du hast dich in mich verliebt,   
weil's Freiheit ohne mich nicht gibt.  
Er legt seinen Kopf an ihren und führt seine Arme mit ihren Händen zu ihrem Oberkörper.  
Tod: Und keiner dich versteh'n kann,   
außer mir.  
Vic versucht sich mit Gewalt los zu reisen. Doch der Tod hält sie fest und bewegt Vics Arme wie eine Marionette.  
Beide: Wenn ich tanzen will, dann tanze ich,   
so wie's mir gefällt. Ich allein bestimm' die Stunde.  
Vic reißt sich einen Arm los und versucht weiter frei zu kommen. Doch der Tod nutzt ihre Bewegungen um mit ihr zu Tanzen.  
Beide: ich allein wähl' die Musik. Wenn ich   
tanzen will, dann tanze ich auf meine ganz besond're Art.  
Am Rand des Abgrunds oder nur in deinem Blick.   
Vic tut so, als ob sie ihn küssen wollen würde, er löst den Griff und sie reißt sich los. Vic tritt einige Schritte von ihm Weg.  
Elisabeth: Ich bin stark genug allein  
Der Tod geht in die andere Richtung und   
sieht verachtend über seine Schulter.  
Tod: Stark warst du nur, solang du   
noch geglaubt hast, schwach zu sein.  
Vic dreht sich zu ihm und darstellerisch schreit sie ihn förmlich an.  
Elisabeth: Ich ruf' dich nicht.  
Er ist gelassen und schaut zum Publikum.  
Tod: Du wirst mich rufen.  
Elisabeth: Ich such' dich nicht.  
Er ist selbstsicher.  
Tod: Du wirst mich suchen.  
Elisabeth: Ich vergaß das Lebenslicht.  
Tod: Bald wird es dir verhasst sein.  
Elisabeth rennt an seinem Rücken vorbei und steht plötzlich vor ihm. Sie macht einen demonstrative Schritt auf ihn zu und er weicht zurück. Dies geschieht noch zweimal.  
Beide: Wenn ich tanzen will, dann tanze ich,  
so wie's mir gefällt.  
Wieder tritt sie auf ihn zu und er weicht zurück.  
Beide: Ich allein bestimm' die Stunde,  
ich allein wähl' die Musik.  
Vic will an ihm Vorbei, doch er greift nach ihrem Arm und dreht sie zu sich. Nun schreitet der Tod auf sie zu und Vic weicht zurück.  
Beide: Wenn ich tanzen will, dann tanze ich   
auf meine ganz besond're Art.  
Die beiden laufen im Kreis und schleichen umeinander herum.  
Beide: Am Rand des Abgrunds oder nur in  
deinem Blick. Wann ich tanzen will…  
Der Tod macht einen Schritt auf sie zu und greift nach ihrem Hinterkopf und hält sie fest.  
Beide: und mit wem ich tanzen will,  
bestimm' nur ich allein.  
Vic reißt sich los und dreht ihm demonstrativ den Rücken zu. Dann endet das Video. Lukas stockt der Atem. Sie spielt so Stark. Er hat sie so lange schon nicht mehr so spielen sehen. Eigentlich seit dem Feuer. Denn danach war er immer mit ihr auf der Bühne gewesen und hat sich konzentrieren müssen. Die Stärke und den Ausdruck ihres Spiels konnte er da nie bewundern. Er weiß, dass er sein Versprechen gebrochen hat. Nicht nur eins, sondern zwei, aber er hat es doch nur gut gemeint. Warum versteht sie das nicht? Er überfliegt die anderen Videos, die aber schon älter sind und schließt den Laptop, dann versucht Lukas schlafen zu gehen.  
Als er nach 3h immer noch nicht schläft, füllt er die Formulare für die Abteilung aus, welche ihre Trennung bestätigen. Jetzt muss er sie nur noch Vic zum Unterschreiben vorlegen. Nur noch…

Es ist der nächste Tag und Lukas fährt zu ihrer Wohnung. Er klingelt und Vic öffnet. Sie lacht noch über etwas was wohl im Wohnzimmer passiert ist, als sie sich Lukas zu wendet. "Lukas!" Sagt sie überrascht. "Ich…. Ich brauche deine Unterschrift für die Abteilung." Erklärt er und hält ihr die Mappe hin. Vic öffnet sie und sieht den Bogen der Personalabteilung. Sie erstarrt kurz. Es ist also definitiv und entgültig. Schnell schluckt sie den Kloß hinunter. "Natürlich!" Sagt sie schlicht, nimmt einen Kulli und kritzelt ihre Unterschrift neben die von Lukas. "Danke." Erwidert er, als er die Mappe wieder entgegen nimmt. Sie sehen sich an und Vic würde ihn am liebsten zu sich ziehen. "Vic? Alles okay?" Ruft eine Männerstimme aus dem Wohnzimmer. "Ja, alles okay. Ich komme gleich!" Ruft sie zurück. "Entschuldige. Ich wollte dich und deinen Besuch nicht stören." Erklärt Lukas. "Brauchst du noch was?" "Nein. Ich… ich habe alles." Lukas schüttelt den Kopf, dreht sich rum und geht. Vic schließt die Tür und lehnt sich dagegen. Jetzt ist es offiziell, sie und Lukas sind endgültig getrennt. Sie geht zurück ins Wohnzimmer. "Ist alles okay?" Fragt George. "Ich…. Wir sind jetzt offiziell getrennt." Stellt Vic geschockt fest. "Es tut mir Leid, Vic!" George O'Malley nimmt sie in den Arm und Vic bricht in Tränen aus. Sie und der Arzt sind seit ihrer Nachsorge befreundet und treffen sich regelmäßig um ihren Behandlungsplan weiter zu besprechen und sich gegenseitig aufzubauen. "Soll ich Travis anrufen?" Vic schüttelt den Kopf. "Er arbeitet." "Ah. Es ist deine letzte suspendierte Schicht, richtig?" Vic nickt. "Komm. Wir trinken und essen Eis!" Vic lächelt müde. "Was? Ich lebe mit 3 Frauen zusammen. Ich weiß wie man Herzschmerz verarbeitet!" Er geht an Vics Kühlschrank und holt das Eis und 2 große Löffel, während Vic den Tequila holt. Es wird ein feuchter Morgen, bis Travis um 1 bei ihr klingelt. Vic öffnet betrunken die Tür. "Traaaaaaavedi Trav!" Begrüßt sie ihn und George lacht betrunken im Hintergrund. "Vic? Was ist denn hier los?" Fragt er überrascht. "Tschief Ribley hat misch susbendierd un Lugas hat die offiziellen Trennungsbabiere eingereischt. Tschorscht un isch trinken!" Stellt sie fest. "Was? Moment! Ihr habt euch getrennt? Warum?" "Traaaaav. Aufbassen!" "Ihr braucht erst Mal Cafe!" Travis betritt die Küche und kocht seinen Medic One Cafe, der Tote lebendig werden lässt. Er gibt beiden eine Tasse und sie trinken aus. 15 Minuten später sind beide halbwegs klar und Travis versucht es erneut. "Was ist jetzt mit dir und Ripley?" "Wir haben uns getrennt!" "Wann?" "Ein paar Tage!" "Warum?" "Weil er Versprechen bricht und ich ihm nicht vertrauen kann." "Was für Versprechen?" "Dass er sich nicht einmischt!" "Was soll er denn tun, wenn du jemandem die Nase brichst? Er muss dich wie jeden anderen Behandeln" "Pah! Wenn er mich wie jeden anderen behandeln würde, wüsste er es nicht." Trav sieht sie neugierig an. "Er weiß es nur weil er mich beobachten lässt." "Von wem?" "Sully!" "Aber… muss Sullivan nicht sowas melden?" "Lukas hat definitiv nicht als Chief zu seinem Freund gesagt, dass er mich im Auge behalten soll." "Stimmt wohl. Und was war noch?" "Er hat mir versprochen mich nicht einzuengen." "Warst du nicht mit 19 die letzte Zeit öfter weg?" "Entweder mit Sully oder mit stündlichen Check ob ich noch lebe!" Sagt sie genervt. "Er macht sich halt Sorgen!" Vic verdreht die Augen. "Auf wessen Seite stehst du?" "Auf deiner!" "Dann trink mit uns!" Sagt Vic und will sich erneut eingießen. "Ich denke ihr habt genug!" Er bringt Vic ins Bett und George wird von Meredith abgeholt. Travis räumt Vics Wohnung auf und ruft Andy an. "Was gibt's Travis?" "Wusstest du, dass sie sich getrennt haben?" "Wer hat sich getrennt?" "Vic und Lukas!" "Was? Wann?" "Scheinbar vor ein paar Tagen." "Nein, ich wusste es nicht." Erklärt Andy. "Ich auch nicht." Sagt Travis grübelnd. "Soll ich zu ihr?" "Ich bin gerade da. Mach dir keine Sorgen." "Okay. Wenn ich dich ablösen soll, sag bescheid." "Mach ich. Danke Andy." Die beiden legen auf.  
"Alles okay?" Fragt Robert als Andy irritiert auflegt. "Sie haben sich getrennt!" "Wer hat sich getrennt?" Fragt er überrascht. "Vic und Lukas!" "Was? Wann?" "Scheinbar ein paar Tage!" Erklärt sie. Sully sieht sie geschockt an. "Ich muss zu ihm und mit ihm sprechen." "Natürlich." Gesteht Andy ihm zu und Robert zieht sich an und verlässt das Haus. Er fährt zur Zentrale, da er hier Lukas erwartet. Er klopft an die offene Tür und betritt nach Aufforderung das Büro. Lukas hat seit seiner Inhaftierung die Macke, dass er Türen offen lässt, solange er alleine im Raum ist. "Robert? Ist alles okay?" Fragt Lukas überrascht. Sully schließt die Tür. "Das fragst du mich? Wann wolltest du mir sagen, dass ihr euch getrennt habt?" Sagt er und setzt sich Lukas gegenüber. Er sieht ihn perplex an. "Woher? Ich meine Vic ist noch suspendiert. Du kannst es nicht von ihr wissen!" "Geht es wirklich darum woher ich meine Infos habe? Komm schon Luke!" "Ich… Vic hat sich getrennt. Ja." Erklärt er und sieht Robert niedergeschlagen an. "Warum hast du nichts gesagt?" "Wir haben noch nicht alles besprochen und haben erst heute morgen die Papiere unterschrieben." Erklärt Lukas. "Und du hast sie abgegeben?" Lukas zieht die Mappe hervor und legt sie auf den Tisch. "Dachte ich mir. Aber wenn sie es will, musst du es tun." "Ich weiß." Seufzt er. "Du bist noch nicht soweit!" Lukas schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein. Ich bin noch nicht soweit." Gibt er zu. "Hast du mir ihr gesprochen?" "Nein." Gibt Lukas zu. "Dann tu es." "Ich kann nicht einfach bei ihr auftauchen." "Bring ihr ihre Sachen zurück." "Ich weiß nicht." Gesteht Lukas. "So kann es nicht weiter gehen. Sieh dich an. Du bist unglücklich und du siehst scheiße aus. Wann hast du das letzte Mal richtig geschlafen?" "Ich weiß es nicht." Gesteht Lukas. "Sprich mit ihr." "Werde ich." Lukas seufzt und Sully verabschiedet sich.


	39. Muss das sein?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas feiert Geburtstag

Lukas beschließt es in die Tat umzusetzen. Zu Hause packt er Vics Sachen zusammen und fährt zu ihr. Er steigt die Treppe zu ihrer Wohnung nach oben. So nervös war er schon lange nicht mehr. Lukas klingelt, doch niemand öffnet. Er klingelt erneut, als er Stimmen näher kommen hört. Er erblickt Vic, wie sie lächelnd, mit jemand sprechend die Treppe empor kommt. "Hi." Grüßt Lukas. "Hi." Sagt sie überrascht. Hinter Vic taucht ein Kerl mit Einkaufstüten auf. "Eh, gehst du schon Mal rein, Alex?" Er nickt und beäugt Lukas. Alex schließt auf und geht an Lukas vorbei in die Wohnung. "Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur deine Sachen bringen." Sagt Lukas gleichgültig. "Danke. Ich habe deine noch nicht gepackt." Erklärt sie. "Schon gut. Behalt sie oder wirf es weg." Vic nickt. "Okay. Dann weiß ich bescheid." Lukas reicht ihr die Kiste und geht an Vic vorbei, die Treppe hinunter. Das hätte er sich sparen können. Lukas fährt zurück zur Zentrale und reicht die Papiere ein. Dann macht er Feierabend und trifft sich mit Sully in einer Bar. Die beiden sprechen nochmals miteinander und Lukas weiht ihn in die Geschehnisse des Abend ein. "Es tut mir Leid, Lukas!" Erklärt Sully und klopft ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. Lukas nickt nur.

Es vergehen noch einige Tage und Vic darf endlich wieder arbeiten. 19 hat von der Trennung mittlerweile gehört, aber sie konnten noch nicht persönlich mit Vic sprechen. Sie betritt das Barney. "Vic!" Ruft Andy aus und umarmt ihre Freundin. "Hey!" Grüßt Vic und lächelt gequält. "Sag was soll das mit der Trennung?" Fragt sie fassungslos. "Lange Geschichte." Würgt Vic sie ab. "Ihr seid füreinander geschaffen! Also was soll das?" Fragt Maya. "Es hat einfach nicht gepasst!" "Und dass stellt ihr nach wie vielen Monaten fest?" "11." Erwidert Vic leise. "Ihr seid wahnsinnig!" Stellt Dean fest. "Ist ja nicht eure Sache. Oder?" Pampt Vic. "Nein ist es nicht." Stellt Jack fest.  
Später geht Vic mit Andy und Travis von der Fahrzeughalle Richtung Eingangsbereich, als sich die Tür öffnet und Lukas drin steht. "Morgen." Drückt er raus. "Chief!" Sagt Andy überrascht. Travis sieht zu Vic, die genervt mit den Augen rollt und die Treppe empor geht. Lukas atmet hörbar aus und betritt Sullys Büro ohne Aufforderung. "Sei froh, dass er dich nicht kündigt!" Zischt Andy Vic an. "Soll er sich wagen!" Sagt sie genervt und verlässt das Barney in Richtung Konferenzraum, um dort ausgerechnet in Lukas hineinzulaufen. "Victoria… ich…" "Argh!" Stöhnt sie und will sich an ihm vorbei drängen. Doch Lukas ist schneller und packt ihren Arm. Er zieht sie in den Konferenzraum. "Hör zu. Du hast dich getrennt. Ich akzeptiere das. Aber du musst dich verdammt noch Mal professionell verhalten. So etwas wie heute kannst du nicht bringen. Hast du mich verstanden?" "Ja, Chief!" Vic funkelt ihn wütend an und Lukas seufzt. "Vic. Bitte!" "Ich habe verstanden, Chief. Kann ich dann gehen?" Lukas gibt ihr mit der Hand ein Zeichen und Vic verschwindet aus der Tür und rennt kopflos in Sully. "Hughes!" Sagt er überrascht, doch sie ignoriert ihn gekonnt und rennt förmlich davon. Sully sieht ihr verwundert nach und geht zu Lukas in den Konferenzraum. "Was war das?" Fragt er mit Nachdruck. "Frag bitte nicht." Sagt Lukas resigniert und die beiden widmen sich den Papieren. Als Lukas geht, verabschiedet sich das Team höflich von ihm. Alle außer Vic. Sie hat es vorgezogen nicht anwesend zu sein. 

Nach der Schicht geht 19 etwas trinken, sie hoffen hier etwas mehr von Victoria zu erfahren. Es dauert nicht lange, bis sich ein Kerl für Vic interessiert. Er gibt ihr ein Getränk aus und die beiden beginnen miteinander zu flirten. 19 hat Sully und Lukas nicht bemerkt, die kurz nachdem sie gekommen sind und ihr Getränk geleert haben, auch schon wieder gehen. Alle außer Vic, die sich absichtlich an den Typen rangeworfen hat, als sie Lukas erblickt hat. Vic nimmt ihre Eroberung mit nach draußen an die frische Luft, um ihm dort den Laufpass zu geben. "Ich verstehe nicht…" Beginnt er. "Was verstehst du daran nicht? Ich will nicht!" Sagt sie deutlich und er verzieht sich. Vic atmet durch, als er weg ist und tippt etwas in ihr Handy. Sie bemerkt nicht, dass sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet wird. Er hat an der Hauswand gelehnt, die Arme verschränkt und das Bein angestellt. Jetzt richtet er sich auf und geht unbemerkt zu ihr. "Wenn du mich eifersüchtig machen willst, mit all deinen Eroberungen, die du dann doch nicht an dich ran lässt, bedenke bitte, dass du dich von mir getrennt hast!" Spricht er leise in ihr Ohr. Vic dreht sich zu ihm um. Lukas streicht ihr über beide Arme und Vic fällt kontrolliert nach vorne gegen seine Brust. Sie beginnt zu schluchzen und Lukas zieht sie fest an sich. Er seufzt und umarmt sie. "Komm. Ich bringe dich nach Hause." Sagt er nach ein paar Minuten. Vic nickt und er legt seinen Arm um sie, während er mit ihr nach Hause läuft. Er bringt sie zur Tür. "Danke fürs hoch bringen." "Immer. Du weißt, dass ich immer für dich da bin." "Ich weiß. Es tut mir Leid, Lukas." Vic steht ihm gegenüber, sie sehen sich in die Augen und Lukas seufzt. "Ich… Victoria….. du bist so schön." Sagt er schließlich und streicht ihr eine Strähne hinters Ohr. Vic schluckt und blickt auf Lukas Lippen. Er nähert sich ihr und Vic schließt die Lücke zwischen ihnen. Beide verfallen in einen ungeduldigen Kuss. Schnell sind sie ins Schlafzimmer gewandert und haben sich entkleidet. Ungeduldig drückt Lukas Vic sanft in die Kissen und Vic räkelt sich vor Sehnsucht. "Du bist so verdammt schön." Sagt er und küsst ihre Narbe am Hals. Es ist das erste Mal, dass er sich das traut und Vic genießt es sichtlich. Es ist intimer als es jemals zwischen ihnen war. Und beide genießen es zusehens. 

Am nächsten Morgen wacht Lukas mit einem runden warmen Po in seiner Leiste auf. Er braucht kurz um zu begreifen wo er ist und was passiert ist. "Shit!" Murmelt er. Sie beginnt sich zu Regen. "Morgen!" Nuschelt sie und dreht sich zu ihm um. "Morgen!" Sagt er und sieht Vic in die Augen. "Ich muss los." Sie nickt und Lukas steht auf. Er zieht sich an und verschwindet durch die Tür. Vic bleibt alleine zurück. Was hat sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Als ob nicht schon alles kompliziert genug wäre.  
Vic macht sich fertig und beschließt laufen zu gehen.   
Lukas fährt nach Hause, zieht sich um und fährt in die Zentrale. Es ist zwar Samstag, aber er muss sich irgendwie ablenken. Aber wie so oft in letzter Zeit landet er doch auf YouTube und durchforstet ihren Kanal. Zu dem ersten Video sind mittlerweile mehrere neue hinzugekommen. Einmal Farbenspiel des Winds aus Pocahontas, welches Vic in einem Park zeigt. Dann folgte ein Video mit let it go. Hier ist Victoria in einer Kulisse mit Eis und Schnee. Lukas ist sich sicher, dass es in der Mall gedreht worden sein muss. 

Es vergehen 2 Wochen. Lukas Geburtstag steht vor der Tür. Jennifer ist extra angereist um Lukas etwas aufzumuntern. Doch es will nicht so Recht klappen. Er ist mürrisch und ungeduldig. Als er dann noch zwei Tage vor seinem Geburtstag Vic mit einem Kerl sieht und dieser sie küsst, ist es ganz vorbei.   
"Ach komm schon Lukas, wir feiern ein bisschen. Nur wir drei!" "Verzichte!" "Lukas. Bitte. Für mich!" "Jen, ich will nicht! Okay? Ich geh ins Büro." "Aber es ist schon nach 5, an einem Sonntag!" Stellt Jen fest. Lukas zuckt mit den Schultern und verlässt sein Haus. Jennifer bleibt zurück. Sie wählt Sullys Nummer und verabredet sich mit ihm. "Hi Jennifer. Schön dich zu sehen." "Hey Sully! Ich wünschte ich könnte es ebenfalls sagen." "Lukas?!" "Ja!" Seufzt sie. "Seit sich die beiden getrennt haben ist er so drauf." Erklärt Robert. "Ist Vic genauso schlecht gelaunt?" "Zumindest nicht wirklich besser." "Sie hat einen neuen, richtig?" "Naja. Soweit ich es von 19 mitbekomme ist es nichts ernstes." Sagt Robert und zuckt mit den Schultern. "Können wir nichts tun?" "Ich fürchte nicht." Sagt Robert resigniert. Die beiden trinken einen Wein zusammen und schweigen bedrückt.  
Lukas ist unterdessen im Büro in Arbeit versumpft. Es ist weit nach 2 Uhr nachts, als er nach Hause kommt und ins Bett fällt, doch bevor er auch nur ans Schlafen denkt, prüft er YouTube. Es gibt keine neuen Videos. Die alten von vor dem Brand, die Vic erneut hochgeladen hat, wie zb die Probe zu Dirty Dancing und das Duett mit Frederik. Aber nichts aktuelles. Lukas schließt traurig den Laptop und beginnt zu träumen.

Der nächste Morgen kommt viel zu schnell und Lukas quält sich um 8 aus dem Bett. Schnell macht er sich fertig und verlässt sein Schlafzimmer. "Morgen Lukas. Alles gute zum Geburtstag." "Danke Jennifer. Ich bin spät dran." "Schon okay. Wir treffen uns im Joe?" "Okay." Gesteht Lukas ihr zu, dann verschwindet er aus dem Haus.   
Im Büro angekommen gratuliert ihm seine Sekretärin wie jedes Jahr höflich. "Ja, ja schon gut." Seufzt Lukas. "Es springt aber niemand im Büro rum und beschert mir einen Herzinfarkt oder?" "Äh das nicht, aber…" "Egal was es ist, ich will es nicht. Bringen sie es weg. Ich gehe mir einen Cafe holen!" Lukas dreht sich auf dem Absatz rum und verlässt sein Vorzimmer. Seine Sekretärin rennt in sein Büro und bringt alles sofort in Ordnung. Als Lukas 10 Minuten später zurück kommt, findet er alles ganz normal vor. Den Kuchen hat sie im Aufenthaltsraum aufgebaut. "Was ist denn mit dem Chief? Ich meine er war noch nie der Geburtstagsmensch, aber dass er nicht Mal Kuchen will…." Beginnt eine andere Sekretärin. "Seit er und Hughes sich getrennt haben ist er die meiste Zeit nicht gut drauf. Er lässt es zwar nicht an uns aus, aber man merkt, dass es ihm nicht gut geht." "Sie haben sich getrennt?" "Ja vor ein paar Wochen." "Das wusste ich gar nicht." "Er hausiert nicht damit." "Verstehe."  
Der Tag ist total unbedeutend. Lukas nervt es schon die ganze Zeit, dass er Jennifer zugestimmt hat, aber nun gibt es kein Zurück.   
Er trifft sich mit ihr und Sully im Joes. Zu seinem Unmut ist auch Vic mit ihrem Freund da. Sie erzählen und lachen. Lukas sieht wie Vic ihn anschaut und dann zur Toilette geht. Lukas entschuldigt sich und geht ebenfalls zur Toilette. Bevor er weiß, was passiert wird er am Hemd gepackt und in eine Toilette gezogen. Vic küsst ihn leidenschaftlich und drückt ihn gegen die Wand. Lukas stöhnt auf. "Alles gute zum Geburtstag." Haucht sie ihm zu. "Dein…." Doch Vic küsst ihn erneut. Lukas dreht sich mit ihr um und drückt Vic gegen die Wand. Vic verspielt sich in seinen Haaren. Lukas nimmt ihr Höschen auf die Seite und streicht mit den Fingern prüfend hindurch. Er entlockt Vic ein Stöhnen und das reicht ihm. Schnell hat er seine Hose geöffnet und dringt in sie ein. Beide stöhnen laut auf. Lukas beginnt sich langsam zu bewegen und Vic klammert sich an ihn. Es dauert nur Minuten, bis erst Vic und dann Lukas die Befreiung finden. Er zieht sich zurück und trapiert sich wieder, während Vic dasselbe tut. "Ich… normalerweise schlafe ich nicht mit Frauen in einer Beziehung." "Erstens ist es keine Beziehung und zweitens habe ich es vorhin beendet." Erklärt Vic und Lukas nickt lediglich. Dann schiebt sich Vic an ihm vorbei und lässt ihn stehen. Das war nun schon das zweite Mal, dass sie Sex nach ihrer Trennung hatten. Lukas macht sich etwas Wasser ins Gesicht und geht zu seinem Tisch zurück. "Alles okay?" Fragt Sully besorgt. "Ja alles gut. Ich glaube ich will nur langsam heim." Robert nickt und sie verlassen die Bar.


	40. Verabredungen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welche Pole der Magneten treffen wohl aufeinander?

Vic ist mit 19 in der Stadt unterwegs. Ein paar Ärzte haben sich ihnen angeschlossen und die Gruppe zieht um die Häuser. Absichtlich wandern sie in weniger frequentierten Bars. Trotzdem schaffen sie es in der gleichen Kneipe wie Robert und Luke zu landen. Lukas betrachtet Vic in ihrem Rock. Er hat sie noch nie in ihrer Freizeit so gesehen. Auf der Bühne klar, aber in einer Bar definitiv nicht! Lukas schluckt den Kloß hinunter und spürt wie sich sein Verlangen aufbaut. Vic sieht ihn im Augenwinkel und beginnt am Knopf des Hemdes eines Arztes zu spielen. Sie sieht diesem in die Augen und shakert mit ihren Schultern. Lukas ballt die Fäuste, er weiß genau, dass sie das absichtlich macht. "Alles okay Luke?" Fragt Sully. "Äh ja." Sagt er schnell, doch Sully ist seinem Blick gefolgt und sieht Vic und Robert zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. "Sollen wir gehen?" "Warum? Sie ist ungebunden. Soll sie tun was sie für richtig hält." Antwortet Lukas und trinkt an seinem Bier. Sully beäugt ihn genau. "Wenn du meinst." Sie schweigen und Lukas sieht immer wieder zu Vic. Sie ist sich dessen bewusst und gibt dem Arzt einen Kuss auf die Wange. Lukas verschluckt sich am Bier und Sully klopft ihm auf den Rücken. "Geht schon!" Hustet Lukas. Der Abend läuft weiter so vor sich hin, bis Lukas und Vics Blicke sich treffen. Vic sieht den Schmerz in seinen Augen und ihre Miene ändert sich für eine Sekunde, bevor Andy sie anspricht und der Blickkontakt abreißt.

Nach weiteren drei Wochen hat Jennifer für Lukas eine Verabredung mit einer alten Freundin arrangiert. Sie will ihn nicht verkuppeln. Jennifer weiß, dass Lukas an Vic hängt, aber wenigstens auf andere Gedanken will sie ihn bringen. Lukas hat widerwillig zugestimmt, einfach damit er seine Ruhe hat und Jen ihn nicht weiter nervt.   
Also macht er sich am Abend zurecht und führt Frida in ein Restaurant aus. Sie ist nett und hübsch, aber Lukas langweilt sich. Frida stimmt ihm einfach in allem zu, ohne nachzudenken, ohne eigene Meinung. Er beendet das Treffen zeitnah und beschließt danach noch etwas trinken zu gehen. Er bemerkte gar nicht, wie viel er schon getrunken hat, als er um 2 die Bar verlässt. Er läuft einfach los. Seine Füße tragen ihn und führen ihn in vertraute Gefilde. Er steigt die Treppe empor und klopft. Nach einiger Zeit öffnet sich die Tür. Eine verschlafene Vic öffnet dem betrunkenen Lukas. Er lehnt in der Tür und sieht sie erwartungsvoll an. "Lukas? Ist was passiert?" "Ich will dich, Victoria!" Haucht er ihr ins Ohr. "Warum bist du nicht bei der Frau mit der du gegessen hast?" Fragt Vic sauer und verschränkt die Arme. "Sie ist nicht du!" Flüstert er weiter und streicht ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Nein ist sie nicht!" "Warum bist du jetzt sauer? Du triffst dich auch mit anderen!" Stellt Lukas fest. "Ich habe mit keinem geschlafen!" "Ich auch nicht!" Lukas drückt sich an ihr vorbei in die Wohnung. "Was soll das?" Fragt Vic fassungslos. "Wir streiten!" "Ich weiß!" "Und normalerweise führt uns das in dein oder mein Bett!" Vic öffnet den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, schließt stattdessen aber die Tür und folgt Lukas ins Schlafzimmer. "Glaub aber nicht, dass wir wieder zusammen sind. Es ist nur Sex!" Sagt Vic und Lukas küsst sie gierig. Vic stöhnt vor Verlangen auf und Lukas bringt sie schnell zu Bett, damit er sich endlich auf sie stürzen kann.

Der nächsten Tag beginnt für Lukas mit Kopfschmerzen. Starken, elenden Kopfschmerzen. "Hier!" Vic reicht ihm eine IBU und Wasser. "Café ist gleich fertig." Sagt sie noch, bevor sie Lukas im Bett zurück lässt. Er steht langsam auf und zieht sich an. "Ich werde gehen." Sagt er in die Küche und Vic nickt stumm, ohne Lukas anzusehen. Das waren sie also, nur Sex. Lukas schaut sie nochmals an, atmet aus und geht. Wie sehr will er hier bleiben und mit ihr Frühstücken, aber dann wäre es nicht mehr nur Sex und das war Vics Bedingung gewesen.   
Lukas holt sein Auto vom Restaurant ab und fährt nach Hause. Jennifer begrüßt ihn in der Küche. "Na? Weg der Schande? Hattest wohl eine lange Nacht, was Brüderchen?" "Nicht so laut, bitte!" Stöhnt Lukas und Jennifer sieht ihn überrascht an. "Du hast getrunken!" Stellt sie schockiert fest, da Lukas sich seit Jahren nicht mehr betrunken hat. Den gelegentlichen Scotch rechnet sie ihm schon gar nicht mehr an, aber wenn er sich betrinkt, dann stimmt etwas ganz und gar nicht. "Ja und?" Zischt Lukas und lässt sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Jennifer starrt ihn fassungslos an. "Lukas! Wir müssen reden!" Sagt sie Ernst. "Muss dass jetzt sein? Mein Kopf bringt mich um!" "Ja, dann ist jetzt der perfekte Zeitpunkt dafür!" Zischt Jennifer. "Ich weiß, dass du Vic vermisst und ich weiß, dass du sie magst. Aber du kannst dich nicht selbst zerstören. Du kannst nicht ändern wer und was du bist. Wenn sie nicht damit klar kommt, dann ist es ihr Problem. Aber hör auf dich dafür zu hassen und dich kaputt zu machen!" "Bist du fertig?" "Nein! Du wirst wieder jemanden finden, den du magst. Klammer dich nicht an sie!" "Ich mag sie nicht!" "Was?" "Verdammt noch Mal Jennifer! Ich liebe Victoria! Was meinst du warum es mir so elend geht? Weil der Sex gut ist? Weil sie wunderschön ist? Weil sie lebensfroh und warmherzig ist? Das mag alles sein, aber der größte verdammte Punkt ist, dass ich diese Frau liebe!" Schreit Lukas sie an und Jennifer erstarrt. Erstens hat Lukas sie noch so gut wie nie angebrüllt, als Teenie ein/ zwei Mal, wenn sie echt doofe Sachen gemacht hat. Und zweitens ist es das erste Mal, dass eine andere Frau daran Schuld ist bzw die Gefühle für diese Frau. "Lukas…. Ich…." "Ich geh ins Bett!" Lukas greift nach dem offenen Wein und verzieht sich in sein Schlafzimmer. Jennifer starrt ihm entsetzt nach, bevor sie Sullivan anruft. "Jennifer? Ist was passiert? Ich bin eigentlich gerade auf dem Weg in die Schicht." "Passiert noch nicht unbedingt. Aber wir haben ein ernsthaftes Problem." "Warum was ist los?" Fragt Sully interessiert. "Lukas… hat er dir jemals gestanden, dass er jemanden wirklich liebt?" "Nicht, dass ich mich erinnern würde. Zumindest nicht Wort wörtlich." "Ich mich auch nicht." "Warum? Wen liebt er?" "Victoria. Er hat mir gerade regelrecht seine Liebe zu ihr entgegengebrüllt." "Er dich angebrüllt?" "Ja. Das muss wohl am Restalkohol liegen." "Restalkohol? Es ist gleich 9!" "Er muss abgestürzt sein. Er war die ganze Nacht nicht zu Hause." Erklärt Jennifer und Sully atmet hörbar aus. "Wow okay… ich bin gerade fassungslos. Ich meine… wow." "Ich weiß. Weißt du wie Vic das alles wegsteckt?" "Soweit ich beurteilen kann ganz okay. Sie war pünktlich und nüchtern zum Dienst. Aber was sie an ihren freien Tagen macht weiß ich auch nicht." Erklärt Robert. "Die zwei bringen sich noch um!" Stöhnt Jennifer. "Ich muss los. Ich achte auf Vic und du auf Luke, ja?" "Mach ich. Mach's gut, Robert!" "Du auch Jen." Sie legen auf. Robert stöhnt und verlässt sein Büro.  
Lukas liegt mit seinem Wein im Bett. Etwas was Jennifer gesagt hat geht ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Sollte das der Grund für ihre Trennung sein? Er muss unbedingt mit Vic sprechen. Er stellt die Flasche weg und geht duschen. Nach einer ausgedehnten Dusche fährt er ins Büro und arbeitet ein/ zwei Stunden, bevor er zum Sport fährt. Er powert sich aus und ist gegen 8 wieder zu Hause. Nach einer erneuten Dusche geht er ins Arbeitszimmer und beendet seine Arbeit.

Vic hatte eine heftige Schicht und sie kommt müde nach Hause und findet zu ihrer Überraschung Lukas vor ihrer Tür. Vic schließt wortlos auf und er tritt nach ihr ein. Sie dreht sich zu ihm um und hat Probleme die Augen offen zu halten. "Schwierige Schicht?" Fragt Lukas besorgt. "Mmm." Stimmt sie zu. "Ich wollte eigentlich mit dir reden." Sagt er und kratzt sich verlegen am Kopf. "Schieß los. Aber ich brauche erstens Cafe und zweitens muss ich mich umziehen!" Gähnt Vic. Lukas geht in die Küche und macht Cafe. Dann betritt er mit zwei Tassen ihr Schlaft. Vic ist im Sitzen auf dem Bett eingeschlafen. Die Jeans hatte sie aus, ihr Shirt trägt sie noch. Lukas schmunzelt. Er legt sie hin, deckt sie zu und geht ins Wohnzimmer. Nach einigen Stunden hört er Vic durch die Wohnung schlappen. "Du bist noch da?" Gähnt sie überrascht. "Ich wollte dich nicht wecken." Sagt Lukas und Vic nickt. "Es ist also wichtig?" Fragt Vic unlustig. Lukas nickt. "Okay, Schieß los!" Vic setzt sich neben ihn. Er dreht sich zu ihr und nimmt ihre Hände. "Victoria…. Was war der Grund für unsre Trennung?" Fragt er bittend. "Du hast dein Versprechen gebrochen! Du musst entweder Chief oder Lukas sein und nicht beides gleichzeitig." Erwidert sie. "Und du warst nur noch Vic und nicht mehr meine Angestellte!" Sagt Lukas schlicht. Vic beißt sich auf die Lippen. "Gibt es eine Chance für uns?" Vic schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich will auch einfach mein Leben leben. Ich bin endlich wieder da, wo ich vorher war!" "Wie meinst du das?" Fragt er überrascht. "Ich habe härter und mehr gearbeitet als alle anderen und endlich sehen sie wieder Hughes und nicht Miss Ripley 3." Stellt Vic klar und Lukas nickt. "Also ist das unser Problem." "Was genau meinst du?" "Meine Position. All unsere Konflikte habe damit zu tun!" Erklärt Lukas und Vic überlegt. Er hat Recht! "Ja. Deine Position steht uns im Weg. Ich meine das Geschwätz, das ganze Chaos mit Dixon und auch das alles zwischen uns mit der Suspendierung." Lukas reibt sich den Bart. "Ja…. Was das angeht…. Ich wäre dazu gar nicht mehr berechtigt gewesen." "Ach nein?" "Nein. Ich hätte es Frankel melden müssen." "Und jetzt?" Fragt Vic geschockt. "Sie ist damit einverstanden und es hat keine Konsequenzen." Vic atmet erleichtert aus. "Aber das ändert nichts an unserer Situation, richtig?" Lukas schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein. Nicht wirklich." Er steht auf und gibt ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar. "Mach's gut!" Murmelt er und Vic sieht ihm nach. Tränen bilden sich in ihren Augen. Gott wie sehr liebt sie diesen Mann!


	41. Die Definition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie verändert sich ihr Verhältnis?

Vic fühlt sich nicht wirklich gut, doch sie hat sich mit Gifda zum Drehen verabredet. Also rafft sie sich auf und fährt nach Bellevue ins neue Theater. "Hi!" Grüßt Gifda. "Hi, Liebes!" Vic umarmt sie. "Ist alles okay?" "Ja. Soweit alles gut." "Du siehst mies aus!" "Danke für die Blumen!" "Also stimmt es, dass ihr euch getrennt habt?" Vic nickt. "Ich Süße! Das tut mir so Leid. Wobei eigentlich möchte ich dich hauen! Ich meine du liebst ihn. Er liebt dich. Ihr habt so viel Scheiße durch und dann trennt ihr euch?" "Können wir drehen?" "Natürlich." Vic legt ein leichtes Make Up auf und sie stellt sich neben den Flügel. Gifda beginnt zu spielen und Vic setzt passend ein. Sie wiederholen das ganze noch zwei Mal, danach verabschieden sich die zwei Freundinnen und Vic fährt nach Hause. Sie macht noch kurz die Anmoderation und lädt das Video hoch. Sie beschließt heute eine Online-Fragerunde zu machen und lädt ihre Follower dazu ein. Vic startet das Live-Video. "Hi zusammen. Schön, dass ihr da seid. Also heute dachte ich könnten wir Mal ein paar eurer Fragen klären. Also immer her damit! Okay. Die erste kommt von Melinda. Hi Melinda. Melinda möchte wissen ob ich wieder als Darstellerin arbeiten werde. Also zur Zeit denke ich nicht über einen Wechsel meines Berufes nach. Aber falls sich das ändern sollte, sage ich euch natürlich Bescheid. Gut als nächstes ein Gruß von Tilda. Schönen Gruß zurück Tilda. Gerd möchte wissen mit wem ich heute im Video war. Oh habe ich das vergessen zu erwähnen? Das ist meine Freundin Gifda Lorenzo am Flügel. Ich werde es später noch ergänzen. Sandra mag die Videos. Danke Sandra, es freut mich, dass sie dir gefallen. Klaus möchte wissen ob ich das Lied von heute, Dir gehört mein Herz, gesungen habe weil ich schwanger bin?" Vic lacht. "Nein Klaus. Tut mir Leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen. Ich bin nicht schwanger. Sascha möchte wissen ob ich aktuell einen Freund habe. Nein Sascha, zur Zeit nicht. Nochmals Klaus. Er fragt, ob ich das Lied jemanden widme. Widmen nicht direkt, aber… es gibt jemanden den ich sehr mag und ich hoffe, dass er es sieht und sich darüber freut. Nicole schickt Herzchen. Danke Nicole. Riptide möchte wissen ob ihr dieser jemanden kennt. Ich weiß es nicht ob ihr ihn kennt. Möglich wäre es. Blinkie schickt ein hi. Dir auch hallo Blinkie. Orlando fragt ob der jemand berühmt ist. Jein. Berühmt wie Marc Forster zb nicht. Aber er ist nicht unbekannt, aber mehr möchte ich dazu noch nicht sagen. Vielleicht erfahrt ihr es ja bald!" Vic zwinkert in die Kamera. "So ihr lieben. Ich verabschiede mich Mal für heute und ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Lasst mir gerne noch ein Like oder so da. Bis bald!" Vic winkt nochmal und beendet den Livestream.

Es vergehen ein paar Tage und Vic fährt ziellos durch die Stadt. Eigentlich hatte sie ein Date gehabt, dies aber kurzfristig abgesagt und nun weiß sie nicht wohin mit sich. Bevor sie realisiert wo sie ist steht sie an Lukas Haustür und klingelt. "Vic! Ist alles okay?" Fragt er überrascht als er ihr die Tür öffnet. Lukas mustert sie in ihrem kurzen, schwarzen Kleid. "Ich… tut mir Leid. Ich sollte wieder…" Vic dreht sich um und will weggehen. "Warte! Lukas legt seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sofort spürt Vic seine Wärme. "Du bist nicht einfach so gekommen. Irgendwas beschäftigt dich!" Vic dreht sich zu ihm um. "Ich…" "Lass uns reingehen." Vic nickt und die beiden betreten das Haus. Lukas macht ihnen ein Wasser auf und Vic setzt sich an den Tisch. Ihr Blick fällt auf den offenen Laptop. Sie erkennt das YouTube Logo. "Ich wusste nicht, dass du ein Konto hast!" Sagt sie überrascht. "Äh ja. Hab ich auch noch nicht so lange." Gesteht er. "Was treibt dich tun?" Fragt Lukas. "Eigentlich hätte ich ein Date gehabt. Aber ich habe es abgesagt." "Warum?" "Ich will mich nicht neu verlieben." Lukas sieht sie überrascht an. "Das heißt du bist gerade verliebt?" Vic schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich bin nicht verliebt. Ich liebe jemanden von ganzem Herzen und habe es verbockt." Sagt sie leise und sieht unsicher zu Lukas. Er streicht ihr eine Träne weg und zieht sie zu sich. Vic kuschelt sich an ihn und vergräbt ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. Sie atmet sein Aftershave ein und seufzt leise. Lukas küsst sie auf den Haaransatz. "Ich liebe dich auch, Victoria!" Flüstert er auf ihren Kopf. Vic hebt überrascht den Kopf. "Tust du?" Fragt sie unwirklich. "Tue ich." Sagt Lukas schlicht und sieht ihr in die Augen. "Immer noch und auch nach allem was ich gemacht habe?" Fragt sie nach. "Victoria. Wir haben beide Fehler gemacht. Deiner war vielleicht ein bisschen größer, aber das ändert an meinen Gefühlen für dich nichts!" Vic blinzelte ihn an, als ob er von ihr verlangt hätte die Steuererklärung im Kopf zu berechnen. "Was ist?" Lächelt er. "Du hast meinen Kanal gefunden, richtig?" Fragt Vic leise. "Habe ich." "Du warst im Live-Stream anwesend." "War ich." "Hast du… natürlich hast du es verstanden!" Er nickt lediglich. "Ich liebe dich, Victoria!" Sagt er erneut und schaut ihr verknallt in die Augen. "Ich dich auch!" Sie küssen sich liebevoll. "Wie soll es…. Ich meine es hat sich nichts verändert…." Fragt Lukas. "Nicht jetzt, bitte!" Fleht Vic und Lukas lässt es fallen. Sie genießen die Zeit und schaffen es irgendwann ins Bett. Doch an Schlaf ist nicht zu denken.

Es ist Sonntagmorgen und Lukas wacht neben Vic auf. Er streicht ihr übers Haar und bewundert ihre Schönheit. "Morgen!" Nuschelt sie und kuschelt sich an ihn. Lukas zieht sie in den Arm. "Guten Morgen." Er haucht ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Können wir jetzt reden?" "Muss das sein?" "Ich denke schon." Vic seufzt. "Okay. Dann los!" Sie setzt sich hin und sieht Lukas erwartungsvoll an. "Es hat sich an der Grundposition nichts geändert. Wie können wir es schaffen?" "Wir brauchen klare Regeln!" "Wie was?" "Privat ist privat und beruflich ist beruflich. Beides bleibt dort wo es hingehört." "Du meint kein Kuss auf der Station?" "Und auch keinen Sex oder ausspionieren oder sonst etwas." Erklärt Vic und Lukas nickt lediglich. "Es bedeutet aber auch keinen Papierkram zu Hause und offizielle Gespräche ebenfalls nicht!" "Das wird nicht funktionieren. Ich muss Arbeit mit nach Hause nehmen." "Dann brauchen wir feste Bürozeiten. Aber ich will auch Zeit für uns haben. Und nicht nur irgendwann dich zum Essen und im Bett sehen." "Du hast Recht. Willst du es wieder öffentlich machen?" "Müssen wir dann wieder zur Personalabteilung?" "Ich weiß es nicht." Vic stöhnt. "Dann habe ich wieder den Ruf." Stellt Vic fest. "Wie wäre es, wenn wir erstmal für uns bleiben? Wir zueinander finden?" "Wir können uns jetzt aber nicht mehr in der Öffentlichkeit zusammen zeigen, oder?" "Eher schwierig. Man trifft sich eigentlich nicht mit dem Ex." "Und jetzt?" "Lass es uns erstmal so machen. Wir genießen ein paar ruhige Tage und dann sehen wir weiter." Vic seufzt. "Okay. Ich bin morgen im Theater mit Pablo verabredet. Willst du nach Feierabend kommen?" "Man würde mich sehen." "Ich schmuggel dich rein." "Okay. Ich komme." Die zwei verbringen einen tollen, gemütlichen Sonntag miteinander.


	42. Heimlichtuerei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas und Vic genießen den Tag am Theater

Am Montag hat Vic frei. Sie fährt zu Pablo und hilft ihm beim Vorbereiten der neuen Show.   
Wie versprochen meldet sich Lukas kurz, als er in Bellevue ankommt. Vic lässt ihn durch den Bühneneingang rein und Lukas setzt sich in den ungenutzten Proberaum. Da Vic noch kurz im Theater unterwegs ist, setzt sich Lukas an den Flügel und beginnt ein Stück, welches er im Kopf hat, zu spielen. Als Vic kurz danach eintritt, beginnt sie zu lächeln, sie geht zu Lukas hinüber, der mittlerweile zu singen begonnen hat und stellt sich hinter ihn. Ihre Arme legt sie locker um seine Schultern.  
Lukas: She's like the wind through my tree  
She rides the night next to me  
She leads me through moonlight  
Only to burn me with the sun  
She's taken my heart  
But she doesn't know what she's done  
Feel her breath on my face  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind  
I look in the mirror and all I see  
Is a young old man with only a dream  
Am I just fooling myself  
That she'll stop the pain  
Living without her  
I'd go insane  
Feel her breath on my face  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind  
Beide: Feel your breath in my face  
Your body close to me  
Can't look in your eyes  
You're out of my league  
Lukas: Just a fool to believe  
Vic: Just a fool to believe  
Lukas: she's like the wind  
Lukas: Just a fool to believe Vic: just a fool to believe  
Lukas: Just a fool to believe Vic: She's like the wind  
Lukas: Just a fool to believe Vic Just a fool to believe  
Lukas: She's like the wind  
Lukas: just a fool to believe Vic: Just a fool to believe   
Beide: She's like the wind  
Vic: Just a fool She's like the wind  
She's like the wind Just a fool  
She's like the wind Just a fool  
Lukas legt kurz seine Hand auf ihre Hände, die immer noch um seine Schultern liegen. Vic greift mit einer Hand nach vorne und schlägt ein Notenblatt auf. "Daran haben wir heute gearbeitet. Pablo wollte ein bisschen an der Choreographie arbeiten und wollte einen Blick von außen." Lukas beginnt zu spielen und setzt kurz danach ein.  
Lukas: Livin' in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything could happen  
When you take a chance  
Vic: I never believed in  
what I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
to all the possibilities  
Vic stellt sich neben Lukas, um die Noten besser verfolgen zu können. Eine Hand hat sie auf seiner Schulter ruhen.  
Beide: I know   
Vic: That something has changed  
Beide: Never felt this way  
Vic: And right here tonight  
Beide: This could be the start of something new.   
Vic: It feels so right   
Beide: To be here with you and now I'm  
lookin' in your eyes I feel in my heart,   
the start of something new  
Lukas: Now who would ever thought that  
Beide: We'd both be here tonight  
Vic: And the world looks so much brighter Lukas: Brighter, brighter  
Vic: With you by my side Lukas: by my side  
Beide: I know that something has   
changed never felt this way  
Vic: I know it for real  
Beide: This could be the start of something new  
It feels so right to be here with you  
and now I'm lookin' in your eyes I feel in my heart  
Vic: The start of something new  
Lukas: I never knew that it could happen   
'Til it happened to me  
Beide: I didn't know it before  
Vic sieht Lukas von der Seite an und Lukas lächelt ihr zu. Sie kann den Blick nicht von ihm nehmen und singt weiter.  
Vic: But now it's easy to see  
Beide: It's the start of something new it feels so  
right to be here with you and now I'm lookin'  
in your eyes I feel in my heart that it's the start of   
something new. It feels so right To be here with  
you and now I'm lookin' in your eyes I feel in my heart  
. The start of something new. The start of something new.  
Die beiden lächeln sich an. Ihre Augen strahlen und Lukas möchte darin versinken. Er greift nach ihrer Hand und hält sie locker fest, während Vic vor ihm steht und Lukas immer noch am Flügel sitzt. "Ich denke wir sollten vielleicht nach Hause fahren?" Schlägt Victoria leise vor. "Wenn du fertig bist." "Bin ich." "Gut. Wir treffen uns bei dir?" Sie nickt. "Lukas steht auf, umarmt sie kurz und verlässt den Proberaum.   
Vic verabschiedet sich noch schnell vom Team und fährt zu sich nach Hause. Als sie ankommt, fährt Lukas gerade auf den Parkplatz. "Ich dachte ich hole noch was zu Essen." Vic strahlt. "Du hast immer die besten Ideen." *Hab ich!" Sie gehen zusammen hoch und genießen den Abend.

Lukas verabschiedet sich am Morgen schnell, da Vic ebenfalls in die Schicht muss. Sie kommt gut gelaunt an der Station an. "Morgen!" Flöte sie ihrem Team zu. "Morgen?" Fragt Maya und sieht Vic forschend an. "Haben wir was verpasst?" Fragt Travis. "Nein, alles gut!" Antwortet sie schlicht. "Vielleicht hat es mit dem mysteriösen Partner zu tun?!" Shakert Dean. "Es gibt keinen mysteriösen Partner!" Antwortet Vic. "Sicher? Auf deinem Channel geht es ganz schön rund!" Antwortet Jack. "Mein Channel? Ihr kennt meinen Channel?" "Natürlich!" Antwortet Andy. "Wir waren überrascht und etwas sauer als wir ihn fanden, aber es scheint dir viel zu bedeuten und dich abzulenken, also haben wir beschlossen nicht böse zu sein, dass du ihn uns verheimlicht hast." Erklärt Andy weiter. "Ich habe ihn nicht verheimlicht! Aber warum interessiert fangt ihr jetzt damit an, ich betreibe ihn schon seit Monaten!" "Weil jetzt dein mysteriöser Partner aufgetaucht ist." Sagt Travis shakend. "Welcher Partner?" "In dem Video von gestern!" Erklärt Maya. "Ich habe gestern keines gedreht! Ich war im Theater um bei der Show zu helfen." Widerspricht Vic. "Siehst dir an!" Fordert Jack sie auf und reicht ihr sein Handy. YouTube ist geöffnet. Er ist auf Vics Channel und eine Menge von Kommentaren überflutet den Kanal. *Gott sind die beiden süß.* *Ob dass derjenige ist, von dem sie im Live-Stream gesprochen hat?* *Hoffentlich sehen wir mehr von ihnen.* *Die Stimmen harmonieren so toll.* *Sie muss ihn mögen, wenn die beiden unbeobachtet so miteinander umgehen.* Vic findet die Verlinkung zu einem Video, dass Larissa, aus der Show von gestern, auf ihrem Channel geteilt hat. *Meine geschätzte Kollegin und Mentorin Victoria Hughes im Duett mit einem unbekannten Partner.* Vic startet das Video. Man sieht Larissa in die Kamera sehen. Im Hintergrund hört man Musik. "Leute! Ich weiß, dass man eigentlich nicht lauscht und schon gar nicht andere aufnimmt ohne das sie es wollen. Aber das kann ich euch nicht vorenthalten." Flüstert sie. Das Bild schwenkt und Vic erblickt den Proberaum von gestern. Sie sieht sich und vor allem Lukas am Flügel, wie sie zusammen singen und performen. Vics Mund öffnet sich und sie schnappt nach Luft. Gott sei Dank ist die Tonqualität bedeutend besser als die Bildqualität und so erkennt man weder Lukas noch sie. Aber Vic ist sprachlos. Sie hat definitiv nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie gefilmt werden. "Also? Wer ist es?" Drängt Andy. "Ich… muss was klären!" Vic verschwindet auf den Gang hinaus und versucht Lukas zu erreichen. Sie hört ein Handy einen Stock tiefer klingeln und schaut erstaunt die Treppe hinunter, um dort Lukas zu entdecken. Sie sieht ihn verwundert an und er versucht ihren Blick zu deuten, schafft es aber nicht. Noch bevor Vic sich bewegen kann, öffnet Sully die Tür und lässt Lukas ins Büro. Na super! Vic verdreht die Augen und legt auf.


	43. Das Video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic macht eine beunruhigende Entdeckung.

Vic schickt ihn einen Text, dass sie sprechen müssen. Lukas sieht kurz drauf, während Sully ihn mustert. "Was wichtiges?" "Kann warten." Bestätigt Lukas und setzt sich auf einen Stuhl. "Was hast du?" Fragt Robert. "Nichts. Alles okay." "Luke!" "Ich… wie geht es Victoria?" "Sie scheint okay. Hast du ihr neues Video gesehen?" "Video?" "Komm tu nicht so, als ob du ihren Channel nicht kennst!" "Ich bin nicht regelmäßig drauf gewesen." Versucht Lukas sich raus zu reden. "Wen willst du verarschen? Erstens kenn ich dich zu gut und zweitens hast du sie abonniert!" Lukas kratzt sich am Hinterkopf. "Ich wusste es!" Stellt Sully fest. "Ja, okay. Ich schau mir die Videos an. Zufrieden?" "Eigentlich nicht. Wie willst du über sie hinweg kommen, wenn du dich dauernd mit ihr beschäftigst?" "Ich…. " "Ach Luke! Lass sie endlich los!" "Du hast was von einem neuen Video gesagt?" Robert stöhnt und reicht ihm sein Handy. Lukas lässt das Video laufen und ihm stockt der Atem. Sie wurden gefilmt! Was für ein Schock. "Ich weiß, dass es dich schockiert. Ich meine sie sind sehr vertraut miteinander und sie ist deine Ex." Lukas atmet auf. Wenn Sully ihn schon nicht erkannt hat, dann wird ihn niemand erkennen, außerdem hat er Recht. Sie sind vertraut und wer erwartet dass von ihm mit seiner Ex zusammen. Außerdem muss er zugeben, dass es ein schönes Video von ihnen beiden ist. Zufrieden widmet sich Lukas den Papieren vor sich. "Du willst nicht darüber reden?" Fragt Sully ungläubig. "Es ist ihr Leben. Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens wo ich stehe." Antwortet Lukas wahrheitsgemäß und Sully lässt das Thema fallen.  
Vic geht in ihrer Koje unruhig auf und ab. Sie erwartet Lukas Rückruf und hofft, dass er das Video noch nicht gesehen hat. Vic verflucht lautstark ihr Handy, dass immer noch keinen Anruf anzeigt, als sich zwei Hände über ihre Augen legen. "Lukas!" Flüstert sie und dreht sich zu ihm um. "Was tust du hier? Wenn dich jemand sieht!" "Ich wollte dich sehen. Ich meine nach dem wirklich vertrauten Video." "DU HAST ES GESEHEN?" "Shhh!" Warnt sie Lukas. "Ja, Sully hat es mir gezeigt." Sagt Lukas und lächelt sie an. "Du bist nicht sauer?" "Sauer warum? Selbst Sully hat mich nicht erkannt. Also wird es sonst auch keiner tun!" Sie grinst ihn an. Schnell bekommt er einen Kuss, als die Sirene geht und 19 ausdrückt.

Lukas und Vic haben ausgemacht für ihre Tarnung heute mit anderen auszugehen. Überraschenderweise treffen sich die 4 auf der Straße, wo Vic mit Andre auf 19 und Lukas mit Selma auf Robert und Jennifer wartet. "Oh. Hi." "Hi." Berüßen sie sich umständlich. Die anderen beobachten die beiden genau. "Ich hätte nicht erwartet dich hier zu treffen und dann auch noch in Begleitung." Schießt Vic. "Das kann ich von dir nicht behaupten." Kontert Lukas mit einem spöttisch Blick zu Andre. Der jüngere stellt sich verteidigend vor Vic, doch sie schiebt ihn beiseite. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so bist!" Zischt sie. "Ich hätte es von dir auch nicht erwartet!" "Dann noch eine schöne Nacht!" "Euch auch!" Sie trennen sich schnell und die beiden schicken sich wenige Minuten später einen zufriedenen Text.   
"Du solltest dich aber etwas beherrschen Vic. Ripley mag dein Ex sein, aber er ist auch dein, unser Boss." "Ja und? Ich bin gerade nicht im Dienst!" Antwortet Vic und ihr Team lässt es gut sein. Sie wollen nicht die Stimmung verderben und Andrew verkraulen.

Die Tage ziehen ins Land und Vic kann es immer noch nicht fassen. Sie haben nie darüber gesprochen. Schon gar nicht, weil nichts geregelt ist. Aber sie muss sich nun mit dem Thema beschäftigt.


	44. Wie du dich auch entscheidest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas steht zu Vic

Schwangerschaft! Sie sieht ungläubig auf den Mutterpass, den ihr die Ärztin ausgehändigt hat. Zum Glück ist sie die Woche noch krankgeschrieben, so kann sie sich in Ruhe damit befassen. Will sie überhaupt Kinder? Will Lukas Kinder? Ist es nicht zu früh? Ist sie nicht zu jung? Was passiert mit ihrer Karriere? Was passiert mit ihrer Beziehung? Wird es wieder schief gehen? So viele Fragen rattern in ihrem Kopf. Sie atmet durch und fährt nach Hause. Unachtsam legt sie den Pass auf die Kommode neben der Tür und macht sich einen Tee. *Bin die Woche noch krankgeschrieben.* Schickt sie an Sully, der ihr gute Besserung wünscht. Vic sitzt auf der Couch und bemerkt nicht, wie die Zeit vergeht. Lukas öffnet die Tür mit seinem Schlüssel. "Hi. Ich bin da!" Ruft er in die Wohnung. Er legt seine Sachen ab. "Victoria?" Spricht er sie aus dem Flur an. "Victoria? Kannst du mir das bitte erklären?" Fragt er erneut und betritt das Wohnzimmer. Vic sieht auf und starrt in Lukas geschocktes Gesicht. Er hält den Mutterpass hoch. "Warum hast du einen Mutterpass?" Fragt er erneut. "Ich…." Vic starrt ihn an. Lukas setzt sich zu ihr. "Ist es von mir?" "Natürlich!" Sagt Vic geschockt. Lukas nickt, dann fährt er sich durch die Haare. "Was hast du vor?" Fragt er sie. "Ich….." Vic starrt ihn weiter an. "Willst du das Kind bekommen?" Fragt Lukas erneut. "Ich weiß nicht!" Gesteht sie. "Es ist deine Entscheidung." Spricht er ihr zu. "Was…. Was wird aus uns?" "Ich stehe hinter dir. Egal was du willst!" "Willst du?" "Ich weiß nicht. Ich wollte immer Kinder. Aber ich bin jetzt auch nicht mehr der jüngste." Beginnt Lukas. Vic nickt. "Denk in Ruhe nach!" "Ich bin schon 8te Woche." Erklärt Vic. "Dann haben wir noch genug Zeit. Überleg es dir." Sagt Lukas leise. Vic nickt. "Ich…. Kannst du bitte…." "Ich soll gehen?" Fragt Lukas leise und Vic nickt. "Okay." Er steht auf, gibt ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar und geht. Vic muss in Ruhe nachdenken und braucht dazu Freiraum. Sie sucht nach einem Online Ticket und fährt zum Theater.  
Lukas hat sich mit Sully verabredet. Sie treffen sich in einer Bar. Die zwei sitzen an der Theke und trinken an ihrem Bier. "Was ist los?" Fragt Robert zwischen zwei Schluck. "Sie…. Sie ist schwanger." Bringt Lukas hervor. Sully sieht ihn überrascht an. "Jennifer?" Lukas schüttelt den Kopf. "DU?" Fragt Sully ungläubig und Lukas nickt wortlos. Er starrt an die Wand vor sich. "Ich wusste nicht, dass du jemanden siehst!" Stellt Robert fest. Lukas schweigt. "Wer ist es, kenn ich sie?" "Victoria." Erklärt Lukas und Sully spuckt sein Bier und Glas zurück. "WAS?" Fragt er nach. "Wie weit ist sie?" "8te." "Also bist du raus!" Stellt Sully fest, doch Lukas schüttelt den Kopf. "Du hast mit ihr geschlafen, nach eurer Trennung?" Sully ist ungläubig. "Ich…." "Oh Lukas! Bist du dir überhaupt sicher, dass du der Vater sein kannst? Ich meine sie hat sich mit einigen getroffen." "Ich bin es, definitiv!" "Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein? Ich habe sie mit verschiedenen Männern gesehen." "Weil sie mit keinem davon geschlafen hat!" "Und das weißt du weil sie es dir gesagt hat?" "Nein, weil ich mit ihr geschlafen habe." "Als sie zb mit dem Typ in Joes war?" "Verdammt Sully! Sie hat ihn vor der Tür abserviert und ich habe sie nach Hause gebracht. Ich habe statt dem Kerl mit ihr geschlafen." Erklärt er Sully. "Also habt ihr nicht nur einmal…." "Nein." "Seit ihr wieder beisammen oder was?" "Schon irgendwie." Sully seufzt. "Und nun?" Lukas zuckt mit den Schultern. "Wir wissen nicht, ob wir es behalten!" "Du wolltest immer Kinder!" "Es ist ihre Entscheidung. Es ist ihr Körper. Wir haben nie darüber gesprochen!" "Weiß sie, dass sie auf dein Unterstützung zählen kann? Dass du Kinder magst?" "Ich habe es erwähnt." "Und warum bist du dann hier und nicht bei ihr?" "Sie wollte Raum." Sully zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ich weiß doch auch nicht." Antwortet Lukas und stützt sein Gesicht in seine Hände. "Fahr zu ihr. Sprich mit ihr und sichere ihr deine Unterstützung zu. Sie wird das brauchen!"   
Lukas fährt zu Vic. Er öffnet die Wohnung und findet Vic im Wohnzimmer. Sie steht am Fenster und schaut gedankenverloren nach draußen. Lukas tritt hinter sie und umarmt sie. Vic lehnt sich gegen ihn und Lukas küsst ihren Nacken. "Ich will dich zu nichts überreden. Victoria, egal was du willst. Ich bin bei dir. Ich mag Kinder. Ich wollte schon immer Kinder, aber wenn du sagst du willst es nicht, dann akzeptiere ich das." Er spürt wie sie sich mehr fallen lässt. "Ich liebe dich, Lukas!" "Ich dich auch, Victoria! Ich liebe dich über alles." Vic dreht sich zu ihm um und sieht ihn voller Sehnsucht an, während Lukas sie liebevoll anlächelt. "Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr du mir gerade geholfen hast!" Sagt sie und verdrückt eine Träne. Lukas streicht ihr über die Wange. "Hast du dich entschieden?" Fragt er vorsichtig und Vic kuschelt sich an ihn. "Habe ich." Gesteht sie ihm und Lukas Herz beginnt zu rasen. Er hält die Luft an, um ja kein Wort zu verpassen. "Ich liebe dich Lukas! Ich liebe dich so sehr und ich weiß, dass es hart werden wird, aber…" Lukas nickt. Also wird er nie erfahren, ob es ein Mädchen oder ein Junge werden würde. "Mit deiner Hilfe werde ich in die Rolle reinwachsen." "Was? Du…. Du willst es bekommen?" Fragt Lukas überrascht hoffnungsvoll. Sie nickt und sieht ihn von unten an. "Du machst mich zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt, Victoria!" Er zieht sie fest an sich und sie kuschelt sich an seine Brust. "Wir müssen uns wieder melden, richtig?" "Müssen wir." Vic seufzt. "Was wird dann aus uns? Geht alles von vorne los?" "Ich denke nicht. Aber ich habe mir Gedanken gemacht und ich kann zurücktreten." "Was? Nein! Lukas, du liebst deinen Job." "Ich liebe euch mehr und wenn ich wählen muss, wähle ich ohne zu überlegen euch!" Vic will protestieren. "Denk gar nicht dran zu widersprechen. Ich liebe dich und unser Baby." "Ich will nicht, dass du dich für uns aufgibst!" "Ich gebe mich nicht auf. Ich orientiere mich nur um!" Er küsst sie zärtlich. "Lass uns das bitte jetzt nicht entscheiden, okay?" "Okay. Wir haben genug für heute entschieden." Er küsst Vic erneut. "Wenn du jetzt weitermachst, dann will ich all in!" "Wenn das dein einziger Wunsch ist." Lukas küsst ihren Hals hinunter bis zum Schlüsselbein. "Okay okay. Jetzt ist es vorbei!" Stöhnt Vic und öffnet Lukas Hemd. Sie sind sich still einig, dass sie sich Zeit lassen und so genießen beide die gegenseitige Zärtlichkeit und Lukas versucht die ersten Veränderungen an Vic wahr zu nehmen.


	45. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas berichtet 19 von seinen Zukunftsplänen

Die beiden haben beschlossen 19 und notgedrungen auch die Personalabteilung zu informieren. Alle anderen sollen es frühestens nach der 12ten Woche erfahren. So kommt Lukas heute in die A Schicht. Das ganze Team ist wie jeden Morgen im Barney versammelt. Lukas tritt ein und er wird neugierig beäugt. "Morgen 19. Ich habe eine Ankündigung zu machen." Er sieht sich um, natürlich fehlt sie! "Wo ist Hughes?" Fragt er fast schon genervt. Vic spielt das Spiel mit. Sie hat hinter ihm das Barney betreten und konnte sein Augenrollen förmlich hören. "Hier, Sir!" Würgt sie hinaus und Lukas dreht sich überrascht zu ihr um. Er mustert sie mit seinem Chiefblick und Vic begegnet diesem mit einem festen Blick. "Na schön!" Lukas hat sich wieder der Mannschaft zugedreht und beginnt. "Ich denke, sie sollten es als erstes erfahren, bevor die Mühlen sich zu drehen beginnen. Auch wenn es noch nicht so offiziell ist, dass darüber gesprochen werden sollte, haben sie das Recht es zu wissen." Man kann die Spannung förmlich spüren. "Ich mache es kurz. Ich werde Vater werden." Das Team starrt ihn an, dann zu Vic, die ihre Miene nicht verzieht. Dann schaut sich das Team untereinander an, was Lukas nutzt um seine Hand nach Victoria auszustrecken. Sie greift danach und er führt sie neben sich. "Wer ist?" Beginnt Andy und dreht sich wieder Lukas zu. Sie erblickt Vic neben ihm und dann ihre Hände. "What?" Fragt sie überrascht nach und kann den Mund vor Erstaunen nicht schließen. "Ich dachte ihr…." Beginnt Travis, der verstanden hat, dass Ripley nicht offiziell als Chief hier ist. "Also ich meine….. wie kommt's?" Beendet er und sieht neugierig zwischen den beiden hin und her. "Äh…. Naja…. Wir haben nicht gemocht uns nicht zu mögen." Beginnt Vic und sieht ihr Team unsicher an. "Und deine Verabredungen?" Fragt Maya irritiert. Vic sieht zu Lukas hoch. "Es führt irgendwie immer zu Lukas zurück." Erklärt sie, ohne ihren Blick von ihm zu nehmen und er lächelt sie an. "Also bist du schwanger!" Haut Jack raus und Vic nickt. "Sie ist in der 9ten Woche. Die Personalabteilung wird es erfahren, aber aus der Vergangenheit haben wir gelernt und möchten euch bitten es noch für euch zu behalten. Sowohl unsere Beziehung, als auch die Schwangerschaft." "Natürlich!" Nickt Dean sofort. "Ich bin gerade noch etwas geschockt." Gibt Ben zu. "Ich meine eure Trennung war echt unschön und wir wussten nicht, dass ihr euch wieder seht, im Gegenteil ihr habt offiziell andere getroffen und nun ist Vic plötzlich schwanger. Das ist schon viel.." "Wir verstehen das. Aber passt mir trotzdem gut auf meine zwei auf, ja?" Fragt Lukas. "Natürlich. Wir werden auf sie acht geben!" Bestätigt Andy. "Gut. Ich… ich bin dann Mal wieder weg. Wir sehen uns morgen?" Fragt er Victoria. "Und telefonieren heute Abend." Er gibt ihr schnell einen Kuss, hebt die Hand zum Gruß für 19 und geht. So hatte sich Lukas das eigentlich nicht vorgestellt, ein wenig Freude hatte er schon erwartet. Wobei Sully auch ungläubig gewesen war und die Chiefs würden morgen auch keine Luftsprünge machen. Lukas seufzt und fährt nach Hause.  
"Ihr seid also wieder zusammen?" Stellt Andy fest. "Wir waren eigentlich nie wirklich lange getrennt." Gibt Vic zu. "Wie jetzt?" Fragt Travis. "Ich glaube es waren nur jeweils 2 Wochen, in denen wir uns nicht gesehen haben, aber das ist ja nun auch nicht wirklich wichtig. Ich meine wir sind glücklich und das zählt." "Du bist dir aber schon sicher, dass Lukas?!" "Definitiv. Ich habe nur mit ihm geschlafen. Seit fast 1 ½ Jahren!" Bestätigt Vic. "Auch nicht als ihr getrennt wart?" Maya ist entsetzt. "Nein. Es gab nur ihn." Erklärt Vic. Schweigen erfüllt das Barney. "Ich weiß, dass es überraschend ist. Aber ihr hättet Lukas wenigstens gratulieren können. Er freut sich so auf das Kleine." Zu dem Schweigen kommt nun Betroffenheit und Peinlichkeit hinzu. Vic nickt und verlässt das Barney. "Wir hätten uns wirklich anders verhalten sollen!" Stellt Andy fest. "Hätten wir!" Stimmt Travis resigniert zu. Sie schämen sich für ihr Verhalten. Sie hätten sich für ihre Freunde freuen sollen. Doch die Sorge und Überraschung war zu Präsent. "Und was machen wir nun?" Fragt Jack. "Zuerst sollten wir uns bei Vic entschuldigen." Stellt Dean fest. "Ich hole sie!" Meldet sich Travis und verschwindet aus dem Barney. Er findet Vic in ihrer Koje, wie sie aus dem Fenster sieht. Draußen regnet es. "Vic." Beginnt er und sie dreht sich zu ihm um. "Es tut mir Leid, Vic. Es war etwas überraschend, aber du hast Recht. Wir hätten uns anders verhalten sollen." "Danke." Er streckt die Arme aus und Vic nimmt ihn in den Arm. "Wie fühlst du dich?" "Mies! Mir ist kotzschlecht." Gesteht sie. "Hast du was gegessen?" Vic schüttelt den Kopf. "Du solltest versuchen viele kleine Mahlzeiten zu essen, dann ist immer was im Magen und dir wird nicht so schnell flau." "Danke Trav." Sie lächelt ihn an. "Na komm, wir holen die was. Auf was hast du Lust?" "Schokolade!" Travis lacht. "Wir werden was finden." Er nimmt Vic an der Hand und beide verlassen ihre Koje. Sie betreten das Barney. Vic erstarrt, als das ganze Team dasteht. "Vic. Es tut uns wirklich Leid!" Beginnt Andy. "Ach Leute. Es ist für uns auch nicht leicht, dass könnt ihr mir glauben. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich mir erhofft habe, dass ihr euch wenigstens ein bisschen für uns freut." Gesteht Vic. "Es war einfach ein wenig überraschend. Ich meine wir wussten nicht, dass ihr euch seht und dann sagt ihr uns, dass du schwanger bist." Erklärt Jack. "Ich weiß." Travis reicht ihr die Schokolade. "Du solltest was richtiges Essen! Ich meine du musst nicht nur dich versorgen." Mischt sich Ben ein. "Ich sollte überhaupt Mal was essen und es auch drinbehalten." Erwidert Vic. "Touchee!" Gibt Ben ihr Recht. Nacheinander kommt das Team und drückt Vic an sich. "Es tut mir Leid!" Meint Maya. "Wie geht es dir mit all dem?" "Ich weiß nicht! Ich meine ich habe Angst ob alles gut sein wird, ich freue mich auf das Kind, ich bin Glücklich schwanger zu sein und habe Bedenken ob ich das alles schaffe. Es wird ganz anders werden und gleichzeitig besser. Aber was mache ich, wenn ich das Kind nicht mag oder ich keine gute Mutter bin? Wenn ich was falsch mache?" Andy lächelt sie an und hält Vic an beiden Armen fest. "Vic! Du bist eine Person die jeden mag. Ich halte es für ausgeschlossen, dass du dein Baby nicht mögen wirst und dass du dir Sorgen darum machst zeigt doch nur, dass du eine tolle Mum werden wirst." Vic beruhigt sich. "Danke Andy! Das war das netteste was du je zu mir gesagt hast!" Andy lächelt tröstend und nimmt Vic in den Arm, die um Andy herum an ihrer Schokolade kaut. "Du isst aber jetzt nicht gerade deine Schokolade, oder?" Fragt Andy sie und löst sich schokiert von Vic. "Das war das Baby! Ich schwöre!" Beide lachen und die Stimmung wird deutlich gelöster. "Wo soll das hinführen, wenn du wirklich Hunger wegen der Schwangerschaft hast. Dann müssen wir einen Kühlschrank nur für dich aufstellen!" Witzelt Jack und Vic schlägt ihn spielerisch auf den Oberarm.


	46. Die Wiedergutmachung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19 macht es wieder gut

Die Schicht geht ruhig zu Ende und Vic trifft sich am nächsten Morgen mit Lukas im Konferenzraum. Zu ihrer Überraschung sind alle Chiefs und zwei der Personalabteilung anwesend. "Äh, morgen!" Grüßt Vic und bekommt ein morgen-gemurmel zurück. "Gut. Wenn dann alle da sind, können wir beginnen!" Erklärt Lukas. Die Chefs sehen ihn verwirrt an. "Wir sind hier, weil sich zwischen Victoria und mir…. Also… die Trennung ist nicht aktuell." Erklärt Lukas. Frankel stöhnt. "Müssen wir das ganze dann wieder Durchkauen oder reicht es, wenn die beiden uns versichern, dass es einvernehmlich ist und das Formular ausfüllen?" Sie sieht Simon Mila fragend an. "Ich denke es wird reichen." Nickt er zustimmend. Lukas reicht Vic das ausgefüllte Formular das sie unterschreibt, dann unterschreibt Lukas und reicht es Simon. "Ist es einvernehmlich?" Fragt er Vic proforma. "Ja." Sagt sie knapp, dann sieht er Lukas an. "Ja ist es!" "Gut." "Wir würden es gerne noch etwas unter uns behalten, wenn man bedenkt, was das letzte Mal passiert ist." Erklärt Lukas. "Ich sehe kein Problem damit." Sagt Mila. "Wir sind dann fertig?" Fragt seine Begleitung und will Aufstehen. "Noch nicht. Es gibt noch eine Kleinigkeit." Lukas reicht Deb ein Papier. Diese weitet die Augen, sieht Lukas, dann Victoria an und reicht den Zettel an Weller weiter. "Oh?" Macht dieser und lächelt, bevor er aufsteht. "Dann sind wohl Glückwünsche angebracht!" Sagt er und strahlt Lukas an. Er gibt ihm die Hand und reicht sie danach auch Vic. "Ich hoffe es klappt alles. Also bei meiner Frau war es zum Schluss eine geplante Section, aber im Endeffekt ist es ja egal, solange Mutter und Kind wohlauf sind!" Spätestens jetzt haben es alle verstanden und beglückwünschen die beiden. Lukas nimmt Vic in den Arm und sie plaudern noch ungezwungen, bevor sich Vic verabschiedet und nach Hause fährt.

19 hat sich etwas besonderes ausgedacht, um sich bei dem befreundeten Paar zu entschuldigen. "Müssen wir unbedingt heute zu Dean aufs Boot?" Fragt Vic. "Ich habe es so verstanden, dass es sein muss." Erklärt Lukas. "Geht es dir nicht gut?" "Doch schon. Ich bin nur irgendwie nicht motiviert!" "Na komm." Sie verlassen Vics Wohnung und fahren zu Dean. Dort angekommen wundern sie sich über die geschlossenen Rollos und klopfen. "Augen schließen!" Befiehlt er durch die geschlossene Tür, dann öffnet sie sich und Dean spitzelt hindurch. Da beide gehorcht haben tritt Dean hinter Vic und führt bedeckt ihre Augen mit seinen Händen. Dann schiebt er sie ins Haus. Sully tut es ihm mit Lukas gleich. Die beiden stehen nebeneinander mit geschlossenen Augen im Zimmer. Es ist ganz still. "Ihr könnt die Augen öffnen." Sagt Dean. Die beiden blinzeln. "Überraschung!" Ruft das komplette Team plus Sully und Jennifer. "Wir wollten uns entschuldigen und dachten ihr freut euch über eine Babyparty?!" Erklärt Andy. Vic sieht sich im buntdekorierten Haus um. "Es ist toll. Danke Leuten!" Vic strahlt und beginnt ihr Team zu umarmen. "Und natürlich wollten wir dich noch beglückwünschen Lukas!" Mischt sich Travis ein. "Danke!" Sagt er schlicht mit einem Lächeln. "Von mir auch, Buddy!" Sully klopft ihm auf die Schulter. "Ich muss erst mit dir Schimpfen!" Mischt sich Jennifer ein. "Du hast es mir nicht gesagt!" Sie erhebt den Zeigefinger und schimpft mit Lukas. "Tut mir Leid. Es wussten schon so viele und es war immer irgendwas und ich wollte es persönlich machen." Versucht sich Lukas zu erklären. "Schon okay. Ich freue mich für euch. Dass du mit 41 endlich Papa wirst. Ich hätte damit nicht mehr gerechnet!" "Danke für die Blumen!" Sagt Lukas düster. "Bekomm ich eine Torte?" Fragt Vic plötzlich voller Elan in die Runde und alle lachen. "Natürlich gibt es Torte! Was wäre eine Party ohne Torte!" Erwidert Travis lachend und bringt Vic zu dem Traum aus Schokolade. "Kann ich sie anschneiden?" Fragt sie ungeduldig. "Natürlich darfst du!" Lacht Dean und gibt ihr ein Messer. Vic schneidet und Lukas gibt die Torte auf die Teller und reicht diese an die Gäste. Die Party wird lustig und ungezwungen. Zwar alkoholfrei, aber das stört niemand. Sie orakeln um die Wette, überreichen den beiden ein paar Geschenke, darunter ein Maxicosi mit Kinderwagen, ein Schnüffeltuch und eine Babytrage. Auch ein paar kleine Spielzeuge sind dabei und natürlich auch ein Station 19 Shirt in 56. "Es ist toll!" Vic freut sich riesig. "Wie habt ihr das so schnell hinbekommen?" Fragt sie überrascht. "Das bleibt unser Geheimnis!" Sagt Jack verschwörerisch. Auch das Aussehen des Babies wird erstellt, dazu sind Fotos von Vic und Lukas in einzelne Partien zerschnitten und in verschiedenen Hauttönen verfügbar. Sie amüsieren sich köstlich. Nach fast 5 Stunden verabschiedet sich das werdende Elternpaar glücklich, aber müde.

Vic dreht immer Mal wieder ein Video für ihren Channel. Manchmal mit Lukas, den man dann aber nicht erkennt, oder einem anderen Sänger. Ihr Kanal läuft gut und sie freut sich immer darauf mit ehemaligen Kollegen in Kontakt zu treten und zusammen zu musizieren.


	47. Der Gefallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas löst den versprochenen Gefallen ein.

Lukas sitzt gelangweilt in seinem Büro, als Weller eintritt. "Hast du kurz?" "Klar, komm rein!" Er schließt hinter sich die Tür und setzt sich. "Du willst deinen Gefallen?" Fragt Lukas. "Äh ja. Also ich….." "Jetzt sag es schon!" Lacht Lukas. "Ich möchte das Departement wechseln. Wie du weißt ist in Bellevue der Chiefposten frei und wir wohnen eh an der Stadtgrenze…" "Du wusstest von seinem Rücktritt?" "Ja. Er hat mich angefragt." "Und du willst von mir, dass ich dir eine Empfehlung schreibe und dich vorzeitig aus deinem Vertrag entlasse." Fasst Lukas zusammen. "Ja. Ich… ich bin gerne in Seattle, aber ich werde hier nie Chief werden. Du bist erst 40. Ich bin 55." Lukas nickt. "Ich verstehe." "Also machst du es?" Fragt er hoffnungsvoll. "Ich denke darüber nach." "Lukas!" Sagt Weller entsetzt. "Es gibt etwas, was ich zuerst klären muss. Vertrau mir bitte, dass ich dich nicht halten werde, damit ich meinen Willen habe." "Okay." Weller ist sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten soll, aber er vertraut Lukas und so geht er.  
Lukas weiß, dass er nun das Gespräch mit Vic aufnehmen muss. Er packt seine Sachen zusammen und fährt zu 19. "Hi Chief!" Begrüßt Maya ihn. "Ist Vic da?" "Koje." Antwortet sie kurz und rollt weiter den Schlauch auf. Lukas betritt Vics Koje und streicht Vic übers Haar. Sie erwacht. "Lukas? Was tust du hier?" "Wir müssen etwas besprechen!" "Was gibt's?" Fragt sie schockiert. "Du erinnerst dich, dass wir über meinen Ausstieg gesprochen haben?" "Ja, und das wir uns dagegen entschieden haben." "Haben wir das?" "Ich denke schon. Warum?" "Ich muss eine Personalfrage beantworten und wenn ich das tue muss ich wissen was wir wollen und machen werden." Vic nickt. "Du liebst deinen Job. Ich will nicht, dass du ihn aufgibst!" "Und was machen wir mit unserem Kind?" "Wenn ich in der Schicht bin Tagesmutter und du musst deine Bereitschaft umpolen. Aber sonst…." Lukas nickt. "Okay. Also bleibe ich Chief?" "Ich schätze schon!" "Und wegen der Öffentlichkeit?" "Es wird sich schon einrenken. Es ist nicht jeder Dixon!" "Du hast Recht!" Lukas lächelt. "Ich liebe dich. Danke Victoria!" "Wenn du nicht mehr verlangst!" Sie grinst ihn an. "Ich hätte schon noch einen Wunsch." Beginnt er. "Ach ja?" "Oh ja! Schließt du die Tür?" Fragt er sie und Vic grinst. "Ist das nicht Amtsmissbrauch?" Kontert sie. "Stimmt!" "Dann schließ du die Tür!" Haucht sie ihm entgegen. Lukas fängt an zu Grinsen und geht zur Tür. Er schließt ab und dreht sich zu Vic. Sie grinst ihn an und beide gehen aufeinander zu. Sie greifen sich in die Haare und küssen sich stürmisch. Vic reißt sein Hemd aus der Hose, während Lukas ihre Bluse öffnet. Sie knöpft sein Hemd auf und er beginnt ihre Hose zu öffnen. "Station 19, Patient 56 Jahre, Verdacht auf Herzinfarkt. Parkevenue." Vic stöhnt, reißt sich los. Da sie ein Top unter ihrer Bluse trägt rennt sie sofort los. Sie trifft in der Fahrzeugehalle auf Travis, der sie mustert. Die Bluse falsch zugeknöpft und die Haare noch offen. "Willst du was sagen?" Fragt sie ironisch und Travis schüttelt amüsiert den Kopf. Sie fahren los. Lukas ist gerade dabei sich fertig anzuziehen, als er einen Alarm bekommt. Schnell rennt er aus der Koje und die Treppe hinunter. Dort rennt er in Sully, als er sich gerade den Gürtel schließt. "Also ist es wahr, was man über Schwangere sagt?" Lacht er. "Sei einfach ruhig!" Ruft Lukas und ist weg.  
Beide Einsätze verlaufen gut und so kann Lukas nur 3h später Weller die fertigen Papiere bringen. "Ich danke dir Lukas." Er nickt. "Ich lasse dich nicht gerne gehen." "Ich weiß." "Ich wünsche dir alles gute und auf gute Zusammenarbeit!" Beide lächeln. "Definitiv. Wenn ich dir eine Empfehlung machen darf. Frankel ist soweit." "Danke. Ich schätze deine Meinung." "Das freut mich!" Die beiden geben sich die Hand und Lukas geht in den Feierabend.

In den nächsten Tagen wird Frankel als Nachfolgerin für Weller bestimmt und Mikel Weather, der Captain von 62 wird neuer Batallionchief.


	48. Der Abend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic hat einen besonderen Abend vor sich.

Heute ist ein besonderer Abend. Gifda hat Vic zur Premiere von 1492 - Die Eroberung des Paradieses eingeladen. Da Lukas allerdings Bereitschaft hat und sie außer 19 und die Personalabteilung niemanden eingeweiht haben, ist Travis mit Vic nach Bellevue gefahren. Vic ist trotz engem Kleid und mittlerweile 4tem Monat schlank und definitiv nicht als Schwangere zu erkennen. Gifda erwartet sie als Ehrengäste und hat ihnen eine besondere Loge reservieren lassen. "Vic! Travis! Schön dass ihr da seid. Ich freue mich so sehr!" Begrüßt sie die beiden. "Hi Gifda. Na schon aufgeregt?" "Wie immer. Du kennst mich." "Soll ich kurz mit nach hinten kommen und dich beruhigen, bis zu deinem Auftritt?" "Nein, geht schon. Setzt euch hin und genießt den Abend!" "Na gut. Wenn was ist." "Ich weiß wo du sitzt!" "Kommt ihr später noch zur Aftershow?" "Natürlich!" Sie lächeln sich zu und Vic wird von Travis zu den Plätzen geleitet. "Wow. Da hat Gifda aber große Geschützte aufgefahren, damit wir hier sitzen können!" Stellt Vic fest. "Willst du was trinken?" Fragt Travis und die beiden entschieden sich für einen alkoholfreien Cocktail und jeweils eine Brezel. Dann beginnt die Show. Es ist wunderbar die Darsteller zu beobachten, der Geschichte zu folgen und zu bewundern, aber genau zu wissen, wie viel Arbeit und Stress hinter allem steht. Vic kann nicht anders, als an ihre Zeit auf der Bühne zu denken. Sie vermisst es manchmal schon, in prachtvollen Kostümen und Roben übers Parkett zu wandeln.  
Das Stück, welches zwei Pausen hatte, neigt sich dem Ende zu und wie bei jeder Premiere steht die offizielle Vorstellung der Darsteller bevor. Es sind schon alle von der Bühne abgegangen, als das Bühnenlicht sich verdunkelt und Conquest of the Paradise erneut ertönt. Die Darsteller kommen nach und nach mit elektronischen Fackeln auf die Bühne und versammeln sich als Pulk auf dieser. "Vic! Komm Mal bitte!" Flüstert Gifda ihr zu und sie folgt ihrer Freundin. "Was ist los? Warum holst du mich aus der Vorstellung?" "Ich brauche dich, okay?" "Ja klar natürlich. Ich bin für dich da. Aber die Show ist rum, ist es nicht ein wenig spät für Lampenfieber?" "Komm einfach mit!" Gifda zieht Vic mit hinter die Bühne. Mittlerweile sind alle Darsteller versammelt und singen zur Melodie.  
Mm mm mm, mm mm mm mm mm  
Mm mm mm, mm mm mm  
Mm mm mm mm, mm mm mm mm mm  
Mm mm mm, mm mm mm mm  
Vic steht mittlerweile in der Mitte der Front der Bühne und sieht dem Treiben gespannt zu. In noreni per ipe In noreni cora Tira mine per ito Ne domina  
In noreni per ipe In noreni cora Tira mine per ito Ne domina  
In noreni per ipe In noreni cora Tira mine per ito Ne domina  
In romine tirmeno Ne romine tofa Imaginas per meno per imentira  
Die Gruppe teilt sich langsam auf und die Darsteller bewegen sich auf die Ränder zu, bis sie diese säumen. Von links über hinten bis rechts den Rand markierend stehen in regelmäßigen Abständen die Darsteller mit ihren Fackeln.  
Mm mm mm, mm mm mm mm mm  
Mm mm mm, mm mm mmmmm  
Mm mm mm mm, mm mm mm mm mm  
Mm mm mm, mm mm mmmmm  
Mm mm mm, mm mm mmmmm  
Plötzlich tritt einer aus der Rückseite heraus und beginnt auf Victoria zuzulaufen. Gifda nimmt ihm die Fackel ab und der kostümierte Mann kommt weiter in der Dämmerung auf Vic zu. Als er bei ihr angekommen ist, wird die Musik leiser und ein schwacher Spot wird auf die beiden gerichtet. "Lukas!" Sagt Vic erstaunt. "Victoria. Du hast mich dazu gebracht Dinge in Angriff zu nehmen, von denen ich nie geträumt hätte, dass ich sie schaffen kann. Du bist das Licht meiner Bühne, solange du für mich leuchtest, kann ich mich nicht vertanzen, denn ich folge dir egal wohin." Lukas kniet sich vor sie und zieht eine Schachtel aus der Tasche. Er öffnet die kleine Schatulle. "Victoria Hughes, willst du meine Frau werden?" Vic schnappt nach Luft, sie schlägt die Hände vors Gesicht. Es ist plötzlich Mucksmäuschen still. Travis hält den Atem an, er hat fast beide Hände in den Mund gestopft um nicht loszurufen. "Natürlich will ich, Lukas!" Lukas lächelt sie an, er steht auf, steckt ihr den Ring an den Finger und küsst sie. Ein tösender Applaus beginnt. "Lukas, dass du das für mich gemacht hast!" Er hat seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken liegen und sie ihre auf seiner Brust. "Ich würde für dich, für euch alles tun!" Antwortet er, als er ihr weiter in die Augen schaut und sie nochmals sanft küsst. Sie werden zaghaft unterbrochen, als sich Gifda mit einem großen Strauss roter Rosen nähert. Sie umart erst Vic. "Ich freue mich so für dich!" Überreicht ihr die Blumen. "Einen herzlichen Glückwunsch von uns allen." Sagt sie und Vic kullern Tränen hinunter. Dann wendet Gufda sich Lukas zu. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ich sagte doch, dass du dir keine Sorgen machen musst!" Sie Grinst ihn an. Ein Angestellter bringt Champagner zum Anstoßen, während der Moderator auf der Seite der Bühne die Vorstellung der Darsteller vornimmt. "Du wusstest von uns?" Fragt Vic überrascht. "Schon seit das Video aufgetaucht ist. Meinst du ich erkenne meinen Franz Josef nicht! Es war keine große Überraschung, als Lukas sich gemeldet hat. Übrigens, alles gute zu eurem Nachwuchs." Lukas sieht sie überrascht an. "Woher…" "Ihre Stimme hat sich verändert. Meinst du das fällt mir nach Jahren der Zusammenarbeit nicht auf? Ich schätze 4ter Monat?" Gifda grinst Vic an, die zögernd nickt. "Dann nehme ich Mal lieber den Champagner!" Sagt sie und nimmt Vic das Glas ab und reicht ihr eine andere Flöte. "Da ist Wasser drin!" "Du hast wirklich an alles gedacht!" Lacht Lukas und die drei stoßen an. "Vielen Dank für ihre Zeit und die Geduld, die sie heute Abend hatten. Wir freuen uns als letztes ihnen Firechief Lukas Ripley aus Seattle und seine zukünftige Frau Victoria vorstellen zu dürfen." Moderiert er und nochmals ertönt Applaus. Vic und Lukas nehmen sich an der Hand, winken mit den freien Händen und verlassen die Bühne ins Backstage. Lukas zieht sich um und sie gehen auf die Aftershow Party. Natürlich ist das Hallo unter den Darstellern groß und Vic fühlt sich, als ob sie nie weg gewesen wäre.  
Lukas findet nach einiger Zeit etwas abseits ein Klavier. Es ist zwar im offiziellen Bereich, aber die meisten sind auf der anderen Seite des Raumes am Buffet. Lukas setzt sich und beginnt zu spielen, bevor er zu singen beginnt.  
Lukas: You are so beautiful To me  
You are so beautiful To me  
Can't you see You're everything I hoped for You're everything I need  
You are so beautiful To me  
You are so wonderful To me  
You are so wonderful To me  
Can't you see You're everything I hoped for You're everything I need  
You are so wonderful To me  
You are so beautiful To me  
You are so beautiful To me  
Can't you see You're everything I hoped for You're everything I need  
You are so beautiful To me  
Als er endet fällt ihm erst auf, dass es im Saal ganz ruhig geworden ist und alle ihm gelauscht haben. "Lukas! Das war so schön!" Schwärmt Vic und streicht sich eine Träne weg. "Ich liebe dich, Victoria!" "Ich dich auch!" Sie geht zu ihm und küsst ihn, während er noch auf der Klavierbank sitzt. Ihre Hand hält seine Wange, als sie sich voneinander lösen. "Ich würde ihn auch sofort nehmen!" Schwärmt Gifda und beendet das Video, das sie gedreht hat. Sie schickt es Vic, die es mit Lukas Erlaubnis auf ihren Channel hochlädt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie hat euch der Antrag gefallen?   
> Habt ihr damit gerechnet?
> 
> Was würdet ihr gerne lesen?   
> Gibt es Lieder die ihr eingebaut haben wollt?


	49. Maske auf!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie geht es mit den beiden weiter? Haben sie Probleme mit der Öffentlichkeit?

Endlich passiert, was sie schon Monate vor hatten, sie ziehen komplett zusammen. Natürlich wird es Lukas Haus, aber Vic macht es mit ihren Sachen deutlich wohnlicher. Außerdem beginnen sie das Kinderzimmer zu streichen. Es dauert ein paar Tage, bis sie sich über den Farbton einig sind und alles besorgt ist.

Ein paar Tage später ist 19 im Einsatz bei einem 4 Alarm Feuer. Station 42 ist ebenfalls vor Ort und der jüngste Batallionchief hat Bereitschaft. "Ich glaube ich will die Alarmstufe hochschrauben." Gibt er an Sully weiter. "Sie glauben?" "Ich werde!" Sully zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und ist mehr wie nur erleichtert, als er Lukas ankommen sieht. "Lukas! Gut dass du da bist." Stöhnt der Captain. "Klär mich auf!" Sullivan gibt ihm ein Statement, bevor Ripley zu Smith geht. "Gut. Was gibt es neues?" "Ich habe gerade einen Aufruf für ein RIT bekommen. Captain Conlin sitzt fest." "Alleine?" "Ja, Sir." "Warum ist er alleine?" "Ich, Sir…." Lukas stöhnt. "Wer kann rein?" "42 ist in großen Teilen außer Gefecht. Sullivan managt 19. Ich habe niemanden." "Ich gehe! Rufen sie 23 dazu." Sagt Lukas, schließt seine Jacke und macht sich fertig zum reingehen. Vic sieht geschockt aus einiger Entfernung zu. Der Mann den sie liebt, mit dem sie den Rest ihres Lebens verbringen will, bringt sich in Gefahr! Lukas schnappt sich eine PA und verschwindet im Gebäude. Schnell hat er Conlin gefunden und hat diesen befreit. "Gehen sie raus, Conlin. Ich habe was gehört. Ich komme gleich nach." "Ich kann sie nicht allein lassen, Sir!" "Das ist ein Befehl, Captain!" Conlin brummt und verschwindet nach draußen. "Wo ist Ripley?" "Er kommt gleich." Hustet Conlin. Er wird versorgt. Es dauert Minuten, bis sich Lukas per Funk meldet. "Eingeschlossen!" Pause. "Brauche RIT!" Pause. "Was ist ihr Standort, Chief?" "Südliche Ecke!" "Wir kommen!" Mittlerweile ist 23 angekommen und zwei machen sich sofort fertig um Ripley zu holen. "Was ist los? Wo bleibt Lukas?" Fragt Vic ängstlich an Sully gerichtet. "Er ist eingeschlossen. Das RIT ist schon auf dem Weg." "Er ist was?" Vic wird panisch. "Es wird ihm gut gehen!" Versichert Sully. "Wie klang er?" "Abgehackt. Die Verbindung ist wohl nicht gut." "Sprich mit ihm okay? Sag ihm, dass er ruhig und gleichmäßig atmen soll." Sully sieht verwirrt zu Vic, drückt dann aber sein Funkgerät und gibt es an Lukas weiter. Vic lässt Robert stehen. Robert sieht sie zum RTW gehen und denkt sich nicht viel dabei, bis er plötzlich Hughes mit PA und extra Sauerstoffflasche an ihm vorbei stürmen sieht. "HUGHES!" Schreit er, doch es ist zu spät. "Verdammt!" Andy und Maya rennen hinter ihr her, bis sie nicht näher ans Gebäude können. "Herrera, Bishop! Richten sie alles hin, Trage, Sauerstoff, Monitor, Oxymeter, Infusion. Ich will, dass Hughes komplett durchgecheckt und versorgt wird, sobald sie rauskommt. Miller, Gibson gehen sie so nah dran wie es geht. Das RIT wird Unterstützung brauchen. Montgomery, Warren sie richten alles für Chief Ripley! Los, los Beeilung!" Alle streben auseinander und erledigen die Aufgaben.  
Vic folgt unterdessen dem RIT in den Korridor. "Wir sind vor der Barriere. Beginnen mit dem Wegräumen." Gibt einer per Funk durch. "Verstanden." Antwortet Sullivan. Die beiden Räumen gerade die letzte Strebe weg, als Vic an ihnen vorbei läuft. "Ich sehe ihn nicht!" Meint einer der jüngeren zu Vic, die sich kurz im verqualmten Raum umsieht, sie hört den Totmannschalter und den Alarm der Sauerstoffflasche. Sie hatte Recht. Schnell tastet sich Vic an der Wand entlang und findet Lukas endlich auf dem Boden liegend. Er atmet schnell, flach und unrythmisch. "Schnell, Gib mir die Flasche!" Schreit sie dem jungen Firefighter zu, der gehorcht. Vic tauscht die beiden Flaschen aus. "Lukas! Lukas! Wach auch. Atme ruhig ein und aus. Wir bringen dich jetzt raus. Hörst du?" Die beiden Furefighter schnappen sich Lukas und Vic nimmt die leere Flasche. Zusammen verlassen sie das Haus. Draußen übernehmen Jack und Dean Ripley und tragen ihn zu Warren. "Scheiße ist Ripley schwer!" Stöhnt Dean. "Was erwartest du? Er besteht nur aus Muskeln und Knochen!" "Woher weißt du das?" Fragt Dean überrascht, als sie Ripley abgeladen haben. "Frag besser nicht." Jack schüttelt sich unwohl. Nur zu gut erinnert er sich an die Situation.  
Es war vor wenigen Tagen gewesen. Kurz nach dem Antrag gewesen. Jack wollte sich mit Vic zum Kochen zusammen tun. Er ging zu ihrer Koje klopfte kurz und trat ein. "Scheiße, Jack!" Hörte er sie rufen und Jack sah nur noch, wie sich Ripley von ihr runter zog und eine Decke über Vic warf, bevor er seine Shorts hochzog. "Sorry, sorry, ich!" Jack schloss die Tür schnell wieder. Er hatte definitiv genug gesehen.  
Die beiden Mädels haben unterdessen Vic eingesammelt und zum RTW gebracht. "Wie geht es Lukas?" "Maske auflassen!" "Ich muss zu ihm!" "Lass die Maske auf!" Andy legt die Infusion, während Maya Vic fertig verkabelt. "Okay. Ich lass alles über mich ergehen, aber gibt mir den Funk. Ich muss mit Travis reden!" Andy sieht Maya an und die nickt. Vic reißt Andy den Funk aus der Hand. "Travis? Ich bin's Vic. Hörst du mich?" "Ja, was ist los?" "Hör zu. Egal was ihr tut. Ihr dürft ihn nicht fixieren. Ja? Er wird verwirrt sein und eventuell körperlich reagieren, aber hör mir zu. Du darfst ihn nicht fixieren. Unter gar keinen Umständen. Nicht mit der Hand, nicht mit einem Gurt." "Okay. Ich mache es nicht. Aber warum?" "Tu es einfach!" "Okay. Ich verspreche es dir!" Vic lässt das Funkgerät fallen, als Sully auftaucht. "Was sollte das? Verdammt. Du bist schwanger!" "Und ohne mich wäre Lukas jetzt tot!" "Er hätte genug Sauerstoff haben müssen. Er war keine 10 Minuten drin!" "Er ist nicht dienstfähig! Er hätte gar nicht da rein dürfen!" "Was?" Willy sieht sie schockiert an. "In geschlossenen Räumen bekommt er Panikattacken. Hyperventiliert. Er hat zu viel Luft verbraucht, als er panisch einen Ausgang gesucht hat. Ist denn keinem aufgefallen, dass er seine Bürotür nicht schließt?" Schimpft Vic und die anderen sehen sie schockiert an. "Maske aufziehen!" Findet Andy als erstes ihre Fassung wieder und Vic gehorcht. "Ich wusste nicht, dass es so schlimm ist. Ich dachte es sei nur ein Splin." Erklärt Sully. Vic stößt die Luft aus. "Von wegen. Er sieht seinen Therapeuten 3x pro Woche!" "Maske auf!" Ermahnt Andy. "Bringt beide ins Grey Sloan!" Gibt Sully die Anweisung und sein Team gehorcht.  
"Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?" Fragt Lukas Vic. "Was hast du dir gedacht? Du weißt, dass du nicht dienstfähig bist!" "Ich dachte nicht, dass ich eingeschlossen werden könnte." "Ach Lukas!" "Wie geht es dir und dem Baby?" "Gut. Alles okay. Ich bin entlassen." "Okay. Gut. Sie wollen mich noch 2h beobachten." "Okay!" Vic küsst ihn zärtlich. Die beiden verlassen wenig später die Klinik.


	50. Die Schwangerschaft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hat der Einsatz Auswirkungen auf die Schwangerschaft?

Lukas eilt in die Wache, reißt die Bürotür auf. "Ich bin gleich wieder weg. Hier ist die Krankschreibung von Victoria für dich. Ach und Sully. Rechne Mal so schnell nicht mit ihr." "Ist alles okay?" Fragt dieser besorgt. "Nicht wirklich. Ich bin eigentlich auch schon wieder auf dem Weg nach Hause. Habe nur schnell ein paar Sachen in der Zentrale geholt." "Was ist denn los? Was stresst du dich so?" "Ich bin ab jetzt im Home-Office. Komplett. Nur ganz wichtige Meetings fahr ich hin. Die Bereitschaft muss umgepolt werden bzw ich muss Leute organisieren, die da sind, wenn ich weg muss und ich weiß absolut nicht wo mir der Kopf steht." "Lukas! Atme durch! Warum bist du Zuhause?" "Vic hatte am Wochenende Wehen. Wir waren in der Klinik und sie konnten gestoppt werden und der Muttermund wurde wieder verschlossen, aber nun hat sie Bettruhe. Weißt du was es heißt Victoria im Bett zu halten? Also ich meine nicht so sondern auf ärztliche Anweisung?! Es ist die Hölle. Du kannst dich nicht umdrehen, ist sie sofort auf den Beinen. Und das Haus verlassen geht schon gar nicht. Aktuell ist Herrera Senior bei ihr, weil ich niemanden anderes hatte!" Sully sieht ihn geschickt an, wobei so ein bisschen schmunzeln muss er ja schon. "Wie weit ist sie jetzt?" "Sie hat gestern die 21 Woche erreicht." "Also muss sie noch mindestens 2 Wochen schaffen!" Stellt Sully fest. "Das ist das mindeste, ja. Und dann wäre es ein extremes Frühchen mit wahrscheinlich gravierenden gesundheitlichen Problemen und Monaten im Brutkasten." Seufzt Lukas und taugt sich die Haare. "Wisst ihr was es wird?" "Ein Mädchen." "Das sind Kämpferinnen. Du wirst sehen." "Ich hoffe du hast Recht." Sagt Lukas niedergeschlagen. "Du ich muss los. Wir sehen uns ja?" "Alles klar. Sag einen schönen Gruß." "Mach ich!" Und schon ist Lukas wieder verschwunden. Sully seufzt und geht nach oben ins Barney. "Hört Mal alle zu. Victoria wird höchstwahrscheinlich in der Schwangerschaft nicht mehr kommen. Sie hatte übers Wochenende Wehen und hat nun Bettruhe verordnet. Wir sollten die beiden unterstützen." "Was? Oh Gott. Ist sie stabil?" Ruft Travis. "Ja es ist wohl unter Kontrolle und Vic ist auch zu Hause. Aber Lukas sagt, er kann das Haus nicht verlassen, da sie sonst aus dem Bett ist. Er ist nun im Home-Office, aber er muss auch Mal raus. Wir brauchen also dann eine Betreuung für sie." "Wenn es außerhalb der Schichten ist, können wir das problemlos abdecken!" Erklärt Andy und die anderen stimmen zu. 

Es vergehen zwei Wochen. Lukas arbeitet hauptsächlich im Home Office. Wenn er Termine außer Haus hat, legt er sie so, dass 19 bei Vic ist. Auch zb die Bereitschaft. Einkaufen übernimmt Travis und an und zu Jack. Lukas ist so froh um die Unterstützung vom Team. Er kann sogar einmal mit Robert etwas trinken gehen und muss sich keine Sorgen machen, da Andy und Maya einen Filmeabend mit Vic machen. So bekommen beide Mal etwas Ablenkung.  
Lukas sitzt im Büro und bearbeitet eine Interviewanfrage zu einem Feuer in der Mall, als Vic ihn ruft. "Lukas?" "Komme!" Antwortet er und steht auf. Er geht Richtung Schlafzimmer und betritt gut gelaunt den Raum. Vic sieht ihn ängstlich an und schlagartig ändert sich Lukas Laune. Schnell stürzt er auf sie zu. "Was ist los?" "Ich glaube meine Fruchtblase ist geplatzt!" Weint Vic. "Was? Okay. Ich rufe sofort einen RTW!" Lukas zückt sein Handy und setzt einen Notruf ab. "Aber es ist viel zu früh!" Weint Vic. "Jetzt warte Mal ab. Wir fahren jetzt erstmal in die Klinik und dann sehen wir weiter. Okay?" Versucht Lukas sie zu beruhigen. Vic nickt verängstigt. Lukas hört die Sirene. "Ich gehe die Tür aufmachen. Okay?" "Okay." Jammert Vic. Lukas stürzt die Treppe hinunter, reißt die Tür auf und lässt die Sanitäter rein. Diese laufen sofort mit der Trage nach oben und laden Vic auf. Lukas schnappt sich die Kliniktasche und den Mutterpass und alle verlassen das Haus. Schnell sind alle im RTW und sie rasen los. Im Seattle Grace angekommen wird Vic sofort auf die Gynäkologie gebracht, es wird ein CT geschrieben und sie wird untersucht. "Miss Hughes es ist tatsächlich ein Blasensprung. Wir werden einen Notfallkaiserschnitt machen müssen!" "Was? Nein! Es ist viel zu früh! Was ist mit den Reifespritzen?" "Wir haben keine Zeit. Das Infektionsrisiko steigt von Minute zu Minute. Wir haben keine Wahl." Vic sieht ängstlich zu Lukas. "Es ist viel zu früh!" Weint sie. Lukas streicht ihr über den Kopf. "Es wird alles gut gehen. Sie ist eine Kämpferin! Glaube mir." Er küsst Vic kurz, bevor sie vorbereitet wird. Wenige Minuten später sind sie auf dem Weg in den OP. "Mr. Ripley, sie müssen hier warten!" Lukas drückt kurz ihre Hand und Vic wird in den OP gebracht. Lukas bleibt allein zurück. Er zieht sein Handy hervor und wählt Sullys Nummer. "Lukas wo bist du? Ich wollte dich ablösen für dein Meeting." "Wir sind in der Klinik. Es wird ein Notfallkaiserschnitt gemacht!" Sagt Lukas geschockt. "Was? Warum? Was ist passiert?" Sully überschlägt sich. "Fruchtblase geplatzt." Erklärt Lukas. "Ich komme sofort!" Sully legt auf und informiert 19, während er in sein Auto steigt und losfährt. Wenige Minuten später kommt er an.  
Victoria wird unterdessen in Vollnarkose gelegt und das kleine Mädchen wird per Sectio geholt. Alex Karev kümmert sich sofort um die kleine und bringt sie auf die Neointensiv. Dr. Deluca versorgt Vic zu Ende und geht dann Lukas informieren, bei dem mittlerweile Sully angekommen ist. "Mr. Ripley, die Sectio hat hervorragend geklappt. Miss Hughes ist im Aufwachraum und sollte in den nächsten 1-2 Stunden auf ihr Zimmer gebracht werden." Erklärt sie. "Und… und die kleine?" Fragt Lukas verängstigt. "Dr. Karev wird sie gleich informieren kommen." Lukas nickt und lässt sich in den Stuhl fallen. Kurze Zeit später kommt Alex und bringt Lukas auf den neuesten Stand. "Mr. Ripley. Ihrer Tochter geht es den Umständen entsprechend ganz gut. Sie wiegt ca 623g und ist knapp 31cm Groß. Sie ist intubiert und hat eine Magensonde liegen. Wir messen durchgehend Puls, Sauerstoffsättigung und Herzschlag. Ihren Apgawert haben wir nicht bestimmt, da sie zu unreif ist. Wie bei allen Frühchen besteht die Gefahr einer Infektion, Hirnblutung, Nekrosen, PDA. Wir werden von Tag zu Tag sehen wie es ihr geht und gegebenenfalls unsere Methoden anpassen." Erklärt Alex. "Aber sie lebt?" "Ja." "Und sie hat eine Chance?" "Ja, hat sie!" "Kann ich zu ihr?" "Natürlich, kommen sie mit!"   
Lukas betritt die Neointensiv. Es ist das Erste Mal, dass er die Station sieht. Alex bringt ihn zu einem Inkubator. "Ihre Tochter, Chief!" Lukas stockt der Atem. Sie ist so klein, so ziemlich, schon fast zerbrechlich. "Wenn sie sich die Hände desinfiziert haben können sie sie hier durch die Klappe berühren. Wenn sie stabil bleibt, Können sie sie vielleicht später ein paar Minuten halten." Lukas desinfiziert sich die Hände und öffnet vorsichtig das Fenster im Inkubator. Er legt seinen Finger in die kleine Hand und reflexartig greift seine Tochter zu. Lukas lächelt kurz. Sie ist so süß, aber überall sind Kabel und wegen der Atemmaske sieht man kaum etwas vom Gesicht. Lukas ist fasziniert von diesem kleinen Wesen. Schnell macht er ein paar Bilder und als es Zeit wird verabschiedet er sich von seiner Kleinen, bevor er zu Vic geht. Sully und  
19 ist bereits an ihrem Bett, als Lukas eintritt. "Ist alles okay mit ihr Chief?" Platzt Andy hervor. "Ja, die kleine ist stabil. Wie geht es Victoria?" "Sie schläft noch ihren Rausch aus. Aber ansonsten gut. In 8 Wochen soll sie wieder arbeiten können." Lukas nickt dankbar. Sully klopft ihm auf die Schulter. "Und?" "Ich hatte es mir ein wenig anders vorgestellt!" Gibt Lukas resigniert zu. "Ich meine. Ich bin froh, dass es beiden soweit gut geht, aber… wir haben noch nicht Mal einen Namen, geschweifgedenn, dass Kinderzimmer fertig. Es können Komplikationen auftreten. Zur Zeit ist alles ok, aber sie könnte Hirnblutungen bekommen oder eine Infektion. Die kleine wird Monate hier sein müssen, wie soll ich das im Alltag machen, wenn ich arbeite? Victoria fällt Wochen aus. Es war einfach alles anders geplant!" Lukas redet einfach drauf los und das Team sieht ihn irritiert an. Noch nie haben sie Lukas so viel auf einmal reden hören und dann auch noch über seine Sorgen und Ängste. Sully klopft ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. "Informiere erstmal das Departement. Ich bin sicher, die Chiefs werden eine Lösung finden und dich etwas entlasten. Ich und ich denke auch die A-Schicht können sich auch um Victoria und die kleine kümmern, wenn du Mal wirklich weg musst. Zusammen schaffen wir das schon!" Lukas nickt langsam. "Danke!" "Komm. Wir holen die erstmal einen Cafe. Du hast seit Stunden nichts gegessen und getrunken." "Nein, ich bleibe bei Victoria. Ich will sie nicht verpassen, wenn sie aufwacht!" "Okay. Dann bringen wir dir aber etwas!" Lukas setzt sich zu Vic und hält ihre Hand. Das Team und Sully verlassen das Zimmer. Nach 20 Minuten wird Victoria langsam unruhig. Die Narkose scheint nachzulassen. "Victoria?" Fragt Lukas leise. "Hmmmmm." Brummt sie und Lukas lächelt. Er gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Du hast eine wunderbare kleine Tochter auf die Welt gebracht, mein Schatz! Sie ist so schön wie Du und genauso eine Kämpferin." Schwärmt Lukas. "Sie muss zwar noch gut an Gewicht zulegen, aber sie ist schon über 30cm groß und bisher hat sie keine Anpassungensschwierigkeiten." Vic schlägt langsam die Augen auf. "Lukas?" "Hier, mein Engel!" Vic versucht sich zu ihm zu drehen, doch ein Schmerz zieht ihr in den Bauch. Sie zischt. "Du musst dich vorsichtig bewegen, Schatz. Die Wunde ist noch ganz frisch." "Wunde?" "Die Sectio. Erinnerst du dich nicht?" Vic schüttelt den Kopf. "Wieso Sectio? Sie ist viel zu klein! Sie… oh Gott! Lukas!" Vic wird panisch. "Es… es tut mir so Leid!" Vic rinnen Tränen die Wange hinunter. Lukas greift nach ihrer Hand. "Beruhigt dich, Victoria! Der Kleinen geht es gut. Sie ist auf der Neointensiv. Ihr geht es gut!" Lukas öffnet das Bild. "Schau. Sie ist wunderschön!" Vic nimmt das Handy und starrt auf den Bildschirm. Als er wieder schwarz geworden ist, nimmt Lukas ihr das Handy wieder ab. "Du hast eine wunderschöne, starke Tochter, Victoria!" Lukas sieht Vic besorgt an, die einfach vor sich hinstarrt. Sie scheint die Informationen zu verarbeiten. Lukas seufzt, als Vic wortlos die Augen schließt und wieder einschlafen will. Sully kehrt mit dem versprochenen Cafe zurück und sieht den niedergeschlagenen Lukas. "Alles okay?" "Ich hoffe!" Seufzt er und nimmt den Cafe. Besorgt sieht Lukas zu Victoria. "Hast du die Chiefs informiert?" "Nein. Ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen." "Kein Problem. Ich habe es schon erledigt. Sie schicken dir Infos zu allen geänderten Plänen, wenn sie soweit sind. Du solltest gegen Abend die erste Mail erhalten." Lukas nickt. "Ich gehe noch einmal zu der Kleinen. Kannst du hier bleiben?" "Natürlich." "Danke." Lukas steht auf und geht zurück zur Intensivstation. "Willkommen zurück, Chief." Begrüßt ihn eine Schwester. "Danke." "Wie geht es der Mutter?" "Gut soweit. Sie ruht sich aus." "Gut so. Dann dürfen sie jetzt Bonden und füttern." Sie geht mit Lukas zum Zimmer, er zieht sein Shirt aus und einen dünnen Kittel an, die Schwester hat das kleine Mädchen herausgeholt und legt es ihm auf den Kittel. Darüber kommt eine dicke Decke. "Normalerweise bevorzugen wir Hautkontakt. Aber dazu ist sie noch nicht stabil genug. Vielleicht morgen!" Lukas nickt. Er sieht seine Tochter liebevoll an. Wie sie so Anmutig daliegt. "Ich bin draußen, wenn etwas ist klingeln sie. Ja?" "Danke." Lukas kann seinen Blick nicht von der Kleinen nehmen. So schön ist sie. Kleine Krauslocken umranden den Kopf, dazu die helle Haut von Lukas. Lukas beginnt zuerst irgendwelche Töne zu Summen, bevor sie sich in Sound of Silence verwandeln, wobei er beim Summen bleibt. Irgendwann kommt die Schwester, die kleine kommt zurück und Lukas spritzt ihr etwas Muttermilch durch die Sonde in den Magen. "Gut. Das war's für heute. Ruhen sie sich aus. Kommen sie morgen wieder." "Danke. Wenn was ist." "Dann melden wir uns. Versprochen." Lukas nickt. Er geht nochmals bei Victoria vorbei, doch sie schläft und Travis versichert Lukas hier zu bleiben. Also fährt er nach Hause, duscht sich und isst etwas.  
Am Abend bekommt er die versprochene Mail. Die Chiefs haben es geschafft ihm fast alles ab zu nehmen. In den nächsten zwei Wochen hat er lediglich 3 Konferenzen, an denen er teilnehmen muss. Er atmet auf, schreibt Vic einen Text und legt sich ein wenig hin. Der Tag ist auch an ihm nicht spurlos vorbei gegangen.


	51. Böse Überraschung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas besucht seine Mädels. 19 und Sully besuchen ebenfalls.

Am nächsten Morgen wacht Lukas früh auf. Er geht rennen und macht sich sich fertig. Lukas packt ein paar Sachen für Vic zusammen und fährt zur Klinik. Als erstes macht er einen Stop bei Vic, die auf einem Stuhl sitzt und aus dem Fenster sieht. "Hi, Schatz!" Begrüßt er sie. Keine Reaktion. Lukas stellt die Tasche ab und geht zu ihr hinüber. Vorsichtig berührt er ihre Schulter und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf ihr Haar. "Hi. Ich bin da, Liebling!" Vic sieht weiter aus dem Fenster. "Ich sehe du bist aufgestanden. Geht es dir besser? Sollen wir zusammen zu unserer Kleinen?" Lukas seufzt, als er wieder keine Antwort bekommt. "Ich geh Mal nach ihr schauen und komme später noch Mal zu dir. Okay?" Lukas atmet tief ein und aus, dann verlässt er niedergeschlagen das Zimmer. Auf der Neointensiv ist alles beim Alten. Der kleinen geht es gut und Lukas darf sie heute sogar richtig bonden. Er sitzt so mit ihr da und singt erneut Sound of silence. Er mag das Lied und es ist ein wenig so wie sein eigener Gemütszustand.  
Nach einiger Zeit legt er die Kleine zurück und geht wieder zur Gynäkologie. Dort bietet sich ihm ein unveränderten Bild. Vic sitzt auf dem Stuhl und sieht nach draußen. "Sie sitzt schon den ganzen Morgen so." Erklärt die Schwester. "Ich mache mir Sorgen. Das ist nicht meine Victoria!" Erwidert Lukas. "Das wird schon. Manche Frauen haben Probleme mit der Situation klar zu kommen. Geben sie ihr noch ein/ zwei Tage." "Danke." Sagt Lukas schlicht. "Ich behalte sie im Auge. Versprochen." "Das beruhigt mich. Ich muss heute noch zu einem Termin. Dann bin ich 4 Tage komplett frei." "Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, Chief. Ich bin bis heute Abend hier." "Okay." Lukas betritt das Zimmer erneut. "Victoria? Ich muss zu einem Meeting. Ich komme aber noch Mal vorbei. Es ist nur das einte, dann bin ich ein paar Tage komplett nur für euch da. Okay?" Keine Reaktion. "Victoria! Bitte sprich mit mir!" Er greift sie an den Schultern und schiebt sich in ihr Blickfeld. Doch ihr Blick ist leer. "Victoria! Hey!" Lukas küsst sie auf die Stirn und richtet sich auf. "Ich liebe dich!" Er gibt ihr erneut einen Kuss und geht.  
Lukas fährt zur Zentrale, nimmt den Aufzug nach oben und geht in den Konferenzraum. "Hi Lukas! Auch wenn wir es uns anders gewünscht hätten. Herzliche Glückwünsche zu eurer kleinen." "Danke!" Sagt Lukas und atmet hörbar aus, als er Wellers Hand nimmt. "Stimmt etwas nicht?" Fragt dieser besorgt. "Ich mache mir Sorgen um Victoria. Sie ist nicht sie selbst." "Das ist keine Frau nach einer Geburt." "Ja, ich weiß. Aber sie ist… das ist nicht normal. Ich meine sie verweigert Essen, starrt zum Fenster raus. Sie spricht auch nicht. Gar nichts, kein Wort. Ich meine es war jetzt ziemlich plötzlich und ich verstehe, dass Vic sich verantwortlich fühlt wegen dem Einsatz, den sie unter PA gemacht hat, als sie schon von der Schwangerschaft wusste." Lukas Stimme offenbart seine Verzweiflung. "Gib ihr Mal noch ein paar Tage um sich zu fangen. Jeder geht anders damit um und wenn es dann nicht besser wird… ich meine du kennst dich selbst mit Psychischen Sachen aus. Wenn sie wirklich in eine Postnatale Depression stürzt musst du ihr einen Therapeuten holen." "Ich weiß. Ich habe auch schon dran gedacht. Aber was soll er jetzt bei ihr. Sie spricht ja nicht!" "Du machst das schon richtig. Sei einfach für sie da!" Er drückt kurz seine Schulter und setzt sich dann, als die anderen eintreten.  
Die Konferenz ist schnell vorbei und Lukas Fahrt zurück zur Klinik. Alles ist unverändert. Kurzerhand schnappt er sich einen Rollstuhl und setzt Vic hinein. Er fährt sie zur Neo und betritt mit ihr das Zimmer. Aufmerksam beobachtet er ihr Gesicht, als sie am Inkubator ankommen. Doch nichts. Keine Reaktion. Lukas nimmt die kleine hinaus und setzt sich mit ihr neben Vic. "Ist sie nicht wunderschön?" Fragt Lukas. Er hat die kleine auf der Brust liegen und hält mit der anderen Hand Victorias Hand fest. "Wir brauchen noch einen Namen. Wir können sie nicht nur unsre kleine nennen." Versucht er Vic zum schmunzeln zu bringen. Doch nichts. Lukas gibt's das Gespräch auf und genießt einfach die Zeit. Am Abend bringt er Vic zurück ins Zimmer, nachdem ihre Tochter wieder im Inkubator liegt.

Einen Tag später lässt er Vic in ihrem Zimmer. Erstens hat sie Besuch von Andy und Maya, was Lukas freut und hofft, dass die beiden sie zum Reden bekommen. Außerdem deprimiert es ihn. Also geht er alleine zu seinem Mädchen. "Heute alleine?" Fragt eine Schwester. "Ja. Victoria ist nicht so fit." "Oh, Schade. Wir wollten mit dem Bonden bei ihr beginnen. Na dann eben morgen." "Ja, morgen!" Seufzt Lukas. "Stimmt etwas nicht?" "Sie ist so verändert." Gesteht Lukas. "Das sehe ich öfters nach Notfallkaiserschnitten. Meistens regelt sich das, wenn die Mütter ihre Kinder kennen lernen." "Meistens?" "Manchmal braucht es ein bisschen mehr. Aber davon gehen wir Mal noch nicht aus. Pumpt ihre Frau ab? Die Milchproduktion könnte bei der Bindung helfen." "Ich glaube nicht." Gesteht Lukas. "Sprechen sie mit ihr. Es wäre für beide gut." "Ich versuchte es." Sie nickt ihm zu und Lukas geht zu der kleinen.  
Nach ein paar Stunden geht er zurück zu Victoria. Andy kommt gerade aus dem Zimmer und Travis ist bei Vic. "Hat sie mit euch gesprochen?" "Nein." Seufzt Vic. "Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie sich euch öffnet." Gesteht Lukas. "Hat sie seit der OP nicht gesprochen?" Fragt Andy überrascht. "Einmal kurz, bis ich ihr ein Bild von der kleinen gezeigt habe. Seitdem schweigt sie." Andy nickt. "Wow okay. Was sagen die Ärzte?" "Ich soll mich gedulden. Es käme schon." "Aber das ist doch nicht unsre Vic." "Wem sagst du das!" Lukas lehnt seinen Kopf gegen die Wand. "Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll. Sie will auch nicht mit auf die Neo. Zumindest zeigt sie keine Reaktionen. Ob sie abpumpt oder will, weiß ich auch nicht. Aber ich kann dass doch jetzt nicht einfach entschieden. Ich meine ich kann doch nicht bestimmen ob sie jetzt stillen soll oder nicht." Lukas sieht unsicher zu Andy. "Ich…. Ich habe keine Ahnung." Antwortet sie ihm. "Tut mir Lied. Es ist gerade nur alles so viel. Ich bin zwar jetzt 4 Tage daheim aber es ist dauernd irgendwas und jeder will was und ich habe doch selbst keine Ahnung. Als Chief weiß ich genau was ich zu tun habe. Aber hier?" Lukas atmet verzweifelt ein und aus und Andy steht geschockt vor ihm. Was soll sie dazu sagen? "Captain Sullivan!" Begrüßt sie den Vorgesetzten erleichtert und zieht ihn in Lukas Blickfeld. "Ich glaube der Chief braucht sie, jetzt!" Erleichtert geht sie zurück in Vics Zimmer. "Was war das?" Fragt Travis. "Ich glaube Ripley bekommt gleich einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Es ist wahnsinnig viel Druck. Sie erwarten, dass er Entscheidungen trifft und Vic reagiert bei ihm scheinbar auch nicht. Also ist er in einer völlig neuen Situation komplett auf sich alleine gestellt und überfordert." Fasst Andy zusammen. "Verstehe." Antwortet Travis. Sie wenden sich wieder Vic zu.  
Sully ist mit Lukas in die Cafeteria gegangen. "Du kannst das unmöglich entscheiden, Lukas." "Ich weiß. Es wäre für beide gut, aber es ist Victorias Körper. Ich kann sie sich nicht zwingen abzupumpen bzw sich das gefallen zu lassen." "Nein. Das kannst du nicht. Und bei der Kleinen? Habt ihr einen Namen?" "Alles gut. Wie denn. Vic spricht ja nichts." Sully nickt traurig. Nach einiger Zeit gehen sie zurück zu ihrem Zimmer. Travis sitzt bei Vic und erzählt ihr von der Schicht. "Willst du vielleicht mit zur Neo?" Fragt Lukas. "Gerne." Die beiden Männer betreten die Neointensiv. "Darf ich hier überhaupt rein?" Fragt Sully. "Eigentlich nur Eltern. Da Vic aber nicht kommt und unsre kleine extra liegt geht das klar." Antwortet Lukas. Sully desinfiziert sich und Lukas reicht ihm die Kleine. "Sie ist so klein!" "Ich weiß." Gesteht Lukas. "Oh sie hat Besuch. Wie schön." Eine Schwester betritt das Zimmer. "Meine Kollegin hat gesagt, dass sie mit dem Stillen überlegt haben?!" "Meine Verlobte ist gerade nicht auf der Höhe und ich möchte diese Entscheidung nicht für sie treffen." "Ich verstehe." Sie verlässt die beiden. Die zwei Männer verbringen Zeit bei der Kleinen und Lukas genießt es sehr, bis Lukas erneut zu Vic geht. Er erstarrt, als er das Zimmer betritt. Vic sitzt auf dem Bett, apathisch und eine Schwester drückt, pumpt und knetet an ihrer Brust herum. "Was ist hier los?" Fragt Lukas überrascht. "Meine Kollegin sagte, sie wollen, dass ihre Frau stillt. Wir wollten den Anfang machen." "Bitte was? Das habe ich nie gesagt! Es ist ihr Körper und ich bestimme nicht darüber. Also hören sie sofort damit auf! Wenn Victoria stillen will, wird sie es machen!" "Für ihr Kind wäre es gut." "Sie ist keine Milchkuh! Unsre kleine schafft es auch so. Sie ist stark, wie ihre Mutter und es sind genug Kinder ohne Muttermilch großgeworden." Die Schwester lässt von Vic ab, die sich schnell anzieht und Lukas geht zu ihr hinüber. "Victoria. Ich habe das nie gesagt! Ich könnte dich nie dazu zwingen!" Lukas nimmt sie in den Arm und Vic weint! Es ist das erste Zeichen, dass von ihr kommt. Irgendwie erlöst es Lukas. Aber andererseits tut es ihm höllisch weh.


	52. Zurück auf die Bühne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victoria befasst sich mit ihren Gefühlen.

Heute muss Lukas zur Zentrale und läuft Frankel in die Arme. "Morgen!" "Hi! Sag wie geht es euch Lukas?" "Geht. Danke." "Macht die kleine Probleme?" "Nein. Sie ist stabil. Victoria bereitet mit Kopfschmerzen. Sie baut einfach keine Bindung auf. Ich glaube sie interessiert sich nicht für die Kleine!" "Glaube ich nicht. Lukas. Ich bin vielleicht nicht die typische Frau, aber lass dir gesagt sein. Die Hormone können fies sein und ich glaube ihr Verstand arbeitet noch nicht richtig. Sie ist hormongesteuert und nicht bei sich. Zudem macht sie sich Sorgen um die Kleine. Fühlt sich verantwortlich, dass sie zu früh auf die Welt gekommen ist. Hat Angst etwas falsches zu tun und der kleinen weh zu machen. Denkt vielleicht, dass sie nicht gut genug ist. Victoria muss in die Rolle reinwachsen. Und das wird sie. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Gib ihr Zeit. Unterstütze sie. Nicht nur als Mutter. Sieh sie als Frau! Wann hast du Victoria in den Arm genommen. Ihr gesagt, dass sie schön ist. Das du stolz bist." Lukas schluckt. "Du hast Recht!" Resigniert setzt er sich.

Vic wird wenige Tage später entlassen. Sie hat bisher immer noch nicht gesprochen und Lukas verzweifelt fast.  
Sie liegen zusammen im Bett. Vic liegt mit ihrem Kopf auf Lukas Brust und er streicht ihr durch die Haare. Da er eh kein Gespräch beginnen konnte, begann er leise zu singen.  
Lukas:  
I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure  
Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
And I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever  
I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
I don't want to miss one smile  
And I don't want to miss one kiss  
And I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
And I just want to hold you close  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Don't want to close my eyes  
Don't want to fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you (even when I dream)  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep, yeah  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Victoria kullert eine Träne die Wange hinunter, bevor sie sich dem Schlaf ergibt.

Am nächsten Morgen wacht Lukas auf. Das Bett ist leer. Er geht durchs Haus. Alles ist verlassen. Handy, Schlüssel, Geldbeutel fehlen. Vics Jeep fehlt. Er versucht sie anzurufen. Vergeblich. Lukas seufzt. Hoffentlich kommt sie zurück. Lukas duscht sich und kocht Cafe. Er trinkt eine Tasse und scrollt durchs Netz. Zu seiner Überraschung bekommt er ein Pop Up, dass ein neues Video auf einem Kanal zur Verfügung steht. Er klickt drauf und sieht Vic auf der Bühne.


	53. Die Erleichterung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas und Victoria arbeiten an den Problemen. Zumindest an einem.

Es muss von heute morgen sein. Sie hat noch das Pflaster der Infusion am Ellenbogen kleben. Vic lässt Musik beginnen und fängt leise an zu singen.   
Vic:  
I let it fall, my heart  
And as it fell, you rose to claim it  
It was dark and I was over  
Until you kissed my lips and you saved me  
My hands, they're strong  
But my knees were far too weak  
To stand in your arms  
Without falling to your feet  
But there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew  
All the things you'd say  
They were never true, never true  
And the games you play  
You would always win, always win  
But I set fire to the rain  
Watched it pour as I touched your face  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name  
Your name  
When I lay with you  
I could stay there  
Close my eyes  
Feel you here forever  
You and me together, nothing gets better  
'Cause there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew  
All the things you'd say  
They were never true, never true  
And the games you'd play  
You would always win, always win  
But I set fire to the rain  
Watched it pour as I touched your face  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name  
Your name  
I set fire to the rain  
And I threw us into the flames  
When it fell, something died  
'Cause I knew that that was  
The last time, the last time  
Sometimes I wake up by the door  
That heart you caught must be waiting for you  
Even now, when we're already over  
I can't help myself from looking for you  
I set fire to the rain  
Watched it pour as I touched your face  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name  
Your name  
I set fire to the rain  
And I threw us into the flames  
When it fell, something died  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time  
The last time  
Oh, oh, no  
Let it burn  
Oh, oh  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Mit der Zeit wird sie immer lauter und selbstsicherer. Vic beginnt zu performen und tanzt im Stil der Musik, bis das Lied endet. Sie bricht unvermittelt auf die Knie zusammen und beginnt zu weinen. Dann endet das Video. Lukas schluckt. Es tut ihm weh sie so zu sehen, aber endlich hat Vic sich geäußert. 

Lukas will gleich in die Klinik, als Vjc nach Hause kommt. "Victoria! Da bist du ja. Ich habe versucht dich zu erreichen." "Ich weiß." "Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht." "Entschuldige." Lukas atmet auf. Er nimmt sie in den Arm. "Ich liebe dich. Victoria." "Ich dich auch." "Kommst du mit in die Klinik? Ich würde mich freuen." "Okay." Beide machen sich fertig und fahren los. Lukas nimmt die kleine aus dem Inkubator. "Willst du sie nehmen?" Vic schüttelt den Kopf. "Komm schon. Du tust ihr nicht weh. Sie wird sich freuen, wenn du sie nimmst." Vic starrt entsetzt auf den kleinen Wurm. "Nein. Ich kann nicht." "Doch du kannst. Ich bin bei euch." "Lukas! Nein!" Vic tritt panisch zurück. "Okay. Okay. Ich nehme sie." Lukas setzt sich hin und legt sich die kleine auf die Brust. Vic steht in einiger Entfernung da und sieht den beiden zu. "Komm. Setzt dich wenigstens zu uns!" Vic tut es. Lukas hält ihre Hand. "Sie ist schön. Nicht?" "Ja ist sie." "Wir brauchen noch einen Namen." "Such du einen aus!" "Victoria. Es ist unsere Tochter. Deine Tochter. Ich suche nicht allein einen Namen aus!" Sie schweigt. Nach einiger Zeit ist Victoria eingeschlafen und Lukas legt ihren Finger in die kleine Hand. Irgendwann erwacht Vic, starrt auf ihren Finger und nimmt ihn weg. Sie legen die Kleine zurück und verabschieden sich nach ein paar Stunden.

Am nächsten Morgen fahren sie zusammen zur Klinik. "Ich geh noch kurz telefonieren. Kommst du klar." "Ja!" Antwortet sie knapp und geht vor zur Neointensiv.   
Lukas kommt kurze Zeit später nach. Er sieht Victoria, wie sie die Hand im Inkubator liegen hat und das kleine Mädchen streichelt. "Ich weiß, Papa macht das besser. Gib mir ein wenig Zeit zu lernen, kleine Grace. Ja?" Lukas tritt von hinten an Vic heran. Lukas atmet auf. Er legt seine Hände auf ihre Schulter und küsst ihren Nacken. "Der Name ist wunderschön, Victoria."


	54. Der erste Kontakt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victoria springt über ihren Schatten.
> 
> Ich weiß, dass das Kapitel Recht kurz ist. Ich werde irgendwann ein Upload machen.  
> Viel Spaß mit dem kurzen Text.

"Willst du sie halten?" Fragt er vorsichtig. "Ich will ihr nicht weh machen." "Das wirst du nicht. Ich helfe dir." Versichert er ihr. "Okay?" Fragt er nochmals. "Ich weiß nicht." "Hey! Ich bin bei dir. Es wird gut gehen. Sie wird es mögen mit dir zu kuscheln. Du bist ihre Mum!" Vic verdrückt sich eine Träne. "Okay!" Haucht sie kaum hörbar. Lukas reicht ihr einen Kittel und beginnt am Brutkasten zu werkeln. "Setzt dich. Ich bringe sie dir." Victoria tut wie ihr geheißen. Lukas tritt mit dem kleinen Bündel zu ihr. "Ich kann das nicht!" Wehrt Vic sie ab. "Du kannst! Vertraue mir. Ich bin für euch da!" Sie nimmt ihre Hände runter und Lukas legt ihr das Mädchen auf die Brust. Dann deckt er beide zu. Vic starrt auf den kleinen Menschen. Es ist so sürreal. "Und?" Fragt Lukas neugierig. "Sie ist so klein!" "Ich weiß. Aber sie wird wachsen und zunehmen. Tatsächlich hat sie schon 30g zugenommen." "Ist das viel?" "Ja! Das ist großartig!" Lobt Lukas. Grace beginnt munterer zu werden und bewegt sich auf Victoria. "Was hat sie? Warum macht sie das?" Fragt diese panisch. Grace beginnt zu weinen. "Ich hätte sie nicht nehmen sollen!" "Victoria beruhigt dich! Sie bewegt sich nur!" "Sie weint! Sie mag mich nicht!" Vic laufen Tränen über die Wange. "Das stimmt nicht. Deine Panik überträgt sich auf sie. Wenn du dich beruhigst, dann hört sie auch auf zu weinen." "Nimm sie." Fordert Vic. "Nein. Du beruhigst dich." Lukas legt einen Arm um Vic und einen auf die Decke, über Grace. "Hör nur auf mich, okay?" Flüstert Lukas und beginnt zu singen. Vic hört auf seine Stimme, auf seine Atmung und schließlich beruhigt sie sich. Als Lukas geendet hat ist es plötzlich ganz ruhig. "Siehst du. Wenn du dich beruhigst, dann ist sie auch zufrieden." "Ich bin nicht gut für sie. Welche Mutter wird panisch wenn ihr Kind weint? Ich kann das nicht!" Vic fleht fast und Lukas sieht sie mitfühlend an. "Victoria beruhigt dich. Du wirst da hineinwachsen. Keiner ist perfekt. Ich habe auch Angst gehabt." "Leg die zurück. Ja?" Lukas seufzt, nimmt ihr die Kleine ab und legt sie zurück. Als er sich wieder umdreht, ist Victoria verschwunden. "Das wird noch dauern kleine Grace!" Seufzt er.


	55. Gute Nachrichten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victoria und Lukas bekommen gute Nachrichten.

Einige Tage später wollen sich Vic und Lukas erneut im Krankenhaus treffen. Grace macht sich bisher gut und sie wollen sie heute zum ersten Mal baden. Vic betritt zuerst das Zimmer. Von Lukas fehlt noch jede Spur. Sie spricht leise zur kleinen Grace. Diese erwacht und beginnt leise zu schluchzen. Vic desinfiziert sich die Hände und greift in den Inkubator. Doch es bringt nichts. Grace beruhigt sich nicht. Vic sieht sich hilfesuchend um. Keine Schwester zu sehen und Lukas auch nicht. Was soll sie tun? Sie ist hin und her gerissen. Einerseits will sie sie hochnehmen und beruhigen, aber andererseits hat sie Angst. Schließlich siegt ihr Gefühl. Schnell hat sie sie von den Kabeln befreit und auf den Arm genommen. Ein Handtuch dient als Decke. "Shhhh kleine Maus. Beruhigt sich Grace. Ich bin da. Mami ist da! Shhhhh." Sie wiegt hin und her, dreht sich langsam im Kreis und erstarrt, als sie Lukas erblickt, der mit offenen Mund in der Tür steht. "Ich…." Vic bricht ab. Er lächelt sie an, dann kommt Lukas zu ihr. Gibt Vic einen Kuss auf ihr Haar. "Ich bin so stolz auf dich!" Haucht er ihr entgegen. "Ich liebe dich, Victoria." Er nimmt ihre Schultern und drückt sie vorsichtig an sich. Dann müsst er Grace auf die Stirn. "Wollen wir sie baden?" Fragt Lukas. "Gleich." Vic setzt sich auf den Stuhl und streicht über Grace. "Sie ist so klein." Sagt Vic leise. "Sie wächst. Du wirst sehen. Bald spuckt sie uns auf den Kopf!" Lukas geht zu ihnen und setzt sich zu Vic. Er legt seinen Arm um sie und kuschelt sich an Vic.   
Ein paar Minuten später baden sie Grace und sie füttern sie, bevor sie zurück ins Bett muss.

Diese Erfahrung war der Schalter, den Vic gebraucht hat. Ihr geht es von Tag zu Tag besser. Sie blüht auf und findet zurück zu ihrem alten ich. Auch der Umgang mit Grace wird immer einfacher. Lukas ist dankbar und froh, dass beide Mädels auf ihre Art und Weise genesen.   
Bald schon kann Grace in ein Wärmebett umziehen und endlich kann auch das Team sie auf der Kinderstation besuchen.   
Das Hallo ist groß und alle freuen sich endlich die kleine treffen zu können.

Wenige Tage später liegt Grace schon nicht mehr im Wärmebett, als ihre Eltern ins Krankenhaus kommen. "Hallo ihr zwei. Wir müssten uns langsam zusammen setzen. Grace wird bald entlassen werden und sie sollten wissen, was auf sie zu kommt." Erklärt Alex. "Sie wird entlassen?" Fragt Lukas überrascht. "Wir haben es vor." Lacht Alex. "Sie trinkt gut, kann ihre Temperatur halten, atmet alleine. Wir möchten noch ein paar Tage ihre Blutwerte überwachen, aber auch das sieht gut aus." Vic starrt ihn an. "Sie darf nach Hause?" Fragt sie hoffnungsvoll. "Ja, Grace wird in ein paar Tagen nach Hause dürfen. Haben sie schon ihre Abschlussuntersuchung beim Gyn gehabt?" Fragt Alex. "Noch nicht." Gesteht Vic. "Aber es sind doch schon 4 Monate!" Alex sieht sie überrascht an. "Ich weiß…. Irgendwie hat es sich nicht ergeben." Druckst Vic rum. "OK. Sie sollten den Termin machen, bevor die kleine nach Hause kommt. Mit Kind sind solche Termine stressig und das muss nicht sein." "Okay. Ich werde einen ausmachen." "Gut." Alex erklärt ihnen noch ein paar Sachen. "Überlegen sie sich, ob sie noch Fragen haben. Wir sehen uns dann in ein paar Tagen zum Abschlussgespräch." "Danke!" Lukas und Vic verabschieden sich. Sie besuchen Grace und Vic macht einen Termin bei Dr. Deluca aus. 

Dieser ist am Folgetag. "Mrs. Hughes, schön sie zu sehen. Wie geht es ihnen?" "Gut, danke." "Gibt es Probleme?" "Äh, nein. Ich hatte irgendwie keine Abschlussuntersuchung, nach 6 Wochen und ich wollte nächste Woche wieder arbeiten gehen und wollte sie vorher nochmals drauf schauen lassen." "Verstehe. Sollen wir mit der Narbe beginnen?" Vic nickt. Ihr ist es immer noch unangenehm, auch wenn Lukas ihr versichert hat, dass man sie kaum noch sieht. Vic macht ihren Bauch frei und die Ärztin sieht sich den Bauch an. "Sehr gut. Gebärmutter ist klein, Bauch flach, Narbe ist verschlossen, nicht gerötet, sie wird noch dünner und schwächer werden." Vic nickt. "Gut. Machen wir den Ultraschall." Vic zieht sich aus und setzt sich auf den Stuhl. Die Ärztin macht Gel auf den Ultraschall und lässt ihn vorsichtig hineingleiten. "So schauen wir Mal. Oh. Was haben wir denn da?!" "Was? Was ist?" Vics Herz rast. "Warum haben sie nicht gesagt, dass sie schwanger sind." "WAS? Ich nein! Was?" "Hier!" Sie zeigt auf den Monitor. "Hier ist die Fruchthöhle und da der Dottersack." "Was? Nein ich bin nicht schwanger!" "Sie sind Mis. Hughes! Definitiv!" Vic starrt auf den Monitor. "Aber ich habe doch gerade erst Grace bekommen. Ist es weil ich nicht Stille? Ist das…" "Sie könnten auch während des Stillens schwanger werden. Sie sind scheinbar einfach sehr fruchtbar." Versucht Deluca sie zu beruhigen. "Aber ich sollte nächste Woche anfangen zu arbeiten." "Das werden sie! Wir machen alles in Ruhe. Routine ist wichtig. Wir schauen, was sie machen können und regeln alles." "Aber was ist wenn es zu früh kommt?" "Wir untersuchen sie regelmäßig. Alle zwei Wochen. Später wöchentlich. Und falls etwas sein sollte reagieren wir sofort mit Zerklage, Bettruhe und Reifespritzen." Vic starrt weiter auf das Bild, das ihr die Ärztin gegeben hat. "Es gibt allerdings ein erhöhtes Risiko, einer Uterusruptur. Der Kaiserschnitt ist noch nicht so lange her. Aber die Narbe ist gut verheilt. Ich denke nicht, dass wir mit Komplikationen rechnen müssen." Erklärt die Ärztin. Vic starrt nur weiter. "Ich muss mit Lukas reden!" "Das sollten sie!" Sie verabschiedet sich schnell und geht zu Lukas und Grace auf die Kinderstation.  
"Victoria, ist alles in Ordnung?" Sie schüttelt den Kopf. Besorgt kommt Lukas zu ihr. "Was ist los? Was hat die Ärztin gesagt?" "Ich … ich bin schwanger!" Platzt es aus ihr raus und Lukas starrt sie an. "Was?" "5te Woche." Lukas setzt sich. "Wow… ich…. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll!" Gesteht er. "Willst du…." "Was?" Lukas springt auf, er eilt zu ihr und nimmt ihre Hände in seine. "Natürlich will ich das Kind! Ich will jedes Kind mit dir! Ich bin nur ein wenig überrascht, das ist alles. Ich meine Grace ist gerade 4 Monate alt. Es war so definitiv nicht geplant!" "Was ist nicht geplant?" 19 betritt das Zimmer und sieht die geschickten Eltern da stehen. Die beiden sehen 19, dann sich und wieder die Gruppe an. "Es war doch nur einmal!" Sagt Vic zu Lukas, der sie verzweifelt ansieht. Bis Vic entlassen, der Wochenfluss beendet und sie psychisch stabil war, war eine ziemliche Durststrecke gewesen. Dann hatten sie es zwischen Klinik, Haushalt, seinem Job und ihren Terminen kaum geschafft sich zu sehen. "Was soll ich dazu sagen?" Fragt er sie schulterzuckend. "Was ist denn los?" Fragt Travis besorgt. "Es scheint…. Also… Grace wird wohl eine große Schwester!" "Was?" Ruft Andy aus.


	56. Was nun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junge oder Mädchen?

"Was machen wir jetzt?" Fragt Vic Lukas. "Wir machen alles wie geplant. Du gehst normal arbeiten. Zusätzlicher psychischer Stress wäre jetzt nicht gut. Und den Rest nehmen wir eins nach dem anderen. Okay?" "Aber was ist, wenn es wieder zu früh kommt?" "Ich bin sicher Dr. Deluca wird sich toll darum kümmern, dass es nicht passiert. Jetzt mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Schatz." "Okay. Okay. Ich liebe dich Lukas." "Ich dich auch." Er nimmt sie in den Arm und küsst ihr Haar. "Ich komme noch nicht ganz damit klar. Du bist wieder schwanger?" Fragt Andy nach. "Ja." Antwortet Vic leise. "Ich dachte, dass geht nicht so schnell!" Mischt sich Maya ein. "Scheinbar schon." Gibt Travis zu. "Das ist ein weitverbreitete Irrtum." Erklärt Ben. "Habe ich bemerkt." Sagt Lukas sarkastisch. "Willst du es nicht?" Fragt Vic schockiert. "Was? Nein! Ich meine doch. Ich meine natürlich will ich dieses Kind. Ich will jedes Kind, das du mir schenkst. Es war nur etwas überraschend." Versucht Lukas zu erklären. "Meinst du das ernst?" Fragt Vic überrascht. "Natürlich meine ich das Ernst. Jedes Kind von dir ist ein Geschenk. Und jedes das du mir schenkst, werde ich lieben und ich werde mich über jedes freuen und mein bestes tun, dass ich ein guter Vater bin." "Oh Lukas!" Sie streicht ihm über die Wange. "Ich liebe dich, Victoria!" "Ich dich auch, Lukas!" "Okay. Okay. Das ist gut. Nur eine Frage. Wollt ihr dann jetzt vor dieser Geburt heiraten oder nach der nächsten?" Fragt Jack ohne umzuschweifen. "Gute Frage. Was denkst du?" Lukas wendet sich an Vic. "Keine Ahnung. Ich denke, dass das Zimmer für Grace nicht fertig ist. Wir ein zweites einrichten müssen und ich eigentlich heiraten will, bevor ich hoffentlich rund bin und rumkugele." "Du hast Recht, Victoria. Wir haben nicht Mal ein Kinderzimmer fertig!" Sagt er schockiert. "Wir helfen." Mischt sich Dean ein. "Danke Leute." Vic atmet auf. "Immer Vic. Immer!" Andy nimmt sie in den Arm.  
Am späten Nachmittag verlassen sie die Klinik und fahren zu Vic und Lukas. Das Team baut die Möbel auf, während Vic und die Mädels die Wäsche einräumen und dekorieren. "Gut. Fertig." Erschöpft fällt Vic in den Schaukelstuhl. "Danke Leute!" "Gerne Vic. Wenn was ist. Meldet euch einfach, okay?" "Mach ich danke." Sie lächelt Travis an und das Team verlässt das Haus.

Einige Tage vergehen und Grace kommt endlich nach Hause. "Willkommen meine kleine Maus." Begrüßt Vic ihre Tochter. "Willkommen zu Hause, Prinzessin." Erklärt Lukas und stellt den Maxi Cosi ab. Er holt die kleine raus. "Willst du sie nehmen?" "Bitte." Sagt Vic und strahlt Lukas an. Er gibt ihr das kleine Mädchen und sie drückt sie an sich. "Ich bin so froh, dass du endlich zu Hause bist, meine kleine Grace!" Vic schmust mit ihr und Lukas grinst sie an. "Ich bin auch froh!" Sagt er und nimmt Vic in den Arm. "Komm wir legen sie etwas hin!" Die beiden bringen Grace ins Bett, danach legen sie sich auf die Couch und ruhen sich etwas aus.

Die Zeit vergeht. Lukas und Victoria haben sich zu einer kleinen Hochzeit entschieden. Die Feier findet in kleinen Rahmen statt. Nur 19, Sullivan und Jennifer sind anwesend. Ehemalige Kollegen von Vic begleiten die Zeremonie musikalisch mit einem Alleluja und zwei weitere Titeln.  
Gefeiert wird ohne Alkohol, was aber niemanden stört. Lukas überrascht Vic mit all you need is Love. Lukas: Love, love, love Love, love, love Love, love, love There's nothing you can do that can't be done Nothing you can sing that can't be sung Nothing you can say, but you can learn how to play the game It's easy Nothing you can make that can't be made No one you can save that can't be saved Nothing you can do, but you can learn how to be you in time It's easy All you need is love All you need is love All you need is love, love Love is all you need All you need is love All you need is love All you need is love, love Love is all you need There's nothing you can know that isn't known Nothing you can see that isn't shown There's nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be It's easy All you need is love All you need is love All you need is love, love Love is all you need All you need is love (all together now) All you need is love (everybody) All you need is love, love Love is all you need Love is all you need Love is all you need Love is all you need Love is all you need Yesterday Oh Love is all you need Love is all you need Oh yeah Love is all you need Und Vic liebt es. 

Wenige Tage später will Vic unbedingt das zweite Kinderzimmer einrichten. Lukas schmunzelt über ihre Entschlossenheit, dass es ein Junge sein muss. Aber er diskutiert nicht mit ihr. Sie richten das Zimmer ein und dekorieren es.

Die Schwangerschaft verläuft trotz Vics Angst völlig problemlos. Der kleine Pascal kommt 14 Tage zu spät auf die Welt und ist neben Grace der volle Stolz seiner Eltern.

Neu neu neu neu neu

Victoria liegt im Krankenhausbett und wiegt ihren kleinen Jungen.  
Victoria:  
Some say love, it is a river, that drowns the tender reed  
Some say love, it is a razor, that leaves your soul to bleed  
Some say love, it is a hunger, an endless aching need  
I say love, it is a flower, and you, its only seed  
It's the heart afraid of breaking, that never learns to dance  
It's the dream afraid of waking, that never takes the chance  
It's the one who won't be taken, who cannot seem to give  
And the soul afraid of dying, that never learns to live  
When the night has been too lonely and the road has been too long  
And you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong  
Just remember in the winter, far beneath the bitter snows  
Lies the seed, that with the sun's love in the spring becomes the rose  
Sie gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und kuschelt sich mit ihm in die Kissen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe euch hat die Story gefallen. Vielleicht komme ich irgendwann noch Mal darauf zurück und mache einen zweiten Teil. Aber zumindest vorerst ist die Fanfic abgeschlossen.
> 
> Liebe Grüße

**Author's Note:**

> Gefällt es euch? Wollt ihr mehr?
> 
> Lasst mir doch bitte einen Kommentar oder ein Like da.
> 
> Habt ihr Ideen oder Wünsche?
> 
> Gerne bin ich bereit diese mit einzuarbeiten. Sagt einfach bescheid.
> 
> Danke euch allen.


End file.
